Exceptions
by IncessantOblivion
Summary: Interlude 1: How much experience do you have?"...Tenten thought she knew all there was that needed knowing when it came to being a reliable kunoichi...but when she is handed a mission she never thought she'd get, she finds out that she was so wrong.
1. The Mission

**Update 9th January, 2013: **I have finally fixed as many of the grammatical errors and typos in this fic that I could find! Hopefully this will turn what already seems to be a pretty well-loved story (somehow) into a story that doesn't want to make readers rip their hair out in frustration at the messy sentence structure, with all those words and commas and hyphens running into each other as though they were competing in a marathon to the period. Kind of like that previous sentence haha!

I have been continuously amazed at how many follows and favourites this fic has garnered over the years, because I found looking back on it somewhat painful. Then again, I am proud of the emotion I created here so perhaps that's why people still like it even though the plot is full of holes (as all my plots are). Also, SPOILER ALERT - Neji just died in the manga so I suspect this fic will actually grow more popular as Neji fans (such as myself) become desperate to encounter any piece of decent writing to do with him...especially if it includes spine-tingly romance ;)

Anyway, this story is particularly close to my heart as it is my favourite story that I've written. Even though I am somewhat abandoned the whole 'Interlude' idea (detailed in the A/N below), this story has managed to stand alone and endure (3 years is a long time for me haha). I hope that any new readers that come across it will love it as much as I do.

**A/N: So for those of you who don't know, I am writing a few interlude stories for my fic _A Whisper in the Night_. These interludes are located between _A Whisper in the Night_ and its sequel (which is yet to be written). I decided that because there is a time gap between the two stories, I should momentarily focus on the other pairings I favour in Naruto. So Neji and Tenten are first (just because I love Neji).**

**I had originally decided to post this AFTER I had finished _A Whisper in the Night_, but it only has one chapter to go and I REALLY couldn't help myself (patience has never quite been my virtue) so I decided to stuff it and post it anyway. **

**The good thing about this first interlude is that you don't have to be familiar with the storyline of _A Whisper in the Night_ to get what's going on because nothing in this interlude has much to do with what goes on in that fic. So for those Neji/Tenten fans who happened to stumble onto this story, you don't have to wade through Sasuke and Sakura's story to know what's what. Just read and enjoy.**

**But for those of you who are reading this after you finished _A Whisper in the Night_, this story takes place DURING that fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Mission**

"So, Tenten, how much experience do you have?"

Had Tenten been a person with less control, she might have choked on her own saliva at that very point in time. As it was, she simply made do with clenching her jaw to the point of pain.

She swallowed hard and tried to find the words to say to the Hokage.

"Uh…what kind of experience did you mean, Hokage-sama?"

Of course she had a pretty good idea what kind of experience the Hokage meant, but she thought it best to clarify lest she unnecessarily supply information concerning her sex life…or lack of one. Because, really, what other kind of experience was there? The Hokage knew the state of her battle experience perfectly well. And they were shinobi. There were only so many kinds of experience to be had that the Hokage would deem useful enough to question.

It did not help that her team mates of seven years were standing beside her. She didn't even want to look at them because she knew what they'd be thinking.

Gai would undoubtedly be eager for her answer whilst simultaneously trying not to appear eager for her answer, but he'd still look eager anyway. The man couldn't be subtle if he were invisible.

Lee would be beet red. He, too, would be insatiably curious because such was his nature, but he would also be extremely embarrassed to learn the state of her sexual affairs, or what little he understood of sexual affairs in general.

Neji would be…well…actually, she didn't quite know that one. She couldn't possibly guess what he'd be thinking because she _never_ knew what he was thinking and this case would be no different because, no matter how possibly shocking her answer, quite simply, Neji didn't really care. Sure, he cared for _them_, his teammates, but not for the state of their personal affairs, much less their sexual lives. _Especially_ not their sexual lives.

Not that there was much _to_ ponder if one actually _wanted_ to ponder the sex lives of Team Gai. Even if Gai and Lee possessed hormones, they were sadly misplaced. Their entire lives were devoted to their training. Neji possessed about as much sex drive as a tree, which was a shame really, because he had so much potential.

And her…she didn't even want to begin thinking about the state of her experience…or lack of it. But it seemed that now she just might have to think about it…and share it. Just lovely.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, "I think you know what kind of experience I mean, Tenten."

Tenten cleared her throat to buy some time. She had no doubt that her face was pink by now. Usually she wasn't one prone to blushing, but she supposed there were exceptions. Like now.

Suddenly she became hyperaware of every little sound in the unexpectedly stifling room. She could hear the low hum of the overhead lighting fixtures. She could hear the slight scratching sounds the scribe made as he pretended to continue on with his work. She could hear the shuffling of the ANBU guards who stood at each side of the doorway as they shifted their standing positions. She could hear the rhythmic breathing of her companions beside her. She could hear her own erratic heartbeat as it struggled to keep the blood pumping through her veins.

"…Tenten?"

Right. Right. She was supposed to answer that, wasn't she?

_Here goes…_

Yes, here goes what had to be most humiliating experience of her life. She was usually not averse to discussing things of sexual nature, even such things pertaining to herself but not – _not_ - in front of the team mates she had fought beside for so long; not in front of the team mates she'd fought so hard with just to gain their respect and approval. But what choice did she have? She just had to be as vague as possible. She could effectively fool Lee and Gai so that they would have no idea what she was talking about…but Neji? There was no way she would be able to get anything past his observant eyes and quick thinking. That was probably what pained her the most. She had never had to fight for respect as much as she had to with Neji. His standards were impeccably high and just when she had finally met them they would all come crashing down in a blaze of humiliation.

_Vague. Be vague._

"I…I'm afraid I have not experienced all that much, Hokage-sama."

Her breath left her in a single _whoosh_ as she relaxed her tensed muscles. There. She had successfully answered the question without giving anyone the exact details of the amount of her experience…or lack of it. And it was definitely edging towards the latter.

But no one knew that. No one besides Neji, that is.

She chanced a quick glance and him and her suspicions were immediately confirmed. His expression hadn't altered the slightest, but she knew. After so many years spent in his presence, she just _knew_.

_Damn._

The Hokage scarlet lips turned down at the sides, "Hm…that is a problem, but nothing that I didn't expect."

Tenten flushed at the thought that her lack of sexual experience would be so blatantly predictable…though the Hokage _was_ an older woman. Perhaps she could tell these things more easily. Hopefully that was the case.

"On a scale of 1 to 10."

Tenten blinked at her in confusion, "Pardon?"

The Hokage sighed impatiently, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how much experience do you have? I need to know how much help you're going to need."

Tenten's eyes widened. _Help for what?_ The question went unspoken, but it hung in the air nonetheless. A sudden bout of fear gripped her as she realized she hadn't even thought about _why_ the Hokage would ask her such personal questions. And now that she did think about it, it wasn't so hard to figure out. She was a shinobi - no, a _kunoichi_ and the Hokage was currently asking her questions about how much sexual experience she'd had. That could only mean one thing - one thing she had been avoiding her entire time as a shinobi.

"So?" the Hokage asked, becoming more impatient than before.

Tenten had no idea how to answer this question. There was no way she could be vague. And what exactly was the scale? How could she know if her ideas were similar to the Hokage's? And, considering her lack of experience, they probably were.

She assumed 10 was sex and that 1 was 'nothing whatsoever'. But did that mean 'nothing whatsoever' as in she had never hugged a guy or held the hand of one? Or was that 'nothing whatsoever' as in she hadn't kissed anyone?

And then what came in between? She didn't even know what led up to sex, so how was she supposed to guess anyway? She knew there was kissing. But there were different _kinds_ of kissing. There was the quick-peck-on-the-lips kind and then there was I'm-going-to-eat-your-face kind. Was that all part of 1, or did that come into the early numbers? And what in God's name made up the _rest_ of the numbers? She sure as hell wasn't going to ask for clarification.

_Breathe…_

She was thinking way too hard about this. It was probably easiest just to guess and hope for the best. There weren't any other options she was aware of.

"Uh…3?"

_Oh, please let that not be slutty. _

The worst thing was that it wasn't just her opinion on the numbers or the Hokage's opinion on the numbers…it included the opinion of everyone else in the room and everyone else's opinion depended on how much experience they'd had. So while Lee would think she had barely kissed a guy, one of the ANBU could be thinking something much, much worse. It was unsettling.

However, she couldn't have just said 1, even though that was most certainly the correct answer. While she didn't want anyone thinking she was a whore, she didn't want anyone thinking she was a complete prude either. Well, she _was_ actually a prude but she didn't want anyone to know that.

Normally she wouldn't have cared too much that she had absolutely no experience. She had forgone the usual adolescent lusts in pursuit of much more important things like her reputation as a skilled kunoichi, but in this context she was loath to admit that she didn't even know what it was like to be _with_ a guy. Sure, she had been with guys her whole life - her profession caused her to be surrounded by them - but she had never _been_ with a guy to the extent that they meant something special - something significantly _more_ - to one another. It hadn't really seemed important until now she was required to have some of this elusive experience. Quite frankly, she'd prefer it a whole lot more if her sex life was just simply _not_ speculated on.

"Gods above, it's worse than I thought."

Tenten turned startled eyes towards the Hokage. Worse than she'd thought? So she should have said something higher? But if she'd said something higher then maybe that scribe would have thought her easy and…

Oh gods, she was really thinking too much.

"If I may interrupt, Hokage-sama."

Tenten's eyes shot to her right where Neji stood as proud and erect as always. She was surprised he had spoken out of turn, regardless of how respectful his address. It was not characteristic of him.

"Speak," the Hokage barked.

"May I be so forward as to inquire why exactly you need to know the extent of Tenten's…experience?"

He spoke as formerly and politely as he always did, but Tenten did not miss the slight strained tone than ran beneath his steady tenor. However, she could not help but be relieved that Neji had the guts to ask the question she dared not. He was the only one who could get away with it.

The Hokage narrowed her eyes as she studied the stoic Hyuga. Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, she seemed to deem him worth of a reply.

"A mission."

And Tenten's worst fears had come to be.

* * *

Neji eyed his female companion carefully as she swallowed hard in acute apprehension. The fear painted on her features was displayed for all to see. He could not remember a time when she had looked so anxious. That was one of the things he had grown to respect about Tenten. No matter how afraid she might have been of a task, she would put her fear behind her and move through it.

Yet there seemed to be some exceptions to this control.

As soon as the Hokage had asked Tenten of the state of her sexual experience, Neji had known exactly what it had been about. Apparently no one else had. So instead of watching his lone female teammate struggle through potentially embarrassing answers to incredibly forthcoming questions, he decided it would be best if everyone was aware of why such answers were needed.

He had deduced right from the beginning that Tenten had no sexual experience whatsoever. It was clearly palpable; at least to him (he had never put much faith in Lee or Gai's observation abilities). It would be too unseemly for Tenten to have been otherwise. She was much too focused on perfecting her skill, much too centred. He doubted even the thought of engaging in such relations had crossed her mind. It was another aspect of her character he admired greatly. She had determination and dedication that matched his. If one wanted to be the best they could be did they not have to sacrifice all else in order to obtain that goal? This was the driving force of Team Gai: dedication and determination, and she had certainly not let them down.

It was obvious that she had been lying when the Hokage had asked her for specifics. He doubted Tenten even knew what led up to sex, so there was an extremely low possibility that she'd partaken in such activities. Apparently she had not wanted anyone else to notice how completely lacking in knowledge and familiarity she was. That was predictable. She never had liked failing at anything.

One thing for which Neji had been entirely unprepared was her reaction to the situation. He would have thought that she would come to terms with what was required of her and follow her orders without complaint or fear, but judging from the look of her face she was definitely having a hard time coming to terms with what was required of her.

He could understand her reluctance in the matter. She had no experience and she certainly wouldn't want to gain such experience with someone she had no interest in. She would certainly be apprehensive about the prospect of carrying out such a task for fear that she would have no idea what to do. He had expected her to simply overcome her fears like she always did and carry on regardless of her personal inhibitions.

"You…you don't mean…"

The Hokage smiled, but it was not a friendly one "Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

Tenten went white just as Gai spoke up. As annoying as his voice was, Neji had become accustomed to the noise and had even come to find it uncomfortable when neither Gai nor Lee was loudly vocalising some form of asinine verbalisation.

"Oh, Hokage-sama! I have patiently waited for the day Tenten would receive this kind of mission and allow her youth to blossom!"

His foolish speech was accompanied with that irritating sparkling of his teeth and those ridiculously overdramatic gestures. Neji had come to expect no less of him.

Lee looked up at his idol with wide eyes, "Gai-sensei! I am afraid I do not understand what this means! Please, guide me!"

Neji had come to expect no less of _him_ either.

He found himself looking to Tenten to meet her eyes and share an exasperated look. It was more out of habit than anything else as it seemed to happen every time Gai and Lee did something stupid, which was quite often. He had to admit that he had come to rather enjoy their privately shared glances laced with mutual understanding and sympathy. It seemed to be the only good thing that came out of Gai and Lee's humiliating antics.

But she had not met his gaze. She was staring at the floor beneath her feet with a startling intensity and blinking profusely as she did so.

And…wait…were those tears she was trying to hold back?

If there was ever a time Neji had felt more surprised, he certainly couldn't remember it now. The last time he had seen Tenten cry was when she'd been thirteen and had just broken her arm, bruised her ribs and had a kunai sticking out of her side. It was the worst she had ever inflicted on her body at that time and she had been unprepared for the physical and emotional pain of it. Even then the tears hadn't lasted for more than a few minutes. Yet she was crying _now_?

Neji was momentarily distracted as Gai endeavoured to instruct his pupil - who was officially no longer his pupil.

He put a large hand on Lee's bony shoulder and smiled as though it was his job to reflect the sun, "Lee, this is a monumental time for our dear Tenten."

Lee looked up at him beseechingly, "What time is that, Gai-sensei?"

Gai's toothy grin grew in proportions, a feat worth acknowledging, "Lee, it is time for Tenten to seduce a man."

Lee gasped in amazement, as if it was the single most amazing thing that could ever happen to a girl and Neji wondered why he felt more annoyed by their foolish antics than usual.

He became aware of the Hokage's incredulous stare "Are they always like this?" she asked in astounded amazement.

Seeing as Tenten was still trying to bore holes in the floor with the force of her gaze, Neji deigned it fit for him to answer.

"For the most part, yes."

The Hokage shook her head in disbelief, "How do you put up with it?"

Neji had never been one to take on a casual standing with his superiors and especially not with the Hokage, so he answered as seriously as he possibly could, "With much patience."

One side of the Hokage's mouth lifted into a small smile of amusement, "You have my admiration for that."

Suddenly, Neji felt awkward. He had never had a conversation with the Hokage about anything other than things pertaining to missions. He had never seen her as more than the leader of their village. It was easy to forget that she was a human who was as disturbed by Gai and Lee's ludicrous shenanigans as much as he was.

At that point Lee turned to the Hokage with a grin to match Gai's, "When are we going on this mission?" he asked keenly.

"As soon as Tenten is ready. I'd say give it a week."

Everyone's eyes turned to Tenten, who was looking a little more composed than she was earlier, but her face was still as pale as his eyes.

"Hokage-sama…" she spoke quietly "I'm afraid I must protest to this assignment."

Neji's eyes widened as Gai and Lee gasped beside him. They had _never_ known Tenten to protest against _any_ mission.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow "And why is that?"

Tenten raised her eyes to look at the Hokage, "I am clearly not suited for this type of mission."

"No, you're not," the Hokage stated bluntly "You're far too shy, far too inexperienced and far too unconfident to pull something like this off, but…"

Tenten flushed at the criticism, but held her tongue. The Hokage didn't like to be interrupted.

"…but it is high time you learned how to do this. You can't go through your whole career expecting these kinds of missions to be herded off to the girls who are more comfortable doing them. There may come a time when there is no one else available. Or there may come a time when you need to improvise. One can never predict the outcome of a mission with perfect accuracy. You need to learn how to do these kinds of missions. Think of it as another weapon in your extensive arsenal. A weapon only you, as a female, can wield. It is _your_ responsibility to learn how to wield it correctly."

Neji saw the wisdom in the Hokage's words. She was right. One never knew when such measures had to be taken and it was best to be prepared. At the moment, if Team Gai encountered such a situation Tenten would be nowhere near prepared to take on such a task.

It appeared that Tenten also saw the truth in the Hokage's words as she nodded her head in meek compliance "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"And don't worry about your lack of experience, Tenten. I have arranged for someone to tutor you this week."

"A…a tutor?"

"Yes. Ino Yamanaka."

Tenten was visibly surprised and Neji could not blame her. Ino was notoriously Konoha's number one seducer. She had the looks, the body, the charm and the confidence but as far as Neji was concerned, that was all she was good for and that was simply not enough to catch his interest. That and the fact she was a bit…loose. He hoped her habits would not rub off on Tenten.

"Ino?" Tenten squeaked, no doubt picturing the humiliation the following week held in store for her.

"Yes, Ino. You start tomorrow."

Tenten blinked, "I…uh…okay."

The Hokage smiled, looking the happiest she had been since they'd walked through the door, "Excellent! Now I will tell you the details of your mission."

"I am all ears, sir!" Lee all but shouted, saluting enthusiastically.

The Hokage gave him withering glare before continuing.

"Your target is Yuraka Masuma. He is a merchant of approximately 52 years of age. He owns a large shipping company at the border of the Fire Country. We have reason to believe that he is shipping illegal goods into the country, but this was only reported by a former employee of his and we have no hard proof. We need to know firstly, if he is actually shipping illegal goods into the country. Up until now he has maintained a clean slate and has given us no reason to believe that he is acting outside the law. But he is a cold, calculating, and ruthless man who loves money and I personally wouldn't put it past him. Secondly, if he is indeed smuggling in goods, we need to know what those goods are. You are not to engage the target unless the situation calls for it, and then only if it is unavoidably necessary. We do not want him to know that we are investigating him."

She turned her attention solely to Tenten, "This is where you come in. It is a widely known fact that Yuraka's son, Tyran, is a spoilt brat who gets whatever he wants. It is also a widely known fact that what he wants most is women."

Neji saw Tenten gulp anxiously yet again in a bid to maintain her composure.

"Our informant gave us quite a bit of useful information concerning both Yuraka and his son. It is all in this scroll," the Hokage motioned to a single scroll that lay on her desk, "Tenten's duty is to seduce Tyran in order to get him to take her into their compound where operations are carried out. At that point, Tenten is to neutralise him and scout the compound for information about his Father's business."

Lee put his hand up excitedly. The Hokage looked at him, but he still kept it up there with a fervent expression on his face.

The Hokage groaned audibly "Yes, Lee. What is it?"

Lee finally put his hand down "Hokage-sama! What is it that you would have Neji, Gai-sensei and I accomplish on this most honourable of missions?"

The Hokage smirked, "Not much, actually."

Lee bowed dramatically, "I am sorry, Hokage-sama! I do not quite understand!"

The Hokage rolled her eyes, "Technically, this mission belongs solely to Tenten."

Neji thought Tenten's brown eyes might fall out of her head if they bulged anymore.

"In a normal situation, Tenten would be doing this mission by herself, or possibly with one other jounin. However, because this is Tenten's first time attempting something like this, I figured she would like the support of her much-trusted team along with her. So that means all you'll be doing is staying on the look-out for any potential danger. Hyuga will be able to see what is going on at all times with his Byakugan and therefore will know if Tenten is in any need of assistance."

Tenten's cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment. Neji surmised she was probably not comfortable with the idea of him looking in on her while she seduced a man. It would be…awkward for him, to say the least. But it had to be done, so he would do it.

Neji inclined his head in respectful acceptance, "Understood."

"We shall do all that is required of us, Hokage-sama!" Gai saluted. Lee followed suit closely after.

"Tenten, come and get this scroll, seeing as you're the one who's going to need it the most," the Hokage barked.

Tenten wordlessly approached the desk and picked up the scroll.

"Report to Yamanaka at 9am tomorrow morning, understood?"

Tenten bowed slightly, "Yes, Hokage-sama," She said quietly.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her. He knew she did not want to do this. Hell, if he were a kunoichi he would not want to do something of that nature either. But it had to be done. He felt the strangest need to comfort her, to tell her it would be alright even though he knew it wouldn't be. That was unlike him. If something wasn't going to be alright, he didn't see the point in deluding anyone, but he just wanted to see Tenten look herself again. He wanted her to _feel_ alright, if just for a moment.

They silently walked out the Hokage's office. Well, at least he and Tenten were silent. Gai and Lee were loudly discussing the mission in enthusiastic detail. Tenten walked by his side, her eyes never straying from the scroll she held before her.

"Tenten."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide.

One side of his mouth lifted in a soft smile "It will be alright."

* * *

**A/N: So how was the first chapter? Not too bad, I hope. It is going to get a LOT more interesting as the story develops! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The Training

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is SUPER late but I have a good reason. Sort of. I was planning to make this chapter the entirety of Tenten's training for the mission but it turned out to be WAY too long (obviously) so I decided to post this first half and finished the rest later, so as not to keep you guys waiting! Sorry anyway. I am definitely not abandoning anything, it just might take a bit longer than I had first thought. **

**Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Training**

_Monday._

As Tenten stood on the doorstep of Yamanaka Ino's apartment a fear she had never experienced before gripped her like a cold vice. Or maybe it wasn't fear; maybe it was just dread. _Intense_ dread. This week was not going to be a good one.

_Might as well get it over with._

She didn't even want to begin to imagine what Ino might have in store for her. Ino generally got enthusiastic about these things. Very enthusiastic. All at her subject's expense. She remembered when Sakura went through her extreme training. Never had she seen the pink-haired kunoichi yell so much and that was saying something. Sure, Sakura had turned out great at the end, but Tenten was not Sakura.

She knocked once and went to knock again when the door flew open revealing Ino, flushed with excitement or exertion. Either one was bad for her.

"_There_ you are! My god, I've been waiting for ages!"

Tenten looked at the clock hanging in Ino's hallway and blinked "Ino, its only 9:01."

Ino waved her hand in dismissal, "Exactly! I've been waiting for ages!"

Tenten didn't quite get how waiting for one minute sufficed as ages but she thought it best not to ask.

"Tenten, there is one important rule you need to learn: A woman is never late," Ino scolded, wagging her manicured finger at her.

Blink.

"But…one minute doesn't really-"

"Ah!" Ino cut in shrilly. "Late is late! It doesn't matter by what time frame!"

Blink.

"But…what about that whole fashionably late thing? I thought-"

Ino cut in again with an over-emphasized sigh, "This is why you need tutoring, my dear Tenten. There is no such thing as fashionably late."

Ino put her arm around Tenten's shoulders and led her inside then all but pushed her down on a couch in the cramped living room.

"But…everyone does it. Or is supposed to. I thought-"

Ino sat down on a chair opposite Tenten and cut in yet again, "You thought wrong! Fashionably late is something only amateurs use," She leaned forward in her chair and grinned, "However, if you arrive fashionably late you miss out. If you arrive early you get your first pick on the merchandise and the ladies that arrive fashionably late get the second rate. You see! It even rhymes!"

All Tenten could do was stare. Ino was probably the only female she knew who would refer to men as _merchandise_. She did have a point with the whole fashionably late thing though…maybe.

"But…what about having a grand entrance? You can't do that if you arrive right on time."

"Ah…maybe if you were someone like me you could get away with that but with you, Tenten, there's a chance that someone might come along earlier who is prettier and more charming than you so you will not be able to waver your target's attention. In your case, you need to get in early and get your man."

There was a subtle insult in there somewhere, but Tenten decided not to dwell on it. She had to learn as much about this seduction thing as possible so she wouldn't completely humiliate herself in front of her teammates.

"But what if someone who is prettier than me makes a grand entrance and then my guy is distracted anyway?"

Ino shrugged "That's what my job is this week. I'm going to teach you how to get your guy's attention so that he _won't_ be distracted by _anyone_. It's not just the way you look; it's also the way you hold yourself. It's the way you speak and move and _touch_. Seduction is an art form, one I have perfected. You'll be ready."

"But…"

"And don't start all your sentences with 'but'! It reeks of ill-breeding! So _not_ attractive!"

Tenten bit her lip. "Okay."

"Now…I have planned out an itinerary for you that maps out what we will be focusing on this week. Hokage-sama already gave me an overview of your target and what he's like so I know exactly what to work on."

Tenten gaped at her. "You planned an _itinerary_?"

Ino beamed. "Yep! I'll read it out for you!" She took a folded piece of paper out from her shirt - possibly her bra - and proceeded to read it out, "_Monday:_ Appearance. _Tuesday:_ Walk. _Wednesday:_ Talk. _Thursday:_ Presence. _Friday:_ Touch."

Tenten gulped. _Touch? Someone save me._

Ino smiled at her, "I put touch last even though it's my favourite because considering your lack of experience, I though we may need to work up to it."

"I am humbled by your generosity," Tenten mumbled incoherently. Ino didn't seem to hear or care at any rate, so she kept talking.

"Now under each of these headings I have planned a detailed timeline. Right now is your debriefing, obviously."

Tenten felt a bit light-headed, "Oh…really?"

"And it's not only your debriefing, but mine as well!"

"You don't say…"

Ino leaned forward on her knees eagerly, "So…tell me. Exactly how much experience do you have?"

Heat flooded Tenten's face as yesterday's mission debriefing played before her eyes. Oh, the humiliation. At least there wasn't a roomful of people around this time. At least Gai and Lee and _Neji_ weren't there this time. Not that it mattered. She had already given them _way_ too much information, much more than they need know. Gods, what Neji must think of her now…

"_It will be alright."_

Tenten bit her lip as she remembered Neji's soft-spoken words. She hadn't really expected comfort from anyone, least of all him. Neji didn't comfort people. He told things how they were. He did not say meaningless words just to make people feel better, but he had comforted her. _Why?_ Why would he bother? And why did the thought that he would cause her body to heat up?

"Hello! Tenten! I need to know how much experience you've had! I need to know what I'm working with!" Ino pressed impatiently.

_Might as well be honest. I don't have anything to lose. _She'd lost it all yesterday.

"I don't have any experience. None whatsoever," She stated more calmly than she felt.

Ino gaped and remained silent for a few seconds. Tenten mentally congratulated herself. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone make Ino speechless. It didn't last long, though.

"None _whatsoever_? As in you've never done _anything_?"

Tenten smiled sheepishly. "Uh…yeah. Pretty much."

Ino collapsed back in her chair and dramatically put a hand to her forehead, "My god! When Hokage-sama said a 3, I thought you'd kissed a guy or two, made out once or twice with tongue but your hands had remained in…respectable places on each other's bodies. And now you're telling me you've never even kissed _one_ guy!"

Tenten bit back a smile. She was getting some perverse pleasure from making Ino so flustered. "Well, I've certainly never kissed a _girl_."

"No! Of course you haven't!" Ino bolted into an up-right position, "You…you're not a _lesbian_, are you?"

Tenten thought her eyes might fall out of her head, "God, no!"

Ino collapsed back into her chair again, "Oh, thank god! It wouldn't be unlikely, you know. It happens quite a bit with kunoichi coz half of them don't know what it means to be a girl."

Tenten detected another insult in there, but decided she didn't care. Knowing Ino, she probably didn't mean to do it. She was just painfully honest. Still, Tenten thought she should at least try to defend herself.

"I wear make-up."

Ino leaned forward and peered into her face. "Yes, I suppose you do. Only the basics, though. A little foundation and lip gloss. If you tried a bit harder you could be quite pretty. You have good features, you know."

Tenten blinked at her, at loss for words. She had been called many things in her life. Pretty wasn't one of them.

"Th-thank you."

Ino dismissed her thanks with a wave of her hand, "I'm just stating a fact. Now, I'm assuming you've had a boyfriend before…"

"No."

"Why did I expect anything more?"

Tenten bristled in her seat. "I was too busy."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Too busy trying to be a man?"

"No, too busy trying to be a good kunoichi."

"Listen to me, Tenten. You don't have to act like a man to be a good kunoichi. We are _kunoichi_ because we are _women_. I mean, look at the Hokage…or even Sakura, god forbid! They are freaky powerful, yet they still take the time to make sure they are still women. They've taken time to have relationships. You can't go through your whole life alone! That's just sad!"

Tenten's gaze hardened, "I was prepared to sacrifice everything to attain my goal. I still am."

Ino rolled her eyes again, "You're such a martyr! Just coz you're _prepared_ to sacrifice everything, doesn't mean you _have_ to."

Tenten was taken aback. She had never really thought of it that way. She had just always assumed that one had to sacrifice everything in order to achieve their goal. No room for compromise. Was it possible that she had been wrong all these years?

It seemed that before yesterday she had never really concerned herself with being attractive or having someone special in her life. She had resolved long ago that it wasn't for her and she had never really wanted it. But now…now it was like something had awakened in her. Suddenly she felt…hungry for it. Hungry to know what desire tasted like. Hungry to know what it felt like to have someone hold her. Hungry to know what it meant to be desired. The startling intensity of it frightened her.

"Oh…I…"

"Never mind all that. I'm not here to give you a lesson on philosophy. I'm here to teach you how to seduce a man."

Tenten didn't quite think it could really be classified as philosophy, but kept her mouth shut nonetheless.

"So you've never liked a guy?"

"I…well…I've been _attracted_ to guys, but it hasn't really progressed further than that. I suppose I never let it."

She wondered if admiration counted because she admired a lot of guys like…like Naruto but she certainly couldn't imagine herself with Naruto…ever. And she admired – um - Lee for his determination but she could never _ever_ imagine herself with him (shudder). she definitely admired Neji. He had overcome the limitations that his clan had placed upon him and had come to be respected and admired by all for his abilities and strength but she couldn't imagine her self with him either…could she? Surely not. It was Neji. But he _was_ really good looking at smart and had this air of confidence about him that…

Oh _gods,_ what was she _thinking_?

"And you're how many years older than me? Two? Three?"

How old was Ino? Eighteen? "Um, one I think."

"Your _nineteen_ and you've never had a crush or a boyfriend or a kiss? That is _so_ sad!"

Now that she thought about it, it really was _and_ she was being taught in the way of the world by someone who was younger than her. She decided not to mention that she was turning twenty later that year.

Ino shook her head, "Anyway, we shall work on that side of things later. Extensively. Now, we are going shopping."

And Tenten's life flashed before her eyes.

* * *

Three hours and ten shops later, Tenten was ready to collapse and admit defeat, which was something she had _never_ been prone to doing before. This was worse than the grisliest mission she had ever embarked on. Who knew that the world of women could be so…terrifying?

First they had gone for the lingerie. Ino said it was best to work from the skin out. Um…yeah.

As far as underwear went for Tenten, she had always been content with cotton briefs, breast bindings and sports bras. Comfortable stuff. As far as underwear went for Ino, it seemed the more revealing the better and definitely the more uncomfortable the better.

She was currently wearing a thong - a _thong_ - that was riding up her ass-crack further and further with every step she took. It was all she could do not to waddle or stick her hands down her pants to remove the beastly lace before it ventured up her colon.

She was also wearing a lace bra that matched the thong. Firstly, she didn't quite get why they had to be matching. It wasn't like anyone would see them. At that point Ino had pointed out that if she did things well someone would be seeing them, which had caused Tenten to embark on a whole new meaning of the word terror. Secondly, the entirety of the bra was lace. Not only could she see right through it (she could see her nipples! Her _nipples_!), it also supported about as well as a tissue would. Worse, actually.

As soon as she had emerged from the privacy of her changing room wearing the abomination (Ino had insisted that she see _everything_), Ino had eyed her chest with envy. Tenten didn't quite see how there was much to envy. In her eyes her chest was a major handicap. She had to bind it with twice as much bandage a normal kunoichi used just so she wouldn't knock herself out if she tried to jump into a tree. According to Ino she was bordering on Double D and if any other girl saw how 'well-endowed' she was, they would be incredibly jealous. She had no idea why. Her breasts were a curse.

The bra she was wearing (if it could even be called that) did nothing to support them. Ino insisted that they didn't need to be supported because "Oh, they're just so perky and cute!" but Tenten still looked down at her chest every few seconds just to make sure they weren't drooping down to her waistline like some 60-year-old granny. How so very attractive.

Then there were the shoes. If the interrogation unit was looking for any more effective torture weapons, Tenten would offer them these six-inch stilettos. Those sharp heels could effectively slice someone's head off when used in the right context but they defined the term 'a two-edged sword'. She could kill someone with them - if they didn't kill her first. With every step her mind screamed _Pain! Pain! Pain!_ What was worse, Ino had demanded that she wear them every day so that by the end of the weak she could walk in them as comfortably as her could with her regular shoes. Not bloody likely. Ino said it would be a disgrace if any kunoichi (who are supposed to be poised and graceful) couldn't walk in heels. Tenten was going to reply that it was a disgrace that anyone could expect people to wear these things, but couldn't say a word because her heel had gotten caught in a grate.

Then the clothes had come. Oh, the clothes…or at least what Ino considered clothes. More like scraps of cloth that covered the bare necessities. Tenten had absolutely put her foot down (causing pain to shoot up her leg: honourable mention to the heels) when it came to the clothes. She wanted to look sexy, not slutty. Turns out her definition of sexy greatly differed from Ino's. She didn't care. She wouldn't wear anything higher than mid-thigh, she wouldn't wear anything that bared her midriff and she would only reveal a few inches of her abounding cleavage. Tenten thought that it was better to leave more to the imagination. Ino said that boys didn't _have_ any imagination and wouldn't spare her a glance. Tenten was about to refute that that was a good thing but in her case it really wasn't. So she had instead argued that it was how she acted that mattered most. Ino had argued that men first saw appearance and then character…and then went right back to the appearance. Tenten had succumbed by that point.

However, Ino had been gracious…somewhat. She made Tenten buy a little black dress. It was long sleeved, but the back dipped down to the top of her ass and the front plunged down into her cleavage, ending just above her belly button. It hugged her body's curves and finished mid-thigh. Ino said it was the perfect compromise. It hid her skin but left absolutely nothing to the imagination, though she didn't know whether she should feel good or bad about that.

She had felt incredibly self-conscious in the dress. She had always known she didn't have a slender body. She had big breasts, wide hips, muscled thighs (thanks to her profession) and a narrow waist (also thanks to her profession). Ino called it an hour-glass figure. Tenten called it big.

Also, her skin was far too pale for her to feel comfortable about revealing any other than her face and arms. Her legs were always covered therefore they didn't get any sunlight. Of course her breasts were always covered so they didn't get any sunlight either, yet those were the body parts she was revealing the most. Ino called her skin alabaster. Tenten called it pale.

Ino also made her buy some other clothes. These weren't sexy mini-dresses. These were tight-fitting ninja garb that Ino was making her wear the rest of the week so she could get used to being more revealing. It covered her skin well enough but it stuck to her body like a second skin. She was going to have to avoid everyone she knew if she had to trapeze around in _that_ for the entire week.

Then her hair and make-up had come. Ino had been astounded by her waist-length hair. Tenten had always known that her hair was most definitely her best feature and had never cut it because of that. It was thick, silky and had the just right amount of curl. However, it always got in her way so she tied it up all the time. Ino was also quite pleased with the state of her face. According to Ino, she was no stunning beauty (unlike herself, she added oh-so-modestly), but she had even features and perfect skin. But oh, she should use moisturizer so the sweat from all that manly exercise didn't block up her pores. Tenten had asked "_Pores? _What_ pores_?" at which point Ino had muttered something about lesbianism.

Now they were walking back to Ino's apartment. Well, Ino was walking. Tenten figured she looked more like a constipated penguin. Hopefully her target thought constipated penguins were sexy because she didn't think she'd ever look like anything else with lace riding up her ass crack, boobs swinging around her stomach and heels that could make the toughest of men cry like babies. Unfortunately she didn't quite think he would be into constipated penguins or any kind of constipated animal for that matter. Mores the pity.

"So, Tenten, do you feel sexy?"

That _must_ have been a trick question. "I beg your pardon?"

Ino laughed as if she hadn't a care in the world, which she probably hadn't because _she_ could walk in high heels and actually look good while doing it; a feat worth jounin status for sure.

"Well, I mean it is my firm belief that once you are wearing sexy clothes, you feel sexy," she explained.

It was Tenten's _firm belief_ that Ino was dead wrong. "Do I _look_ like I feel sexy?"

Ino gave her an appraising look, "Well…no. You look rather constipated."

"That's because I probably am. The gods know this lace has gone up my ass far enough for it to be the case," Tenten replied testily.

Ino laughed but Tenten really didn't see the humour in the situation. She was walking down a well-populated street looking like she was about to take a dump any second and Ino was laughing. Oh yes, it was _so_ funny. With her luck, it would make perfect sense if she saw someone she knew or, what was worse, bump _into_ them and-

"Shit!"

Tenten had never been one to curse, at least not out loud. Her mother had always said that a lady did not curse as it was vulgar and unseemly. Tenten had wanted to point out that pretty much everything in her profession was vulgar and unseemly, but didn't want to upset her poor mother who had actually wanted a daughter and not a she-man, so she had apologized and endeavoured to never let such language pass through her lips.

But there were exceptions. There were exceptions to everything, as she was quickly discovering. One of these exceptions was bumping into someone she knew while looking like a constipated penguin. Someone she knew very well, someone hard and tall and strong and decidedly male with long brown hair and translucent eyes that could see into her very soul.

_Neji._

"Tenten?" He voiced with a hint of surprise as Tenten tried to steady herself.

Unfortunately, it turned out that trying to steady oneself while wearing six-inch stilettos was akin to trying to balance oneself on a tightrope while possessing about as much grace and poise as an elephant. Or a constipated penguin.

Her arms flailed wildly as she tried to right herself, but she was steadily falling backwards and she knew her ass was about to become quite intimate with the pavement.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself for the pain when everything suddenly went very still. And then everything suddenly got very hot.

Neji had grabbed her arms to stop her from falling backwards, so then she had proceeded to fall the other direction: onto him.

Her hands reflexively grabbed onto the fabric that covered his chest as his arms tightened on her in a bid to keep her from teetering yet again. Tenten shut her eyes to fully concentrate on regaining her balance, but all she managed to fully concentrate on was how close Neji's body was to hers and how his warmth seeped into her body and how firm his chest was beneath her fingers and-

"Tenten."

His cool voice cut through her wayward thoughts like a kunai cut through hot butter. Not that she'd ever tried that, but she figured it was a fitting metaphor seeing as she was feeling very hot at that point in time…and not just from embarrassment.

Tenten open her eyes and looked up to meet Neji's gaze and almost fell over again when she realized how close their faces were. She didn't remember having ever been so close to his height. He had always been quite a bit taller than her, his eyes always so much further away.

_Right, the heels._

She was beginning to realize six inches could make quite a bit of difference. Now she could see that his eyes weren't pure white, but more like pearls with flecks of colour in them as they reflected their surroundings. She had never noticed how strong his jaw line was, shadowed by just a hint of stubble. She had certainly never realized how soft his lips looked, how sensuous and…and…

He was staring at her. More like glaring, really. It was a glare that said "Why are you still touching me?" That was actually a valid question - a very valid question.

"Ah…" She felt her cheeks flame. "Right! Sorry!" She cautiously stepped back from him, making sure she wouldn't fall yet again and embarrass herself further, if such a feat were even possible.

"The fault is mine. I'm afraid I was not paying attention to my surroundings," he stated brusquely.

Tenten laughed nervously, something she had never been prone to do. "Oh, no! I wasn't paying attention either, in case you hadn't noticed!"

Why was she so nervous and _why_ did everything suddenly feel so awkward? She had known Neji for years. There was no reason they should feel awkward around each other. Sure, she had just been a few inches away from his face and thinking how perfectly-

_Oh gods! _

Had Neji been able to tell what she'd been thinking? He was the most observant person she knew and he could read people's expressions like no one else. He sure as hell knew her well enough to read her like a book.

_Oh _gods_! _

This was the pinnacle of embarrassment. This beat yesterday's debriefing with the Hokage. This beat stepping out of a change room in nothing but lace. This beat wearing six-inch stilettos. This beat walking around like a spastic. This beat falling into Neji. _This_ was torture.

_How am I ever going to look at him again?_

"How fares your training?" he asked. His was voice noticeably stilted. Tenten cringed inwardly.

"Oh, it's going great! Just great!" Tenten babbled overenthusiastically while she bent to wretch her shoes off her feet. There was no way she could walk away with some shred of dignity while wearing those things. "Speaking of training, we still have a lot to accomplish, so, uh…I guess I'll see you later! Bye, Neji!"

Completely ignoring Ino's protests, she calmly walked to the next corner and upon rounding it, ran like she was running from rabies despite the fact that she was quite certain that her lacy thong was now permanently wedged up her intestine.

* * *

_Tuesday._

Tenten was still burning with embarrassment when she met with Ino the next morning. She probably looked like crap as well, seeing as she had slept a total of three hours the night before. It seemed as though every time she'd closed her eyes she'd relived the humiliation that had befallen her on Monday. And this week only promised more.

It was a couple of minutes before nine when Tenten knocked on the door. Ino opened it with an exasperated expression on her flawless face.

"You're early!"

Tenten shrugged. "It's better than being late, isn't it?"

"No! No! You are so wrong!"

_And yet another great start to what will be another great day._

"I'm wrong."

Ino ushered her in. "Yes! If you arrive early you seem too eager! That is so _not_ attractive."

"Of course," Tenten mumbled.

As soon as they had sat down, Ino proceeded to read out that day's itinerary.

"Today we are going to learn the walk."

"I thought we did that yesterday."

Ino shook her head. "No, yesterday was just an introduction for what is going to come."

"Great."

Five minutes later, they were down the end of a remote alley way and Tenten was wearing the heels she so affectionately named her 'hell-heels.'

"Now…walk."

It seemed simple enough. Walk. However, this was like trying to balance your entire body weight on two piss-thin sticks.

"You're thinking too much!" Ino yelled.

Tenten glared at her. By nature she was quite mild-mannered; slow to anger, quick to forgive. The hell-heels were rapidly changing that aspect of her character.

"If I don't think, I'll fall."

"No, you only _think_ you'll fall and that's why you look like you need to pee."

"I'd like to try and see _you_ do it," Tenten hissed between clenched teeth.

Ino shrugged. "Okay. Hand them over."

Tenten watched in disbelief as Ino strode down the length of the alley way in graceful, fluid movements, looking like she hadn't a care in the world.

When she returned, she looked down at Tenten smugly. "See, it is possible."

"Doesn't that _hurt_?"

Ino shrugged. "It hurts eventually, but I just ignore it," She took the shoes off and handed them to a reluctant Tenten, "The trick is not to focus on the pain or how you're supposed to walk in them. Just empty your head. Then imagine you're running on water."

"With two kunai stuck in my feet."

Ino laughed, "Okay, let me put it this way. Even if had kunai in your feet, what if you were running from an enemy? It wouldn't stop you, would it? You would ignore the pain and keep your balance atop of the water anyway. You're thinking of this the wrong way. This isn't just some stupid torture I thought up to make you miserable. This is training. You want to be the best kunoichi? You need to perfect _every_ skill, including walking in heels."

Tenten took a deep breath and tried again. Ino was right. This was training and she was learning a new technique. And no matter how hard the technique or how bad she was at it, she never gave up. She kept going until she had perfected it. This was no different.

Five laborious hours later, she was flying.

Ino greeted her with a huge smile. "Day two: complete."

* * *

_Wednesday._

Tenten's feet had approximately five sweltering blisters on them and her leg muscles were strained to the point of collapse, so she was quite looking forward to a day void of strenuous physical activity – a.k.a. walking in heels.

She was positively ecstatic that she had mastered the art of walking in heels, but that did not mean she wanted to walk in them at every possible opportunity. It still hurt. She figured that handling heels was much like handling a kunai. She clearly remembered that the kunai had felt heavy and awkward in her hands when she had first started using them and she got blisters from throwing them incorrectly but eventually she became used to the weight and those blisters turned into calluses. Maybe her feet would soon get used to being in such an awkward position and maybe her blisters would turn into calluses…but for now she wanted to give her poor feet a rest.

Today was talk.

It seemed simple enough. Though she was not the most out-going person, she knew how to carry on a decent conversation. Ino would just have to teach her how to flirt but really, how hard could that be?

"Okay, so think of me as a guy."

Tenten looked at Ino with raised brows. "Okay…"

"And you are going to carry on an intriguing conversation with me," Ino leaned forward in her chair, as if she was about to impart some priceless information. "Now, I am going to impart some priceless information…"

Oh.

"The trick when flirting is to be vague."

Tenten almost sighed in relief. She could do vague.

"But you have to be careful not to be too vague. Guys cannot do subtlety. They also cannot understand subtlety so you could be hinting at a number of various sexual things and they would have absolutely no idea. That's why you have to artfully combine conversation with touch, but I will teach you that later. Right now, we are going to focus on conversation."

This time Tenten did sigh in relief. She was _not_ looking forward to learning how to touch.

"Another trick is to ask them questions about themselves. Guys are purely egotistical beings; therefore, they love to talk about themselves to a great extent. And if you keep them talking about themselves they aren't going to inquire about you as much. That means you don't have to think up crap to tell them; you just have to nod and prod in the right places. Very easy, but don't avoid questions either because then they'll wonder why you did. Guys are also quite stubborn, so they won't let a topic drop."

Tenten blinked at her. This all sounded extremely complicated. It all came down to balance. Not too much of this, but not too little either.

"Okay."

Ino smiled. "Now, we shall converse. Imagine you're in a bar and you've just met this guy. I'll start with the first question," Ino cleared her throat and adopted a lazy kind of expression on her face. Tenten was impressed.

"So, Reia, was it?" She asked in a husky drawl.

"My name's Tenten," Tenten stated brusquely.

Ino groaned in frustration, "Don't use your real name! I thought that much would be obvious!"

Tenten cringed. It was an undercover mission. It should have been obvious, "Sorry."

"We'll start again," She cleared her throat, "So, Reia, was it?"

Unsure of what to say, Tenten nodded. She assumed this must have been an acceptable reaction because Ino continued.

"What is it that you do, Reia?"

"I'm a professional ninja."

"Oh my _God_! You _can't_ be serious!" Ino shrieked.

"What?" Tenten asked, oblivious to her fault.

"You just told him the truth again! This is undercover!"

_Ah. Right. _

But she had never done an undercover mission before so she didn't really have any idea of what not to do. She had belonged to Team Gai for seven years and not once during those seven years had they been given an undercover mission. Giving Tem Gai an undercover mission spelled disaster and utter failure.

Firstly, there was Gai and Lee to contend with. Even if they changed their clothes and hair, they were still far too loud, far too boisterous, and far too obnoxious. They reeked of suspicion because no normal human being would act like they did. Though Gai might be able to contain his over-the-top personality for a while, she doubted Lee could, even if he tried. They could not be subtle even if they trained relentlessly for it, no matter how determined they might be.

While Neji was the most subtle person she knew, there would be no way to hide his profession either. It wasn't just the eyes, which were impossible to ignore, it was his manner. Because of the clan he belonged to, he was exceedingly well-bred. This fact came across in every aspect of his being, from the way he talked to the way he held himself to the very presence around him and she doubted he could physically do otherwise. It was just too well-ingrained in his being. Also, he was far too…well, handsome to effectively blend into the background. If it weren't for his cold demeanour, he would have girls trailing him everywhere. As it was, they simply admired from afar.

So she had never partaken in such missions because she was on their team and they were a unit who worked well together, which was why they were rarely separated. It was why she had never really worried about having to do a mission like _this_. But here she was…

"Sorry."

"Okay, Undercover Mission 101 – lie through your teeth. Undercover means you are an entirely different person. You may be shy by nature, but when you are undercover you are an outgoing and fun-loving person who has no problems with kissing a guy she's just met, okay? Everything about you is different. You must remember that."

"Okay."

"So if a guy asked you what you do for a living, you say something vague like 'Oh, this and that.' You don't give any real answer and then you immediately follow up by asking him what _he_ does so he doesn't get a chance to ask for specifics and then you keep asking him question about what he does so he totally forgets about you."

"Okay."

Ino sighed, "We'll try it again."

"Okay."

"So, Reia, what is it that you do?"

"Oh, this and that," Tenten replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "And yourself?"

Ino smiled, "That was much better, Tenten. The wave of the hand was a good effect. Just remember to smile because guys like happy girls."

"Okay."

"Oh, I work in construction. It's good for the body, you know?" Ino replied in a deep, husky voice.

Tenten smiled as naturally as she could. "Well, I'm sure it is, but I can think of quite a few other jobs that would be better for your body."

Ino groaned, "No, no, no!"

"What did I do this time?" Tenten asked dejectedly.

"Never undermine a man's ego. Never. A man's pride is what is most precious to him and if you bolster that pride, you will catch his interest immediately. Womanizing men like the one you're trying to catch don't like girls who have a mind of their own. You have to pretend that you're weak and helpless because men like that love the chance to show off and save the damsel in distress, if you know what I mean. They love helpless women because they can be the big, strong man who protects them. So act like you don't have half a brain and can't kick their ass in two seconds flat, okay?"

Tenten felt something akin to anger build up inside her body. This was precisely why she had avoided men. They were so damn egotistical and she wasn't about to change her beliefs for them. But this was only pretend.

_Just pretend. Just pretend._

"Okay."

"So when you they say something like that, it is a perfect opportunity for you to start to flirting. He says something like 'I work in construction. It's good for the body.' You rake your eyes over his physic and reply, 'Yes, I can certainly see that. I was wondering how much you had to work out to get such big muscles.' By saying something like that, you have complimented his manhood _and_ started the flirting. It doesn't matter if he's as fat as an ox. Just lie through your teeth. Men won't notice. They'll just be too happy that a pretty lady is paying them attention."

"Okay."

"Let's try this again." Ino adopted her lazy expression once again. "So, how come a pretty little thing like you hasn't got a man to claim you?"

Tenten felt her normally dormant temper starting to rise to the surface. She laughed tersely and reminded herself that it was just pretend. "Well, maybe I've just been waiting for someone like you to come along."

"No!"

Tenten looked at Ino in confusion. What the hell had she done wrong this time?

"My God, have you never flirted before?"

"No."

Ino sighed dramatically and flopped back in her chair, "No, of course you haven't! Why did I expect anything more?"

Tenten felt angry and embarrassed at the same time. Angry that Ino was so obviously insulting her and embarrassed that she didn't even know how to flirt. _This_ was why she had avoided these kinds of missions. _This_ was why she was more terrified now than she had ever been before.

She hated failing, to put it plainly. She hated the feeling that she wasn't good enough. Therefore she had always done everything to the best of her ability, and if her ability wasn't enough then she'd practice and practice until it was. She was generally quite a well-rounded ninja. She was smart, though not overtly so, and capable in all physical areas. She might not have perfect chakra control, but she could control it well enough to expertly execute her jutsu. She may not have the most stamina, but she could still go for as long as she needed. And she had better aim than even Neji. That was why she had perfected the art form of being a weapons mistress. One must cultivate the one's ability in the area one was most well-suited.

When it came to matters of, well, mostly anything other than things pertaining to her profession, she wasn't all that skilled. She could cook well enough, converse well enough, and make friends but that was it. When someone had even hinted at anything more, she had avoided it entirely. She supposed that was why she had never had a boyfriend. It wasn't that she didn't want it, but more that she was afraid that if someone really got to know her she wouldn't be good enough.

And now she had no choice but to hope that she would be good enough. And now it looked as if she wouldn't be.

And she wanted nothing more than to go home, crawl into bed and forget about everything to do with this mission. But she couldn't. She had to suck it up and keep going.

_I can do this. I can._

It was just every other ninja art form she had perfected. She just had to practice and practice it until she got it right. She only had a week to get it right this time - well, four days to be precise - but that just meant she had to work harder.

"Okay, let's keep going over this until you get it right," Ino sighed.

"What did I say wrong?" Tenten asked eagerly. In order to improve, she had to detect her mistake to make sure she didn't repeat it.

"It wasn't what you said, really. It was a bit too desperado, a bit too fake, but the crux of the matter was the execution."

Too desperado? What the hell did _that_ mean?

"You said it as though you had just swallowed some of Naruto's week-old ramen!"

Tenten blinked at her.

"It's bad! You looked as though you'd rather stick a kunai up my ass than kiss me!"

Tenten blinked again, "But I don't _want_ to kiss you." That was just…just _not_ going to happen.

Ino groaned loudly. "I mean the guy I was pretending to be!"

"Well in that case, I _would_ rather stick a kunai up his ass. And other choice places."

"That's not the point!" Ino shrieked, "It doesn't matter if your subject treats you like a walking stick with boobs and an ass because that is most likely what is going to happen and it is a good thing! Do you know why?" She paused, obviously waiting for Tenten to make an input.

"Err…not really."

"It's because if he is only after a quick screw, it makes your job a thousand times easier, which in your position is a _very_ good thing! If a man thinks with his balls before his brain, you won't get caught or discovered. He'll be too horny to think properly."

"Uh…"

Ino stood up and started to dramatically pace around the room. She was obviously in the throes of a theatrical epiphany…or something.

"What you don't realize, Tenten, is that we have a lot of power over men! They want to make us think we are worthless and stupid and good for nothing but sex because they know that if we say the right things, show just enough skin, touch the right spot, and blind them with a smile that they will lose all control and the power to do what we want will be in our hands! That's why men are so damn egotistical and freaking pigs! Because they're _afraid_! Afraid of _us_! Now if that's not power, I don't know what it is!"

"PMS?" Tenten guessed.

Ino gaped at her. "Weren't you listening to a word I was saying?"

No, she wasn't but she didn't think it would be wise to point that out. "Of course! Very…um…informative stuff."

Ino calmly sat down on her chair, "It's more than informative," She said in a condescending tone that was a few octaves quieter than her previously shrill one, "It is life-changing."

Tenten smiled accommodatingly. "Sure."

"Anyway, what were we doing?" Ino asked dismissively.

"I think we were flirting," That sounded wrong on so many levels.

"Oh, right. Okay. So you have to act interested. Not disgusted. Okay?"

Tenten nodded. She could _do_ this.

"So, why doesn't a girl like you have a man to claim you?"

Tenten smiled and shrugged, "I guess no man has been up to the task," She replied simply.

Ino burst out laughing and clapped her hands together, "Excellent! That was excellent! You presented a challenge and egotistical guys can't resist a challenge!"

Tenten smiled back, not planning on telling Ino that she had been actually been telling the truth. Of the very few suitors she'd had, all of them had been shut down before they could even get out the words "I like you" or "I'm interested in you." All she'd had to say was "You're such a great _friend_." Those guys hadn't exactly been the cream of the crop, but they had been nice enough guys. She'd just been afraid. And uninterested.

"I'm so glad you've finally gotten hang of this because I'm a getting pretty bored. Let's move on to innuendo!"

Tenten almost groaned. No, wait. She did groan, causing Ino to flash angry eyes at her.

"We'll do the same as before. I'll be the guy," she flopped back on her chair and adopted that lazy expression. "So, how does a guy like me go about getting to know a girl like you?"

Tenten just smiled for a few seconds as she struggled to discover the hidden meaning in those words. As far as she could tell, he was only asking to get to know her better. What was sexual about that?

She shrugged, "Through conversation, I guess." She didn't really have a clue what she was supposed to be insinuating, but she said it coyly, hoping that Ino would assume it was sexual from her tone. She didn't even know if that _could_ be sexual.

Ino leaned forward in her chair, looking eager. "And what kind of _conversation_ would that be?"

Tenten shrugged and waved her hand dismissively like she had seen Ino do on many occasions. "Oh, there are many kinds," she replied lightly.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would be very interested in learning about these _different_ _kinds_."

Tenten laughed airily. "Well, I'm sure we will have lots of time."

"Oh, to be sure."

"Well, we're in a conversation right now, so that's a start." This was a lot easier than she thought. Maybe this wouldn't be so horrible after all.

"What?" Ino asked, still using her guy voice.

Tenten shrugged. "Well, we're talking so I think that counts as a conversation."

Ino groaned and put her face in her hands. "Tenten, what are we talking about?"

Tenten cocked her head in confusion. "Getting to know someone better through conversation."

Ino looked up at her, exasperation written all over her face. "No, we weren't. When I asked what I could do to get to _know you_ better, I meant know you _sexually_."

Tenten gaped at her. "We were talking about _sex_?"

"Yes."

"That _whole_ time?"

"Yes, that whole time."

"So…so when I said different kinds of conversations…"

"I took your meaning as different ways we could have sex."

"_What?_" Tenten practically deflated in her chair. That whole time they had been talking about sex and she hadn't a clue. Just how inexperienced _was_ she? The full weight of it was finally settling on her shoulders.

"Do you even _know_ what innuendo is?" Ino asked.

Tenten bit her lip, "Um…I thought it was conversations about sex."

"Wrong! Innuendo is when it seems you are talking about perfectly normal things when there is actually an underlying meaning - the underlying meaning being sex and all things to do with it."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Have you ever heard of the expression 'Do you want me to butter your muffin?'"

"Yes."

"Well, that's another way of asking 'Do you want to have sex with me?' In its most explicit terms, it's asking 'Do you want my sperm all over and in your vagina?'"

Tenten's eyes felt as though they might fall out of her head. "I thought it just meant what it sounds like! I was always so confused when other shinobi would say that too each other and there were no muffins around."

Ino smirked. "Oh, I'm sure there were plenty of muffins around."

Tenten unsuccessfully fought her blush.

Ino laughed. "This is so pathetic it's funny."

"Glad to be of some entertainment," Tenten muttered.

"I've never had a protégé as utterly inexperienced as you. I just don't know how to get you ready for this short of sticking you in a room with a horny man and telling him to have his way with you in every position available."

"Ino!" Tenten gasped in indignation. She couldn't possibly be considering such a drastic course of action! Tenten was desperate, yes, but she wasn't ready to be violated on every level possible! Hell, she didn't even know how many levels there were to be violated on!

"I've got it!" Ino yelled as she leaped out of her seat. "I'm a genius!"

Without another word, she ran to some other room of the house. Tenten heard various objects being thrown about. She tentatively got out of her chair and walked to the doorway. Ino currently had her head stuck in a drawer, clearly looking for something as she threw out every other object in that drawer other than the one she was looking for, not caring that she was making a lot of noise and an even bigger mess.

"What are you looking for?"

Ino retracted herself from the drawer, little green book in hand. And she was smiling. Mischievously. Tenten feared this did not bode well for her.

"I was thinking how I could possibly get you some experience without getting throwing you in a room with a horny male and locking you in there for the rest of the week as he took you in every possible way when I figured that you could just _read_ about a woman getting taken by a horny man in every way possible instead!"

Tenten's mouth opened and closed a few times before she could actually form the words: "I didn't understand a word of that."

Ino grinned, "Smutty romance novels, my dear Tenten."

Tenten held her hands up by her shoulders in a confused gesture.

"To be more precise, Icha Icha Paradise."

Tenten paused as she struggled to connect the name with her brain. It seemed familiar, like she had heard it many times before. She just couldn't place it.

And then she heard Gai's voice in her head.

"_That Kakashi thinks he's so cool reading that Icha book right out in the open where everyone can see it!"_

Well, Kakashi _was_ cool but that wasn't important. The book Kakashi continually carried around was important and she now she remembered that old ladies and young mamas glared at him wherever he went and the men eyed him with subtle admiration for his balls because Icha Icha Paradise was…

"_Porn?_"

Ino beamed at her self-assured cleverness. "Yes, exactly."

"What? _No_."

Ino grinned evilly as she walked towards Tenten. "_Yes_."

Tenten backed up into the living room, hands up and head shaking in utter refusal, "There is _no_ way I'm going to read porn!"

Ino continued to advance towards her. "And why not?"

Tenten back up further until she hit the back of a chair, "Someone could see me with it! Find it in my house! Then they'll know that I was reading _porn_!"

Ino's smile grew. "No, they wouldn't. I had the cover changed for that sole purpose." She thrust the book in Tenten's face saying, "See, it's green on both sides - plain green. If anyone sees it, they'll just think you're reading a book on weapons or something."

Tenten pushed the book away. "I don't think I could…I just…"

"Couldn't?" Ino supplied.

"Yes, exactly. I'd feel too dirty."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Just tear off those virginal robes already! If you can't read porn, how the hell do you think you're going to handle shamelessly seducing a guy?"

"I…"

"Exactly! It is imperative to this mission that you read this book!" Ino lectured as she waved the book in front of Tenten's face.

Tenten stubbornly shook her head.

Ino sighed in exasperation. "If you don't read this, I'll be locking you in a room with a horny man for the rest of the week."

"You wouldn't," Tenten gasped.

"I would. Hokage-sama said by any means possible and I do not do things half-assed, as you should well know by now. Decide."

"I can't…I mean…"

Ino grinned knowingly. Tenten didn't like the look in her eyes.

"I know what your problem is," Ino stated.

"What?"

"You're not afraid to read it because you think it's _bad_. You're afraid to read it because you think you'll _like_ it."

Tenten shook her head in denial. "I wouldn't…I couldn't…"

Ino laughed. "Sure, sure! You were made with raging hormones just like the rest of us. They've been dormant for too long and you know that if you discover the wonderful world of sex like the rest of us, they'll explode beyond your control!"

"You're so crass," Tenten muttered but she knew it was true. It was so true. It wasn't just that she thought she _might_ like it; she was pretty much convinced that she would. This whole…situation had awakened a curiosity in her that she hadn't thought she possessed. For now this curiosity only pertained to _knowing_ but if she read Icha Icha Paradise, would that curiosity extend to _experiencing_? That's what scared her; that basic animalistic part of her of which she was so unaware.

"Crass but true. So, what are you going choose? Are you going read or _do_?"

Tenten scowled and snatched the book out of Ino's hands, "Read."

* * *

She was enthralled. Utterly, completely, totally, wholly, entirely, fully, absolutely and whatever other adverb she could think of to add to that list.

She had known for a long time what sex was and how it was performed but she had kind of thought of it in a more…systematic light. As far as she knew, the man jumped on the woman, stuck it in, moved a bit for some unknown reason, released and hopped off.

She had no idea it could be so…hot, sensual, erotic, sizzling, romantic, sweet, possessive, passionate and whatever other adjective she could think of to add to that list. Not only did it seem to be doing things to the characters in the book, it was doing things to her; things she had never even were possible for her to feel, and she was only _reading_ about it at that. How much more intense would these alien, all-consuming feelings be if she actually _experienced_ them?

But she couldn't experience them. There was no way. These characters did things she thought a body wasn't even capable of doing! And who knew that there were so many uses for the tongue? And other seemingly insignificant body parts, for that matter! It was fascinating…and aggravatingly addictive. She was about halfway through the book, but she was already feeling the despair of it ending.

She supposed she could ask Ino for some more, but that would just prove to Ino that she had been one hundred percent right and she didn't want to give Ino that satisfaction. She didn't want to suffer through the 'I told you so' and smug smiles. She sure as hell couldn't buy them! How utterly embarrassing would that be! She wasn't like Ino or Kakashi who had absolutely _no_ shame. She actually cared what people thought of her. She didn't want all her comrades, who respected her, knowing that she liked to read porn!

And then she felt the pang of shame. She liked to read porn. She had never thought she would find herself in this position - ever. She was…_Tenten_ and this was…_porn_ - people having hot, sweaty, passionate sex and she liked reading about it and she liked how it made her feel. Part of her felt as though it was wrong of her to feel this way after a whole life of…not feeling this way. But another part of her understood that yes, she was indeed made with hormones and it was perfectly normal to feel so turned on.

But…was it really normal to feel this turned on? She couldn't imagine anyone else ever feeling so…hot. And…and _tingly_. Maybe what Ino had said was just coming to pass. Perhaps her hormones were just exploding and raging out of control because they had been dormant for so long. Perhaps after they had run themselves out, they would go back to normal. Hopefully only after the mission was finished because if she felt like this while she was seducing a guy, she would have no problems whatsoever with kissing him or taking some clothes off. Hell, if she continued to be in this state, she would _encourage_ it.

And thinking of seducing, she was learning quite a few nifty tricks from this book. She could scarcely believe how much people actually used innuendo! Now all these past conversations that had taken place around her were actually starting to make sense!

It wasn't so surprising that she hadn't known any innuendo before this. She had hardly been in an environment in which it was used. The only times she had ever heard it were during jounin gatherings. She had never actually been in a conversation in which it was used (thank God, otherwise she would have completely humiliated herself with her ignorance) because the only people she knew well enough with whom to use innuendo were Team Gai.

Gai probably knew what innuendo was but knowing him, he probably wouldn't use it anyway. He'd shamelessly just out-right say what he meant. She felt better in knowing that Lee probably had even less of an idea about it than she did. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if Lee didn't even know what _sex_ was. Even though he was no longer twelve, he remained in his world of black and white and honour and pride and blithe ignorance.

Neji…well, there was no way he wouldn't know what it was because he was too observant to have not picked up the hidden meanings under people's words, but he would never use it. _Never_. Just the thought of it made her smile. Imagine…Neji using innuendo. It was laughable, really, because Neji was just so _proper_. She could count the number of times she had seen him smile on one hand. She could count the number of times he had laughed on one _finger_ and that laugh had lasted a whole of two seconds. If he couldn't _laugh_, there was no way he could use innuendo let alone get _turned on_. She didn't even think Neji possessed hormones. Hell, she didn't any of the Hyugas possessed hormones. They probably only had sex to beget heirs and keep the bloodline flowing strong. Their clan pride took precedence over all else and Tenten had no doubt that sex came under 'all else.'

She knew Neji had personality. It was just hard to spot under his stoic disposition. She knew that he'd get moody if something didn't go the way he wanted. She knew his eyes would flash in anger at any who dared insult his pride or the pride of his clan. He also had quite a dry wit if he ever bothered to use it. Usually, he just observed and preferred not to be in the centre of anything. Even when he fought, it was to protect his village and therefore his clan. He wanted people to know he was strong only because he wanted them to know what the Hyugas were capable of. Not just Neji, the Hyugas.

Never had she felt so lucky that she was not part of a clan. Just look what had happened with Neji's father…

Tenten shook all morbid thoughts out of her head. She didn't need to worry about internal clan affairs; she needed to worry about seducing a man and she was far too turned on to really care about anything else.

But as she continued reading, every time the hero spoke she imagined it was Neji speaking instead. Apparently her former musings weren't as harmless as she had first thought. It _was_ funny imagining Neji being charming and seductive. What was worse, she could actually imagine him doing such things if he let go of himself for once. Not that he ever would…but it was disconcerting nonetheless.

So she imagined her familiar, stoic Neji reciting the carefully placed innuendo. The mental image was just so funny that she burst out laughing. Only Neji would be able to narrate such sexual sayings with a straight face and poised composition!

"What are you laughing at?"

Tenten froze and swore. It was becoming a bad habit, that swearing. Still, she quite thought the situation called for it.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

She had know it was a bad idea to read outside, but it had just been such a lovely day and it wasn't like anyone could see what she was reading. She was also in a pretty reclusive spot that not many people frequented. Actually, no one came there besides Neji as it just happened to be the same spot in which he frequently meditated.

It was a beautiful position. She could see why he liked it so much. It was far enough away from the village ruckus to be peaceful and quiet. She could hear the wildlife go about in the pleasant, natural way they did. It was situated on an impressionable incline so one could look over the bustling village below and it was right under the most beautiful sakura tree in the village. It was perfect for every season. In summer it was covered with foliage so one would be shaded from the scorching sun. In autumn the leaves were the colours of a sunset as they cascaded onto the green grass beneath it. In winter it was bare, leaving the ground beneath it open for the much-needed sunlight in the chill of the season. In spring the pink flowers bloomed in abundance, creating a picturesque setting.

Tenten had never really spent all that much time there, but she had seen it when she had been sent to fetch Neji on numerous occasions over the years. It never changed. That was nice, too. It was comforting to find a place that didn't change when everything else around them did.

So when she had made the decision to read outside, she had immediately zoned in on this particular spot, conveniently forgetting that it was Neji's meditational area.

The little green book snapped shut with a muted bang as Tenten turned to smile at the intruder. "Hi, Neji!" she called cheerfully…perhaps a bit _too_ cheerfully because Neji narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Tenten could understand why he would think such frivolous behaviour suspicious. She had always been a sensible girl, not one prone to rash emotion. She had always remained cool and calm and collected. She certainly never greeted Neji with a squeak of astonished surprise and horror. Usually her senses were alert enough to know he was coming, but she was currently too horny to be alert. However, she didn't want Neji to know _that_.

He sat down next to her about two feet away and Tenten absentmindedly wondered why she noted the difference. It had never really mattered how far away he sat before.

"What are you reading?"

Tenten casually turned the book over in her hand. She had to remain perfectly casual otherwise Neji would know she was trying to hide something. He was far too observant to fall for some rushed lie.

"Oh, it's not important," she dismissed with a wave of her hand and immediately knew she had done _exactly_ the wrong thing.

She never waved her had dismissively. Hell, she never even talked dismissively. She never tried to be vague unless she was hiding something. If she had no reason to be vague, she wouldn't be vague and Neji knew it as well as she did.

"Give me the book, Tenten," he ordered softly.

That was the scary thing about Neji. He didn't need to lose his temper in order to be scary. Just a soft-spoken word and a hard, unnerving stare was enough to make most bend to his will and obey. When he turned it on her, which he rarely did (he rarely had to), she always obeyed. Why not? She trusted him and she admired him and she respected him and he could kick her ass. Besides, it just wasn't in her nature to be overtly stubborn and kick up a fuss over nothing.

But this was an exception. She was quickly discovering that there were a lot of these happening lately.

He could not find out that she was reading porn. It didn't matter if it was research for a mission! She did not want him to associate porn with her like everyone associated it with Kakashi. She didn't want him to look at her and think "porn." It was just too degrading…and far too humiliating. She did not need this after nearly knocking him over in six inch heels the other day.

She slowly moved the book out of his reach and placed it by her side so he could neither see nor reach it.

"It's really not that important, Neji," she said in what she thought was a placating tone. Hopefully Neji would just forget about it and ease up.

He didn't.

"If it is not important you would not be hiding it from me," he stated calmly, but she could detect the steel running through his tone. She had heard him use it many times on enemies. It was unnerving to have it turn on her. This was a man who was used to getting what he wanted.

"Important or not, I don't want you to see it," Tenten stated and turned her head in the other direction.

It occurred to her that this was probably the first proper disagreement she and Neji had ever had. Sure, they'd had a few disagreements when it came to battles plans and issues pertaining to missions but those were a mere discussion of their different opinions and they had always found a way to work around their differences. Or Neji had used his superior logic to change her opinion. This time she was downright refusing him something that he wanted and he was not happy about it. If there was one thing she knew about Neji, it was that he prided himself on knowing about everything. He didn't know why she was hiding this book from him so therefore he would find out at any cost.

And he could be very tenacious; he would never let up.

So be it. Neither would she. Not today, anyway.

Neji had never underestimated her skill, but he _had_ underestimated her force of will. Usually she was accommodating because she saw no reason not to be. Now she had a reason and by whatever gods existed, he was _not_ going to find out she was reading porn!

"Why not?" Neji demanded and Tenten heard frustration betray his calm tenor.

Tenten still looked away, not wanting to have to gaze into those intimidating eyes of his. Besides, if he saw her face he would be able to read her expressions. She didn't want to give him that advantage.

"I just don't. That's reason enough, I think."

She could feel Neji tense up beside her and she thought she must be very stupid indeed. This man could be _dangerous_.

"Tenten."

Chills ran down Tenten's spine as his deep voice did a justice to her name that no one else could.

And she had thought the man couldn't be seductive, but knowing Neji, he probably didn't even realize what he was doing. Or maybe she was just still on a hormonal high from all that delicious porn.

"Give me the book. I will not ask again."

"Good because I will not give it to you."

Then Neji's hand gripped her jaw and he turned her face towards his and her breath was quite literally stolen from her body. He was so handsome. Sure, she had always known he had struck gold in the gene pool, but now she was _aware_ of his handsomeness. Now it affected her.

Oh crap, it _affected_ her!

_I better still be on that hormonal high or Team Gai relations are going to be a bit awkward from now on!_

Because if his good looks continued to affect her like they were right now, there was no way she would be able to act like normal around him again.

"Tenten. Give. Me. The. Book."

And Tenten almost gave in because his eyes, those amazing eyes, arrested her own and her logic seemed to melt as she was all too aware of the distance between their faces and the fingers on her jaw that were cool and firm and she wanted to feel more, which freaked her out because this was _Neji_ and Neji was off-limits in so many ways and she shouldn't feel this way about him because it was _Neji_ and…

And the little bastard was trying to distract her so he could take the book!

She had just reached behind her to close her fingers around that gods-forsaken book when her hand connected with another hand. Neji's hand.

As soon as the contact had been made, Neji's eyes widened in surprise and he reflexively retracted his arm.

Tenten scowled at him before she turned away, putting her back to him, and tucked the book against her chest to hold it in place with her arms.

"All this effort for one book?" Neji mused and Tenten detected a hint of amusement in his voice, "It must contain some secret."

_Oh, you have no idea! _

At least she hoped he didn't.

"Why can't you just go away and forget about this?" she asked hopelessly.

"Why can you not just relent and give me the book?" he countered smoothly and it was then she realised she really hated his wits.

"I just can't."

"And neither can I. It seems we are in a bit of an impasse."

Tenten squeezed her eyes shut in painful anticipation, preparing herself for his next attack but she was wholly surprised at what happened next and wholly unprepared.

She froze as she felt his arms snake around her sides like iron vices. His hands pushed under her arms and grabbed the book. Only then did she snap to attention.

Of course. He was doing this because he knew it would surprise her and therefore disarm her. Neji never made unnecessary physical contact and she wasn't the most touchy-feely person either. So therefore, they had never come into contact often. Because of that she had never known his arms could feel so nice around her body. She had never known he was so warm. She had never known what his breath in her hair could feel like. She had never known how nice and masculine he smelled. She had never known that his chest could feel so amazingly firm as it pressed against her back. She had never known how smooth and slender his hands could feel.

Hands that were prying her fingers away from the book in her grasp. Her mind knew what he was trying to do and her mind knew that she should react, goddamnit, but her body refused to obey her mind's demands as shock waves travelled up and down her spine and throughout every part of her body - shock waves of awareness and _desire_.

Her grip relaxed completely as the full realization of her feelings hit her in the biggest shock wave of all.

_I like Neji._

It fit. Oh gods, it fit and it made so much sense. She had always admired him. She had always looked up to him. She had always wanted him to admire her. She had always liked his character, the few times it broke past his constant façade of propriety.

But the attraction had never really been there. He was incredibly good looking and he was in good shape and he took good care of his appearance and he was polite and nice…but it just hadn't been there.

But now…oh, was it ever there!

_I…_I_ like Neji._

_I _like_ Neji._

_I like _Neji_._

Her first crush. It had finally happened. It just had to happen with the one guy who would never return her feelings. Just perfect.

And now he had her book; her porn book. Well, it was Ino's book, really, but it was still porn and she had still been reading it (and enjoying it) and now Neji had it and he was about to open it up and read it.

_Crap!_

Thinking of nothing but her impending humiliation, Tenten literally leaped at Neji and attempted to snatch the book away. He dodged, but she tried again and in her blind quest to recover her lost property, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him. He fell back onto one hand, but still held the book away from her reach so she tried again.

At this point she had nothing in mind but getting that damn book back. She wasn't even aware of what she was doing (or touching) until she found herself straddling Neji as he propped his torso up with his hands, knees in the air, staring at her with the most peculiar expression.

Suddenly, she was aware of absolutely everything. She was sitting on Neji's lap with her thighs clamped around his waist and he was breathing heavily (from exertion) and she was breathing heavily (not quite from exertion) and he was still staring at her with that strange expression.

Then she was suddenly picturing a scene from that damn book in which the hero and heroine were in a similar situation, sans the clothes plus a lot more touching…and kissing. And damn it all, now she was picturing that scene with her and Neji, sans the clothes and…yeah…

Her face flaming red, Tenten literally rolled off Neji and sat unceremoniously on the grass as she tried to control those raging hormones Ino had warned her about.

Neji didn't look at all affected by their previous position as he raised the book before his pearlescent eyes and started to read. Tenten knew she should do something about it. Her big, bad, embarrassing secret was about to be discovered by the last person she wanted to know about it, but she just couldn't seem to move.

So she all she could do was watch as Neji's eyebrows rose in surprise. She continued to watch as they rose higher…and higher. He looked at her with a mixture of shock and amusement and trace of disappointment, which she hated the most.

"No wonder you didn't want me to see this," he stated.

He couldn't have said anything worse. Well, perhaps it would have been worse if he had said something like _"You're a filthy whore. I am utterly disgusted"_ but Neji would never say that, even if he was thinking it. He was too polite, even in a situation like this. That it kind of sucked because then she wouldn't know if that was what he _was_ thinking.

"I…" But that was all she could manage. She knew she should probably come to her own defence, say it was research. And it was. But she had _liked_ it and somehow she knew that he knew that too.

"I am assuming Ino gave you this for research for you mission."

Tenten nodded, embarrassment still clogging her throat. Or maybe it was just phlegm. Didn't matter.

Neji shut the book and gave it back to her. She carefully plucked it from his hands and put it on the grass beside her.

She didn't know what she was more shaken up about: the fact that Neji had caught her reading porn or the fact that she had developed a crush him.

Both were as bad as the other.

* * *

"How fares your training?" Neji asked, but truthfully he didn't much care about the status of her training. He was only asking such a standard question to distract himself from the vaguely disturbing thought that Tenten was reading porn and the _very_ disturbing fact that he had an erection.

When he had inquired as to Tenten's choice of literature, he had never expected it to be something so…extreme. When it had become obvious that she was hiding it from him, he had thought that perhaps she was reading some fanciful fiction and didn't want him to know of her weakness.

What Tenten didn't know was that he would think no less of her for reading fanciful fiction. He understood the need escape from reality every now and then well; the need to clear one's mind in another unrealistic dimension. That was why he meditated. If Tenten found such release from reading novels, so be it.

But when she had utterly refused to acquiesce to his demand, she had sparked a side of his temper that he rarely had to control. He rarely had to control it because people rarely refused him. He did not like not getting what he wanted and he did not like not solving a puzzle.

When he had looked into Tenten's eyes he had successfully distracted her and had reached around her body to grasp the book. That plan had been set back when she had obviously not been quite as distracted as he thought she had been.

At that point she had curled into a ball, the book in the middle, her back to him. He hadn't actually planned to put his arms around her like he had, but he had known it would take her by surprise because he never made physical contact unless he had to. It had worked. She had been surprised.

But then, so had he. He had never expected her to feel so…_soft_ and nice against his body and the feeling was wholly unfamiliar and unsettling and he thought it would be best to retreat immediately and meditate upon this feeling later so he could sort it out through his mind and figure out what it meant. Unfamiliar feelings could not be trusted.

However, he had retrieved the book; a small victory. However, Tenten had all but attacked him to get it back, resulting in her straddling his waist in the most unseemly fashion, thereby resulting in his alarming physical predicament, which he would ponder later.

She had rolled off him, obviously affronted by their compromising position and had left him with the book. He had opened the book to peruse its contents and had found himself in the middle of what seemed to be a passionate love scene; an explicit, well-described love scene.

The few paragraphs he had read had certainly not helped his physical dilemma and had, in fact, made it a lot worse (and painful) as his traitorous mind pictured himself as the hero and Tenten as the heroine.

This 'physical predicament' was not resolving itself even as Tenten prattled on about her lessons with Ino. She never usually talked so much and so fast so he assumed she was still shaken up by the previous events of him discovering her…habits.

She would not be so embarrassed had she not liked it. That was probably what surprised him the most. Tenten reading porn could easily be explained by her researching for her mission but the look on her face combined with the blush on her cheeks indicated that she had enjoyed researching for this particular mission.

Of all the things he had known Tenten to be, none of them were sexual. She had never had a boyfriend, never even had a crush as far as he had surmised. He had figured that she was much like himself in that aspect. Such frivolous attentions always took second place to their main goal in life, to be the best shinobi possible, and therefore those attentions had fallen to the sidelines, forgotten.

He knew he had hormones. He was a male. It was a lot harder for a male to ignore a body's cravings, but he had always prided himself on his self-control so it had never been too hard to suppress wanton desires. Though he had found himself attracted to certain women, he had never indicated as much and Tenten had never been one of those women. She was…Tenten.

However, he was currently suffering through a rather painful arousal because of her.

He figured it was because of their previous position. She had been straddling him. She had been sitting on his groin. He had felt…he didn't even want to speculate on what he had felt of hers. It was simply his male body reacting to her female body. Nothing more. It was just hormones that had flared up at the intimate contact. Because his hormones had flared up from that intimate contact, his mind had produced images that he would usually not entertain.

That must be the reason for it, because there was no other plausible way he could react the way he had to Tenten.


	3. Further Training and Further Humiliation

**A/N: Once again, sorry for a very late update! This time I have a legit excuse. My parents took my laptop away from me. That's right, they took it! So there I was; going crazy because I had so many ideas I thought my head was going to explode and no outlet for them. I suppose my parents took pity on my less-than-dignified state (or got sick of my bitchiness) so they FINALLY gave it back. **

**Now, another thing I must apologize for: after this chapter, there won't be an update for a while. I could lie and say "Next chapter coming soon!" but then you'll all just be horribly disappointed because I don't KNOW when the next chapter is coming. You'll have to wait a month, at least. It's just that I have a whole bunch of crap I have to wade through for a while and I just simply won't have time to update. I'll want to, but I won't. I do promise I'll get it to you as soon as I can. **

**So enjoy this and hopefully it will sustain you until my next update.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Further Training and Further Humiliation**

_Thursday._

Tenten was quite certain that if one could expire from mortification she would have been dead many times over already. It had been 24 hours since The Time of Unveiling (as she liked to call it) and she was still so embarrassed she wanted nothing more than to crawl under her bed and simply lie there for the rest of her days, which would hopefully be very short time indeed. That way she would never have to lay eyes on anyone ever again…especially Neji because he was really crux of her humiliation.

First there was the porn thing. Even if nothing else had happened, that alone would be enough to make her want to never step outside again. He had caught her reading _porn_ and he had caught her _liking_ it. How the hell was she supposed to face him knowing he _knew_?

But that wasn't all. Oh, no. She _liked_ him. She had a _crush_ on _Neji_.

There were many, many reasons why he was the _most_ unsuitable person on whom she could develop an unfortunate crush.

One: there was no way he would ever like her back. Not only did she suspect he was not in possession of hormones, but she also knew even if he _was_ they would never be directed towards _her_. A man of Neji's stature, looks, position and pedigree would no doubt choose some gorgeous, well-bred woman to desire; certainly not some second – no, third-rate - insignificant, fade-into-the-background kunoichi. Also, she figured he saw her more has a childhood comrade if anything, but _definitely_ not as an object of desire.

Two: he was a Hyuga. Even if the world should decide to turn upside-down and he did actually like her (which was not going to happen), he was still off-limits. The Hyuga was a very proud, prestigious clan and they liked to breed within their own. She knew that. Neji knew that. In fact, everyone knew that. No doubt he had resigned himself to marrying a Lady Hyuga someday. Tenten very much doubted that Hiashi-sama would accept a decision to look outside of the clan for such relations and especially not with some third-rate, insignificant, fade-into-the-background kunoichi who didn't have a noteworthy surname.

Three: he would be able to tell. This was possibly the worst of all. She could deal with problems One and Two. She had already accepted the fact that he would never like her and that it would never work because of his clan. She could resign herself to always wanting but never having just so long as he never found out. But this was Neji - he would know. He read people's faces like he read mission scrolls, searching for details and hidden meanings. Plus, he had _always_ been able to read her. He had _always_ been the member of Team Gai who had known if something wasn't quite right with her, like if she was slightly injured and wasn't telling anyone. There was _no way_ she would be able to keep her attraction for him absent from her face. Try to hide it as she might, it would come through anyway. People couldn't control stuff like that. He would read it and he would know and that would be the worst thing of all.

Things would subsequently be awkward between them because of that knowledge. Neji didn't have much experience with dealing with girls who liked him, because the girls who liked him were too afraid to approach him. This time he would have no choice but to deal with her. They were on the same team! They did _eighty percent_ of their missions together! They trained together every day! There was no doubt in her mind that he would become cold and detach himself from any relations with her and she didn't think she would be able to handle that. One of the things she had valued the most over the years of her involvement with Team Gai was her friendship with Neji. She loved being one of the few people he could trust with his life. She loved being his confidant for though they mainly stuck to matters of their profession, on a few occasions he had even confided in her about issues dealing with his clan. She loved their compatibility on the battle field, the way they instinctively looked out for each other. She just loved being around him and that would all end if he knew. And he would only have to look at her face to know.

Therefore it would be best if she never looked at him again, but that would entirely defeat the purpose of her wanting to stay around him. So she would just have to suck it up and pretend everything was normal, pretend he hadn't caught her reading porn and that she didn't like him.

Besides, she had a mission with him in two days time.

Damn that mission. It was what had caused all of this to come about.

On thoughts of the mission, it was probably a good idea to…err…meditate upon all that she had learned, though she hadn't actually learned much. Or maybe she had, but she just didn't remember it because she was still wallowing in her Week of Humiliations. She had woken up knowing that the day would not be good. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. Usually she was quite an optimistic person but surprise, another exception. She had been right. It had been a crappy day.

Ino had taught her presence. That whole word was vague. _Presence_. How did one _learn_ presence? According to Ino, it was quite possible.

Apparently presence was the way one held themselves, therefore affecting the way people saw them. For example, even if she felt unconfident all she had to do was change her thinking, stand a little taller, and look people in the eye, and she would give off the impression that she was confident.

Yeah…

Her day had consisted of Ino shoving her into various rooms completely unannounced, uninvited, and unaccompanied with the task of walking through the room to get as many people possible to look at her. According to Ino, if you made people look at you simply because they couldn't help it, that meant you had 'presence.'

Tenten suspected that people really only ended up looking at her because she had walked through the same bar about fifteen times for no apparent reason. Ino had quickly run out of rooms in which to shove her, so they had frequented one particular bar repeatedly, much to Tenten's endless horror. Hell, if _she_ had been sitting in a bar and some random chick just entered, walked through, and backed out again fifteen times for no apparent reason she would be looking at about the ninth time…and not because the girl had 'presence'. More like because the girl was retarded.

In this case, Tenten was the retard and she didn't quite think that was the sort of 'presence' she wanted.

She had pointed this out to Ino, but Ino had only shrieked something about horny lesbians that didn't know squat so Tenten wisely decided to stay silent from that point onwards (a sure indication that she was _not_ retarded, despite a whole bar's patrons' worth of thoughts otherwise).

Once Ino had officially decided that Tenten had 'presence,' she had let her go home to flounder in her humiliation.

So wallow Tenten did. For the past three hours. She had a whole more fifteen more hours before her next 'lesson.' _Touch_. She was actually _almost_ looking forward to it because it was something to do other than…wallow.

Now usually she wasn't the one to indulge in self pity – ever - but she thought that this situation called for a good dose of it. Too bad it was so boring.

"Tenten! Tenten!"

Tenten's head jerked up in surprise at the unexpected loud voice and banging on her door. If it continued she was sure there would be a hole.

It must be Lee.

"What is it, Lee?" Tenten asked, not bothering to open the door lest Lee see her in her pitiful shape and, gods forbid, ask her what was wrong.

Poor Lee was just way too persistent for such personal topics. What was she supposed to say? _"Oh, it's not much, Lee. I was just reading porn and Neji caught me reading it. Also, it seems I've developed a little crush on him! Fancy that!" _His first reaction would be to ask what porn is and because she would obviously not answer, he would then go to his deified (at least in his perspective) sensei and ask him what it was, which would cause Gai to ask Lee why he wanted to know and therefore Lee would tell Gai all about her porn-reading habit and crush on Neji.

Then Gai would…_shudder. _She didn't even want to _begin_ to contemplate Gai's actions from that point onwards.

"You are late! I thought something might be wrong because you are never late!"

At this point she felt slightly bad for not letting Lee inside. They were having a conversation through a door, for crying out loud! However, unfortunately for Lee she valued her dignity over his feelings. That didn't really say much for her character, did it? Well, Lee would get over it. He always did.

"Late for what, Lee?"

"Our monthly Team Gai dinner!" he yelled with more enthusiasm than necessary, as usual.

_Oh, crap!_

She had totally forgotten that tonight was their monthly team dinner, which was quite shocking really because _she_ had been the one to start it and _she_ had always been the one to chase down missing or late team members.

The monthly dinner tradition had started just over four years ago. They had all just become chunin and mission upon mission had been dumped on them, not all of them together. Instead of spending nearly every day together, Tenten had found that they were lucky to spend two days a week together. So she had decided that in order to maintain their friendship and comradeship they should have dinner together at least once a month. As they grew older and became jounin, they found that they were given more missions together than not, so the dinners weren't entirely necessary anymore but it had become such a habit that it had never stopped.

For the first time in four longs years she didn't want to go. She didn't want to have to face Neji yet. She wasn't ready for that. It had only been yesterday that he had caught her reading porn and it had only been yesterday that she had realized her feelings for him. She had not mentally prepared herself enough mentally for the inevitable encounter because she had not thought she wouldn't see him until Sunday. Two days was enough time to prepare! Twenty minutes was not!

"Ah, I don't know if I can go, Lee. I'm feeling pretty sick and it's probably better for my body to rest for the mission, you know?" she added a cough for extra effect, though it probably wasn't necessary. Lee was the most gullible person she knew.

Guilt rose up in her chest once again for deceiving Lee. As…err…_unique_ as he was, she had really grown to care about him. He was like her spastic little brother who she couldn't help but want to watch over and protect. As it was with all siblings, she didn't quite want to talk to him at certain times. One of those times being _now_. She had her dignity to think of…not to mention her pride, though that was probably long gone by now.

What she hadn't prepared for whatsoever was Lee kicking down her door.

Now she was really coughing because of all the damn dust.

"What have we told you about kicking down doors, Lee?" she coughed as he appeared like an apparition through the dust cloud.

"Is my Tenten sick?" he asked worriedly as he rushed over to the dust-covered couch on which she was currently sprawled.

"Err…" That was all she could get past her fit of hacking like a bulimic.

Lee looked over her suspiciously…well, as suspiciously as Lee _could_ look. "You don't look sick."

Tenten sneezed. "Now I definitely am."

Lee's eyes immediately filled with tears. "Was Tenten trying to avoid me?"

Tenten almost groaned out loud. _Please, don't start that!_ But it was too late. She couldn't resist him now. He just looked so…helpless. She might have been a strong kunoichi, but she was still a female at heart; a female that couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes…or Neji's good looks, apparently.

With a huge sigh, Tenten heaved herself off the couch and attempted to shake herself free of dust. "Fine, I'll come but only if you promise to clean up this crap once we've finished."

Lee brightened immediately, all traces of tears mysteriously gone, causing Tenten to suspect that the little bugger was far more intelligent (and manipulative) than he led people to believe.

"Really?" His eyes took on a glazed look, one with which she was far too familiar. "We can go and discover the springtime of youth together!"

Tenten snorted, which only caused her to sneeze again. "The only thing _you'll_ be discovering tonight is a vacuum...and maybe some nails and a hammer." She didn't feel too guilty saying this; he _had_ broken her door, after all.

But Lee was too far gone in his world of youthful happiness to have heard her.

"Wait here while I shower and change."

Once again, Lee didn't reply (he was probably seeing too many sunsets), so she left him standing in her living room while she went to take a shower.

There was one thing she always noticed about taking showers: it made her think. What else was there to do in a shower except wash her body in soap or wash her hair with shampoo and conditioner? That did not require much brain power for the mildly intelligent.

So she thought about the one thing she had never thought of before:

_What am I going to wear?_

She had never really cared, but suddenly the question seemed imperative. Usually she just put on whatever clothes she felt comfortable with. She didn't care what they looked like, just as long as it wasn't green spandex. The way she thought of it, nothing she concocted could possibly ever look as bad as green spandex, so even if she wasn't in the height of fashion, it didn't really matter.

That still applied to this occasion, as it did to every other occasion in which she would be around Gai and Lee, but she wanted to look better for some unknown reason.

Then it dawned on her two seconds later.

_Right, Neji. _

It was all part of having a crush, she supposed. She wanted to impress her crush with her stunning (err…) looks. Unfortunately for her, looking good was the _last_ thing by which Neji would be impressed. He'd much sooner be impressed by her skill as a kunoichi…and she had already impressed him with that and it hadn't done much, so things weren't really looking good for her, were they?

However, the question _"What am I going to wear" _continued to scream incessantly in her mind.

What was worse, she really didn't know. She supposed she could make more of an effort with her appearance but that option had a number of problems. Firstly, Neji probably wouldn't care even if he did notice. Secondly, if he did notice he would wonder why she had made the effort and that would lead him to the conclusion that she was trying to impress him and _that_ would lead him to the conclusion that she must like him (which was totally unacceptable). Thirdly, she didn't really have any other clothes _to_ impress him with, assuming that was the course of action she chose to take. Ino had made her buy those tight-fitting ninja clothes earlier in the week, but as soon as Tenten had gotten back home (still feeling the sting of embarrassment from her less-than-dignified run-in with Neji), she had donated them all to the nearest charity.

So after taking all that into consideration, she was really only left with one option: dress normally. It was the safest and easiest option; the option she should have chosen in the first place before wasting all that time (and hot water).

Once she got out of the shower and faced the bathroom mirror, she discovered her next question:

_Should I wear makeup?_

Well, the answer to that one was quite straightforward. Not only would wearing make-up be as pointless as wearing nicer clothes, she also didn't own any makeup other than foundation and lip balm.

Once the challenge of dressing had been overcome and she had walked out into the living room to leave with Lee (who was still staring at his sunsets), a pulsating knot of dread had formed in her stomach. Unable to help herself, she sent up a silent prayer to the heavens.

_If any gods are listening, help me. Help me now._

She was going to need all the help she could get.

* * *

She was late. She was so late that Lee had had to go after her. She was never late for these things _at all_. Never. The threat of Lee coming after her was probably enough incentive for her to come on time. Well, it was for _him_ because the last thing he needed was Lee showing up at his house, the Hyuga residence.

Besides, this whole monthly dinner thing had been her idea to begin with and she had _never_ missed one.

Of course, he had never missed one either, but that was not because he necessarily _wanted_ to come - it was a matter of honour. He had sworn that he would attend so therefore he would attend, whether he desired it or not (always not). Long had he pondered the reasons of why exactly Tenten would concoct such a ludicrous idea. Sure, Team Gai had not been spending all that much time together. They were usually given different, separate missions but he had always seen that as more of a blessing than a curse. Why in the name of all that was sane would he deign to go out of his way to spend _more_ time with the likes of Gai and Lee?

Then Tenten had brought up the fact that it was a matter of duty to their teammates to maintain their strong comradeship. She _was_ right, to some degree. Duty was the one thing that could make him attend these farces and she knew it. Of all the members of Team Gai…well, probably of all the people who knew him at all, Tenten was the one who knew how his mind worked the most. Not completely, but enough to get what she wanted now and then when he allowed it. Fortunately, Tenten wasn't the manipulative type and she knew better than to try. He would manipulate right back and he would be better at it. Why? Because though she might know _some_ of his thought patterns, he knew _all_ of hers. She knew _that_, too.

But this was completely out of character for her. The only reason he could think of that explained her tardiness was dread; dread to see him. Suddenly, everything became quite simple. She was obviously still embarrassed over their encounter yesterday. He had caught her reading something she did not want him to catch her reading (for good reason) thus, she no longer knew how to face him devoid of embarrassment and shame.

Little did she know that, after a night of turning the new information over in his mind, the issue was no longer significant to him. He recognized that she was a young lady who had missed out on the majority of her adolescence and was now discovering it in light of this newly assigned mission. It was only natural that she would be curious about _that_ side of life…and it was only natural that she would enjoy it, too. It had just taken him by surprise because he had never really thought of Tenten in that manner. However, he had gotten past the surprise and now it was a mere trivial occurrence. Tenten had probably assumed he would think less of her. He didn't. Once again, it was only natural.

He supposed that once she showed up he would have to inform her of this revelation in order to prevent unnecessary discomfort and promote future team comradeship. However, that would likely be awkward and uncomfortable. He did not usually make a habit of telling people that he did not mind if they read unsavoury literature but he owed it to her as a teammate so he would do it.

She just had to get here first.

* * *

Tenten's heart grew heavier and heavier and the knot in her stomach grew larger and larger with each step she took.

She had decided to use the time it took to walk to their destination to mentally prepare, but that was only making her more nervous. Fortunately Lee was prattling on about some mission he had successfully completed and how amazingly youthful it had been, so he wasn't paying any attention to her sobriety.

Well, at least she hadn't thought he was. He soon proved her wrong.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" he asked with a gravely worried expression.

Tenten attempted a smile that didn't quite form correctly. "Oh, it's nothing," she replied dismissively. She was getting good at the dismissive thing.

"No, it's something."

Or maybe not.

So she gave it another try, even using her hand this time, "Okay, so it's something but it doesn't matter."

_That should definitely work_.

Lee pulled her to a stop and looked at her more seriously than she had ever seen him look in her life. "I know you, Tenten. It's definitely important if you're acting like this. I don't like to see my Tenten frowning when she should be smiling in her youth."

Okay, she was seriously crap at the dismissive thing.

Tenten shrugged off his hand and continued to walk. She could see the café now, distinguished by Gai's unmistakable green outline in one of the booths next to the lit window. She wouldn't dare turn her gaze to Neji's distinctive profile across from him because if she did that she would probably loose all her nerve (what little she had of it) and turn to walk (run) away.

Lee had other plans as he pulled her to a stop again. "You can tell me, Tenten. I want to help you."

Damn, there were those eyes again. Where had he learned to do that?

Tenten sighed in resignation. "It's just…this mission."

She almost choked on that sentence as it came out from her throat. Lying had never quite been her forte. She was a straight-forward person and saw no reason to lie but she just _couldn't_ tell Lee about Neji. She knew enough about Lee to know that he was insufferably persistent and determined. He would never let up so she had to answer him somehow.

"It's a lot harder than I thought it was. I don't know a thing about seduction. I keep failing and humiliating myself at every turn and it makes me feel so helpless."

As she continued talking, Tenten realized that the lie was getting easier to spin. Maybe that was because it wasn't exactly a lie; it just wasn't the _whole_ of her problem.

"It makes me wonder if I'm going to get it right before I have to do the actual mission. I have never stuffed up a mission before and I don't want to stuff this one up over something that should be natural for me to do! I'm a woman, a kunoichi, but this is so damn hard! I can't stand it! All I want to do is quit and that makes me hate myself even more because I've never wanted to quit before now. Mostly, I don't want to let my team down. That would be the worst thing of all."

Lee smiled brightly at her. "Well, in that case you have nothing to worry about, my dear Tenten! Even if you did stuff up the mission, we would never think less of you! Not even Neji! Even he must understand that everyone makes mistakes! And I know you can do this mission, Tenten! Even if you're not that good at it! I mean, look at me! All I ever had was taijutsu and I was never really good at that either, but now I am a jounin taijutsu specialist! All because I continued to work hard and never gave up! So I know you can do it, Tenten!"

Tenten wiped away the tears in her eyes that she hadn't even realized were there, "Thanks, Lee. I know you're right but sometimes it's just hard to believe it, you know?"

It amazed Tenten to think that Lee was actually a lot more mature than he usually acted. Maybe that was just his personality, not necessarily his mindset. She had now attained a whole new level of respect for him and what he had accomplished.

Without another word, Lee pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her. Lee had hugged her many times before, but those hugs were more like being mauled. This was…comforting.

"Sometimes when I was going through hard times all I wanted was someone to hold me, just so I knew they were there and would always support me no matter what. Gai was that for me and now I'll be that for you."

It was a weird thought - Gai _holding_ Lee - and not one that was entirely implausible. She'd seen them hug many - too many – times. Lee was right, though.

Strangely enough, it was just what she needed.

* * *

_Where the hell are they? _

It had been almost half an hour since Lee had left; half an hour of pure, unadulterated torture.

Many times in his lifetime Neji had asked himself the question: "Why me?" He asked himself that question when he found out what exactly being part of the branch family of Hyuga meant. He had asked himself that question when he had first been placed on Team Gai. He had asked himself that question when the fact that they would remain a team had become official. And he asked himself that question now, after almost half an hour _alone_ with _Gai_.

Usually he did not indulge in self-pity because it was dishonourable and weak. However, even he couldn't deny that some situations called for it; situations such as this one when Gai was asking him question upon question about his personal life that he would rather not answer - and didn't.

Gai eagerly leaned forward over the table separating them as he suggestively waggled his disturbingly large eyebrows. "So…Neji," he started, his voice even deeper than it usually was.

Neji ignored him and continued to stare out the window, but that didn't faze Gai. He had never been under the illusion that it would. All he could do was drink his water and hope Gai would eventually shut the hell up.

"So have you…you know…_done it_?"

If anything could ever make Neji lose his constant composure that was it. And he did. He choked on his drink, barely managing to keep it from flying across the table and onto Gai's annoyingly eager face. As it was, it simply came out his nose.

That was certainly the most undignified position in which he had ever been, possibly with the exception of what happened with Tenten yesterday, but only possibly, and he certainly hadn't been as irritated yesterday as he was with Gai. Well, he had been pretty irritated yesterday, but in a different manner - a different manner he did not care to contemplate, especially with water dripping out of his nose.

Gai had really outdone himself this time but he wasn't finished yet.

"You should have, you know," Gai sighed as he smiled and rubbed his jaw, seeming to be deep in thought. "I remember the time I discovered the springtime of my youth. It was right at that moment of spiritual release that my eyes were opened and such a cry of-"

"Stop. Just stop."

The last thing Neji needed to hear – _ever _- was a description of Gai's first time and the last thing Gai needed to hear – _ever_ - was a description of _his_ sexual experience.

Neji dabbed his face with a serviette as he endeavoured to regain his composure in the most dignified manner possible in the given situation.

"Just stop talking," he ordered as he glared at Gai with ice in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Gai had never been one to heed warnings.

"Ah…one day you will blossom, Neji, and on that day-"

"I swear, if you do not cease talking, I will walk out of here and never attend one of these gods-forsaken dinners again."

Steel ran through his voice. It was a tone he had used to intimidate many enemies to much avail.

Thankfully, Gai seemed to recognize when something was a lost cause and apparently his 'blossoming youth' was a lost cause. Thank _the gods_.

With the source of his ire successfully subjugated, Neji returned his attention to the world outside the window and once again found himself choking on his drink.

Fortunately, it didn't come out of his nose this time. That would have been completely unacceptable.

The sight to which he was now witness was also completely unacceptable, but he had no idea why. It was not something that should irritate him but it did and something about it was so wrong that it was staggering. There was no logical reason as to why it should be.

It was Lee and Tenten. More specifically, it was Lee holding Tenten. He wasn't hugging her like he had done so many times before, he was _holding_. There was a difference; a _distinct_ difference.

All Neji could feel was a confusing mixture of intense irritation with a hint of curiosity. He was irritated because…well, he really couldn't figure out why he was irritated and that only served to irritate him further. He was curious because he wanted to know _why_ Lee was holding Tenten and _why_ Tenten was just letting him.

Unfortunately they were too far away for him to accurately analyse their actions. He supposed he could use his Byakugan, but that would be petty and beneath him. And, more importantly, Gai would ask why he was using it, thereby drawing Gai's attention to the pair, therefore causing Gai to make an excess of inappropriate comments about the situation, which would only serve to embarrass Tenten and irritate him even further. That was not a situation in which he wanted to involve himself. He had amazing self-control and nothing had yet made him completely lose his calm but he could feel that he was getting very, very close.

What baffled him even further was the idea that Tenten would need holding, that she would _allow_ someone to do so. She did not make unnecessary physical contact, much like himself. She was a practical girl. If she saw no need for it, she would not do it. Simple.

Then again, Tenten's actions over this past week had been anything but simple. At the debriefing she had almost resorted to tears over the mission she had been handed. On Monday she had almost knocked him over in heels and then had run from the situation like he had some contagious disease. He wouldn't even _begin_ to recall the previous day because then he wouldn't be able to stop recalling the previous day. And now she was letting Lee _hold_ her, _comfort_ her. _Lee_. She was letting _Lee_ do it.

And maybe, shockingly enough, that was the crux of the matter. Not so much that she needed to be comforted, but that _Lee_ was the one doing it. Not him.

But that was inconceivable. Totally inconceivable. Just entirely impossible. So impossible, in fact, that he would cease to think of that very second.

Just as well, because they had deemed it time to make an appearance.

* * *

Despite her surprising little heart-to-heart with Lee, Tenten was still feeling apprehensive and the peeved look on Neji's face did nothing to alleviate that. Nothing at all.

He had to be pretty damn angry if he was actually _showing_ that he was angry. Not that she was terribly surprised. Spending over half an hour with Gai could do strange things to anyone. Lee was a prime example of that fact. He had trained with Gai day in and day out, all alone, and look how he turned out.

And now she was faced with a new problem: sit next to Gai or sit next to Neji.

She knew who she wanted to sit next to. Hell, she would want to sit next to Neji even if she didn't like him. He was normal - well, a hell of a lot more normal than Gai was, anyway.

Usually she would just sit next to Neji without thinking about it. That's what she normally did. Out of all the members of Team Gai, Neji was the one she liked most (especially _now_) and she knew Neji felt the same way (mainly because she was somewhat sane). It seemed different now because she was scared that if she sat next to Neji, he would read into it. She knew that reasoning was stupid because he'd never read into it before so why should he now? Then again, if she sat next to him she would be mere inches away from him for at least an hour and a half and then she would become even more nervous and therefore increase her chances of giving something away in her demeanour, which he would read and therefore discover and-

Holy hell, she was thinking _way_ too much.

And she still hadn't reached a decision.

Fortunately, Lee made up her mind for her as he scooted in next to Gai. Figures. That didn't mean she could ignore the tiny shock of thrill than ran down her spine as it was made obvious that she had no choice but to sit next to Neji. It was strange. Even though she was totally uneasy about being around him now, she still wanted to get as close to him as possible. It was so…weird and unfamiliar and she wasn't quite sure she didn't like it.

* * *

Neji stiffened as Tenten slid in the booth next to him: another unexplainable reaction that he did not care to contemplate.

She did not appear as nervous as he thought she would. Gai was asking her questions and she was smiling with ease and doing her best not to roll her eyes as she answered. More importantly, she and Lee were regarding each other normally so maybe his conclusion had been wrong. Maybe she had just fallen asleep and that was the reason she was late, but that did not explain the sight he had witnessed not five minutes ago. He hated that he couldn't tell what it was.

He supposed all he could do was ask. He would just have to wait for the perfect opportunity…

* * *

Was it hot in here or was her body just extremely sensitive all of a sudden? It was probably the latter, seeing how she was hyperaware of Neji's every word, and every little gesture and movement.

He hadn't yet spoken to her directly, which was strange seeing as they were half an hour into their meal. And it wasn't like she was stuffing her face to the point that if she opened her mouth the rest of the table would share her meal. It was quite the opposite, actually. She had barely eaten at all. She couldn't, not if she didn't want to throw up anyway. Her stomach was currently twisting itself into too many knots for her to be able to digest anything without it resorting to regurgitation.

Neji hadn't spoken to Gai or Lee, either. Then again, he never talked to Gai or Lee unless either they initiated the conversation (then he'd only give one-syllable answers) or unless she forced him into conversation. Now, he was only eating his food in that graceful, formal way she could never perfect and she was staring down at her plate, wishing she could eat just for something to do. Gai and Lee were quite happy to carry on their own conversation across the table, which she wouldn't even _try_ to follow.

All in all, it was pretty awkward.

Then Neji made it even worse by leaning close her ear and whispering her name in that deep, smooth-as-silk voice of his.

A shiver involuntarily made its way down her spine, a visual reaction to his proximity that he couldn't have missed. Hopefully he would just pass it off as surprise.

It definitely wasn't because of surprise.

"Y-Yes?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Neji throw a furtive glance over at Gai and Lee. He seemed to be satisfied that they were still wrapped in one another's presence and continued to talk, still far too close for her to be near anywhere comfortable.

That didn't mean she wanted him to stop.

"Is everything alright?"

It was now.

"Uh…yes," she managed to squeak out past the lump that was inflating steadily in her throat.

"I saw you with Lee."

_Oh crap, he saw that?_ Not good. The last thing she wanted him to think was that there was something going on between her and Lee. Then again, he should know that something like that would absolutely _never_ happen.

"Really?" she replied for lack of anything better to say. Her brain couldn't get past one-syllable answers with him that close. She dared not turn her head to look at him like she so desperately wanted lest she lose the ability to think at all.

"Therefore not everything is alright."

Another shiver ran down her spine before she replied. "Okay." What had he said again?

Neji cast another look at Gai and Lee. They were still occupied, so he continued.

"Was it me?"

Did he mean the shiver or the problem? They were both definitely him, but she was not so far gone that she would admit to that. Yet.

"What?"

Damn, still in the one-syllables. She had hoped that her brain had moved past that point by now.

"I was referring to what happened yesterday."

Was it getting hot in here? Yeah, it was definitely way too hot. The restaurant staff needed to turn on the air-con or something. Or maybe it was just her face…and the rest of her body that was too hot. Maybe Neji's body was contributing to some of that heat.

_Don't groan. Don't groan, don't groan!_

"Tenten?"

Tenten cleared her throat and started to pull her jacket off. "Uh, nothing. It's just a little hot in this place," she replied shakily, flinching whenever her arm made contact with Neji's.

"What is your answer? Was it yesterday?"

Yesterday what? What was yesterday? She had totally lost track of the conversation by this point.

"What?"

A nervous side-glance at Neji showed he was barely controlling his patience. He grabbed her arm and turned her so she faced him. His face was close…much too close.

"Is your mind in another dimension?"

What had that got to do with anything?

"Huh?"

Neji close his pearlescent eyes and inhaled a deep, steadying breath. When he opened them again, they were steely.

"You needn't be apprehensive around me, Tenten."

She didn't? So did that mean he knew she liked him but didn't care? Or did he actually care but decided it best if they carried out team relations as usual?

"I care not about what you read. All I care about is your ability to perform and to this day, you have performed satisfactorily."

Oh gods, the innuendos she could find in that sentence! But she wouldn't go there. She wouldn't.

She supposed it was a good thing he didn't care if she read porn and it was _definitely_ a good thing that he hadn't seemed to notice that she liked him. Well, either he hadn't noticed or he had and decided not to say anything about it. Well, for confidence's sake, she would continue on acting as if he didn't know.

"Thanks, Neji. That's…ah…that's good to know."

Neji searched her eyes for an agonizing moment before he abruptly let her go and turned his attention back to his meal.

She wished she could do the same.

* * *

_Friday._

The Day of Dread. Oh, how she'd had nightmares of this and rightfully so, she reasoned.

_Touch._

The very word encompassed everything she had avoided for as long as she could remember. Unnecessary, intentional physical contact was weird. And awkward. And unsettling.

And tempting. And thrilling. And warm. And alluring.

And oh crap, she was turning into a horny little slut.

How could her Day of Dread turn into a Day of Discovery? Sexual discovery.

Shiver.

Of excitement and anticipation.

Damn that porn.

"Now there's one thing you have to remember when you touch."

Tenten leaned forward eagerly while trying to appear that she was not leaning forward eagerly as she awaited Ino's advice.

"Don't overdo it."

What a letdown. "Okay."

"No, seriously. Don't overdo it."

"O_kay_."

Ino narrowed her blue eyes and regarded Tenten capriciously for a few seconds before apparently reaching a decision.

"Great. Let's begin."

The rest of Tenten's day was filled with shrill screams of "The leg! The damn leg!" and "No, higher! Go higher!" and "Gods, don't maul the poor man!" and "What are you, a freaking cave woman with clubs for hands? You caress, not _bruise_!"

Apparently Tenten's touch had about as much finesse as a rock. A large rock. It wasn't like she could help it. She was a weapon's mistress. She was accustomed to being a force of nature, not a damned masseuse. How was it her fault that her hands were callused? One could not retain perfect, manicured hands and accurately handle the sheer number of weapons she did. It was simply not possible, despite Ino's sharp claims otherwise.

How could she have been looking forward to this? It had definitely returned to the Day of Dread. All she had done _all day_ was touch a dummy feeling like a Grade-A pervert while Ino filled the silence with her frustrated pleas and demands.

Ino had been full of specifics, like where _specifically_ she had to place her hand on a man's leg and when _specifically_ to place it there. Like when _specifically_ she had to lean forward and whisper sweet nothings in man's ear and when _specifically_ she had to prolong contact and _specifically_ how long. It was all so confusing, and then she had to combine that with her flirting and 'presence'. How was it even possible?

To make it worse, she didn't even know how to kiss! Ino had tried to show her with the dummy (a vision she would long have nightmares about) but whenever Tenten had tried to do it, she had gotten about an inch from the dummy's face before she burst out into hysterical laughter. Not because it was funny, but because her brain could think of no other reaction to such ludicrousness.

Then Ino had threatened to make Tenten practice on _her_. When that had resulted in Tenten almost kicking her ass, Ino had settled for explaining technique. However, she still felt horribly unequipped. All she could hope was that she subdued her subject before he kissed her otherwise she would only humiliate herself. Besides, she kind of wanted her first kiss to be with the man she fell in love with…if she ever did fall in love with anyone.

Well, Neji was well on his way to becoming her first love, but that would be disastrous and she wouldn't think about that because then she would think about him and kissing him and then she wouldn't stop thinking about him and kissing him and then-

She was going to stop. Seriously.

Besides, she had more important things to think about now. Like that night.

Ino had decreed her as ready as she was ever going to be and ordered her to have a practice run. That meant she had to pick a bar or club and choose some random guy to seduce. According to Ino, he had to meet her standards of attractiveness and availability. Her standards of attractiveness were quite simple: nice face, nice ass. Her standards of availability were even simpler: no ring, no commitments, no worries.

Tenten was just going to settle for the average-looking loner. An average-looking loner would be, well, alone so therefore she wouldn't have to compete for his attention. She knew if she had to compete, she would definitely lose. She didn't like losing.

Ino was coming over in approximately ten minutes to show her how to do her make-up and then she was going in for the plunge.

May the gods help her and the poor sod she chose.

* * *

There he was; the man she was going to seduce. He was perfect; medium-brown hair, glasses that framed an open face, blue jeans that framed long legs, white button-up shirt that fitted a slender frame and, most importantly, no ring and no women within ten feet of him.

Now she just had to start a conversation. The horror.

She had already failed with her entrance. No one had looked her way. No one had paid any attention whatsoever when she had walked in the venue. She could just imagine that when Ino walked into a room – pulsating, ear-splitting music or no – she would have at least _some_ people look at her in interest and not just "Oh, here's another one." Tenten already knew that she had no 'presence', though. To have presence, one must have confidence, or at least the illusion of it. She had neither. It was all she could do to hold onto her business-like mindset in fear that if she didn't, her nerves would overwhelm her common sense.

Still, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered with startling vigilance as she stepped closer and closer to her target.

Well, more like wobbled closer and closer. She still hadn't quite mastered those damn heels and it took every ounce of her concentration to keep her balance and not crash and fall, potentially rolling her ankle in the process. She kept glancing at the concrete floor to make sure she wasn't about to step into any freak pot holes.

She looked back up at her target to see him standing up to leave.

_NO!_

She had not spent two hours club-surfing only to loose the first decent target she had found! Desperate now, she started running.

Her first mistake.

Her second mistake was to (surprise, surprise) roll her ankle and ungracefully fall to the floor; the hard, concrete floor.

_Goddamnit!_

Her mind screamed with pain even as she felt cool hands wrap around her forearms and hoist her to her feet.

And she came face to face with her target.

_Lucky!_

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

_Think sexy._

"Yes!" Wait, maybe it was probably better to say no, "No!" Wait, she couldn't say both, "Uh…maybe?"

Smooth. Real smooth.

Her target laughed, "Well, why don't you sit down while you figure it out?"

Tenten smiled shakily as he led her over to the bar, "Thank you." She supposed thanking him was common courtesy, even though it wasn't particularly alluring.

His smile was warm. "No problem. Why were you in such a hurry?"

"Because I-" Tenten blurted out before she bit her lip. Damn, she had been about to say "Because I didn't want you to leave" but that would do nothing but freak him out.

"Because you…?" He prompted.

_Think, Tenten. Think._

"Because I needed to go to the toilet."

_What the hell?_

Her target raised an eyebrow in amusement as he regarded her. "Well, you must have wanted to go pretty bad."

She could hear the laughter in his voice and felt her face go up in flames.

"Well, when it's that time of the month…"

As soon as the words left her mouth she gasped in horror. Had she just told him that she was having her _period_?

The guy was shocked speechless before he burst out into hysterical laughter.

After a few moments he calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes while Tenten wished she was anywhere but there. Literally anywhere, like if someone had given her the option of being there or being dumped in a pile of horse shit, she would seriously go with the latter.

"You're a funny one."

_Hm, yes. Funny. Just what I wanted him to think._

Fortunately for her, he obviously thought she had been making a joke. Thank _heavens_.

He looked her over. Tenten was disappointed to notice that there was no desire or appreciation in his gaze. He was just looking at her as though she was a sticky note someone he had placed on his refrigerator.

"Running with those killer heels probably wasn't a smart idea. I never did get why women tortured themselves with those things," he speculated.

Tenten shrugged, "I think women are under the impression they make us look sexy."

He looked at her with an incredulous expression, "You do?"

Tenten shrugged again, "Yeah. Personally, I just think they make us look like constipated penguins."

The guy burst out in laughter again before answering, "And that would explain why you're wearing them."

Tenten could feel the colour rise to her cheeks as she realized that she was no closer to getting this guy to desire her than she was Neji. What a bang-up job she was doing, huh?

"I…err…my friend made me wear them," she supplied. It _was_ true.

The guy nodded in understanding, "Yeah, my friends have made me do some pretty painful stuff too."

Tenten simply smiled, at a total loss of what to say. She racked her brain for some smart, sassy comment the likes of which would be uttered in that 'romance' novel she had read, but alas, her mind was desolately blank.

"How's your ankle feeling?" The guy asked.

Tenten rolled it tentatively, wincing when a sharp pain shot up her leg. "It's still a little sore."

The guy smiled, "I guess you won't be able to go to the toilet for a while, then."

Tenten laughed with embarrassment. She couldn't _believe_ she'd said that. "Well, hopefully I can hold it in until I can."

She couldn't believe she'd said _that_ either. What the _hell_ was wrong with her brain?

The guy shook his head as he chuckled, "You seriously have the oddest sense of humour I've ever encountered in a female."

Mm, yes. How very attractive.

Tenten waved her hand dismissively, hoping that she'd get it right this time. "Well, that's what happens when you grow up with a lot of boys."

_Crap, I did it again!_

Why did she continue to speak without first thinking?

Surprisingly, the guy nodded in understanding, "Ah, you grew up with a lot of brothers?"

Well, she had actually been referring to her predominately male profession, but if he was giving her an out clause she was going to take it.

So she nodded.

He held out his hand, "The name's Kim."

Tenten smiled as she accepted his hand, "Reia."

She could almost groan aloud with despair. She had been put in the friend's category. She just knew it. Kim was looking at her warmly, but not with a hint of desire or attraction. He simply regarded her as a nice, oddball female who would be a good friend. Definitely not someone he would want to have a one night stand with (not that _she_ wanted one but she was supposed to make _him_ want one). Ino had mentioned that if she were placed in the friend's category it was a lost cause because even if, in a normal relationship, that friendship could turn into something more it wouldn't work for a seduction mission. Those kinds of missions were simply go in, seduce, get information, and get out; _not_ establish a lasting comradeship.

Kim smiled enthusiastically, "Well, Reia. Would you like a drink?" He must have seen her hesitant expression because he continued with, "It will help with the pain!"

"Okay," she conceded. She had never been one to drink because she knew that even the slightest amount of alcohol could affect her ability to react and think. Therefore she had never established a tolerance for alcohol and therefore she had no idea how much she could have before she was hammered.

But, she reasoned, if she had only one it would take the edge off the pain in her ankle and relax her enough to begin the flirtations. Just one wouldn't hurt.

Ten later, she had found her tolerance level. It had been about nine drinks ago.

* * *

Neji sighed heavily as he rounded the corner into the party district. He would usually not lower himself enough to frequent such an area of juvenile delinquency, but as it happened, it was part of the shortest route to Tenten's house and he desired to return to his residence before he was missed. There wasn't a high probability of someone entering his private quarters uninvited at this unseemly hour of the night (not if they liked the way their body was arranged), but he figured it best be quick just in case.

It was not because he had no freedom; it was because he had a reputation to consider. Not just his, the Hyugas. The Hyugas were not so crass as to be absent all hours of the night participating in unsavoury activities. It was argued that just because one was not in residency at a reasonable hour did not mean they were behaving in contempt but all the Hyugas knew that it was hardly the truth that mattered; it was the assumptions. Even the slightest rumour of discrepancy could harm their name.

This was why he was careful to remain in the shadows and out of sight, though he hardly thought it would matter if anyone did see him considering everyone was blindingly drunk.

Detestable. He could not tolerate such lack of discipline and respect for one's body and image. He was pleased that no one of his immediate acquaintance participated in such deplorable activities.

Still, he remained in the shadows lest someone recognize his unmistakable form. All this troublesome subterfuge was required to return the jacket Tenten had left at the café the previous night. He had frequented her house that day, but alas she had not been in residency. He had stopped by later that evening, but she was still not home. He had considered leaving the article of clothing outside her door but he reasoned he would not appreciate someone doing so with an item of his clothing and thus decided he would simply abscond from the Hyuga compound and return it at a time she would undoubtedly be within her living areas. He regretted that he would probably awaken her, but it was not as though she could not immediately return to her sleep after he had left. He would have returned it following day if he knew as a certainty that she would be in residency. The next time he would see her after that would be Sunday and to return the item so long after he had come upon it was most discourteous.

At least that was what he reasoned. He suspected the truth was he had an unsettling desire to see her before Sunday and the jacket was just an acceptable excuse to do so. He had no idea why he wanted to see her; there was just a disturbing quickening in his stomach that refused to go away until he did so he would see her and it would be over with.

Suddenly, a groan from a nearby alleyway caught his ear. The alleyway was dark and dank, situated between two clubs, each pulsating with its own deplorable music. It was undoubtedly some miserable drunk, but the groan sounded pained so he reasoned it would be prudent of him to check the drunk for injuries he may have inflicted upon himself in that drunken state.

There was no need to get closer than he already was. It was times like these he was eternally grateful for his Byakugan.

But what he saw with his Byakugan made him wish he had never been graced with it.

"_Tenten?_"

A low-pitched moan was his only reply as he hastily made his way to the dark alley, open-mouthed with shock and a myriad of other emotions he could not place.

But confusion was definitely one of them.

And then he identified fear. What if she wasn't drunk? What if someone had hurt her? Or worse, raped her? Those kinds of occurrences took place far too frequently in these parts of the village.

Then again, that did not make sense. Only a very highly skilled shinobi could have managed to overpower her if she was not intoxicated.

Then he got close enough to notice the smell of alcohol and the absence of damage on her person. She was definitely drunk and unharmed.

That simply wrought more confusion.

Why had she consumed such vast amounts of alcohol? Why had she even come to such a discrepant area in the first place? What was he supposed to do with her now?

It was obvious that she could not stay where she was. If he did not move her to another location, someone _would_ take advantage of her and she would be in no position to fight back.

How could she be so stupid?

He had known Tenten for many years. He had come to recognize her every thought pattern, had come to know her every opinion. And this - _this_ went against all her values, all of what he had come to expect from his valued teammate. She had always been reliable and steady. There were things she just did not do, did not even consider doing. Reading porn was one example. This was an infinitely more serious example.

What had happened to her to make her want to go against her longstanding code of moral uprightness?

Had it something to do with what Lee had been consoling her about? He hated that he did not know; hated that it made him feel so helpless and ill-equipped.

However, he had to get her back to her apartment before he analysed all of this.

"Tenten?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to shock her, hoping that she would recognize him even in her current state. He had no idea how intoxicated she really was or how intoxicated she could get because she had never touched alcohol before that night.

She slowly opened her eyes, lined with dark make-up, and regarded him lazily. He was only glad that she was conscious.

"Whozat?"

"It's Neji," he replied as he crouched before her so she could get a better look at him.

As soon as he spoke his name, Tenten squealed in delight and completely took him by surprise by throwing her arms around him, drawing him into a messy hug.

He could not move for a few long moments out of sheer shock. He could not remember ever being hugged before. Lee had certainly tried, but he had always been foiled before he got too close. Hugs were just too…personal. He did not feel comfortable with participating in one. Tenten knew this and respected this as she held similar feelings, but she obviously didn't remember that in her drunken state.

And then it was starting to feel disturbingly nice and for the first time since he saw her he noticed the churning in his stomach had mysteriously disappeared.

Startled, he pulled back from her clumsy embrace.

She pouted. It was an expression he had never seen grace Tenten's face. It was surprisingly adorable. "Aw, Neji's no fun."

Okay, this was certainly not the Tenten he was accustomed to and he had no idea how to deal with her while she was like this.

"You're drunk," he stated for lack of anything better to say.

She giggled, "S'pose I am."

Neji shook his head in bewilderment.

She smiled up at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked sweetly, innocently. Like she wasn't completely wasted and they were sitting in her house and not an alley next to a disreputable club.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied.

She looked at him blankly. "What question?"

He shook his head again. "Never mind. Let's get you home."

He started to pull her up, but she totally relaxed all her muscles so she would sink back down to the ground again. "I don't wanna go home. I wanna dance."

_Who is this girl? _Tenten had never danced in her life and now she refused to leave an alley because she suddenly had the improbably urge? It was utter ridiculousness.

_Such are the affects of alcohol._

He was fast discovering a new vigilance for abstaining from the toxic substance.

A new, horrible thought occurred to him. What if she had already danced? And if she had, with whom? He was not naïve. He knew what kind of 'dancing' clubs endorsed. It was more similar to groping than dancing.

He felt a wave of misplaced anger rush through his body at the thought of Tenten participating in such incongruous acts; anger at her…and anger at whomever had participated with her. Gods, what if there had been more than one…?

He hoisted her up with newfound determination. "No, you are not going to dance. You are going home."

She sighed in resignation and latched onto his person for support. "Fine, but only for tonight."

Like _hell_ only for tonight. She was never going to step within ten miles of this street even if he had to physically ensure it.

He tried to get her to stand up by herself but she only flopped back onto him again.

"Let me guess, you can't walk?" He muttered.

Tenten shook her head sheepishly. "Nup. Stupid heels. Got rid of them things."

It was then he noticed she was indeed not wearing any shoes. "Tenten, where are your shoes?" He enquired through clenched teeth.

She shrugged, "Threw them at someone. She was annoying. Stupid slut."

He was seriously going to be aged ten years by the time he got her home.

"Get on my back."

But she was currently too busy rubbing her face in his clothes to manage a coherent answer. He was shocked still once again as alien feelings rushed through his body with startling intensity.

He cleared his throat once, twice. "What are you doing?" His voice was huskier than usual.

"You smell nice."

It was such a simple comment, so casually spoken, yet it quite literally took the breath right out of him. He couldn't have thought up a lucid reply even if he had wanted to. And he didn't want to. He just wanted to stand there for a while and figure out why the hell Tenten was doing this to him _and_ while she was drunk.

"Can I get on your back now?"

Before he could make his brain work enough to reply, she jumped on his back, causing him to grab onto her thighs lest they both fall to the ground in an ungainly heap.

"Let's go already!" she whined.

Still stunned into silence, Neji simply started walking and tried not to concentrate on the bare thighs gripped by his hands. And what was she wearing that did not cover her thighs? He dared not think on it.

They had not gone but five minutes in silence when Tenten decided it was necessary to make another inappropriate comment.

"Your hair's really soft."

Neji stiffened momentarily before he forced his muscles to relax and keep moving. The sooner he got her home, the sooner he could escape from the mysterious spell she had unwittingly cast him under.

"I see."

Then he felt her fingers thread through his silky brown locks, gently running against his scalp. He could not stop the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Stop that," he snapped more harshly than intended.

Tenten's hands stilled immediately. "Does Neji not like it?" she asked with a wounded voice.

He cringed in indecision. "Not exactly, it's just that…" he clenched his jaw in frustration.

_What has become of me that she can reduce my composure to a mere pittance of what it usually is?_

"Just don't do it."

"_Fine_."

Another five hesitant minutes passed before Tenten decided she wanted to torture him even further.

"Neji, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Neji shut his eyes in horror. This was Tenten and she was drunk and she was on his _back_ and she was asking him personal questions he did not want to answer. But who knew what she would do next if he didn't answer her somehow?

"I do not want one."

That seemed to satisfy her and she looped her arms around his neck, pressing forward against his back.

_Holy hell._

This was not a good position. Not at all.

And then she made it worse.

"Why not? I mean, doesn't every guy want a girlfriend? You know, so he can _get some_ on a regular basis," she said it as though it was a mere recitation before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"Who told you that?"

"Ino."

He made a mental note to pay a friendly visit to Ino in the near future. Tomorrow, perhaps.

"Well, she's wrong."

She paused for a few seconds before replying with another question. "So you don't want a girlfriend?"

"No," he stated. The sooner this subject was closed the better for them both. Especially him.

"I don't see why not. I mean, you're so handsome. You could get anyone you wanted!"

This time Neji did groan aloud.

This only caused Tenten to bring her face beside his as she attempted to read his expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Neji replied through clenched teeth.

"Really? You don't _look_ okay."

And then, miracle of miracles, he saw her house.

_Salvation._

Before Tenten could utter another word, he rushed to her door and was about to kick it down before he noticed that someone had beat him to it.

"What is this?" he asked no one in particular.

Tenten answered him anyway, but it wasn't quite the answer he wanted.

"Hm…wonder how that happened."

What else could possible go wrong? First, he found Tenten drunk in an alley and now it seemed as though her house had been robbed. Just excellent.

"You need to get down until I secure the apartment."

Tenten seemed to be sobering up because she simply nodded and slide off his back. That action caused another reaction he did not care to contemplate.

She simply sat down on the steps and waited as he activated his Byakugan and scanned her apartment. Strangely enough, nothing seemed to be out of order or destroyed. Only Tenten would be able to determine if something was missing when she was sober enough to recognize as much. As it was, no one was currently in there.

At this point in time he was far too weary to care too much about what he did so he picked her up bridal style, ignoring her squeals of surprise and delight, and took her straight to her room. He laid her on the bed, ignoring her feeble protests, found some nails and a hammer, and proceeded to fix the damaged door.

As he was working, he heard Tenten retched in the toilet about three times. By the time he had completed his task and was satisfied with the results, he returned to her room to check on her. A small smile touched his lips as he saw her sprawled underneath the covers of her bed.

He supposed the prudent thing for him to do was to leave, but as it was he didn't make it further than the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Aren't you glad I write such long chapters? Well, if things go according to plan and I don't get any spontaneous ideas as I continue to write there will be three more long chapters before this fic is completed. **

**I sincerely hope Neji wasn't OOC in this chapter. It is SO hard to write him falling in love (and not knowing it) and keep him in character at the same time. Because everyone knows (or should know) that falling in love plays havoc with the emotions. Just keep that in mind as you critique my work. But by all means, critique away! I do so want to know what you think.**

**Seriously. Review.**


	4. The Mission Begins

**A/N: Wow, so it's been a while; a helluva while. I am truly sorry about that, I am. I just had a bunch of crap to deal with and then I forgot the joy of writing this story in my absence and it took me a while to find that joy again. Then I re-read my awesome reviews and found it! So this chapter is thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story because it REALLY helped me out.**

**I don't feel that this is my best chapter but at least it's out, I suppose. I'm REALLY excited about what's happening in the next chapter, so hopefully that will come out a lot faster than this one did!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Mission Begins**

Tenten was normally a morning person. She had never quite understood why, but she loved watching the first rays of sunlight stream through the fresh morning air. There was something so peaceful about it all. Every day she woke up and watched the sun rise, she felt revitalized along with the new dawn.

This morning, however, the sun's only accomplishment was giving her a splitting headache. And for the life of her, she could not _begin_ to understand why.

She tried to think back on what could have happened the previous night to cause the sun to be her new worst enemy, but her memories were strangely fuzzy and trying to remember only caused her head to hurt even more.

Not only did her head hurt, her muscles were sore. Every slight movement caused her to wince at the unexpected tightness.

Then she felt sticky and stinky and just plain _dirty_. She could smell herself in the air and if she could smell herself, it must be _bad_.

Really, there was only one plausible conclusion she could end up with: she had been training, which explained the sore muscles, and that had made her sweaty, which explained the smell and stickiness, and whilst training she had sustained a head injury, which explained the excruciating headache and memory loss.

And she was satisfied with that conclusion until she threw back the covers.

_What the _hell_ am I wearing?_

It appeared to be a little black dress. She couldn't really tell because her eyesight was blurred and the dress (if that was what it was) bunched up around her hips, crumpled from sleep.

She rubbed at her eyes, trying to clear her vision, but that only made it blurrier. It was at that point she noticed the dark smudges on her hands.

_Makeup?_

Now this was getting too weird. She _never_ wore dresses and she _never_ wore makeup like that and she certainly wouldn't train in either.

Then she turned her attention to the clock next to her bed that read past ten in the morning.

_What?_

Honestly, she could not remember the last time she had sleep past six.

Despite her screaming muscles, pounding head and stinging eyes, Tenten got out of bed and made her way to the shower. Showers always helped her think and she had some serious things to think about.

* * *

Normally Neji was a morning person. He loved waking just to watch the sun's rays rising over the land. He loved basking in the perfect stillness of the morning air. At no other time was the day so quiet and peaceful. There were no emotional, physical or mental distractions. There was just…tranquillity.

As he awoke that unfortunate morning, however, he felt like a hammer had slammed into the side of his head as the disturbing memories of the previous night fluttered around his mind. From the way he was feeling, anyone would have thought that _he_ had been the one to get drunk the night before.

He wondered how Tenten was feeling. No doubt she had never experienced a hangover before.

_Tenten!_

Gods, how could he have forgotten about her for even an instant? After all, she was the reason he was lying shirtless on her couch.

Faintly frantic now, his eyes scanned the room for the nearest clock. He let out a curse as he noticed the time. It was late; far too late. He had been hoping to leave in the early hours of the morning, before either she or the rest of his family had awoken to notice his presence and absence, respectively. There was no doubt the rest of the Hyugas would be awake and questioning, but he could still hold out hope in regards to Tenten. She had been miserably drunk (or, perhaps, not so miserably drunk but drunk all the same) the night before. If anyone could possibly rise later than he that morning, it would be her. He could still make his escape without having to present a plausible explanation for his unseemly presence in her house, on her couch. He could not even explain it to himself.

It was just that, well, he hadn't been _able_ to leave. It had almost been a physical restriction. He hated that he could not understand it. He needed to get away and meditate on this unlikely turn of events.

And then his worse fear at present came into being.

"_Neji?_"

* * *

Unfortunately the lengthy shower did nothing to clear her head, although it had cleansed her body quite thoroughly. Her hair was no longer a bird's nest, her body was no long stinky and sweaty, the tension in her muscles at been somewhat relieved, and there was no longer smudgy black makeup circling her eyes. Even her headache had abated slightly, but still not enough for her to be able to think clearly. She needed painkillers.

She threw on the first t-shirt she came across and didn't even bother to find pants. Her briefs were enough. There was little need to be fully clothed when she was alone. Once she tied her hair in a quick bun at the back of her head so her long hair wouldn't drip on the carpet she was satisfied and exited her room.

Everything in her apartment seemed fairly normal, giving no visual reminders of what may have happened the night before. The kitchen was normal, the living room was normal. Well, it looked normal. The back of the couch was blocking most of her view. The front door was…

Not normal.

It wasn't broken. Usually someone would worry that something _wasn't_ normal if their door was broken, but she clearly remembered Lee kicking in that door and she clearly remembered him not fixing it because all his attempts had just made it worse.

Tenten walked over to the door with a confused frown. It simply did not make sense. Had she fixed it last night and it had escaped her memories along with everything else or, worse yet, had someone else fixed it?

_What the bloody hell did I _do_ last night? _

She feared it was an answer she would not relish but hell, she hated the fact that she didn't know even more. It was the weirdest feeling, knowing you had done something, but having no idea what. She couldn't say she enjoyed the feeling and-

"_Neji?_"

She had turned to walk back to the kitchen, but the sight of Neji lying on her couch abruptly stopped her in her tracks.

Her mind went completely blank.

He uttered a curse word she never would have imagined would pass from his lips as he stood and raked a hand through his mussed hair.

A number of things about this picture were entirely alien to her.

One: Neji was shirtless. This sight hit her first and with the most impact. She had seen many shirtless guys in her career span. It was impossible not to when she was surrounded by men on a daily basis. It was for that very reason she was used to seeing some very decent bodies. Being a shinobi was practically a prerequisite for having washboard abs and a toned body. However, she could never remember ever being so affected by it. Surely she must have seen Neji shirtless before, but she couldn't remember if she had. But this…well, this she knew she would never forget. In fact, she had a feeling it would be on her mind almost constantly for a number of days to come. He was, quite simply, male perfection. They were the only words with which she could think to describe the sight standing before her. He was all lean muscle and pale, alabaster skin. It made her mouth water and other parts of her body heat up in response.

Two: His hair was mussed. Neji was usually the picture of explicit grooming. Even when he was spent from battle, it seemed not a hair was out of place nor an item of clothing rumpled. She had long envied him that uncanny ability. But now…now he did not look so hard and perfect. He looked…human. His pants were crinkled from a night of restless slumber, his hair fell in ragged lines around his aristocratic features and he looked tired. The sight of it made him appear even more handsome and attractive than she thought possible. She felt her chest clench at the sight of him standing there in her living room looking like that because she knew she would never be privileged enough to be the one who saw him as such on a daily basis. She didn't know why he was where he was right now, but she knew there was no possibly way it could ever happen again. He wouldn't let it. That knowledge hurt more than she cared to admit.

Three: he wasn't wearing his hitate. Tenten knew that if there was one thing in the world that could make Neji ashamed, it was the mark on his forehead. The mark symbolized servitude and a life that wasn't completely his. She could imagine how much he hated it, even though he had grown to accept his role. She knew he despised the sight of it and for that very reason did not want anyone else lying eyes upon it. But to her, it was strangely beautiful. To her, it was not a symbol of servitude and weakness, but one of defiance and strength. Neji had overcome the restrictions of his clan to become one of the most respected shinobi in the Leaf Village and possibly the most respected Hyuga alive at present. Only a strong man could have overcome such fearsome odds. And she wished he would trust her enough to let her run her hands over it, smile, look him in the eye, and tell him what it meant to her.

But once again, that was not and would never be her place.

Four: he was speechless. Never had she encountered a situation in which Neji was not in control of his surroundings, his thoughts, his emotions, his expressions, and his words. He was constantly in control of every facet of his being. It was formidable. But at this very moment, she could see him searching his brain for a reason that could possibly explain his presence and the state of it. There was a vulnerability to him that she had never seen before and at that very moment she knew that there was no getting over him. Now that she had seen the side of him that she doubted _anyone_ else had seen, there was no possible way she could move on. There was no possible way anyone else could match up.

"What happened last night?" she surprised herself by asking. Perhaps the question had stemmed from some intense need to get her mind off the fact that she was quite possibly _in_ _love_ with Neji.

She could see the palpable relief in Neji's eyes as she spoke - relief that he did not have to begin what could possibly be the most awkward conversation either of them had ever experienced.

Then his face hardened in anger. She could see the anger in every tense line of his body. Hell, she could practically _feel_ it electrifying the air around them. _Never_ had she seen him like this. What the hell had happened last night to cause it?

* * *

Neji had never felt angrier in his entire life and it had all been sparked by an innocent question. That he would, or could, feel such unbelievable anger over something so insignificant caused a brief spark of panic to ignite in his chest, but it was quickly squashed by the overwhelming anger. He would meditate upon it later, once he had regained control of his emotions.

What happened last night? She couldn't even remember. That was rich. She had gotten drunk and done only who knew what and she couldn't remember. Now she was facing him in her living room wearing nothing but a shirt and underwear and asking _him_ what had happened.

And worse still, he didn't know what he was angrier about: that he didn't know half of what happened last night or that his body was reacting to Tenten's less-than-appropriate state of dress.

It was probably a mixture of both at this point.

"I think a more appropriate question would be what _didn't_ happen last night?"

He smirked as he saw the panic creep into her expression. Her body tightened and her mouth parted in horror. He could see her mind racing for answers that it didn't have and then she became more panicked because of it. He could see the way she assumed the worst.

Good. He wanted her to be scared. He wanted her to be as afraid of the unknown as he was. It only seemed fair, after all.

He watched as her mouth opened and closed a few times as her brain struggled to connect words with lips.

"What…" she swallowed convulsively, "What do you know?"

Neji clenched his fists by his side as he answered. "I know I found you completely drunk in an alleyway. I know that you had thrown your shoes at someone and therefore had none. I know you made some surprisingly enlightening comments to me as I endeavoured to take you home. I know I found your door broken when we got here. I know I fixed that door as you retched in the toilet. What I don't know is what the hell I'm still doing here, but I suspect I shall find the answer to that question later in the day when I have ceased being so amazingly _angry_ with you."

Oh, how he struggled to contain his anger but his tone had betrayed him. He knew that she could tell. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I was drunk?"

"Quite."

She closed her eyes as she searched for purchase. "I guess that explains why I can't remember anything."

"I should imagine so."

Then a look of pure, unadulterated horror crossed her features. "What did I say?" Her voice sounded choked, like it was a struggle to get the words out of her mouth.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What did I say to you?" she repeated, more frantic now. "You said I made some 'surprisingly enlightening comments' to you. _What were they_?"

Neji shrugged, slightly confused by her urgency. He would normally be proceeding carefully from this point, planning each word so that he could monitor her reactions and replies. But at present he was simply too angry to bother. He didn't know how, but sometime between last night and this morning he had lost his customary control and had no idea where it went or, more importantly, how to get it back.

"You simply commented on your fondness for the way I smell, the softness of my hair, and the favourable state of my appearance. Then you questioned my romantic status."

"And that's all?"

"I believe so."

Her relief was palpable and he was filled with an insatiable curiosity as to why. What had she thought she had said that she did not want him to know so explicitly? He would have thought she would be embarrassed by what she _had_ said to him, but apparently that was of little consequence compared to what she _could_ have revealed.

"What is it that you want to hide, Tenten?"

She ignored his question and replied with one of her own. "Are you sure there's nothing else you know from last night?"

Under normal circumstances he would have persisted with his inquiries, but he feared his emotional equilibrium was still too unbalanced for him to affectively pursue the topic. As it was, he simply catalogued the question in his mind to peruse and pursue at a later time, preferably when she was caught unaware and had no time to think of a defence.

"No. What is your last memory?"

For now it was more prudent that he find out what he did not know of Tenten's experiences last night. He feared that his mind would know no peace if he did not.

Tenten squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to think. "My head hurts too much for me to be able to think properly. I need food and painkillers."

Neji nodded in understanding, "Then we will continue this conversation over breakfast."

Suddenly Tenten's cheeks flushed. "Um…is it okay if I…uh…put something more on first?"

Once again Neji's attention was directed to Tenten's current state of undress and he figured his day must be getting better because somehow he schooled his features into a perfect mask of indifference.

"Of course."

Then her cheeks flushed even darker.

"And…um…you may want to put a shirt on."

It was only then that Neji realized he was shirtless. His mind had been too occupied to notice earlier. How intriguing.

Even more intriguing was Tenten's obvious reaction to his undress. Her female appreciation of his body pleased him for some unknown reason. He usually did not care to indulge in that form of vanity. He took care of his physicality simply because his profession required it of him. Now he was suddenly grateful for such vigilance in the area because of the way Tenten's eyes ran over him. It was ridiculous. He shouldn't care what she thought of his physical appearance. He should actually scorn at such obvious appreciation.

But he liked it.

And if she didn't leave soon, his body would start reacting to her appraisal in an embarrassing manner which he _certainly_ did not care for her to witness...ever.

"I believe you wanted to change."

Tenten gasped with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. "Oh…oh! Yes, of course!" Then she practically ran to her bedroom, leaving Neji smirking and frowning at the same time - a most curious expression indeed.

* * *

She could not _believe_ she'd been drunk! What had she been thinking! Well, she hadn't been thinking, obviously, because if she had there was _no_ way she would have touched any sort of liquor!

The fact remained that she had, indeed, gotten drunk and could not remember a bit of what she had done during that tumultuous period of time. And with the gods as her witnesses, she would not rest until she found out.

Neji had already enlightened her with a few unsettling details. It was bad enough that he had witnessed her hour(s) of shame at all and she knew that if she stopped to think on it for even a moment her mind would surely cease to function correctly.

This day had wrought far too many surprises for her to be able to cope. First, Neji had been asleep on her couch and still had not clarified _why_. A part of her suspected he did not quite know why himself, which only produced more questions. Then she'd found out she had been blindingly drunk the previous night. Then she had discovered that she did not know what the hell she had done and, judging by the embarrassing state Neji had found her in, she dreaded the answers to an indescribable degree. Then it seemed she had said some things to Neji in her less-than-dignified state that she certainly would have preferred not to have said. Then she figured she had practically just fallen in love with him, or something similar. Now he was waiting for her in her kitchen, eliciting a strange mix of apprehension and excitement in her.

She was alone with Neji in her apartment. He had been a few times before, but never alone; always in the company of either Lee or Gai or both. He had never had any reason to be here alone, before now. He had _spent the night_, even. And though she was utterly mortified that he had witnessed at least some of the implausible events of the previous night, she was also strangely giddy and satisfied that now she and Neji had their own little secret. For she knew he would not even dream of telling anyone of what he'd seen, if not for loyalty then for self-preservation. He _had_ been at her apartment all night. Now it almost felt like the bond between her and Neji had become just that bit deeper, simply because of a shared experience that no one else was aware of.

Unfortunately, Tenten didn't know what most of that shared experience had entailed. She needed to wring out every last detail from Neji and then devote the rest of her day in pursuit of much-needed answers.

* * *

By the time Tenten re-emerged from her room, Neji had regained almost complete control over his mental and emotional bearings. He had put on his shirt, re-tied his hitate (only faintly mortified that Tenten had seen him without it because it was not as though she had never seen the mark before) and corrected his dishevelled appearance as well as he could manage under the circumstances.

It was as though his familiar control walked hand-in-hand with his familiar appearance. It probably was not such a far-fetched sentiment. He certainly felt a lot more like his usual self now and was ever-grateful for it. He would need all the patience and control he possessed to deal with this situation appropriately.

And the fact that Tenten was now fully-clothed helped matters a _great_ deal.

"Okay, now I need to know everything you know, right down to the last detail," she said as soon as she reached the kitchen.

She was all business now. She was once again the Tenten he was so familiar with, which was quite an admirable feat. He doubted many women would have such a strong mental, emotional, and physical constitution after finding out they'd been utterly intoxicated the night before.

He related every detail from the time he had first seen her, taking a perverse pleasure in the way her cheeks heightened in colour even though she fought embarrassment with every word he spoke. Perhaps if she got embarrassed enough by this unfortunate experience she would never tough liquor again and he would never find himself in such a ridiculous situation.

When he had finished, Tenten took a few deep breaths, trying to focus her thoughts. It was a ritual he had seen her execute too many times to count.

"Well, all I remember from last night is that I had been training with Ino and she wanted me to find someone to test all my new knowledge on. So I went into this club and everything from there is kind of blurry. Like I have fragments of memory, but they don't connect properly."

Neji barely listened. He was seeing red again.

Ino. He should have known. The only reason Tenten would do something as ludicrous as entering a club and getting drunk was if Ino put her up to it.

Yes, he was certainly going to have a little chat with Ino later. He had a feeling he would enjoy it immensely.

"So I'm thinking I'll just trace my steps back to this club and ask questions there," Tenten continued, effectively bringing his thoughts back to present.

"I'm coming with you," he stated in no uncertain terms.

Tenten's face was completely void of all colour. "What?"

"I'm coming with you," Neji repeated, trying to keep the smile off his blank features. He didn't know why he was taking such pleasure in Tenten's discomfort, but he was certainly going to keep the fact that he did to himself.

* * *

Trying to persuade Neji to change his mind was like trying to persuade a fish to live out of the water.

Totally impossible.

So that was how Tenten had found herself being accompanied by Neji on her quest for information. She had tried to pretend that he wasn't there. He had certainly been helping, remaining deadly silent and all, but trying to ignore Neji's presence was as impossible as trying to persuade him - at least for her. She could feel him there…that raw power. It was heady and intoxicating and she didn't like it because she'd been intoxicated enough for one lifetime.

No, enough for two lifetimes judging from what she had done the night before.

She felt sick. That was the only way she could describe this dread. It rolled around in her stomach, threatening to spill out any moment. She refused to let it. No need to make matters worse by throwing up on Neji's shoes.

If only he would _say_ something. He hadn't said anything since the bartender had told the tale of Tenten's Night Out. He didn't need to say anything. She could feel the disapproval practically seeping from his skin. At least if he said something she'd know what he was thinking.

She desperately needed something to distract her from her own thoughts of horror and shame. She was only able to dwell on the bartender's words.

Unfortunately he hadn't been able to paint a crystal clear picture (he had been tending the bar, after all), but he'd seen enough to give them the general details.

She had gotten drunk. This was already common knowledge. She had talked with the guy – Kim, she believed his name was – until she had declared him a bore and walked to the dance floor. Then she had proceeded to dance.

At this point in time, Neji had stiffened noticeably and bit out "What kind of dancing?" and Tenten found new definition for the word humiliation. It was bad enough that _she_ had to hear of her drunken antics, but Neji?

Apparently she had danced like a maniac and no one wanted to get close to her. She wasn't surprised by the knowledge she couldn't dance, but was strangely disappointed. She supposed she had been subconsciously hoping that she had dirty danced with some hottie because who only knew when, if ever, she'd work up the courage to do it again. She supposed it was fortunate that she hadn't, because if she ever worked up enough courage to do _that_ (through alcohol or no), she sure as hell wanted to remember it the next day.

Then it seems a girl had had enough of Tenten's 'attention-seeking' and had told her to please, piss off. Tenten had ignored her, which had resulted in the girl bitch-slapping her and walking away. Tenten, not one to take such an insult in her drunken stupor, had thrown her shoes and the girl, knocked her out, and was thrown out of the club, thus leading to Neji's discovery of her in the alleyway.

And Neji still hadn't _said_ anything. He'd just sat there…not saying anything. And now he was walking alongside her…not saying anything.

Was this some reverse-psychology crap that he was trying to work on her? Remaining silent to the point when she would no longer be able to stand the silence and would just start speaking of her own accord with no verbal provocation whatsoever? Well, if that _was_ what he was trying to do, it wasn't working. It wouldn't work. Stuff like that _never_-

"Okay, can you just say something?"

Neji turned to her with a brow raised arrogantly. "And what is it that you would like me to say?" he replied coolly, no hint of concern or amusement or _emotion_; just that suffocating arrogance that he pulled off oh-so-well.

But she was far too distressed to act normally because normally she wouldn't be bothered by his high-handedness, since she admired him so much, and she certainly wouldn't be annoyed by it. She would respond calmly and rationally and logically because that's the kind of person she was - calm, rational, logical.

Not this week. Not today.

"Say that this doesn't bother you. Say that it doesn't matter that I've acted like a complete idiot this past week. Say that it won't change anything. Say that everything will go back to normal after this stupid mission is finally over. Say that I'll do fine and I won't stuff it up." By this point she had tears in her eyes and she hated them and hated herself for being so vulnerable in front of Neji - Man of No Weaknesses - but goddamnit, she couldn't help it.

Then Neji did the one thing she never thought he would.

He stopped walking, put his hands on her shoulders, bent down, looked deep into her eyes and said:

"This doesn't bother me. It doesn't matter if you've acted like a complete idiot this past week. It won't change anything. Everything will go back to normal after this stupid mission is finally over. You'll do fine and you won't stuff it up."

It didn't make it all better like she'd hoped, but his words bought a warmth that eased the chill of her regret and embarrassment.

* * *

Neji didn't know when it had started happening, but sometime over the course of the last 24 hours he had begun to care about Tenten's feelings.

Sure, he had always cared for her wellbeing. He watched out for her in battle and always wished for her general health of form and spirit. But this was different.

Deeper.

He didn't just care if she was okay, he wanted to fix it. He wanted to make everything better because now when she started hurting, he started hurting…because she was hurting. He liked the fact that she wasn't always as collected as she seemed because then that meant that maybe she would have to rely on him just that bit more. He wanted to take care of her, protect her.

It went beyond mere teammate comradeship and it scared the hell out of him.

He needed to get away from her and think clearly. There had to be a logical way to sort through this. If he just meditated on it, it would all make sense and he would able to be able to deal with it accordingly.

He straightened and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Awkward. Hm. He couldn't remember ever feeling so awkward in his life, with the exception of last night and this morning, of course. Never mind, he could meditate upon this unforeseen occurrence as well.

"Calm yourself, Tenten. Have faith in your abilities as I have faith in your abilities," he made the mistake of looking down at her and regretted it immediately because she was wiping her eyes dry and the sight of it gave him the strangest urge to pull her into his arms and never let her go. That was odd because he didn't do that. Ever.

"I will see you at the appointed meeting place tomorrow morning." With a stiff nod of acknowledgement, he transported himself the hell out of there.

* * *

It was weird. The whole previous week Tenten had been stressing and distressing and re-stressing about this mission, acting like anyone but her usual, familiar self. Then all it took was a few words from Neji and her precious emotional equilibrium returned.

She felt that because Neji believed in her, she could believe in herself.

…

_And_ he had also said he didn't care about the drunken thing. That definitely helped.

So when she arrived at the designated meeting spot, she was feeling calm, rational and logical. Just like normal.

_Phew._

And then she laid eyes on Neji and her heart started beating erratically, her palms started to sweat and her tongue suddenly felt really thick and heavy and she couldn't think of a thing to say for the life of her.

_Damnit._

It seemed that all was not as it should be after all because if things were as they should be, she would walk up casually, greet Neji, Gai and Lee casually, and then they would casually set off on the mission. Either Lee or Gai or both would say something asinine, she and Neji would look on in disbelief, and then they would look at each other in mock horror, and her heart wouldn't be hammering against her ribcage while they did so.

But it didn't happen like that.

Tenten all but shuffled towards the group, barely noticing that she was the last one to arrive because she was so distracted by Neji.

He was leaning against the gate, arms crossed, expression unreadable (as per usual), head tilted towards the morning sun. His silky hair cascaded over one shoulder, his biceps flexed under his shirt and suddenly Tenten got a mental image of him standing shirtless in her living room. She started getting hot despite the crisp morning air.

And she was so distracted by this that she failed to notice Lee bounding towards her. A lung-crushing hug followed.

"Tenten! You are finally here! I thought I would die of impatience for I am so excited to be embarking on this most honourable of missions with you as your youth finally blossoms!"

All this said in the space of five seconds, a most remarkable feat.

"Can't…breathe…" Tenten gasped as she tried (and failed) to extricate herself from Lee's super-human grasp.

"Ah, I see! You are so excited that you can't breathe! I understand the feeling! I am also very excited!"

Neji was suddenly there and he was saying, "No, she can't breathe because you are holding her too tightly. Get off."

Air rushed into her lungs as Tenten put her hands on her knees and gulped it in like she'd gulp water after living in the desert for three years.

"I am most sorry, Tenten! Are you alright?" Lee asked as he peered into her face.

"I'm fine," Tenten rasped back as she lifted her face to look for Neji, but he had already moved from her line of sight.

He was acting strange. At first it seemed as though he was ignoring her, but then he unexpectedly came to her rescue. Then he went back to ignoring her.

Gai sauntered over with his characteristic grin plastered on his face, "Ah, Tenten. I see you have arrived."

All Tenten managed was a small smile in response.

"Well, if everyone is sure they remembered everything, let's be off!"

Lee jumped up and down in excitement, "I will run for ten hours straight and if I do not complete that then I will complete five thousand push ups in one hour!"

Gai turned his blinding grin onto Lee, "Ah, Lee, so full of youth. You remind me of the time when I was your age, but we must remember that this is Tenten's mission so she will be setting the pace." He then turned to Tenten, "So, Tenten? Are you ready to blossom into your youth?"

In Gai-talk this sentence was his way of saying "Are you ready to go?"

"Um…yeah."

But even as the words left her mouth and her feet left the ground, Tenten couldn't help but feel that she had left something behind.

* * *

"Shit, where's my sleeping bag!"

"Tenten, such un-youthful language!" Gai admonished.

Tenten didn't listened. She was too busy trying to keep the tears of frustration from spilling over and betraying her true feelings.

She hadn't even started the real mission and she was already failing. She'd never forgotten anything on a mission. Never. She was always completely immaculate. Always.

This unwanted mission and these unwanted feelings for Neji were bringing out a side of her she didn't quite like; a side of her she couldn't control.

And perhaps that was the worst of it. Until recently, she had been familiar with every facet of her character and she was content with what that character was. She was strong, reliable, not given to fleeting emotions and whims, dedicated, and logical. Some may call it boring, but she was all she wanted to be: a good kunoichi.

Because she knew who she was, why she did what she did, and what made her tick, she was in control of her emotions and she liked it that way. She liked knowing what to expect and she liked knowing that other people knew what to expect.

Now her emotions and thoughts were going wild and it wasn't just because this mission had awaken a side of her she didn't even know existed; a side of her that wanted to experience _more_, to feel _more_ . It was also because of Neji.

Just when she had thought that she knew all there was to know about Neji, she found something else and she liked it. A vulnerability that she hadn't known existed; side of him that made him…human - reachable and relatable. And when he was like he was usually was, hard and unrelenting, she yearned to see the part of him that no one else knew about. The intensity of these feelings always caught her unaware and completely unprepared so she was thrust into a chasm of turbulent emotions with no foreseeable escape.

"Does Tenten want to use my sleeping bag?"

Tenten pulled herself out of her thoughts to regard Lee. Despite his boundless energy (that never failed to tire her out after five minutes) and his childlike mannerisms, a great heart and strength resided within him that she couldn't help but admire. Just the thought that he was willing to give up his comfort for her stupidness attested to it.

"Thanks, Lee, but I'll be alright. Consider it training, or punishment for not remembering. After tonight I'll definitely make sure I remember it in the future."

"But-"

"Leave it, Lee," Gai interrupted. "She is doing the mature thing by accepting responsibility for her actions. It shows that her youthfulness is blossoming!"

"Really?" Lee replied hopefully. No doubt Gai was just trying to assuage Lee of feeling any guilt for not helping, but Tenten didn't care. She'd do the same thing.

"It was her fault for forgetting," Neji cut in unexpectedly with a voice colder than ice, "Therefore they are her consequences to bear." He turned his icy gaze onto Lee, "Leave it be and go to sleep."

Tenten didn't know why she would expect anything else from Neji - Master of No Breaks - but it hurt more than she would ever care to admit to anyone…or herself.

* * *

Despite what he had said about Tenten bearing the consequences of her own actions, he couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes to try he thought of how cold she must be. Hell, he could feel the chill and he was in a sleeping bag. She had nothing but the clothes on her back to protect her from it.

Unable to stand the thought, he activated his Byakugan to check her vitals. Surely upon ascertaining reassurance that no matter the discomfort level, no harm would come to her he would be able to finally fall asleep.

But that just made it worse. With his Byakugan activated, he noticed every last detail of her body language. She was curled in the foetal position as tightly as she possibly could, yet she was still shivering uncontrollably. She wasn't awake, but she was caught in a state of semi-subconsciousness. He could tell that she was only in that state because her mind had needed some escape from the torture of being so cold. Therefore she was only half feeling the cold, but her body was suffering all the side-effects from it.

_I mustn't do anything. I can't. _

Upon returning to his residence yesterday, he had meditated for a good three hours, sorting through the alien feelings that had assaulted him recently and with alarming intensity. Yet even after all these hours of meditation, he couldn't quite figure out why those emotions existed. He had a few unformed theories, but they were so ridiculous that he dismissed them upon immediate thought.

He _had_ eventually come up with a solution…of sorts. Because these feelings seemed to be centred on his proximity to Tenten, all he had to do was remain distant from her both physically and emotionally. It was quite simple in theory, but much harder to execute than he had first surmised.

For example, when Lee had enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug this morning, instead of feeling sympathy for her unfortunately plight, he had felt…anger. It was totally irrational, but it seemed the only way it would decease was if Lee stopped touching her so intimately and inappropriately. So he stopped him.

And throughout the day he had felt the strangest urge to seek her out for the simple reason of just being with her, around her. He felt the strangest urge to hear her speak, it didn't matter what about.

But he had resisted the temptation and maintained his distance.

As he would now.

* * *

Tenten awoke to bright skies, a cool breeze and, most surprisingly, warmth and comfort. She couldn't see the bright skies, but was fairly certain it must be bright because she could feel the glare behind her eyelids.

She hoped it was a bright day. It would match her bright spirits. She'd had the best dream.

Well, at first it hadn't been so good. She couldn't quite remember the details, but she didn't remember a black chasm of nothingness and bone-chilling coldness.

Then the dream had suddenly turned around in the best way possible. Why? Because Neji came. Suddenly all she saw was white and all she felt was warmth and now as she opened her eyes she could swear that even more whiteness clouded her vision.

The bright sunlight, probably.

Tenten shut her eyes again and nuzzled her face against the firm body that-

_Wait!_

She opened her eyes again, blinked once, twice. White still permeated every facet of her vision and the firmness was still there.

Tenten shut her eyes and let out a soft curse, her first thought being that Lee's guilt had overwhelmed him and he had come to give her warmth during some course of the evening. Now she had to wake up with this awkward situation.

Once she thought about it, it explained the reason she was so warm and the firmness and the fact that a sleeping bag was covering her and-

No, it didn't explain the whiteness.

_But what…?_

One second passed. Two and three and…

_NO! _

Battling denial, Tenten attempted to sit upright only to find she couldn't because a heavy arm was draped around her waist, preventing any movement. She looked up to face the impossible…

_Neji._

Tenten clamped her eyes shut and sank back down onto the torso she was trapped against.

_This has to be a dream. There is _no way_ Neji would ever…_

But the steady rise and fall of the chest beneath her proved otherwise. This wasn't a dream and Neji wasn't a figment of her desperate imagination. He was there and she was on top of him which meant that he had done what she had thought Lee had done.

She was assaulted by a myriad of conflicting emotions that she couldn't control and all she could do was lay there, enveloped by his warmth.

She should move. She should. As far as she could tell, he was still asleep and if she moved now she would prevent an awkward moment…possibly the most awkward moment to ever take place between a man and a woman. Surely that was a noble pursuit.

But she wanted to stay. _Gods_, how she wanted to stay. This was _Neji_ and he was _holding_ her and she could _feel_ him breathe and his arm was around her waist and her legs were tangled with his and...

Oh _Gods_, her legs were tangled with his? This situation was just getting better and worse with every moment that passed!

Maybe if she just stayed a little longer nothing would happen. Maybe if she just relished this moment, he wouldn't wake up. Nothing like this would ever happen again so why shouldn't she take advantage of the one impossible time it actually did? She'd never been this close to him before and she'd probably never be this close to him again. Not like this.

So that settled it. Just five more minutes then she would leave and wake up Gai and Lee so they could get started.

Wait.

_Gai and Lee!_

How could she have forgotten their existence? Well, that was quite easy, actually, but now that she thought about it they could wake up at any moment, if they hadn't woken up already, and see them in this position.

Oh dear gods, she'd never hear the end of it and Neji would probably never look at her again.

And that absolutely could not happen.

Tenten cautiously raised herself and tried to slide sideways out of Neji's grasp, but this did nothing but turn her on because she was now pressed intimately against Neji's gorgeous body.

_Okay, settle down, Tenten. Try again._

This time she tried pushing up Neji's arm, but the consequences were even worse because he reacted by tightening his hold and pulling her more firmly against him. In any other instance, she wouldn't complain. But right now, she really needed to move.

It seemed the only option left was to wake him. Though she did not look forward to this occurrence, it was certainly better than having either Gai or Lee finding them in this position.

Tenten raised her free arm and tapped Neji on the shoulder.

No reaction.

She tapped again, harder this time.

"Neji!"

This time she got a reaction.

Neji inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes and blinked to focus them. Then he looked around as if trying to find his bearings. She couldn't help but think she'd never seen a more appealing than that of Neji waking up.

He looked lost and confused and disoriented and utterly adorable.

When his eyes finally focused on her, they widened in surprise.

"Tenten?"

All Tenten could do was smile brightly and utter, "Good morning!"

He looked completely embarrassed. "I…I'm sorry…" he begun to say, his voice still hoarse from waking up. It did funny things to her insides.

But she had other things to worry about.

"Later," she whispered. "Right now you just need to leave because-"

"Tenten? _Neji_?"

A heartfelt groan escaped Tenten's lips as she heard that which she feared most.

Lee.

"Because of that."

* * *

He had given into his base instincts and now he had to face the consequences. So be it. He could stand it. It was worth waking up as he had. He couldn't remember ever waking up feeling so utterly content and honestly, that scared him but he would meditate upon it later once he had faced his current predicament.

He had been prepared to face Tenten upon waking up and trying to explain himself to her, but he hadn't been prepared to face Lee and, gods above help him, Gai.

Lee he could dismiss easily. He was like any small animal or child. Ignore it and it will go away.

But Gai? Gai was no small animal or child. He was…Gai. He was Neji's worse nightmare, especially in situations like this: careful situations that needed to be handled with dignity and tact. Gai possessed not one of those qualities but he _did_ possess the singular ability to mortify Neji. A rare talent, to be sure, and Neji didn't know whether or not he did it to rouse him purposefully. He wouldn't put it past the man.

Gai would not let this go.

So when Gai sauntered over to where he, Lee and Tenten were, Neji closed his eyes, groaned and prayed for patience the likes of which he had never before needed to possess.

"And what do we have here?" Gai boomed.

Lee looked at him with wide, confused eyes. "Gai-sensei! I'm afraid I do not understand! Why are Neji and Tenten sleeping like that?"

Reminded of his current position, Neji abruptly released all hold on Tenten and stood up, leaving her sprawling on the ground with a mixed expression of annoyance and mortification.

Gai stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Well, Lee, there is no simple way to explain the art of a man and a woman blossoming in youth together, but as your sensei I shall have to try my best!"

Neji shut his eyes and suppressed a groan. This was not good.

"You see, Lee. A man has certain needs that he himself cannot fulfil. Only a woman can fulfil such youthfully strong needs." Gai looked down at Lee and smiled at the distressed expression on his face, "Now, Lee, don't look like that! These youthful needs are perfectly natural."

"But Gai-sensei! I have not experienced such needs!" And may the gods help them all the day he did_. _

He _really_ needed to end this conversation.

Gai patted Lee on the head affectionately. "Not to worry, Lee. You will understand the day your youth blossoms the way that Neji's has for our dear teammate Tenten."

"I do not understand, Gai-sensei!"

For once in his life, Neji was grateful for Lee's naivety. But alas, Gai would have none of it.

"Sorry, Lee. I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, when a man had these youthful needs that can only be fulfilled by a woman, such a Tenten, a man performs a certain youthful ritual that-"

"Oh my _god_," he heard Tenten whisper in humiliation from below him.

That was it.

"Gai, shut up," Neji cut out as he levelled Gai with the hardest glare possible.

But Gai was not to be fazed. He simply laughed.

"Now, Neji, don't be so upset! I myself am quite pleased at this unexpected turn of events," he sighed dramatically. "You see, Neji, all this time I thought your youthful needs could not be satisfied by a woman. I thought they would only be satisfied by another man."

Lee blinked.

Tenten gasped.

Neji saw red.

"Gai-sensei, I don't under-"

"You thought…I was _gay_?"

* * *

Tenten had thought she'd seen a pissed off Neji. Well, she was wrong.

_This_ was a pissed off Neji.

He wasn't yelling and his face wasn't red or anything like that but she could tell he was unbelievable angry. His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white, tendons were standing out in his neck, as though he were barely controlling himself, and his voice was low and hard and nothing like she had ever heard. Even she was scared.

But she couldn't blame him. No, not one bit. Hell, she thought _she'd_ been embarrassed. At least Gai didn't think she was a gay. Then again, she was about as sexually active as Neji so she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

That was something to think about.

Lee, still not comprehending, answered, "Well, I don't know why Gai-sensei would think that because he never looks very happy and-"

"Lee?" Tenten interrupted, "I don't think you should speak right now."

Gai, not comprehending the extent of Neji's anger, laughed, "Ah, don't look like that, Neji! It was an honest mistake! But after this morning my doubts are cleared. It seems that your youthful lusts do indeed burn for-"

"Stop talking," Neji interrupted in a low, cold voice that chilled Tenten all over. "I woke up with Tenten this morning because I had been keeping her warm during the night. Do not read into it, do not look into it, just forget about it. It was one teammate helping out another. That is all."

Tenten swore she could feel her chest caving in. She checked just in case it actually was. It should when it hurt so much.

She hadn't actually read into Neji's actions. She'd been too surprised to do so and even if she had, she wouldn't have dared believe it meant something because this was Neji and she was just a teammate to him. There was _no way_ she could be anything more. His words just reiterated that fact.

But it still hurt. It hurt more than anything she'd ever experienced. Pure rejection.

"Well, Neji, you have disappointed me once again," Gai sighed dramatically, but there was something in his eyes that intrigued Tenten, something knowing, and in a very uncharacteristic move, he dropped the issue entirely and started packing up his sleeping bag. Tenten couldn't help but wonder why but there was no way she'd _ask_ him.

Lee walked up to Neji with wide, hopeful eyes. "Neji, that was a very generous thing you did for our Tenten!" Neji just looked at Lee blankly, but of course that didn't faze him at all. "I was wondering that if I were ever in Tenten's situation, would Neji keep me warm too?"

A giggle escaped Tenten's throat as Neji's eyes widened in horror.

"No. _Hell_ no."

"But-"

Neji ignored him and walked over to his sleeping bag, which Tenten realized she was still sitting on.

She quickly got up and handed it to him. When he took it he looked up at her with fierce determination.

"Tenten, I…"

"Don't worry about it, Neji!" Tenten said with a brightness she didn't feel. "You don't need to explain anything. Or apologize. Actually, I should thank you, right? I mean, I would have frozen if it weren't for you! So thanks. And don't worry, I won't mention it again!"

And hopefully she wouldn't think on it again because if she did she would be filled with a bittersweet longing that would just make everything just that much worse.

* * *

Neji didn't know what kind of reaction he'd been expecting from Tenten. He had no reason to think that she'd react at all, but that carefree reaction still took him by surprise. He had expected her to be more…embarrassed maybe? He wasn't sure.

Her reaction was exactly what he should of expected. Apparently she just wanted to forget about it as much as he did.

Well, as much as he said he did, anyway. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny that the feeling of Tenten in his arms still lingered in his memory and he was unwilling to let it go.

And he was unwilling to consider exactly what that meant.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope that sort of made up for the massively long wait you guys had! Please review and tell me what you think. I literally keep writing for you guys!**


	5. A Slight Alteration

**A/N: It becomes apparent in this chapter, from the content to the ungodly length of it, that I have read far too many romance novels. Though this chapter is simply a monster, I truly hope none of you find it tedious. If you do, let me know and I'll try to never repeat the mistake. But if you like the length, just give me words of praise. I think I deserve it after writing this over the course of two days! Quite a feat, if I may say so myself ;)**

**Truthfully, it wasn't so hard simply because I was so DESPERATE to write it, even more than I was desperate for you guys to read it. So even if none of you like it, it is still my favourite chapter of any chapter I have ever written. Hopefully you'll understand why after you read it.**

**Also, there are a multitude of grammatical errors in this chapter. When I have a consistent idea in my head, I type so damn fast I don't actually notice what's going on the screen. Therefore, I could be thinking 'he' and it appears as 'his.' Frustrating, I know. I'll get around to fixing it someday haha.** **A****nyway...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Slight Alteration**

Tenten hadn't really thought about what Irukan, a border town of the Fire Country, would look like but she hadn't quite been expecting this bustling city of commerce. She supposed it _did_ make sense because it contained a port. All the ships that carried goods to the Fire Country docked here because, well, there was no other _legal_ place to go.

People were everywhere. Tenten was used to living in a village with lots of people, but Konoha was a _shinobi_ village. The majority of the residents were _shinobi_. The majority of the people here, however, were civilians.

Tenten was not unfamiliar with people that made a living through peaceful means. Her parents were part of the labour class of Konoha. They had no interest in any part of shinobi life and were forever baffled at Tenten's fixation with sharp objects. Her mother, in particular, incessantly bemoaned her 'gallivanting about with strange men like a heathen.' She was _especially_ disappointed in Tenten's career choice. She'd always expected Tenten to grow up working in the shop and marrying some kind, unassuming gentleman with whom she would take over the shop her parents owned so her they could retire.

But Tenten had wanted to go to The Academy because all her little playmate friends were going to The Academy and her parents had seen no harm in indulging her 'childish whim.' They figured they'd let her 'have some fun' while she was young, but she'd soon grow out of it, of course.

Well…she hadn't.

As she looked around and was reminded of the reason she was here in the first place, she almost wished she _had_ grown out of it. If she had, she wouldn't be here sacrificing her body for the sake of information.

She found it ironic that if an ordinary citizen sacrificed their body for gain, they were considered whores and shamed but if a kunoichi sacrificed her body for gain, she was considered honourable. It just illuminated one of the many differences between a civilian and shinobi life.

But she loved what she did and couldn't imagine settling down with some mediocre guy, living out a mediocre life, that had no purpose. By doing what she did, she could really help people and make a change for the better, no matter how small it was.

And she got to play with weapons.

She supposed her fascination with weapons could be considered a little…psychotic, but she couldn't help it and couldn't fathom why she enjoyed the sight of a pointy object cutting into another object. She couldn't fathom why she looked forward to fighting, just so she could use those weapons. She couldn't fathom why she was so innately enthralled by all the little things various weapons to do. Nothing got her more excited than seeing a wide variety of weapons that accomplished a wide variety of very cool things.

Ultimately, she didn't care why she loved it. She was just happy she got to fulfil her desires, strange though they were - another perk from being a ninja.

Well, that and she got to be with Neji.

Just think; if she hadn't chosen this profession she never would have been placed on the same team as him. She never would have become so well-acquainted with him to the point of friendship. It was an honoured position to be in, indeed.

If she had never gotten to know him, she would just be one of the many un-noteworthy females he took no notice of but who took a _really _took notice of him. So many girls looked but dared not touch…or get within twenty feet of him.

On the subject of girls looking, Tenten couldn't help but notice the hot glances Neji was receiving from the opposite sex as they walked through the town. Granted, their small ensemble got a fair bit of attention on its own, especially in a civilian town such as this - Gai and Lee did _not_ fade into the background _at all_. However, as people's attentions were drawn to the group, the females' eyes caught sight of Neji and stayed there.

She couldn't blame them. He was gorgeous. That didn't mean she couldn't send out hate vibes with her thoughts in their general direction.

She hated pretty girls like every other girl who wasn't pretty did. Even if they were really nice, like Sakura, sometimes she couldn't help but think '_damn you_.' Now she _really_ hated pretty girls because they made her feel even more nervous about doing this damn mission and the sheer number of pretty girls astounded her. It figured a rich womanizer was in a town filled with beautiful woman.

Gods, how was she going to compete?

"What is it that you're hiding, Tenten?" Neji's low voice in her ear made her jump and she twirled around to look at him, but he kept moving forward so she was forced to catch up.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten hissed back as she finally fell into step beside him.

"I'm sure you know," Neji replied evenly, his mouth tilting slightly to one side.

"I'm sure I don't," Tenten shot back, too confused to care that she was being short with him.

"Think back two days," Neji said before he dodged around a group of people. "I was telling you about the occurrences of Friday night."

Oh, she remembered Tenten's Night Out, alright, but why was he bringing it up now? Why was he bringing it up _at all_?

"I'm not following you," Tenten replied in a low voice before she glanced ahead at Gai and Lee to make sure they were a safe distance ahead of them and encompassed in their own conversation. They were. Lee was jumping up and down excitedly while Gai pointed out various fairly insignificant sights.

"If you recall, I was reciting some of the things you had been saying to me as I brought you home from the alley," he continued.

Sudden realization hit Tenten like a bolt of electricity. She remembered the panic she had felt when Neji had said she had relayed some 'enlightening comments' to him because she thought she might have told him how she felt about him. She had then urgently demanded he tell her _exactly _what she had said.

Of course he would have picked up on that tone, on that urgency. She hadn't realized it then because, well, she was so relieved that she hadn't said anything worse and he hadn't pursued the topic.

How stupid of her to underestimate his powers of deduction. He would now press her for an answer until she gave him one - one he was satisfied with. There was so bullshitting Neji.

But there was no way in _hell_ she was going to tell him. No way. He could pry all he wanted; she would not give in. Well, not unless he got too close to her again like he had with the porn thing. Then she'd probably forget about being stubborn, but as far as she knew, he didn't know of the physical power he had over her so she suspected he wouldn't do anything like that.

Now, she'd try a diversionary tactic first.

"Why are you bringing this up now? I thought we agreed not to speak of this again."

Neji smirked. "We agreed no such thing…"

"It was more like an unspoken agreement," Tenten mumbled.

"…Therefore I am held under no obligation to remain silent about it."

Damn, it didn't work. Round two.

"So you're saying you're going to go around telling people about it?" She asked testily.

"Tenten…" he began, his voice smooth as silk and turning over her insides. "You know very well that I am not the type of person who goes around 'telling people about it,' but I have no quandary with discussing the subject with you. So I will ask you again: what are you hiding?"

Failure once again. Round three.

"Well, I'm afraid _I_ have a problem discussing it with you, so I am disinclined to answer that question," Tenten retorted.

"Ah, so you admit you have something to hide," he countered smoothly.

_Damnit!_

"I am not admitting to anything nor am I hiding from anything. I simply do not feel comfortable discussing the subject with you," she replied, struggling to keep her voice even.

"Because you have something to hide."

Gods above, the man just didn't give up!

"I told you I don't. Is my word not enough for you anymore?"

She could have sworn his smirk turned to that of a predator.

"No."

She could feel her heart pound against her ribcage. It almost hurt.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I-" She turned her head to glare at Neji to find he was no longer there.

"What the...?" she asked no one in particular as she swung her body around in all directions to search for him. Alas, he was no where to be seen.

Slightly put out and entirely pissed off, Tenten put her hands on her hips as she stood still to survey the crowds. "Of all of the-"

"Tenten…"

And suddenly he was behind her and whispering in her ear and standing way too close for her to be able to form coherent thoughts.

"What are you hiding?"

Tenten's brain turned to mush as she felt the whisperings of his body against hers. Her equilibrium seemed to tip and somehow she was leaning backwards, and then shifting sideways. The heat became almost unbearable, collecting particularly in her stomach and other places she didn't want to think about.

She couldn't remember exactly what they had been talking about and why she was hiding anything in the first place.

And then it hit her. A second bolt of lightening.

_He must know…_

The only reason he must be invading her space was because he remembered the last time they had been in a similar push-and-pull state. He must have remembered that she had only relinquished her hold on the book when he had gotten too close.

So he was doing it again.

And gods help her, it was working.

* * *

He almost had her. He could tell. Hell, he could _feel_ it.

Anticipation coiled in his belly as it did every time he knew he was close to getting something he wanted. But it was more this time - he couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much…fun.

Usually when he pursued a topic, he was relentless, tenacious and determined - he never let up. And so it was with Tenten, but there was something else in the mix. She was resisting him, or trying to at least, and he liked the challenge. He liked trying to pull the truth out from her.

It was mentally stimulating and - gods help him - physically stimulating as well.

It shouldn't have been, but he remembered the time he had tried to wrestle the book from her and it was only when he got close that he surprised her enough to get what he wanted.

There was no reason it shouldn't work again this time. And he was right, it was working.

They were standing perfectly still, his front almost touching her back, the crowd moving around them and yet he felt as though they were in their own world, their own personal bubble of space, the air electrifying around them.

The tension in his stomach grew to new heights as he felt that they were close to something. He was going to win. He had to.

But then Tenten took him completely by surprise.

She turned around, still within the tight confines of their personal bubble, and she smiled slyly up at him.

"I'm not hiding anything." She said in a low voice and Neji wondered why she was so nervous about this seduction thing because it sure as hell was working on him.

She started to walk away but his legs were stuck to the pavement beneath them because it just occurred to him that he found Tenten attractive.

So what the hell did that mean?

* * *

The day had arrived. Tenten's Big Day, as she had started to think of it. It was a big day indeed. Too big, actually. She just wanted to go home and…not have a big day. Not seduce anyone. It was simply terrifying.

Gai and Lee hadn't been making her feel any better with their exclamations and proclamations about her 'finally blossoming' and 'finally growing into her youthfulness.' She didn't want to blossom. She didn't want to freaking grow into her youthfulness. First, she wanted them to shut the hell up then she wanted to go home and…not blossom.

Thankfully Neji had sensed her discomfort and told Gai and Lee to get lost and never be found. At first Tenten had felt flustered because Neji had sensed what she had been feeling. But then she felt stupid and fantastical because of course Neji had sensed what she had been feeling. It was Neji. He sensed everything, whether it was to do with her or not.

But yet the Big Night of her Big Day had arrived and she was walking through the town to meet up with the rest of her team mates. And God was she uncomfortable.

She had been plucked, sprayed, smothered, slavered, waxed and washed till she swore she wasn't human anymore. And the amount of looks she was getting did nothing to assuage her of that thought. She must look mighty odd if people kept looking at her as though she were…well, just looking at her. It freaked her out.

"Hey, baby! Wanna come for a ride?" Some sped on a motorbike called out to her.

Tenten laughed and then sneered. She detested skeezes. "As if, buddy."

Bloody beauty spa. It made skeezes proposition her.

But at that moment she rounded the corner and everything in the world was made right again because Neji was there.

Except he looked at her as though he didn't even know her.

* * *

Neji knew he would be lying to himself if he said he was excited about this whole farce of a mission. But even on a good day he wouldn't come close to the levels of excitement that Gai and Lee seemed to frequent on a daily basis. And those were just normal days.

But today…Tenten was '_blossoming_'. And he wanted to gag. Their juvenile shenanigans were pissing him off more than usual and he desperately needed Tenten to show up to save him from their insufferable company.

When it came to matters of inter-team communications, she had always been his saving grace. Actually, now that he thought about it, she was his saving grace when it came to any matter of social interactions. He didn't know why, but he always felt comfortable around her and her presence eased his…agitations.

Especially agitations like Gai and Lee. Good God, how had he put up with them for all those years? Another example of Tenten's saving grace, apparently.

"Hi, guys!"

Neji looked around for the source of the familiar voice and settled on a completely unfamiliar face and his breath was quite literally stolen from him for a good three seconds until his body remembered how to inhale again.

He didn't know who this woman was, but everyone around him paled in comparison to her. He couldn't even remember that there were people around him for he only saw her. He desperately wanted to know who she was, but he had the strangest feeling that he already knew. There was something _awfully_ familiar about her manner.

"And you are?" He asked his is coldest voice possible, trying to disguise the rapid beating of his heart, but it probably came out breathless all the same.

Her smile faltered. "You _can't_ be serious."

Then at that very moment Gai turned around and uttered the one word he wasn't expecting, the answer to the question he shouldn't had to of asked.

"Tenten!"

_TENTEN!_

The beautiful creature before him smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Gai."

"I see your youth has blossomed to unforeseen proportions!" He continued gallantly.

The woman before him rolled her eyes. Yes, it was definitely Tenten. No one rolled their eyes quite like Tenten did. She'd perfected the simple expression over the years.

_No, but she's…she's…_

She was beautiful. And though Tenten had certainly never been _un_attractive, she'd never quite looked like _that_. He never could have fathomed just what beauty truly resided in her form. Or perhaps he could have known, but he just hadn't been looking.

He couldn't remember ever seeing her hair down. It had been up even when she had been drunk. Who knew it could look so…soft and silky and he had the strongest urge to bury his hands in it and feel if it were as soft as it looked.

Her hair cascaded down her back and framed a face that was so familiar yet so different. He'd never thought she had bad features nor had he thought she had good ones. He'd never thought about it at all. But now that his eyes were opened, he took notice of her plush, red lips and her almond-shaped, coffee-colored eyes and her button nose and her smooth, creamy skin and her sculpted cheek bones.

And her body. Oh God, her _body_. It was all lush curves and smooth, pale skin and holy hell, he just wanted to touch her. That dress did nothing to discourage him. It bore not enough skin but stuck to her like a second skin so he had the irresistible urge to peel the cloth pack and see what was under it because the image promised so much.

And then it occurred to him that other men would be thinking the exact same thing. How could they not?

For the first time in what had to be minutes, he looked somewhere other than Tenten and noticed that she was indeed attracting _far_ too much attention for his liking.

But that was the point, wasn't it? She wanted men to look…well, one particular man, anyway. And that man wasn't him.

Suddenly a hot flush spread through his entire body and the stark realization dawned on him almost immediately.

_I'm jealous._

He was jealous of the man Tenten was going to seduce and he was jealous of every man she would seduce after and he was jealous of every touch they'd receive that he wouldn't.

It all made amazingly good sense and he was appalled that he'd been so blinded by his own way of thinking. This explained everything that he'd been trying to figure out this past week. He just hadn't been able to see it because the notion of it seemed so ridiculous at the time, but it had been happening nonetheless. But now…oh, everything was far too clear.

He had feelings for Tenten.

It explained the strange physical attractions and the strange emotional reactions and the way he couldn't seem to stay away from her lately and way he felt when he was near her and why he'd acted as he never had before.

"Neji, you ready to go?" She asked sweetly and he swore he could feel his stomach drop to his bowels.

This mission was going to be hell for him.

* * *

Neji hadn't stopped staring at her from the moment she had first spoken. And quite frankly, it was unnerving her a bit. Wait, scratch that. A lot. It was unnerving her a _lot_.

She didn't know what he was seeing, but she was fairly certain it couldn't be anything that good if it meant he had to stare at her unwaveringly for five minutes straight.

Or on the other hand, he was staring at her for a good reason. The thought itself seemed impossible, but she foolishly clung to the hope regardless. One was generally a fool when one was in love, so she figured she was justified in her actions.

Well, no matter the reason he was staring at her, she had to get this damn mission over with and, more importantly, stop Gai and Lee from gushing on about how 'amazingly, youthfully beautiful' she looked.

She supposed she should take heart in the fact that Gai and Lee were obviously so impressed with her appearance, but she'd never put much stock in Gai or Lee's stylistic opinion…for good reason. Green spandex never was, not was and would never be in fashion. But telling Lee that would be like telling a sweet little kid that Santa Claus didn't exist. She didn't want to be the one to break his heart.

And Gai was…he was Gai. He probably knew, had probably known his whole life and didn't give a rip either way. God help her the day she ever became so self-assured.

So Tenten looked at Neji who was still looking at her, smiled and said, "Neji, ready for me to go?"

* * *

Tenten approached the doorway with growing apprehension. Sure, she had a legit invitation to the private party, but she still felt as thought someone would point at her and scream "She's a fake! She's a fake!" any second.

She'd been surprised when Neji had handed over the invitation to the exclusive party. She'd been under the impression that she'd just be going to some bar that Tyran frequented or something of that nature. Not something as…upper-class as a private party. Apparently she'd missed some small print or something, but she'd re-read the scroll and alas, nothing. So that made her wonder what Neji knew that she didn't.

Well, he'd known a lot, apparently. He'd told her that Matsuri had just finished building a new warehouse that had cost a shit load of money, so to speak, so to celebrate the final completion, he was hosting a party in it. This was incredibly convenient for her in more than one way.

Matsuri's son would be there, of course, and it would be infinitely easier for her to catch a good look see of the cargo, illegal or no. She was sorely tempted to forego the whole seduction and just ninja-sneak her way in there. It was what she had been trained to do, after all. But she knew Neji would see and she couldn't disobey her superior's orders like that. It simply wasn't in her genetic make-up. Shame, that.

So seduction it was and may the gods help them all.

She'd have a more positive outlook on this whole shebang if she didn't feel so bloody exposed. She felt as though every facet of her being was open for inspection and every living soul within ten meters were itching to take a look.

She supposed as far as being covered up went; she had done pretty well for herself. She'd ditched the skank dress that Ino had made her buy and settled for a more…subtle kind of skanky. The dress was still black and still far too short for her liking, but at least it covered her breasts properly. Actually, it covered the whole front of her body right up to her neckline. The only setback with this was that the entirety of her back was exposed. There was no back to this dress. It scooped right down to the small of her back.

And she was wearing this really weird bra thingy and was sort of comfortable but not at the same time. She wasn't used to not having a strap around her back and felt half naked for it.

But there was nothing to be done about that now. She had to suck it up and hand her invitation over to the bouncer at the door.

"Invitation, please." He asked, all business-like. That is until he gave her a not-so-subtle once over.

Men. So typical. A little bared skin and they were all the same. It didn't matter what the skin was on.

Tenten could feel the urge to roll her eyes. The familiar itch was there, but she couldn't give into it. So she simply handed over the invitation and watched as the bouncer scanned his list for her name.

_My name! Damn!_

She could feel the beginnings of panic start to rise in her chest. Sure, she had an invitation, but that could be forged for all she knew. She'd only been given it that afternoon. Neji hadn't said anything about a list. _No one_ had said anything about a damn list.

But it seemed her fears were inconsequential because somehow her name was on the list. Her real name, strangely enough. She would have understood if it were a fake name. A stolen invitation was still an invitation, but her real name? That meant she was expected. And that didn't make sense.

The bouncer smiled at her in a way that didn't quite sit well with her. "I would have let you in even if your name wasn't on the list."

Yeah, like he getting any favors for that.

"Lovely." She muttered before she walked through the door and entered her worst nightmare.

She'd developed a bit of a phobia of clubs after her last unfortunate experience in one (regardless of whether she remembered it or not). And this was a club in every meaning of the word. It had flashing lights that moved in time to the throbbing beat and writhing couples on the dance floor and worse yet, a free flow of alcohol.

_Note to self – stay away from the bar. _She didn't need a reoccurrence of last week's unfortunate events and she really didn't need it on the night that it mattered.

Strangely enough, a part of her had the improbable urge to head straight to the bar so she could lose herself in the oblivion she didn't remember, just so she could escape from the unwanted reality before her. It made sense, but that didn't mean she'd do it.

She had to persevere. She was a Konoha kunoichi. She could _do_ this.

And then she started to move forward and move past couples that were hooking up on couches and not all of them were male-female pairings and people were rubbing against each other as they moved to the pounding rhythm and it seemed as though every girl she laid eyes on was prettier than her and they were sipping out of champagne glasses with the in-bred sophistication she could never hope to achieve and never in her life had she felt like such an inexperienced, naïve innocent.

_I can't do this. _

**No, Tenten! Think positive!**

And now she was talking to herself. Perfect.

_Okay, first things first. Find Tyran. _

She'd seen a picture of him. She knew who to look for. And if he were as charming a womanizer as the scroll portrayed him, he should be surrounded by an impenetrable barrier of beautiful women.

Tyran wasn't classical good looking. Not in the way Neji was, anyway. She figured his appealed laid more in his character and the way he held himself. His daddy's big bank account couldn't have hurt matters either. He was obviously experienced and knowing and _she_ was going to have to seduce _him_. She hadn't even been able to seduce a homely nobody and she'd have to seduce _him_. He probably knew every facet of seduction, could probably recognize the stench a mile away, and she had to _seduce_ him. He was probably so used to woman trying to get cozy with him for gain that he never succumbed to it and she had to…

No, she didn't have to seduce him. God, it was so obvious now that she was surprised she didn't see it earlier. It was akin to a simple military tactic. If Ino had explained the whole process to her in those terms, she would have grasped it a lot sooner.

She didn't have to seduce him. At least not actively so. If she was trying to attract the attention of a man who was used to having women trying to attract his attention, she'd have to do the opposite. Purposely seem uninterested. It was so bloody simple she felt retarded for not have realizing it sooner.

Fueled with new confidence, Tenten wove her way around the undulating couples to locate her target.

* * *

"Invitation, please."

Neji calmly handed over the important piece of paper before he pulled at the cuffs of his shirt sleeves. He wasn't used to dressing so…modernly. He and his clan adopted a more traditional style of dress and though many would not find it as comfortable as the modern-day apparel, it was what he was used to.

At present he felt so physically restricted. It was a wonder that Tenten even managed to walk properly with what she was wearing.

Unwarranted, a scintillating mental picture of Tenten entered his head and he could feel his senses beginning to cloud.

_Don't think about it._

But that task was going to be quite hard to accomplish seeing as his sole reason for attending the party was to watch her.

She didn't know about this slight development, of course. It would only cause to A) make her more nervous or B) piss her off. Judging from her recent behavior, he was thinking B, but he didn't intend to be seen so it hardly signified either way.

The bouncer nodded him through and he entered a room unlike that of any he had seen before. The atmosphere was positively _sensual_. Everything in there appeared to every one of the five senses in some way.

There was the music, the alcohol, the lights, the aroma of decedent food, and the company that the majority of the attendees were indulging in. And instead of being disgusted by such a display of moral degradation, he was intrigued by it.

He supposed it was easy enough to judge this sort of unsavory behavior when one had never experienced it. But now that he was surrounded by it, he could see…no, _feel_ the allure. Only someone of incredibly strong mental constitution could resist such an intoxicating assault on the senses.

And only one question remained. Was he strong enough to resist his one temptation?

* * *

She found him. Tyran. He didn't look exactly as he did in the picture, but that was to be expected. Tenten took in every detail possible within a two second time frame with a calculated eye.

His medium-brown hair was slightly ruffled and he had a faint lipstick stain on one side of his neck, suggesting he'd participated in the kind of physical activity she wasn't familiar with. He had a glass of something-or-other in one hand and she could only hope it was some form of alcohol. The more he consumed the better for her. She was a testament to the dulling effect vast amounts of alcohol had on the senses.

And he looked directly at her. Right in her eyes.

Tenten's first impulse was to quickly lower her gaze, but some strange instinct she hadn't known existed pushed itself to the forefront of her mind and she rethought her first impulse.

Instead, she held his gaze. There was nothing in it but mild speculation. And then as though she'd judged and found him wanting, she tipped one side of her lips into a placating kind of half-smile and looked away.

And least she hoped that was what he had seen in the gesture. She had no bloody idea. She knew what to do, but she didn't know how to do it. All she could do was fluke it and hope for the best.

Unsure of what she was supposed to do next, she wove through the crowd until she found an empty couch recently vacated by a passionate couple who were probably leaving to find a more private place to continue their physical acquaintance.

So she sat down, cautiously laid her clutch beside her and proceeded to look around awkwardly whilst pretending she had something to do when she really had nothing to do.

_This is the pits._

"You all alone?" Tenten barely started at the male voice that came from her left.

Without looking up, Tenten sighed and replied, "Unfortunately."

"Want some company?" The voice offered.

"Yeah, sure." Tenten replied dismissively. She figured she could pretend she was interested in what this guy had to say until she figured out what to do next.

And then he sat down next to her and she looked at him and it was the one person she didn't expect to sit there.

Tyran.

"Hi, I'm Ty." He said with a blindingly white smile.

The man had a killer smile. No wonder he was such a successful womanizer.

"I know." She replied without thinking while trying not to be affected by the smile.

Surprise registered in Tyran's eyes. "You know who I am?"

_Crap! Okay, be cool. Be cool!_

She cleared her throat. "Of course I do. Your father is the one throwing this party."

In her mind that didn't explain a damn thing, but she hoped her confident tone (what she hoped was a confident tone) made it seem as though it was.

Thank the gods it worked.

"Oh, well, yeah. I suppose he is." And then he became strangely silent, like perhaps he was wondering why she had walked away from him earlier if she knew who he was? She'd never know.

Tenten gave him a little half-smile more out of lack of anything to say than anything ulterior motive and looked away, simply because she didn't know what the hell she was supposed to do next.

"So…why are you alone? You don't seem the type of girl that would lack for company." His clear meaning being male company. But she swallowed her distaste and prodded on.

"Sadly men seem to be intimidated by women in my profession." It was so true. Even male shinobi seemed reluctant to date kunoichi because they were scared that they could kick their ass.

Men.

"And what profession is that?" He asked.

Tenten half-smiled again, unsure of what her reaction should be. Or her answer, for that matter. She hadn't thought of a profession yet.

"Asking for my life story and you haven't even gotten my name yet?" She teased, thinking it her safest route and looked away to cringe. This wasn't going so good.

He laughed. "Sorry. So what is it?"

"What is what?" Tenten asked distractedly as she looked back at him, too busy thinking of her next plan of attack. No, too busy thinking of _a_ plan of attack. She needed a first one in order to have a next one.

"Your name."

She smiled. "Oh, of course. It's Tenten." She figured it'd be stupid to give out a name other than her real one seeing as her real one had already been used.

"That's a nice name." He replied.

"I always thought it was awfully bourgeois and everyone's always thought it was unusual, but I'm glad you think so." Tenten replied without thinking and almost winced as soon as the words left her mouth. What the hell was she talking about?

"Well, I think it's beautiful, just like you."

Tenten's first impulse was to blush and stammer while she tried to form a sentence of appropriate thanks, but once again that strange instinct pushed itself to the forefront of her mind and overruled her impulse.

"You're too kind." She replied in a way that indicated that she really didn't think so. And she didn't. He was obviously lying. She wasn't beautiful. God knows why he was playing her, but he was and she knew it somehow. Womanly instinct, perhaps. About time it showed up.

But Tyran just laughed like he was in the midst of some sort of game.

"I like you, Tenten." He stated.

Tenten looked in his eyes and was startled to realize that he was completely serious.

"Well, thanks. I could say I like you too, but I really don't know you enough to form an honest opinion." Damn, there she was, telling the truth again.

_Lie, Tenten! Lie!_

But then again, maybe she was lying. She hadn't known him for long, but she already didn't like him much.

"Dance with me."

Tenten laughed before she could stop herself.

"What?" Tyran queried.

_Oops!_

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, tell me. I promise I won't be offended."

In that case…

"Well, it's just that I hardly think you can get to know someone by rubbing your body against them."

Tyran laughed again, harder this time.

She was doing it again. Friend's category.

_Damn!_

"What makes you think that's the kind of dancing I was speaking of?" He asked; his gaze boring into hers. He had the most startling set of blue eyes. They were kind of distracting her.

"Look around you. It's the only type of dancing I see. Unless, of course, you're planning to break into a waltz in the middle of that mess."

She figured it didn't quite matter what she said now because she had obviously failed with seduction. If she had truly seduced him, he'd be looking at her with eyes full of lust he'd be begging to get her alone so they could be naughty and do the kind of stuff the people in novels did.

She looked at him. Yep, he was looking at her in a purely friendly manner and…

"Tenten."

And then his eyes changed, became positively smoldering with heat. She wasn't familiar with guys looking at her in desire but she figured that if someone did, they'd look a bit like he did at that moment.

He wanted her.

She didn't know how because she could have sworn she'd said exactly the wrong things, but he did. He wouldn't be looking at her like that if he didn't.

"Y-yes." She asked, unable to disguise the breathlessness in her voice.

"Waltz with me."

She was entranced now too. It was those eyes…the intensity there. No wonder so many women had fallen under his spell.

"I don't know how." She replied, all the while trying to regain control over her senses.

"Come with me. I'll teach you."

Tenten laughed lightly. "But where would we go? This place is packed. And the music…"

"I'll take you to one of the adjoining warehouses. A place where no one will come. No one _can_ come. It's locked and only I have the key."

Now this sounded promising.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Yes?" He asked hopefully.

Tenten smiled back. "Yes."

"Great!" He beamed. "I'll just get us some drinks and we'll head off!"

Alcohol? No good.

"Oh, I'm fine, really." She let her eyes drift over to the bar whilst trying to battle her own will. She would think she'd never want to touch the stuff again, but apparently she did. "I'd better…not…"

Her voice trailed off and time stood still as she laid eyes on the one person she _really_ didn't expect to see there.

_Neji._

What the hell was he doing there?

Suddenly, a wave of anger washed over her and she felt her temperature rise. He was obviously watching over her. What, did he think her incapable of doing the task without being monitored? Granted, she hadn't much thought she could do the task herself, but that didn't mean she needed to be babysat. It was degrading and humiliating and she was damn well going to tell him to shove off. She didn't care if he was a Hyuga or the man she was in love with. She had just freaking seduced a guy so she figured she was allowed at little womanly power!

She turned to Tyran with a smile that was probably a little bit frightening judging by the way he blinked in surprise.

"Sorry, Ty, but I'm being called and I should really get it. Business, you know."

"Uh, yeah. Sure-"

"Just wait right here and I'll be back in two seconds, okay?"

"Right. I'll be right here." He obviously knew the meaning of self-preservation.

Tenten wove through the crowd, trying to remain in control of her anger. She didn't know if Neji saw her coming or not. Seeing as he was obviously keeping an eye on her, she figured he did, but he was professional enough not to show his recognition.

He was sitting at the bar. The _bar_. And he had a drink that was half-empty which meant he had drunk it. Neji drinking alcohol. She never would have thought! But then again, she never would have thought that she would drink alcohol _or_ successfully seduce a man for that matter.

She still had enough wits about her to know not to approach him directly so she simply brushed past him as though she were accidentally bumping him. He turned around and their eyes met.

"So sorry," she chimed politely while at the same time indicating with her eyes for him to follow her.

Neji nodded once and returned to his drink.

After years of doing missions together, she and Neji had mastered the art of nonverbal communication. He wouldn't come straight away, but he'd follow her eventually when it was no longer suspicious to do so.

She rounded a corner into what appeared to be a deserted hallway and waited.

* * *

Neji supposed that as far as a seduction went, there was decidedly less physical contact between Tyran and Tenten as there usually was. Actually, there was none at all...a fact he was eternally grateful for because if there had been, he didn't know if he would have been strong enough to resist the urge to march over there, mission be damned, and tear her away from him.

He still wasn't exactly in the best of spirits. It was the way Tyran was looking at her, like he wanted to devour her. And more importantly, it was the way Tenten was looking back at him, like she wanted to be devoured.

He supposed the ordinary woman would find Tyran attractive. He had that manner and that smile and those eyes. He could see the effect those qualities wrought even from this distance. But he never would have thought Tenten would succumb to such qualities. Perhaps she was so eager to experience that which she had read that she didn't care who she experienced with.

Usually he would not have thought such of Tenten, but if anything, this last week proved how little he really did know about her. Who knew she'd like to read porn or drink alcohol or have a temper under her calm composition? He sure hadn't known about all that so perhaps Tyran _was_ the type of guy she was attracted to.

He had needed a drink after such serious thought on such an unexpected subject. He'd never thought he'd indulge in such a craving, but hell. He had fallen for Tenten therefore nothing would ever be the same in his world again so he figured his actions were justified.

And then she had seen him.

He'd been right. It was definitely B. And she was coming towards him.

Fortunately she remembered procedure and did not let on that she was seeking him out, but he knew. He and Tenten had always been apt at communicating nonverbally.

He turned back to regard his drink once again and took a lengthy swallow before picking it up and walking towards the hallway Tenten had disappeared into. It was fortunate she had chosen that one, whether she was conscious of the decision or not, because it was where the restrooms were located so any curious onlooker would think he was only going to relieve himself.

He was, but not in the way they would think.

* * *

As soon as Neji rounded the corner she blasted him.

"What are you doing here?" Luckily enough good sense remained so that she didn't scream but merely whispered harshly.

Neji smirked. "I'm having a drink," he replied as he held up his glass.

"Oh, please! You're watching me!"

The smirk did not disappear. "If you already knew then why did you ask to meet me here?"

Tenten ground her teeth together. "You know."

"Ah, so I'm correct in thinking that you wanted to escape the insufferable presence of your quest?" he sneered, completely out of character and nothing like she had ever seen before.

All she could do was gape. "What's wrong with you?"

And then he was serious. Dead serious. His pale eyes bore into hers with intensity triple that of Tyran's.

"No, Tenten. I believe that question is meant for you. Why are you risking your cover by meeting me here? You have him where you want him. Now is not the time to make fake phone calls and toilet runs."

Tenten's anger rose again. "Me risking the mission? I'm not the one who crashed the party! You have no right to be here!"

Then Neji grabbed her wrist with his free hand and push her against the wall, his other hands resting beside her head, his glass casting warped reflections of light against her face. He lowered his face until it was level with hers and looked unflinchingly into her eyes.

"I have every right to be here. I have my invitation, my name on the list, and the orders from above. Don't misalign my honor for the sake of your pride."

Tenten was caught enraptured in the strength of his gaze and all she could do was inhale, exhale. She didn't much care _why_ he was there anymore; she just cared that he was because how the hell was she suppose to seduce another man when all she could think about was the one in front of her?

But what could she do but deal with it?

"I…" She swallowed once, twice. "I should be getting back."

He held her there for another agonizing second before he released her and stalked back into the crowd.

As Tenten took in deep breaths, she became aware of a girl standing at the entrance of the toilets.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Tenten offered her a tentative smile. "Yeah. Ex-boyfriend."

That seemed to be an adequate explanation. More so, in fact.

"So he's single?"

_Nice to know you were so concerned._

It figured.

"No, he's not anymore, sorry."

But there was no way in hell she was going to let some whatever lay her hands on her man. He may not know he was her man and probably didn't want to be, but she didn't give a damn.

* * *

When Tenten had pictured 'illegal warehouse,' this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind. She was thinking multiple guards, high-tech security systems and an air of mystery that promised a multitude of hidden secrets.

There were guards and there were security systems but all the guards she and Tyran walked past smiled and waved and the security systems were decidedly basic. No mystery at all.

So perhaps this wasn't the right warehouse?

"How many more warehouses does your father have?" Tenten asked conversationally.

Tyran shrugged. "Only one more, but this is the one that holds all the goods that are shipped in. The other one holds goods that are carted in over land. Obviously there are many more shipped goods so we needed to build another warehouse for them. And that's what we're opening tonight."

"It seems like a pretty big deal."

Tyran laughed. "Oh, it is. The more goods we receive, the more we can put out to the population and the better for them. As it is, we only have enough supplies to give to 40 percent of the population surrounding this town. We want to go rural, where it is basically impossible for people to get their hands on the things they need. It's a hard deal because we want to make the prices as cheap as possible, but we still need to make some sort of profit otherwise how else would we continue doing it?"

Now this was strange. He sounded positively humanitarian. The bastard was probably lying. She hated it when people liked to her so obviously. Seriously, if you were going to go to the trouble of lying about something, you might as well make it believable.

"And the perks of extra money have nothing to do with it?" She asked slyly.

Tyran laughed again. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I appreciate it. And what about you, Tenten? Do you enjoy the perks of extra money?"

Uneasy now, Tenten stumbled with her answer. "Well…um…I…"

But she was saved from having to answer fully because Tyran put a hand over her mouth and a finger to his lifts, issuing silence.

Her first instinct was to knock his hand away and flip him over her head, then perhaps use the dagger concealed under her short dress to make sure he never touched her again. But she couldn't do that, of course. She was a perfect civilian now…who happened to carry a knife in the strap of her thong. No big.

He pulled her up against him and she felt the hard muscles of his abdomen and chest tense.

"Someone's following us." He whispered in her ear, strangely failing to illicit any sexual response from her. When Neji had done it she was ready to jump him. Strange, that.

…Or maybe not.

Tenten reached out with her senses and sure enough, someone was following them. And she knew who it was straight away.

Neji, of course.

It made sense. He was keeping an eye on her. And while she was still trying to digest the comment he'd made about 'orders from above' and what that really meant, she supposed there was no way he was going to leave her completely alone with this guy.

And this time, instead of PMS-ing about it, she was grateful for his presence. Because now she and Tyran were truly alone. She had absolutely no idea what he expected of her and she had no idea how to give it. She didn't want to give anything.

But she figured he'd already lead her to the right warehouse so she could probably just knock him out soon.

"I know the feeling when someone is following me. It's impossible to ignore. I get followed all the time."

Despite her best intentions, Tenten rolled her eyes.

_I bet you do._

Bloody womanizer.

But if she didn't do anything he'd get guards to go investigate and then Neji would have to either knock them out or leave her alone, neither of which were acceptable options for her at that moment.

She needed to distract him somehow.

_But how? How…_

And then, without really thinking about anything she was doing, she kissed him. She took his face between her hands and kissed him.

It was a weird feeling, lips on lips. She'd always wondered what it'd feel like. Well, not always, maybe, but at least for the past week or so.

It didn't feel bad, or pleasant. It was just…lips on lips. How disappointing. She'd been expecting so much more after reading that saucy romance novel. According to that thing, kisses were exciting and thrilling and made people want to have sex.

She didn't want to have sex with Tyran. All she wanted to do was push him off her so she could breathe again.

And surely she wasn't supposed to be thinking this much during a kiss. A kiss should rob her of all thoughts completely. Neji could do that just by looking at her, and he hadn't even kissed her yet!

Oh, now that was a thought.

Suddenly she _did_ get a little hot and the lips started to feel good - _damn_ good -because she was starting to think of them as Neji's so when the lips pulled against hers, she pulled back and just as she was starting to enjoy it, Tyran pulled back for air and the affect was ruined completely.

All in all, it was a pretty shit first kiss (besides the last bit).

But Tyran seemed to have liked it, or at least she thought he might have, because he was staring at her with that intensity again and he was sort of breathing really heavily and he looked as though he wanted to eat her and that made her sort of want to punch him in the face because she _really_ didn't _want_ to be eaten. Unless it was Neji.

Oh, now there was another thought.

"Come with me." His voice was low and husky and it reminded her of Neji's when he'd first woken up, except his had been better, of course.

Damn, she really needed to stop thinking about Neji! Just the fact that she knew he was only a couple of meters away was already making her jumpy…and not in the nervous way.

Tyran pressed his hand against a sensor pad and the sensor pad determined his identity and the heavy metal door slid open and he pulled her into a room that looked as big as the entire village of Konoha. Of course it wasn't, but it looked it. She couldn't tell where it ended.

This was obviously the warehouse she was looking for. Great. But how the hell was she supposed to look through all that crap?

And, more importantly, how was she supposed to get ride of Tyran because he'd just pushed her up against a stack of crates and was mauling her neck with his tongue, lips and teeth and his hands were trying to get access to places that were _totally_ off-limits and it was sort of really pissing her off.

Well, she supposed she was in so she didn't really need him anymore.

"Goodnight, Tyran." She whispered.

He looked up at her, his eyes hot, hungry and utterly confused. "What?"

And then she hit the pressure point on his neck and he flopped to the floor like a pathetic rag doll that had been kicked to the curb.

Now, it was time for the lengthy search.

* * *

Neji swore repeatedly under his breath as he glared at the immoveable metal door in front of him. It was the door Tenten had disappeared behind…with Tyran.

He was not concerned for her safety, entirely. Tenten was a tough girl. She could take care of herself when it came down to a fist fight.

But this wasn't a damn fist fight.

He was concerned for her virtue and following that, his sanity. Because never in his life had he felt more on fire than he did at the very moment.

Tyran had her in his arms and he had the opportunity to do whatever he wanted with her _at that very moment_ and he was stuck behind a goddamn metal door.

He knew what Tyran would be doing to her. He could see every detail clearly in his mind. First, he'd kiss her slowly, firing up her frenzy into a full-out inferno of desire and once he had her under his control, he'd leave her lips and start moving down…down the side of her neck, over her collarbone. Then the dress would get in the way, so he would lower it. Slowly, so not to startle her into clarity, but by then she'd be so far gone that it wouldn't matter. And he'd keep lowering the fabric until it exposed her…

Neji punched the wall in frustration as he let out another foul curse. He had to get in there. He knew what Tenten's response would be. It was inevitable. She was inexperienced, innocent and worst of all, curious. Why would she stop him? She'd seemed to enjoy that bloody kiss well enough. The kiss that she'd instigated on his account.

He should have been more careful. He should have continued to focus on his cover instead of focusing on the way Tyran's hand rested on the small of her back and the way she smiled up and him and didn't move it. If he had only remained focused, Tyran wouldn't be trying to ravage her at that very moment because the desire to do so wouldn't have ignited so quickly. He would have had more time.

He could only hope that by the time he found a way in there, it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Why did warehouses have to be so bloody big? She supposed it made sense that they were because, well, how else would one store all that stuff? But it was so _inconvenient_. She just wished that the illegal goods would be wrapped in bright red or, better yet, fluorescent yellow and would have written on them in big, bold letters – ILLEGAL GOODS! That'd make her job _so_ much easier.

But alas, all the boxes looked the same and the only big writing was FRAGILE or HANDLE WITH CARE. She didn't give a damn about what was fragile and what should be handled with care. In her current mood, she wanted to punch in the bloody boxes just for some sort of sick satisfaction. But no, she couldn't even do that because no one was supposed to know that she'd been there.

She believed she deserved some sort of reward for doing what she was doing. She'd gone through the torture of training, the torture of the beauty spa, the unpleasantness of Tyran's attentions and she was currently wandering through a grossly huge room filled with an ungodly number of boxes and she was trying to find but a few. It defined the expression 'looking for a needle in a haystack' and she didn't have much time. People would know Tyran was missing soon, if they hadn't already. But she refused to leave without finding some sort of proof of Matsuri's illegal activities or lack of them because she was damned if she went through all the previous torture for nothing.

If it weren't for the dress she was wearing, she would have been able to ninja-jump all over the room. But no, she couldn't do that without tearing a split down the backside of her dress and she had no desire to walk back through the mass of partygoers with half her ass exposed. No siree! Not even the damn mission was worth _that_.

_Well this sucks._

Understatement of the year.

And then firm hands grabbed her from behind but she didn't flip the perpetrator over her head like she usually would have because she new instinctively who it was.

Neji.

She didn't know how she knew, she just did. And that knowledge was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

He spun her around, his grasp firm on her shoulders and scanned her with his Byakugan. He looked…worried. She'd like to think she'd gotten to know Neji quite a bit over the years and she'd like to think she new how to read his expressions, few though they were, and this definitely seemed like worry. But why? It had only been one man. No big deal.

Flushing at his intense perusal, she pushed his hands away. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine."

Neji slowly straightened up as his eyes returned to normal. "Where is Tyran?"

She grinned. "Oh, didn't you see him passed out by the door on your way in?"

Neji's expression was curiously unreadable. She was used to his expression being unreadable. It was his adopted expression of choice, after all. But this was different. She could tell he was making an effort to keep it that way. The muscles of his face looked too tight.

"I didn't come in by that door," he replied evenly.

"Oh…then how did you get it?" Tenten asked.

Neji shook his head. "That's not important. What is important is that people are looking for Tyran and they're going to come in here any second and they're not going to be happy when they find him passed out by the door. It's time to go."

Tenten's eyes widened. She'd known she hadn't that much time, but she'd thought it'd be more than that! "But I haven't found-"

"I know they say a shinobi's life is never more important than a mission, but you are not investigating a matter of life and death so I hardly think it's valid at present. We're leaving."

And his tone left no room for argument. She knew that tone all too well. It was easier for everyone just to go along with it. He was right, anyway. He usually was.

"Okay."

Without another word, Neji grabbed her wrist and started pulling her in some random direction. She didn't know where the hell she was going, but she trusted Neji.

And then she heard voices and heard Neji curse and the next instant she found herself crouching behind an array of disheveled boxes straddling Neji.

_Oh. My. _

He'd moved so fast that she'd just fallen on top of him and he did not seem inclined to move. They couldn't, really. While the space was big, the shadows were not.

But this was too much, really. Her indecently bared thighs were now almost completely bare because the damn dress had ridden up so much and those bare thighs were clamped around his narrow waist and her hands were gripping the fabric over his hard chest and she could feel him inhale and exhale beneath her fingers, his heart pounding as rapidly as hers. One of his strong hands was gripping her waist while the other was pushing her back closer towards his chest so that their heads were side-by-side. And his legs – oh god – his knees were bent upwards and his thighs pressed against her back along with his hand. She doubted they could have gotten any closer even if she had been lying on top of him.

It was utter torture.

And she _never_ wanted it to end.

* * *

This was going to be the end of him. It _had to_ be. This was just…_gods._ Surely no man should be placed under this amount of temptation. It was unholy. It was simply not right. How could he be expected to withstand it?

He should have been worried that their enemies would find them. It wasn't that great a hiding place, but it was the best he could find under the space of three seconds.

No, he was only worried that Tenten would feel his raging erection. But how could she not, seeing as she was _on top_ of him?

All he could think about were the bare thighs open to his gaze and the feel of her chest breathing hard against his and the way her fingers clenched around his shirt and the closeness of her face to his and the fact that if he just turned his head sideways, he'd be able to kiss her.

_Don't do it. Don't you _dare_ do it. _

He had to think about something else. Anything else. Something utterly repulsive. Something like…Gai in green spandex. If there were ever a better cure for unwanted erections, he didn't know of it.

So he tried to picture Gai in his head, amazed that he was actually willingly doing so, until the seemingly brilliant plan completely backfired on him because then he started imagining Tenten in green spandex, the fabric clinging to her every curve, the curves he could now feel with every inch of his body.

_This is not happening. _

His one salvation hadn't even been able to help him. He was lost. Completely, utterly, totally, wholly, entirely, absolutely…

_What is that?_

He had unconsciously moved his thumb down on her waist and had encountered something suspiciously hard. He moved his hand lower, not missing Tenten's sharp intake of breath and immediately felt a lot better because it seemed that she too was not completely unaffected by their scandalous proximity.

Well, either that or she was unbelievably uncomfortable with it.

Banishing the thought, he brushed his hand over the junction of her thigh and waist and sure enough, he felt something solid.

He turned his head towards hers, bringing his lips next to her ear.

"Tenten, what is this?" And to make sure she could suffer no confusion from his words, his wrapped his hand around the object through her clothes, now becoming quite aware of what it was.

* * *

Damn, he'd found it. She knew that technically she wasn't supposed to have hidden a weapon on her person. It was a dangerous risk. Tyran would have questioned her identity immediately upon finding it. But she just wasn't comfortable going anywhere without the familiar, assuring weight of a weapon cool against her skin. Weapons were an integrated part of her biology for some whacked-out reason and she didn't feel complete without one on her person at all times.

And she should be concerned that Neji had found it because he surely wouldn't be happy about it, but she couldn't quite bring herself to be worried because Neji's lips were currently at her ear and his hand was gripping the knife through her dress.

No, all she could do was remember how to breathe.

She gasped, unable to stop herself, unable to care. He was just _so close_ and…

And then it got worse…and so much better.

"Tenten…" he coaxed gently but surely.

"It's a…uh…it's a knife." Her voice sounded scratchy and breathless and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

Then his hand was on her thigh. His cool, bare hand on her hot, bare thigh. What the _hell_ was it doing there? And could he please move it a bit higher?

"Why is it there, Tenten? You know you're not supposed to bring weapons on a mission like this. It could have blown your cover and the entire mission."

His lips were still moving against her ear and his hand was still on her thigh so all she could manage was a little, breathy exhalation in response.

"Why is it there, Tenten?" he repeated and punctuated his words with his thumb moving against her skin.

Tenten inhaled sharply as hot pangs of _something_ stabbed her body everywhere. "I…" she started, impressed she'd actually managed to get that much out.

"Tenten, answer me," Neji persisted and his hand moved up a fraction of an inch.

Unable to bear the sweet torture, Tenten focused all her remaining energy on giving him a reply.

"I…uh…I…"

It wasn't going too well.

His hand squeezed.

Gods, did he really think she'd be able to say anything if he kept doing stuff like that? Much less form coherent sentences!

"I'm sorry…" she finally managed to get out. She didn't really want to apologize, but it was the easiest response her brain of mush could form at that moment.

Then she was rewarded by his hand moving under her skirt and up to her panty line.

_Oh…_

And then all thought ceased whatsoever.

His long, graceful fingers whispered against her skin as he deftly removed the knife from its hold in the strap of her thong and she absentmindedly wondered if he even realized she was wearing a thong.

It was an interesting thought indeed, but then his hand started moving against her skin again and she couldn't think anymore.

* * *

Good gods above, she was wearing a _thong._ A bloody…

_Gods help me._

He hadn't meant to – quite literally – stick his hand up her skirt, but one thing had lead to another and she really shouldn't have had that knife anyway.

But he knew it was less about the knife and more about touching her skin. A lot more.

And she was wearing a _thong_.

This really couldn't do. He had to get out of there before he did something he feared he'd never regret but she would. Sure, she'd seemed receptive enough to let his hand up her skirt if her lack of coherent sentences was anything to go by, but he remembered she was inexperienced, innocent and curious – the lethal combination – so she would of reacted that way to anyone. She would have reacted that way if it were Tyran.

Now _that_ thought brought a fresh wave of angry jealousy that cleared his thoughts a bit.

He needed to move, but he couldn't move if people were still lurking around the warehouse. He activated his Byakugan and searched.

As far as he could tell, no one was around. And even if they were, it would be safer to move than stay in their current position because if they did, they'd be making a lot more noise than if they didn't.

Yes, it was definitely time to move.

* * *

One second she was pressed up against Neji in the most intimate way possible and the next she was flailing against air.

She looked up at him in bewilderment.

"It's clear," he replied stiffly to her unspoken question.

Well, he obviously hadn't been affected by their close proximity whatsoever because he seemed completely his usual self. How very annoying…and embarrassing. Because there was no way in hell that he wouldn't have been able to tell that she was.

She wanted to die. Even walking through the masses of partygoers with half her ass showing seemed preferable to this torment.

Oh, how she wished that she could have remained in control of her spiraling emotions and burning desire but even as much as she wished it, she knew it would have been utterly impossible even if she had been expecting the contact.

But now…now it seemed as if those magical moments hadn't even occurred…as if they were just some figment of her warped imagination. Had she just imagined the seductive tones of Neji's voice and did her overwhelming desire make every moment last longer, prolonging the contact of Neji's hand on her thigh though in reality, it was only a split second? It seemed unfair that she would not even be able to begin answering those questions.

But now that she looked at Neji, she couldn't imagine him sticking his up her skirt for the sole reason of sticking his hand up her skirt. It was utterly ridiculous and she felt utterly whimsical and juvenile for even thinking such a thing.

"Let's go before they double the search."

That was all he said before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along again, running at amazing speed.

Usually she wouldn't have had a problem keeping up with him. She was used to it after years of running behind him. But in this dress and in these shoes? No way.

"Neji!" she hissed.

He came to a dead stop and she slammed into him. He steadied her, but didn't push her away.

Tenten shook her head clear. She had to think of more pressing matters than her reaction to Neji's closeness.

"I want to run that fast, I really do. But I can't with what I'm wearing."

Neji looked her over briefly and nodded. "I understand. I find moving in these close quite encumbering."

It was only now that she really noticed what he was wearing. Before she'd either been too pissed, too surprised, or too bloody turned on to notice.

But, oh, did she notice now!

He was wearing black dress pants that shaped his lean legs exquisitely and a white shirt open at the collar that did nothing to hide the lean strength of the body beneath it. She'd never seen him wear clothes like that and it was _damn_ sexy.

_Focus! _

"I think I have it worse," she mumbled. And she did. While he had to suffer in black dress shoes, she had to suffer in bloody six-inch heels and if she spread her legs too far apart the back of her dress would rip and not only would she have completely humiliated herself with Neji, she would run bare-assed through the mass of partygoers. Not a good thought.

And amazingly, Neji smiled and it made him more devastating than ever. It was probably a good thing he didn't smile - truly smile - often because surely every female within sight of it would melt into a puddle on the ground. She sure as hell was about to.

"I think you do too," he said in amusement before he grabbed her wrist again and moved off in a brisk walk.

This she could handle, but by the gods, she was going to have a multitude of festering blisters come morning. But if she could handle broken bones and multiple stab wounds (there was a reason mothers rarely let their children play with knives), she could handle blisters. She wasn't a weakling.

Then Neji abruptly changed direction and headed towards the metal door she had come in.

"Neji, why are we going back that way?"

"I was going to get out the way I came in, but you made me aware of the state of your dress and I highly doubt you would have been able to accomplish such a feat."

She gave him a death glare. And he could feel it.

"It would have been no problem were you properly attired," he remedied quickly.

"It's not _my_ fault I had to dress like this," she mumbled.

But Neji either didn't hear or didn't care to respond (probably the latter. He heard just about everything) because he only continued to move on.

When they had reached the door, the first thing Tenten noticed was that Tyran's body was no longer there and that Neji had activated his Byakugan and was currently scanning the door with it.

"Why are you scanning the door?" she asked.

"I'm not," he replied. "I'm scanning the mechanisms that trigger it, looking for a weakness in the wiring."

"Isn't that a little…far-fetched?" Tenten asked tentatively.

"It's either this or wait gods know how long for a guard to walk by, open the door and let us render him unconscious. Even if that is the option we must choose, I prefer to do something useful while we wait patiently."

A hint of impatience had crept into his voice and Tenten knew that she had been reprimanded. Neji didn't like to be questioned. He liked to be obeyed. This was nothing unordinary, but at that moment it rankled her. But she refused to let her temper overcome her common sense. He was right, after all. She'd only take him to task the day that he wasn't…and so far that day hadn't come, frustratingly enough.

Seconds turned into minutes and the silence was killing her slowly. She desperately wanted to say something, but didn't dare less she threaten his concentration.

And then finally…

"Yes! I found it!"

He sounded like an excited little boy who'd just learnt his first ninja trick and she wondered if this was what he had been like when he'd been a little boy with his father still alive and teaching him the ways of the Hyuga. Had he gotten that faint smile of accomplishment, or had it been a toothy grin?

She was betting on the grin. Even though she could hardly imagine Neji as boyish now, she could imagine him boyish when he was younger, strangely enough.

How the world changed people.

Neji walked over to the sensor on the wall, took her former knife out of his pocket, infused it with chakra and cut through the wall. It was a neat trick that never ceased to fascinate her. The only thing cooler than a knife cutting through flesh was a knife cutting through metal.

"Can I do it?" She couldn't help asking the question as she hovered near him with childish excitement of her own.

Neji's lips lifted in amusement. "Can I trust you not to get carried away?" he asked and she realized he was teasing her.

She scowled at him and grabbed the knife out of his hand, the action speaking for itself.

He laughed. He _laughed_.

And the knife was instantly forgotten.

This was utterly ludicrous. Not only was Neji laughing – _laughing_ – he was on a mission and laughing. Neji _never_ laughed and he was _never_ less than deadly serious on any type of mission, no matter how insignificant it was.

Something was wrong, but she was too distracted by his laugh to even try to begin to figure it out.

Neji sobered quickly, as if embarrassed by his outburst. The fact that she was still staring at him dumbfounded couldn't have helped.

"Are you going to do it, or should I?"

Tenten wordlessly handed the knife back over and it was Neji's turn to look surprised. As well he should. She never relinquished a weapon. _Never_. She didn't even know why she had in the first place. It was her weapon, after all. She'd just been too distracted to care. She still was, even as Neji sliced into the metal.

Neji exposed a wide array of wires that she couldn't even begin to make sense of. Her brain was not made to understand technology.

But Neji seemed to understand it fine, as most men did, annoyingly enough. He wiggled a few wires around, pulled a few out, and reconnected a few more and then, miraculously, the door opened.

He pulled her through in a matter of seconds and the door shut behind them a matter of seconds after that.

"Sorry," he said, though he sounded anything but apologetic. "I didn't know how long it would stay open."

She was certain the imprint of his fingers would be molded into the skin of her upper arm for the rest of her days, but she supposed Neji's imprints beat anyone else's so decided not to care.

"Let's just get out of here," she said in reply, not really meaning it. Sure, she wanted this abominable mission to just be _over_ but she was rather relishing ever moment spent alone in the company of the man she loved.

But she didn't want _him_ to know that, of course.

They cautiously moved down the various corridors, gradually getting closer to their desired destination – the party. There were so many people that anyone could get lost in the mess, which was _exactly_ what they desired.

Unexpectedly, Neji halted abruptly and put his hand out stiffly, indicating her to do the same. She did, trying to listen over the sound of her own breathing.

Then Neji swore. Something was wrong.

He glanced around briefly but frantically until his gaze settled on a hallway off to their right. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her around.

The hallway couldn't really be considered a hallway in her mind. It wasn't long enough. It was really just a small impasse to another room. Neji tried the door, but there was no handle. Another sensor pad.

Sensing Neji's concern, she tried to placate him.

"Just do that thing you did before."

He shook his head and put his hands on his hips in frustration. "We don't have time. That took minutes. People will be here sooner than that."

So people were coming. She'd figured.

"We'll just make a run for it," she suggested.

Neji shook his head again. "Far too suspicious if we get caught, and we _will_ get caught while you're wearing that dress, even if you do take your shoes off. And why would you be running without shoes anyway? No. We need a cover that doesn't seem suspicious for there is no way out of this."

Tenten racked her brain and was struck with the frustration of desperately wanting an answer but being unable to find one; like she had a song stuck in her head and couldn't figure out who sung it.

And then Neji was looking at her so intently she there was no way she would understand what conclusion he had reached, because he had obviously reached one.

He took in a deep breath and moved towards her. "Just follow my lead."

"Wha-"

And then he kissed her.

Tenten was so surprised that her body wasn't even able to react. How the hell was she supposed to react, anyway? Neji had just _kissed_ her! Correction. He _was_ kissing her. Present tense.

_Oh…my…_

Then the pressure of his lips disappeared and he pushed her against the smooth, metal door behind them and brought his lips to her ear.

He didn't speak at first. He did something much more devastating.

His tongue ran from the base of her earlobe to the tip and then right back down again. She shivered.

"Kiss me," he whispered urgently.

Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she'd hear those two sweet words come from Neji's lips.

_Kiss me._

Surely she should be uttering those words to him. Wasn't she the one who wanted it so badly?

She wanted this, cover-up or no. She wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wanted this experience no matter what the circumstances because she wanted to know what it would be like to kiss the man she loved. She wanted to know if it'd feel any different because it was him. She wanted to have the memory so she could cherish it as close to her heart as possible as she waited alone for sleep over overtake her.

She _wanted_ this.

And then his lips were on hers again, slow and smooth, and his body was pressing against hers and his hands lifted her arms above their heads and he moved his hands up until their fingers were intertwined.

It was the most lethal combination. His lips and hands intertwined with her lips and hands.

And the heat began. It started like a small flicker in her belly and then as his lips continued to move against hers, steady and careful, the flicker turned into a flame. And then as his long fingers pressed her hands against the door harder and his body pressed against her body harder and his lips grew more insistent, the flame started to spread.

And the moment his tongue slid against hers, it turned into an all-out, blazing inferno.

She moaned.

"Good," he whispered before he claimed her mouth again.

She moaned again.

"That's it…" he coaxed, followed by a lingering kiss. "Keep going…" Then kissed her again.

He couldn't have had any idea of the effect his whispered words of encouragement, what were doing to her body and her sanity. She didn't know what the hell she was doing...she just knew she wanted more.

And more and more and more…

And then more.

Just as his tongue found hers once again, Tenten became aware of a bright light being shined in their general direction.

Neji must have noticed it too, because he had pulled his mouth away from hers. But not his body, thank the gods. She surely would have collapsed on the floor in a quivering heap of helpless, uncontrollable desire if he had.

"Oi, what are you two doing down there?" a loud, boisterous voice demanded from behind the light.

They'd been caught, apparently, but all Tenten could do was despair because it seemed Neji would stop kissing her now.

Neji lowered his lips to her ear. "Put your arms around me and kiss my neck."

Tenten's eyes widened and Neji released her hands and rested his on her waist.

"How…" she trailed off, terrified. Kiss his neck? What the hell did that mean? Surely she couldn't just…_kiss_ it.

"I don't care how, just do it!" Neji whispered urgently.

Tenten was left with no choice but to obey under the circumstances. She wrapped her arms around his neck which wasn't too hard considering her heels gave her extra height and then she was faced with the smooth, masculine curve of Neji's neck as he turned his head to face the guards.

And then she understood why he wanted her to do it. They had to appear as though they were mindless with desire and while she certainly was, she had to express it.

So she pressed her lips against Neji's skin and as she pressed another kiss and then another, she was surprised by the delight she felt at doing the simple task. She was vaguely aware of Neji talking to the man behind the light, but was so intent on her task she didn't quite register what they were saying.

As she continued to press kisses against his skin, she felt the flame fire up again and she started to become more adventurous. She opened her mouth wider and moved her tongue against his skin. She felt rather than heard the sharp intake of breath and figured that was a good sign so she kept going…and going. Neji's hands dug into her waist and she didn't know whether or not it was a sign to stop, but she was having far too much fun so, once again, decided she didn't care.

Her hands seemed to move of their own accord, away from his neck, down the hard planes of his chest and under his arms to flatten against his back. She liked his back, she decided. She liked the firmness of it and the slight concave of his spine and the muscles that flinched under her touched.

And she really liked his neck. It was amazing the simple pleasure she received from doing such an unselfish deed. Well, it wasn't _entirely_ unselfish, she supposed. She was having a _damn_ good time.

Then she recalled what Neji had done to her ear. She'd sure liked it, so perhaps he would.

All that was left was to try it.

* * *

Neji knew it had been a bad idea from the moment it entered his head. It would probably have to be the worst idea he'd ever had, though that wasn't saying too much as he rarely had bad ideas. However the premise remained the same - it was a _very_ bad idea, but it was effective and they'd had no other choice that he had been able to identify.

And there was no way he was able to reject the idea when the thought of executing it filled him with inexplicable pleasure.

And by the gods, did it ever. He loved the feel of Tenten's body meshed against his as though they were one and the feel of her hands intertwined with his and the way her lips moved against his in perfect harmony though she must have no idea what she was doing.

He didn't care. Every touch was perfection.

At first she'd been hesitant, inevitably. He'd kissed her suddenly, without warning - an unorthodox action, to be sure. He'd hardly expected her to respond with reckless abandon (though it would have been nice). But he _had_ received the most exquisite pleasure from coaxing that desired response from her, knowing that it was _he_ who had done it and that she was enjoying it as much as he was, if her moans were anything to go by. He was perceptive enough to know the difference between real moans and fake ones. Hers were real (thank _heavens_). Besides, she was not experienced enough to be able to even _think_ of executing a fake moan (thank _heavens_).

And when his tongue had slid along hers…

No explanation necessary. Even if it were, he would not be able to offer one anyway. There were no words apt to describe it.

Unfortunately a light had interrupted them.

"Oi, what are you two doing down there?"

Like it was not already quite obvious.

Normally Neji would have thought such a callous voice annoying. Now it was utterly insufferable.

He lowered his lips to Tenten's ear and whispered instructions sure to surprise her.

They did.

"How…"

She sounded terrified and he could hardly blame her. In any other situation he would not be so insensitive as to ask her to perform a duty she knew not how to execute, but at that moment he had no choice.

"I don't care how, just do it!" he whispered back, hoping she'd grasp the urgency of his tone.

She did. And she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her front more intimately against his and if he thought that action was hard to think past, it was nothing compared to the feel of her lips touching his neck.

The sweet hesitancy of her actions made him want to recapture her lips and show her just how much better it could get.

But not now.

"I asked you a question!" the intruding presence yelled.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy?" Neji replied testily. His irritation was no act.

"You're more than a little busy, I'd say," a second voice teased, and Neji wished they'd turn the blasted light off so he could see how much of an audience he and Tenten had.

He hated the thought that she be so humiliated.

But she was carrying on her job splendidly. A bit too splendidly, actually. He was finding it quite hard to concentrate. Her tongue had joined her lips now.

_Concentrate…_

"Yes, so if you would be so kind as to leave us alone," Neji finally replied.

"Normally we would, but we can't right now. There's been an infiltrator that harmed Tyran-sama and we are evacuating the building," the first voice said.

"Ah, I understand. We'll be right out. Now would you please give us some privacy to finish off here? It won't take long."

That reply elicited exactly the response he was looking for. The guards snickered and proceeded to walk away.

But as soon as the light disappeared, Tenten bit his earlobe.

He flinched. He couldn't help it. And then he gasped, because he couldn't help that either.

Good gods above, how was it possible that she was so innocent when she seemed to know _exactly_ what to do?

She retreated immediately. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked with a mixture of hesitancy, embarrassment and horror.

Hurt him? _Gods_.

"No," he growled and lowered his head to reclaim her lips, but she foiled his attempts by speaking.

"They're gone?"

"Yes."

"Are we going now too?"

_Gods _no.

"We should probably wait a bit longer. I said we weren't going to leave straight away." This was possibly most feeble excuse he had ever fabricated, but he found it hard to care as long as it kept her in his arms a little bit longer.

She swallowed. "I see."

He couldn't form a reply. He was too busy staring at her tongue darting out to wet her lips. A nervous gesture and an incredibly seductive one, too.

"So, um…" she continued. "What should we do?"

Neji didn't answer, at least not with words.

He kissed her.

* * *

Tenten hadn't been expecting Neji to kiss her again, but if he thought that was the best plan of action then who was she to disagree? But this time…this time it was different. He kissed her as though he wanted to devour her, so she kissed him exactly the same way.

As their mouths grew more and more fervent, his hands started to follow. First they stroked up her sides and he lifted her slightly. She couldn't understand why until he inserted a thigh between her legs.

The heat within her exploded.

Suddenly she was grasping at him, desperate to touch him. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and slid her hands under the frustratingly present material to feel the smooth, sinewy skin of his back. He groaned and responded by moving a hand down to her thigh, hoisting it up. Her leg immediately wrapped around his hips, bringing them impossibly closer and then it was her turn to groan.

His hand slid along the bare skin of her thigh much as it had done earlier that evening, but it had an entirely different effect when his mouth was moving against hers with such urgency. She wanted his mouth closer so she removed one hand and wove her fingers through the silky brown locks that she had always secretly longed to touch, simultaneously pressing his mouth harder against her eager lips. The hand urgently gripping her waist moved to dig itself into her hair, as though he too wanted her closer.

Somewhere in the haze of overwhelming desire it occurred to Tenten that this was what a kiss should be like. She didn't know what would happen five minutes from now, but at this moment Neji wanted her. She knew it. She could feel it. He wanted her as close to him as she wanted him to her. Also just like her, he couldn't get enough. And she wasn't going to question it or even try to explain it - she was just going to let it be and treasure the moment for however long it lasted.

And if she was lucky, maybe it would never end.

* * *

Never had Neji experienced such intense desire in his life. He hadn't even come close. This…this was…

Everything.

The connection wasn't just physical, it was emotional in some way he didn't understand and it was everything that it should be. No, he didn't understand it in the slightest, didn't think he even wanted to for once in his life because he was absolutely terrified of it. This feeling was all-consuming and it banished any last modicum of common sense within him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this - he'd known it from the moment he'd first kissed her - but, by the gods above, he couldn't stop. And he _wouldn't_ stop if something didn't forcibly interrupt them soon. They'd keep going because Tenten was lost in the same abandon he was, a knowledge that simultaneously thrilled him and terrified him . He experienced soaring elation because it meant this insanity wasn't one-sided; however, he was also terrified because it would be so much harder to ignore now.

And he _did_ intend to ignore it. He had to. His greatest strength lay in his ability to be logical in all things, to not let his feelings cloud his judgment. Well, these feelings – whatever the hell they were – would cloud _everything _and he simply couldn't exist in that environment. It was too overwhelming.

And yet despite knowing this within his very bones he still couldn't stop.

* * *

Tenten wasn't sure how long they stayed there, entwined like a rope that had not been coiled correctly, but she immediately recognised the exact moment the intensity was dissipated because reality came crashing down on her like a 50 ton anvil.

Neji's intercom crackled.

"Neji?" It was Gai. "Neji, where are you? The guests are being evacuated and you're not among them. Is something wrong?"

Oh, something was wrong, alright. Everything was wrong.

Realization hit them concurrently. They looked each other square in the eyes and instantly identified the significance of what had just occurred.

Their bodies were still tangled like a knot. Neji's hair was mussed and she doubted hers looked any better. His eyes were wide and wild, probably mirroring her own. His lips were kiss-swollen and she felt as though hers were in the same state. She was gasping in air like she'd almost been drowned and every single part of her body was throbbing with the after-affects of the massive rush of adrenalin and desire he had inflicted upon her.

And they just looked at each other - blankly, wordlessly - until Gai's voice crackled over the intercom once again.

"Neji? If you don't answer, I'm coming in."

Then they looked at each other in horror. That absolutely could _not_ happen. It'd take longer than the time it took for Gai to find them for her to get herself together - mentally and emotionally.

Neji, undoubtedly thinking similarly, removed the hand that had been cradling her face and pressed the appropriate button on the intercom, his eyes never leaving her face.

"We're fine." His voice was hoarse. Hopefully Gai wouldn't notice over the static. "We're coming now."

"Okay." And the line went dead.

Neji still couldn't seem to move and she was glad because she wasn't quite sure she would be able to stand just yet. Besides, she wanted to relish the feel of him for as long as possible because he would undoubtedly avoid her like the plague after this. And the sad thing about that was she should want to avoid him too, for the sake of both her pride and emotional stability, but the thought of being separate from him was slowly killing every happy emotion that resided within her, ruthlessly suffocating all her naive and innocent dreams of reciprocal love and acceptance.

But what choice did she have? He didn't want her, not really. Not beyond tonight. And he never would.

* * *

Neji slowly, ever so slowly, retracted his hand from her thigh and his thigh from between her legs before painstakingly separating his body from hers. However he could not seem to help but remain close enough for their bodies to tantalizingly whisper against the other. His hands settled on her waist once again, as though to steady her, prepare her body for his imminent departure, but he knew he was only stalling for time, finding another excuse to touch, preparing himself for a physical separation he did not desire.

* * *

Regardless of the desires she wasn't aware Neji had, Tenten followed suit by removing her hands from his person, slowly - ever so slowly - regaining her equilibrium as she did so.

But she didn't want it back. She would remain in a state of breathless vertigo if it meant she could have his hands on her once more, grasping and closing in on her feverish skin as though his very world, his entire existence, solely depended her touch, her presence, her being.

She leaned her head back against the cool metal that supported her and shut her eyes, thinking, thinking and yet unable to form a thought.

Neji exhaled deeply.

"Tenten…"

It was the first either of them had spoken and his voice was so incredibly heavy, burdened with that which she could never hope to guess.

But yet she understood everything he meant by that one word - her name, falling through the air between them, oppressed by the weight of what she would never have.

"I know," she replied, faintly realizing her voice was as heavy as his.

Why wouldn't it be when they'd just agreed to never speak of, never think about, never hope to experience this again? It would be swept under the rug like an old, unwanted memory, too irrelevant to the future to have a place in it. Like something they had to be ashamed of.

Was _he_ ashamed? She desperately hoped not because she would never be and even if he would refuse to retain the memory, she'd never let it go.

* * *

So it was settled. They would pretend as though this night had never occurred. At least this part of the night - the part that mattered most, consequentially.

No doubt she wanted to pretend it had never happened. How could she not? It – whatever _it_ was – had been sprung from a previously empty void that was now bursting with emotions they could not understand or express. Neither of them knew what to do with it - didn't want to know, perhaps. It was too new, too unknown, too forbidden.

But he did want to know. He wouldn't lie to himself anymore than he would lie to another. He wanted to know what it was and when he was alone he'd probably turn the question over in his mind tirelessly, but for all outward appearances he would remain unaffected and unaltered.

But he was affected and altered to the very core of his being, to the point he hardly recognised himself anymore. What made him even more terrified was that even though he'd implied he'd forget this life-altering encounter, he knew he never would.

Because he didn't want to.

* * *

**A/N: So...I suppose 'A Slight Alteration' is a tiny bit of an understatement. And so is that sentence! What amazes me about this chapter is how it evolved on its own. I started writing it with one thing in mind (the make-out scene, primarily :P) and it became so much more. So I hope you enjoyed this (lengthy) chapter. You sure as hell won't be getting another so long! It's ridiculous! But whatever. I could hardly separate it!**

**So, yeah. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	6. An Unexpected Feeling

**A/N: I know I have been saying to various readers that this chapter was the final instalment, but then I started writing it and it sort of took on a life of its own – as my chapters usually do. It became obvious that I had to separate the chapter in two so I suppose that means this story just became a bit longer. Oh, what a shame!**

**Unfortunately I didn't update as quickly as I would have liked and I'm truly sorry about that. The response for the previous chapter blew me away and I wanted nothing more than to award your vigilance and support with a speedy update. Too bad nothing ever really goes as we plan it. **

**On the subject of overwhelming responses, I want to take this opportunity to tell everyone about my very first fanart! The final scenes of Chapter 5 inspired it. It is on **tiekko**'s profile on **Deviantart** and I encourage you all to go take a look because it is simply AMAZING! And because I liked it so much, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to her!**

**art/Exceptions-103945825**

**So without further ado, I give you Chapter Six!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**An Unexpected Feeling**

Depression, in Tenten's mind, was the equivalent of rubbing your face in horseshit…without the smell. Well, with the smell if one did not bother to shower for three days, which was exactly what she had done.

She remembered the good old days when she'd hear fellow kunoichis' mope stories of lost loves and would hole themselves inside the equivalent of a cave watching bad movies whilst binging on junk food and blowing through five boxes of tissues a day. She remembered she would scoff at their hopelessness whilst feeling insanely superior and proud. But in actuality, it turned out _she_ was the hopeless one because they'd gotten through that period when they were teens, when they were _supposed_ to go through it.

She was going through it now when she was supposed to be a mature adult along with everyone else her age who knew how to effectively deal with their love lives.

So now, she had been holed inside her apartment for the past three days, dressed in her pyjamas the entirety of that time, watching sad movies, binging on junk food, blowing through five boxes of tissues a day and generally bemoaning her lot in life.

She hadn't seen Neji for a month.

That in and of itself wouldn't be unbearable if not for the fact that he was obviously avoiding her.

Ever since The Kiss, their relationship had changed and not in a good way - not at all.

She'd played their Last Moments together over and over in her mind to the point where she wasn't sure what was real or not anymore. It was like she was listening to a CD and it just happened to start skipping on her favourite song (as things usually turned out), but instead of changing the song she stubbornly listened to the scratching because that song was her favourite and she was unwillingly to move along to the next one.

After Gai had buzzed Neji over the intercom, they'd walked out in stock silence - pure, unadulterated awkwardness. For the first time in her life she had been grateful for Gai and Lee's overbearing enthusiasm because she had been too distracted by that to dwell on the fact that Neji only spoke the bare minimum to her the rest of the way home and, other than that, seemed to have forgotten she existed.

Then the very next day they had returned back to Konoha, he had left on a month-long mission. One, as she had found out later from Hinata, he had specifically requested. Also according to Hinata, he had gone to the Hokage's tower even before he had been home, written out his mission report on the spot, and asked for a month-long mission that was starting immediately; one that he could complete alone.

Had it not been for The Kiss, Tenten would not have thought much of this. But that something had changed between them during that kiss was undeniable.

It was exactly what she had feared ever since she realized her feelings for him: he had found out.

How could he not have known after the fervency with which she had kissed him? And _especially_ after the last words she'd said to him.

He'd come to her apartment the night of their return, stiffly informing her that he was leaving on a mission the next morning and wouldn't be around for a while, just so she wouldn't wonder where he was. This action was nothing out of the ordinary. Team Gai always informed each other when they were departing on separate missions. It was courtesy. But there had been a new coldness to his eyes that she had never seen him regard her with since they had first become a team.

And then she had said, with the most embarrassing note of desperation in her voice…

"Will you be back for our team dinner? It's tradition."

She had never hated herself more than she had at that moment. She was Tenten, the tough kunoichi weapon's mistress who didn't take crap from anyone and was professional and in control at all times.

But at that moment she had morphed into everything that Neji had ever looked down on - hopeless, needy, begging, over-emotional and in love with him.

If he hadn't guessed earlier, he would have known it then. It was _Neji_. He _definitely_ would have known it then.

At that point she should have bitten her lip in embarrassment, stuttered out an apology and a goodbye, and retreated into her apartment to scream in humiliation, but she hadn't. As soon as he had replied "I'm not sure" she had followed with an even more desperate "But you have to! You've never missed one before!"

Then she had finally possessed the common decency to bite her lip, stutter an apology and goodbye, and retreat into her apartment to scream in utter humiliation – into her pillow.

And the month hadn't become much better. It seemed that everything that could go wrong had. Her power fuse had blown, causing her to live without electricity for two days. The sky decided to rain every time she was outside and didn't have an umbrella and of course when she did bring an umbrella, it didn't. One of her neighbour's kids had thrown a ball into her window. Then it rained that night and her living room carpet was now mouldy and smelly (also contributing to the horseshit stench). When she had been sparring with Gai and Lee, she had sliced open her back with her own kunai – something that hadn't happened in years. Also, because of the accumulation of disasters that had befallen her apartment, she hadn't had enough money to get it fixed at the hospital so she had tried to mend it herself and _of course_ it had become infected. And finally, she had at least three zits (probably the result of the _major_ hormonal overload she experienced about oh…a month back) and they certainly weren't small, relatively unnoticeable ones.

Three days ago she had finally given into fate and holed up in her apartment with an arsenal of soppy movies (the kind she usually hated) and waited for whatever else could go wrong (her TV had refused to work a few times, leaving her with soppy books instead, but nothing further).

So it had pretty much been the Month of Hell and all she wanted to do was see Neji so everything could become better again. She knew that was stupid because everything would probably just get worse once she saw him, but she didn't care. It was crazy and insane and she couldn't explain it, but it was as though nothing would be right until she laid eyes on his face and touched his skin or at least got close enough to smell his distinctive scent.

That is, if he didn't just continue to avoid her like the plague when he finally did return. And he _was_ supposed to be returning soon. Missions rarely had an exact date of completion, but it had been a month and she knew - she'd counted every day…and every hour.

Their team dinner was tomorrow night. She didn't want to hope he would show up, but she couldn't help it.

* * *

Never had Neji experienced a longer month than the one that had just past. Everyday seemed to move slower and every time he checked the time, the hour grew longer. He'd been hungry but hadn't tasted the food that touched his tongue. He had accumulated no more than four hours of sleep a night and despite being bone-tired the next day, he failed to be able to fall asleep when the time to came again. He had been moody, losing his cool and snapping at people for no reason other than he felt like it. His concentration had been completely nonexistent and people usually had to repeat what they were saying at least three times for him to be able to fully comprehend the meaning behind the words he didn't hear.

And it was all because of Tenten.

The days moved slower because he was counting down the time until he would see her again. He couldn't taste food because all he remembered was the taste of her skin. He couldn't sleep because his brain kept replaying their haunting kisses over and over again. And even when he shut his eyes, he dreamed about her, about doing things _to_ her. He couldn't concentrate because he constantly saw traces of Tenten everywhere around him. Constantly saw her smile and the colour of her hair and the lilt of the laugh he'd heard so often but had taken for granted.

He was a wreck and so unlike himself that he hardly recognized who he was looking at when he glanced into a mirror. His customary control had disappeared the moment he had walked away from Tenten's doorstep that night a month ago.

He usually notified his teammates if he was leaving for an extended mission, and they did likewise, but he would have gone to see her regardless. His feet would have taken him their without his will's permission. He had needed to see her face one more time, memorize the contours of it.

He had not been planning to attend the team dinner. He didn't think he'd be able to stand being that close to her and not touching her. It wouldn't have mattered anyway because unbeknownst to Team Gai, he was planning to request a team transfer upon his return to Konoha.

But then she had looked at him like that and she had _wanted_ him to be there. How could he have refused? Granted, he'd never actually said he'd be there so there was no over-hanging promise he had to fulfil (other than the one he'd made years ago at the beginning of the whole farce). But for the first time since the dinners started happening, he wanted to go. Just to see her.

How pathetic.

He hated that he was turning into that which he had always disapproved. He had always regarded men with an inward sneer when he heard them carrying on about their loss of control over their emotions and thought processes and will because of a woman. He'd always secretly vowed to himself that would never happen to him and until now, he'd fully believed it. He'd been utterly convinced that he was never in danger of losing his logicality in such a demeaning fashion. He had not desired such emotions so therefore he would never be subject to him - mind over matter, as the saying went.

Now he was fast learning that one rarely had any say over what the heart decided to feel.

At the aftermath of the stolen kiss he'd shared with Tenten, he had decided to stay away from her and had fully intended of doing just that. It was why he had immediately approached the Mission's Department with his request, fully believing it would work, that if he just had a bit of time away from her the unwanted feelings would disappear. He thought they only came into effect if he was anywhere within her vicinity.

Oh how wrong he was. His absence just made it worse. Not being able to see her made it worse, made him want it – _her_ – that much more.

So now it appeared a new course of action was required. He would not avoid her completely as it seemed his sanity would suffer the effects of such an action. He would simply avoid her as much as he could possibly endure.

It was sure to be an interesting endeavour. He'd always relished testing his limits and trying to push them as much as possible. Never had there been a more important subject. And perhaps…perhaps if he slowly – ever so slowly – pushed his feelings further and further he'd eventually get to the point when they no longer existed.

But at that moment, he just wanted to see her.

* * *

_I'm an idiot. Such an idiot…_

She had taken _half an hour_ to get ready for that night's dinner. That was a hell of a long time considering she usually only jumped in the shower and threw on whatever her hands happened to touch first. But no, tonight she had actually taken the time to consider whether her clothes matched and actually fit properly together and whether her foundation was spread out evenly and whether her hair was frizzing up and every other little thing she could possibly think of.

She had spent at least _five_ minutes agonizing over her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. She wanted to look casual but not so casual that she completely faded into the woodwork like she always did. Enough to stand out a bit but not so much that it appeared obvious. She had already appeared obvious enough.

In the end, she had chosen a short red skirt with black ankle-length tights underneath it (she wasn't so brave to wear it without them) and a plain white long-sleeved sweater. She'd tied her hair up in a high ponytail, unwilling to tie it in her customary double buns but also unwilling to attempt anything too drastic (like wearing it down - wow).

All in all, she was slightly impressed with her efforts and incredibly uncomfortable with the overall affect. There was some – no – a _lot_ of comfort in consistently looking the same. It was safe. But Neji wouldn't notice her if she looked the same because she had looked the same for years and it hadn't done anything so it was stupid to think it would do anything now.

It was also probably stupid to think dressing differently would matter at all seeing as he could never be interested in her anyway (he had been avoiding her for a month, after all), but once again, she couldn't seem to help it.

And she was an idiot because chances were, he wouldn't turn up anyway. The other members of Team Gai were currently in attendance but alas, he was not and probably wouldn't be. Therefore she had made all that amazing effort for nothing.

Well, maybe not for nothing. Gai and Lee had seemed to appreciate it. They'd spent the first five minutes of their meeting trying to outdo each other with their compliments. Once again, there was that unnerving knowing gleam in Gai's eyes, but it wasn't like she was going to _ask_ him about it. Please.

"Did Neji say he was coming?"

Gai's voice broke her out of her silent reverie and she briefly wondered why he thought she'd know. He had that knowing gleam again. She really hated that gleam; hated the thought that Gai – _Gai_ – might know something she didn't.

"Err…he said he wasn't sure," she replied truthfully. That had been what he'd said. Of course, after that she'd desperately begged him some more but he hadn't answered that because she'd all but slammed the door in his face.

_Kill me now._

She should get an award for the amount of times she had thought that over the past month. She could see it now…

"_And the Award for the Most Pathetic Case of Self-Pity goes to…" _

"Tenten."

Tenten's eyes snapped up at the deep voice that was all too familiar and the face she'd seen every night in her dreams. Her heart pounded against her ribcage to the point where she thought it might jump out. Her breathing became erratic and uneven and a cold sweat immediately broke out on her forehead.

All this in the space of two seconds.

"Neji?"

* * *

A wave of insane desire slammed into Neji as he first caught sight of Tenten, threatening to topple him over. He dug his fingers into the cushion of the booth for physical support.

He'd known this hadn't been a good idea. He'd gone without seeing her too long and now all that pent up desire was hitting him full force and in one instant. It was too much.

_She_ was too much.

She looked breathtaking. It was the only word his brain could conjure to describe the sight before him. She looked different. Fresh. _Innocent_.

And it made him instantly hard for her.

He needed to sit down. Now.

Unfortunately the only spare seat left was next to her. Too close, but better than everyone witnessing the embarrassing evidence of his raging desire.

The fact that she was staring at him didn't help. He didn't dare look at her, but he could feel her gaze, relished it - probably a bit too much.

"I thought you weren't coming." Her voice was almost a whisper clearly meant only for his ears, but they had an unfortunate audience in Gai and Lee nonetheless.

"I made a promise to attend each one, did I not? It would be unseemly of me to break my word now," he replied in his most controlled voice possible, impressed with the results. He sounded almost normal.

But then he glanced at Gai and saw something in his eyes that made him pause, something he didn't think he liked. He narrowed his eyes, preparing to define the look, but it disappeared and the usual Gai-ness was back.

How interesting.

But then Lee addressed him and his attentions were unwillingly diverted.

"So, how was your mission, Neji?" he asked with that big childish grin and eager eyes that Neji had always associated with Lee.

Lee was like an annoying little brother; one he did not want, did not particularly like, battled with constantly without really caring about it or think much about when he wasn't around, but cared for anyway. Lee was like a fungus. You couldn't get rid of him so you just had to learn to put up with him. Now Neji felt slightly unnatural when Lee wasn't around being that fungus…which in itself was quite unnatural.

"It was satisfactory," he replied evenly.

"Did you…you know…deflower any springtime's of youth, Neji?" Gai asked with a disgustingly suggestive waggle of his monstrously huge eyebrows.

Fortunately Neji was not drinking anything otherwise it would have been spit out of his mouth and onto Gai's face…which was actually quite _un_fortunate now that he thought about it.

Lee wasn't quite so lucky.

Neji glanced at Tenten to see her surreptitiously dabbing her mouth with a paper napkin, face red with embarrassment, but he didn't know if that was embarrassment because of the water-spit or due to Gai's nauseatingly inappropriate question. Probably a mixture of both.

Neji returned his attention to Gai with a hard glare fixed on his features. Uttering foolishness like that around no one but him was simply annoying, but uttering such around Tenten was unacceptable.

"Were I you, I'd take care not to say such things in the presence of a lady," Neji replied with steel in his voice.

Gai was like an Uncle he wished he never had; the one who was the embarrassment of the family; the one everyone cringed about when his name was mentioned; the one who made the inappropriate comments; the one who frustrated him like nothing else. He supposed he'd care if Gai were to die or something of that nature - they (unfortunately) had too much history for him to not - but he wouldn't be emotionally scarred for life, either. Actually, he was already emotionally scarred and that was because Gai was _alive_.

But Gai, being Gai, simply grinned. "Tenten doesn't mind, you do, Tenten."

Since there was no possible correct response for that answer that would not offend at least one person at the table, Tenten wisely chose to keep her mouth shut.

And yet Neji's frustration did not cease. He was filled with this insane urge to protect Tenten even though he hardly thought she needed it. She'd always been able to take care of herself.

"You never did answer my question, Neji," Gai persevered.

"I refuse to dignify that question with a response," he replied coldly. When would that man learn some boundaries?

"Oh!" Lee exclaimed, causing the table's attention to gravitate towards him. "How unforgivably rude of me to forget!" He turned pleading eyes to Tenten. "Please forgive me, Tenten! I am most sorry indeed!"

"For what, Lee?" Tenten looked genuinely confused as normal people usually did when they talked to Lee.

"I have forgotten to ask you how you feel!"

Tenten swallowed nervously, peaking Neji's curiosity.

"Oh?" he queried.

"Ah, that's right, Neji," Gai said. "You've been absent this past month. You see, our Tenten's been through a bit of unfortunate luck, the latest case of which making her sick."

_Tenten? Sick?_

Immediately those strange, protective instincts fought themselves to the forefront of his emotions and he looked at her with barely-concealed concern.

"Sick?"

* * *

_Crap. _

She hadn't _exactly_ forgotten that she'd lied to Gai and Lee about being sick - she'd needed some excuse for holing herself in a dark apartment for three days, after all - she just hadn't thought they'd bring it up in front of Neji. She had naively thought they wouldn't place too much importance on it. How horribly remiss of her. It was Gai and Lee. They placed importance on everything.

It wasn't that she felt bad about lying to them; she was only terrified that Neji would be able to see through it, that he'd look at her and think _"I know you weren't sick." _Because what other explanation was she supposed to offer him? _"Oh, I was just grovelling around in my pyjamas for three days straight because I'm hopelessly lovesick and I missed you so much. No big." _

Mmm, yes. That would work.

"Sick?" Neji asked but instead of suspicion in his voice, she detected concern.

Concern?

Why would Neji be concerned over her state of health? Wasn't he trying to avoid her?

"Nothing to worry about. Just a brief cold. All over now," she replied as shortly as possible, hoping that it would lay the subject to rest.

But it was pointless to lay any subject to rest with Neji. He wouldn't let it go until he knew exactly what had happened. She could see the questions accumulating behind his stunning pearlescent eyes.

Fortunately for her, the waiter appeared at that very moment to take their orders.

Tenten rattled something off the top of her head, relying purely on her previous experiences in that café.

Gai and Lee resumed asking Neji about his mission and Neji responded in kind. Work was the only thing Gai, Lee and Neji could discuss without Neji completely shutting into himself. It'd taken quite a few years for him to get to the level where he figured out how to simultaneously ignore and respond to Lee's childish enthusiasm and Gai's round-a-bout speech patterns to the point where they could carry on a decent conversation. But work was the _only_ thing they were able to do so with, for understandable reasons.

As for her, she was entirely unable to focus on anything other than her proximity to Neji.

She could feel the heat of him on her skin and smell the scent that belonged only to him. It was driving her crazy. It was so unfair that she was a quivering heap of desire while he could carry about as normal. It was so unfair that he was so unaffected by her. But such was the way of life, she supposed.

During the meal, she barely tasted what she was eating, could hardly even register what it was. She was simply going through the familiar motions, relying on instinct and innate knowledge to keep her moving while her brain was whizzing a thousand miles an hour in the opposite direction, focused entirely on the man sitting next to her.

He and Gai were in deep discussion and Lee was desperately trying to keep up, as he hated to be left out of any conversation and especially hated knowing less of a subject than Neji (he should have given up a _long_ time ago).

She found it interesting that Gai should frustrate Neji so much and that Neji could hardly stand to be around the man, but that they actually got along better than Neji would ever care to admit. She supposed it was because Gai was a lot smarter and more shrewd than he usually acted. It made sense. He would have to be that smart to be as good a shinobi as he was. Maybe that was the reason he frustrated Neji so much. Neji knew he was smart and simply could not understand how someone possessing a decent brain could act like someone who didn't possess one at all.

And then there was the fact that Gai always seemed to know _exactly_ what buttons to push to rile Neji like no one else could. It must be amusing for Gai to ruffle Neji's feathers. Gai never took himself seriously and he must enjoy annoying someone who did.

Tenten suspected that Neji sort of admired Gai…very, _very_ deep down in the darkest recesses in the part of his heart he never visited. She also suspected that Neji would rather skinny dip in a populated swimming hole that ever admit that out loud.

Oh, now _there_ was a thought…

And then there was no thought whatsoever because Neji's knee bumped against hers. She knew it was Neji's knee because an intense heat shot up her body and back down again. It certainly wouldn't have done that if it had been Lee (ew).

Tenten was vaguely aware she had paused with her fork midway to her mouth. It must appear a trifle strange to onlooking eyes. but she didn't get a chance to correct herself because Neji's knee bumped hers again…and this time it didn't move.

Somehow – and she would forever wonder how – her fork made it to her mouth and her jaw managed to chew and her throat managed to swallow. Every bit of sensation in her body was focused on that one small point of connection, focused completely on his heat. Then the sensation would randomly dance around her belly like it was in celebration before returning to the point of connection.

And while the sensations were having a party, her mind was having a breakdown.

Why was his knee still there? Did he not realize he was touching her? Did he not care? Did he want to? Surely he couldn't…but did he?

And around and around the questions paraded.

* * *

He hadn't meant to keep his leg there. The first bump had been purely accidental. The second…not so much.

The first bump had resulted in such an intense jolt of electricity he was surprised he didn't jerk in his seat. And then he'd wanted it again.

If such a thing were possible, he could have sworn his leg had moved of its own accord, like only that appendage had craved the feel of her body…any part of it, no matter how small. But even if it were possible, he soon would have been proven wrong by the intense satisfaction he felt all over as soon as he made the contact.

There was no way he was moving now. If he wasn't able to touch her like he _really_ wanted to, he'd have to get what he could and this he could get without it being harmful to his sanity - _t__oo_ harmful, anyway.

Unfortunately after contact was made, he could no longer fully concentrate on the conversation he had been conducting with Gai and Lee. His brain wanted to…his body had _many_ other ideas.

Soon dinner was finished and time was moving much too quickly for his liking. He was trying to think of some way he could prolong the occasion when Lee saved him.

"Let's get dessert!"

Lee was like a little kid when it came to sweets - giving them to him always resulted in disaster so the other members of Team Gai usually endeavoured to steer him away from any sweet substances, for nothing but self-preservation. For once, however, Neji was willing to agree with his suggestion.

And apparently he wasn't the only one.

"Yes!" Tenten all but shouted and immediately flushed in realization at her over-zealous response. "Um…I mean, I'm totally craving some ice cream and we should let Lee have a little bit. To…uh…celebrate Neji's safe homecoming!"

As far as excuses went, it was pretty weak (he always had a safe homecoming, obviously), but Neji was ready to jump on board nonetheless.

"I have no objections," he stated. He would not go so far as to say he _wanted_ them to have dessert. That would be too unseemly of him.

Gai shrugged. "I suppose we must indulge Lee now and then. After all, he does work so hard!"

"Yes! Yes!" Lee yelled as he jumped up and down in his seat.

_Oh gods above…he hasn't even had the ice cream yet._

It was going to be hell, for sure, but it would be worth it.

He spared at glance at Tenten.

Yes, it was definitely going to be worth it.

* * *

Tenten knew she was probably going to regret endorsing the idea of giving Lee ice cream, but she couldn't care less. Why? Because she was sitting next to Neji after a month of not seeing him and their knees were touching for whatever reason (she certainly wasn't going to argue with it) and she was eating ice cream (eating ice cream was never a bad thing so it might as well go on the list).

The only better combination she could think of was if she was with Neji after a month of not seeing him and eating ice cream…off his body.

She flushed as soon as the thought entered her head.

_When did I become so depraved?_

But now the mental image wouldn't go away and she was suddenly very glad she had that ice cream to cool her down slightly. It wouldn't do to get this hot and bothered with him sitting so close to her.

She started to eat the ice cream faster, almost wanting to get a brain freeze, when a huge blob dropped half onto her pristine white sweater and half into her cleavage.

"Oh, wonderful," she muttered as she felt her face flame. It figured she had to do something so utterly clumsy and embarrassing while she was with Neji of all people.

_Great idea wearing the white sweater, Tenten. Real smart._

She looked up to find three pairs of eyes on her. She studiously avoided the white pair lest she be inspired to commit suicide on the spot.

"Err…just a bit of an accident," she muttered.

"And it was such a nice top, too!" Lee cried, the affects of sugar already beginning to take place.

Tenten tried to laugh away her embarrassment. It didn't really work.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to walk around with a dirty sweater!" she sighed.

"Why don't you just take it off?" Gai suggested.

Tenten's eyes shot to his and widened as she discovered he was completely serious.

"Excuse me?"

Instead of coming from her, the strangled-sounding reply came from Neji. She barely had time to give him a questioning glance before Gai addressed her.

"You're wearing something underneath it, aren't you?" he continued with his plastered grin.

"Um…a singlet top, yes. But it's kind of tight and…"

"Nonsense! Nonsense!" Gai laughed emphatically. "I'm sure us boys have seen much worse in our time, haven't we, boys!"

Lee's reply was "Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Neji's was a strange choking sound that didn't really give much away. Tenten didn't dare look up him. She was afraid she might combust in flames.

"See?" Gai replied as though the 'boys' had really given him something to go on. "You're our Tenten! You don't need to be uncomfortable around us! We would never have any improper thoughts towards you!"

Tenten was about to reply with "That's not what I'm worried about" when Neji erupted into a coughing fit.

She touched his arm, forgetting her inhibitions in her concern. "Are you alright?"

Neji nodded and cleared his throat. "Just…ah…just some dust."

Gai's attention was not diverted for long. "Come, Tenten! Don't suffer for our sake!"

Too weary to argue further with Gai (it was always a lost cause), Tenten sighed and off came the top.

The rush of cool air made her feel exposed. She tried crossing her arms over her breasts only to look down to realize they made them pop up even more. The only thing she really could do was just leave them and hope no one noticed her abounding cleavage.

But that was a little hard to do when both Gai and Neji were staring at her as though they'd never seen breasts before.

Trying to ignore them, Tenten picked up a clean paper napkin and wiped the trail of ice cream that started just under her collarbone and trailed down between her breasts. She didn't dare stick the napkin down her top, unwilling to expose anymore of herself than she already was. It was bad enough that they were still staring at her. At least Lee didn't care. She figured he found ice cream a lot more interesting than boobs.

Gai laughed. "Well, Tenten! I never knew you-"

And that was as much as she could stand.

"Okay, the top's going back on."

* * *

Endorsing dessert was either the best or the worse idea he had ever possessed. At that moment, he hadn't quite decided because at that moment, he couldn't really think. All he could do was stare and fantasize.

The things Tenten was doing with her tongue…

She'd ordered chocolate ice cream - harmless enough. She had received the ice cream - also harmless. She had begun to eat the ice cream - that's when the danger had begun.

It was like he was watching everything being played out in slow motion. The spoon dipped into the ice cream and then she raised it to those plush lips. Her mouth opened. Her tongue came out, licked the spoon once, twice. She dipped the spoon into her mouth and pulled it out again. Then she proceeded to perform oral sex on the spoon until the rest of the ice cream was gone.

And then she'd repeat the process again. And again. And again. And again…

And he was not going to last if this kept going any longer, but he couldn't make a move to stop it. All he could do was stare at that sweet tongue darting in and out of her mouth and around and around the spoon, imagining it on his body…

_There goes my sanity._

And just as his sweet torture was about to end, it got worse (better?).

A large blob of ice cream fell onto her white sweater, half of it escaping underneath the clothes and to a place he desperately wanted to explore.

Was it possible to be jealous of ice cream?

Her face flamed and she muttered something intelligible and Lee shouted something asinine and Gai told her to take her top off.

_Wait, what?_

"Excuse me?" he choked out. Surely Gai was not _actually_ serious…

Oral spoon sex he could handle, if barely. But Tenten's bare skin? Gods, no.

As Gai continued to convince Tenten to take it off, Neji was furiously trying to come up with reasons why she _shouldn't_ take it off. But his brain was frustratingly blank. Apparently his body just wanted to enjoy the show, but that's what he was afraid of - he'd enjoy it a bit too much.

"Nonsense! Nonsense!" Gai was laughing. "I'm sure us boys have seen much worse in our time, haven't we, boys?"

Lee yelled something about ice cream.

All he could manage was a strangled choke. It seemed his last attempt at preventing the upcoming disaster had failed miserably.

"See?" Gai replied. "You're our Tenten! You don't need to be uncomfortable around us! We would never have any improper thoughts towards you!"

At that just about did it for Neji because all month and every single minute he had been with Tenten he'd had nothing _but_ improper thoughts towards her. He couldn't help but laugh at the sheer ludicrousness of the situation, but quickly disguised his mirth with coughing.

Tenten touched his arm and his nerves jumped.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern tinting her tone.

He cleared his throat. "Just…ah…just some dust."

They seemed to accept this explanation or, at the very least, Gai seemed to have more pressing matters to attend to.

"Come, Tenten! Don't suffer for our sake!"

Tenten either decided she didn't care or couldn't be bothered arguing with Gai anymore so off came the top.

And away went his control.

As singlet tops went, it was quite modest. It covered most of her, even though it was skin -tight. But Neji had already realized that Tenten was quite a bit more well endowed than most females, so while the top may have covered them nicely, she was all but spilling out of hers. And then she made is so much worse (better?) by trying to cover up her cleavage - all she did was push it up.

And _gods_ was he hard because of it.

Then was the trail of wet ice cream that disappeared down her cleavage. Oh, how he wanted to lick away that trail with his tongue…

His fantasy was quickly demolished when she wiped away the tantalizing trail with a napkin.

Then Gai laughed and effectively destroyed the one-sided moment.

"Well, Tenten! I never knew-"

Just as Neji was about to leap over the table and dismember Gai for that comment, Tenten interrupted with "Okay, the top's going back on!"

She had unwittingly prevented Neji from killing their team leader, but she hadn't completely settled his anger. He knew Gai was only teasing her, pushing the buttons he knew would make her embarrassed, but he was still angry that Gai would dare say such a thing to her.

At least she had put her top back on. He could feel his control return slowly with the lack of ice cream and bare skin.

_Thank the gods._

He had been becoming a person he didn't quite appreciate.

* * *

The dessert endorsement had definitely been a mistake. For what had she gained? Nothing but supreme humiliation, a brown blob on her sweater, and a hyperactive Lee swinging off her. Her only consolation was that Neji had to endure Lee as well.

As soon as Lee had polished off his last drop of ice cream, Gai had vanished – literally – leaving Neji and Tenten with the bill and a little green monster – literally.

Tenten was tempted to pull the disappearing act herself, but unfortunately she still had a conscience. At least Neji was there. He had too much pride to leave her stranded with the guy in green spandex jumping off walls – literally.

So now they were…erm…_escorting_ Lee home. But there was only so much escorting Lee would allow. Neji refused to touch him lest he contract an incurable disease (his words, not hers), so Tenten was left with the little runt swinging off her body – literally. And he happened to be constantly giving her bone-crushing hugs so it was incredibly hard not to wince in pain each time he so much as brushed past her wound. She didn't want Neji beginning The Inquisition. Fortunately for her, Neji seemed determined to look everywhere but at her and Lee, almost as though he was hoping that people would not associate them if he didn't.

All was going as well as could be expected until Lee accidentally dug his fingers into her wound. This time she couldn't stifle the small cry of pain - it _hurt_ - but it was nothing to worry about. She'd suffered worse cuts…and worse infections. It was her fault for not attending to it properly, anyway. So what if she should have stitched it up? Too late now. It'd heal…eventually.

She chanced a glance at Neji, hoping he hadn't heard her whimper. Of course he had. She could see the questions in his eyes.

_Lie, Tenten! Lie!_

"Um…Lee was just holding a bit too tightly," she fumbled out lamely.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It's just a small cut! Nothing to worry about!" Even as she said those words, sharp pain started to lacerate up and down her body.

She winced again.

_Damnit._

And then Neji's eyes widened with a mixture of alarm and worry that she hadn't been expecting.

"You're bleeding," he stated, his voice strangely hoarse.

Tenten twisted around to look at her lower back and, sure enough, a spot of blood was blooming like the bud of a rose, starkly standing out against her white sweater.

_Oh, great. Now that's two stains I have to get out._

Neji grabbed Lee's arm, twisted it until he was whimpering in pain, and pulled him out of the way. Then he grabbed Tenten's chin and forced her to look at him.

"What happened? Tell me," he ordered brusquely.

There was no point in trying to avoid it now.

"Well…um…I was sparring with Gai and Lee and I sort of accidentally sliced my back open with my kunai - a stupid mistake. I wasn't concentrating. It was my fault."

"Clearly," he stated. It was exactly the kind of response she'd been expecting: disapproval.

"How long ago did this occur?" he asked. Well, demanded, really.

Tenten shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. A week? And week and a half?"

His eyes were like hot ice. "So why is it bleeding even now?"

_Why is he so angry?_ Surely such a stupid mistake only warranted a harsh reprimand.

She shrugged again, hoping to place the situation in a more casual light. "Lee was holding on too tightly."

She glanced at Lee to see him struggling to get out of Neji's iron grip. His efforts were totally useless.

Her attention was ripped back to Neji as he roughly pushed up the base of her sweater.

And then he froze.

* * *

It was so much worse than he'd anticipated.

He'd be slightly worried when he'd seen her wince. He'd been extremely worried when he'd seen the blood.

But this? The wound was practically festering! How was it that she had not taken care of this? She must have been in constant pain. And Tenten in pain was not something he could accept. He didn't quite know why, but he was only feeling and not thinking. He'd think later once he'd calmed the hell down. That wouldn't happen until this was taken care of.

He glared at the angry looking wound (he felt the need to glare at _something_) as his brain frantically whirred for solutions.

A little cut? She'd sliced her half her back open! There was nothing _little_ about that!

_Okay, calm down, Neji. You can't help her if you can't concentrate. _

First things first, he had to dump the little runt somewhere. He'd just be a huge pain in the ass otherwise. For the first time in five minutes he took note of his surroundings, sighing in relief when he realized Lee's house was just around the corner.

With one hand around Lee's arm and the other on Tenten's, he steered them around the corner and to Lee's doorstep. He knocked on the door three times and waited impatiently until it was opened. As soon as he saw the grinning face of Lee's mother, he pushed Lee inside, uttered "He's your problem now" and shut the door himself, lest the insufferable woman try to engage him in worthless pleasantries.

"That was kind of rude," Tenten mumbled from his side.

He glared down at her. Him? Rude? It was _her_ fault he was in this state in the first place.

"Sorry," she muttered as soon as she gauged his expression.

_Smart girl._

Without another word, he turned them around and started to walk.

Approximately two minutes had passed until she spoke again.

"Uh…where are we going?" she asked timidly, probably fearing another glare.

He was about to grace her with one until he realized it was actually quite a valid question. He paused to consider his options.

He could go to the hospital, but they'd likely have to wait a good three hours before they would be served. Though he seemed to place great importance on this injury, they wouldn't.

He'd have to fix this himself. The thought wasn't entirely unsatisfactory. He'd dealt with many an issue such as this. He also had the adequate supplies at his house, but was reluctant to take Tenten to the Hyuga residence. The questions that were sure to ensue were unacceptable.

"Do you have medical supplies at your apartment?" he asked her.

"Um…sure. Of course," she replied unsteadily.

That settled it. They'd go to her house.

* * *

Tenten could sense that Neji wasn't exactly in the best of moods and quite frankly, she feared being on the receiving end of another one of his bone-chilling glares, but she sort of did need to know where she was going.

She'd already asked him once before and after she had he'd abruptly changed direction…towards her house. She suspected that might be their destination, but it paid to be certain.

"Neji? Are we going to my house?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes."

Okay, now that got her even more curious.

"Why? I assure you I can walk myself home. There's no need to escort me," she replied, a little put out that he might think she needed his protection. While she certainly craved his company, he wasn't really in the most companionable of moods. And she'd felt like a weakling enough over that past month.

"I am not simply escorting you home, Tenten," he replied evenly, but she could hear the traces of impatience beginning to creep into his tone.

Sadly, she didn't pay them heed.

"Then what are you doing?"

His jaw clenched and unclenched. "I am fixing your little problem," he ground out and, in case she hadn't fully grasped what he'd meant, spun her around so her back was facing him.

Tenten wrenched herself out of his grip, ignoring the blinding pain as much as she could. "I can fix it myself, thank you."

He raised a brow at her. "Yes, because you've done such a wonderful job so far."

She didn't really have a response to the obvious sarcasm in his tone, so all she could do was pout pathetically and let him lead her on. There was no point trying to argue with Neji once he'd set his mind to do something. He'd do it, regardless of her personal opinion on the matter. All she could do was go along for the ride.

They spent the rest of the walk enveloped in utter silence. Tenten dared not utter a sound, purely out of self-preservation. She really hated those glares.

But despite her desires of self-preservation, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as soon as they reached their destination. She was, of course, subjected to another glare. She'd probably be subjected to one if she even _breathed_ the wrong way. She couldn't remember him ever being in a worse mood!

And the glare continued.

"Are you going to open your door or would you prefer we stand around idly for the remainder of the night?" he bit out.

Tenten flushed and fished out her keys from her pocket. "I never said you had to stick around. Just go home if this is too much of a bother for you."

His answer was a glare, consequentially. Now one glare was just running into another - how positively lovely.

She finally opened the door (it was quite a difficult feat under his heavy glare) and switched on the lights, grateful she'd aired out her apartment that afternoon so it no longer smelt like mouldy horseshit.

"I'm assuming you're medical supplies are in your bathroom," he stated.

"Yes. I'll just go-"

But she was too late. Neji was already headed in that direction.

"Wait! Stop! You can't go in there!"

But she was too late again. He'd already entered her room. She ran in after him, her face flooding with embarrassment. But he either didn't notice the tornado she'd caused there whilst trying to find something to wear or didn't care about it. He just went straight to her adjoining bathroom.

She followed him in for lack of anything better to do, feeling only slightly awkward that he was in there at all. She'd never thought that Neji would actually go in her bathroom…ever. It was like her private woman's domain and suddenly there was this…this _male_ there. It was weird.

And the bathroom wasn't all that big so they didn't have much space. They were standing far too close for her to be anywhere near comfortable.

It was then she realized Neji was practically ransacking her cupboards. She pushed him out of the way.

"If you'd just _wait_ a second, I'd get it out."

Another glare. She was beginning to develop immunity towards them now. At least he moved aside.

She took out the medicine box, stocked well to the brim. One got all sorts of injuries when one was a ninja so it paid to be prepared.

She turned around to speak to Neji and found herself face-to-face with his chest not two inches away. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to move back (she couldn't really breathe for all the wrong reasons) when she realized he couldn't.

_Whoa, little space._

Her only saving grace was the open door.

That was until he shut it, anyway.

Suddenly her throat was very dry and so were her lips so she tried to wet them with her tongue, but for some reason Neji found that movement offensive and glared at her again.

Whatever. She didn't have time to dwell on his every single glare (there were far too many). She needed to open the door before she melted into the floor. And it would happen. She already felt like her feet were integrating themselves into the tiles.

"Uh…" No sound made it past her parched throat so she swallowed and tried again. "Uh…could you please open the door?"

"Do you really want the rest of your apartment smelling like disinfectant for a week?" he sneered.

It finally dawned on Tenten that arguing with Neji just then _probably_ wasn't the best idea and it was just better for both of them if she kept her mouth shut and let him do what he thought he had to.

At least, that had been the plan until he started taking her shirt off.

For the first second, Tenten froze. His long, lean fingers were running up the sides of her body causing all sorts of reaction she couldn't even begin to describe.

The next second was filled with pure euphoria. Neji was _undressing_ her. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she'd be in this situation, even if he were only doing it for practical reasons.

The second after that, she finally possessed the decency to become embarrassed. Neji was _taking her shirt off_ and she was standing there like a rag doll, not doing a _thing_ to stop him. And if she didn't stop him, he'd see her in her bra. He could only see her in her bra if they were about to have sex.

_What? Where did _that_ thought come from?_

Well…she knew _exactly_ where it came from, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

She clamped her hands down on Neji's, trying to simultaneously halt and reverse his movement.

"Wait! Stop!" she squeaked, trying to sound affronted but only managing to sound breathless and bothered.

He clamped his large hands around hers and stared into her eyes. "Either you take it off or I do, but it's coming off either way," he said in a tone that indicated now was certainly not the time for maidenly embarrassment. Well, she wasn't really experiencing maidenly embarrassment, but she certainly wasn't going to enlighten him to that particular fact. All she feared was her own reaction to him.

"I'll do it," she replied slowly, trying to keep the tremors of excitement and nervousness out of her voice. She was about halfway successful.

She felt Neji's eyes on her as she drew both tops over her head, leaving her torso clad in only a bra.

_Thank the _gods_ I wore a decent bra today!_

She surely would have died a premature death if he'd seen her boobs sagging to her waist. _Not_ an attractive picture.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" she asked, mainly to distract herself from the fact that she was half clothed in front of Neji. If she just focused on getting down to business, she'd be able to function.

"I need to wash out your wound over the sink," he replied, his voice strangely tight.

_Business. Business, Tenten._

"Um…how are we going to do that?"

When Neji didn't reply she looked up at him to find him staring at her in obvious mental deliberation. It almost looked as though he was struggling with a decision.

And then his features schooled themselves into a mask of begrudging acceptance.

"There's only one way to go about this."

* * *

This was just too perfect - far too perfect for it to be anything but a cruel twist of fate.

Any other location of the injury would have been excusable. But her back? It didn't sound harmless in and of itself. One could conjure up a dozen different more risqué locations for an injury. No, it was the position in which he was required to attend to it that was just too perfect.

It would have been dismissible had they been in a hospital as they had the correct facilities. But in a tiny bathroom over a sink? There was no way around it.

He had to flush out the infection and the cleanest way to do so was over a sink, unless he wanted to irreparably stain her entire collection of bath towels. Therefore, the wound had to be over the sink. That was all good and well, but he needed access to the wound. In order to get sufficient access to the wound, he had to go around her.

And now he was thinking that maybe he should have stayed away for another month, at least. Dealing with the sexy black lace bra was already depleting his monthly quota of self-control. Now he had to get close to her as well.

_She's wounded. Just remember that she's wounded._

Maybe if he focused on the task he'd forget about their position. Hopefully. It was his only option.

As he battled himself mentally Tenten was watching him expectantly, looking unimaginably sexy half-clothed and pissed off. He'd never seen so much of her bared before and would like nothing more than to just stand there and stare at the beauty of her. No, the only thing he'd like more would be to taste her. But he couldn't do that.

_Remember the wound…_

"Sit up on the sink," he ordered. He needed to be brusque as it was the only way he'd get through it without ravishing her.

She obeyed wordlessly. He was grateful for the wordless part. No doubt she'd have enough to say about what he was about to do next.

She sat patiently as he rummaged through her medical supplies, stalling as much as possible. He needed to rally every ounce of self-discipline he possessed. He soon found everything he needed. For once he was annoyed that someone was so well organized because it meant he couldn't stall for more time.

He cleared his throat. "Move back so your wound leans over the sink as much as possible. I need to flush the infection out."

As she did what he required, he drew a deep breath and stepped forward until his body was almost flush against hers. And as he suspected, the protests began almost immediately. There were some moments of silence, no doubt caused by shock, but she seemed to find her voice all too soon.

"I…I think I can do this myself," she stammered breathlessly. He'd examine the breathless part later when her knees weren't so close to his groin.

"If you had been able to do this yourself, I wouldn't have to do this now," he replied shortly. Then he peered down at her wound and cursed. "Why didn't you get someone to help you with this?"

He felt rather than saw her flush with embarrassment.

"Well…I…um…I didn't want to be a bother to anyone. It wasn't that serious, anyway."

"It is now," he replied. It was all he could manage past his anger. She didn't want to be a bother to anyone? It wasn't that serious? How was he supposed to sleep at night knowing she never took care of herself properly?

"I've had worse," she retorted.

The felt the blood drain from his face.

"_Don't_ talk me to me about _worse_ right now," he bit out.

Of course he knew she'd had worse - he'd witnessed each occasion. But it was only now that the thought of it was enough to render him speechless with worry. Scratch two months' absence - he was never leaving her for more than a day ever again.

At least her little turn of conversation had accomplished one good thing - he was now too angry at everything to be turned on by anything. But all that was promptly destroyed when she wriggled in discomfort, causing _him_ inconceivable discomfort. How was he expected to concentrate if she kept brushing her knees against his groin like that? He had a lot of restraint, but not _that_ much.

He pulled back to look in her eyes and stilled her moments with his hands. "Tenten, don't move an inch," he demanded tersely. He waited for her to nod before proceeding to explain what he was about to do. "Now, I'm going to put some numbing cream around the wound, but this is still going to hurt like hell. I'll apologize ahead of time. If the pain gets too much, just bite into my shoulder. Then I'm going to stitch it up as best I can under the circumstances. All this will be for nothing if infection sets in once again. This will also hurt like hell because of the inflamed flesh. I'll apologize ahead of time for that as well. Ready?"

She nodded reluctantly and he began to administer the numbing cream. He waited a few moments for that to take effect before taking her wrists in his hands and guiding her hands to her back.

"Hold on."

* * *

When Neji offered (without actually offering) to fix her wound, she never thought she'd be in the position she was currently in.

She'd almost suffered an epileptic fit when Neji had moved in so close. Now they were practically in an embrace, bringing back memories of another time they were so physically intimate. Her arms were around his back and his arms were around either side of her body as he tended to the wound, his head peering over her shoulder for view. The only thing ruining the effect was the excruciating pain lacerating through every possible part of her body.

Quite the buzz kill.

She bit into his shoulder for all she was worth, grateful he had demanded she hold onto him because she would have been flailing around like a fish caught out of water otherwise. But she refused to cry and she refused to scream out in pain, because she was a kunoichi. She had to be able to deal with a bit of physical pain, and she had dealt with it before. It was only emotional pain she was not too apt at dealing with, unfortunately.

As was the case with anything to do with pain (at least in her experience), it always felt as thought it lasted longer than it actually did. So while she felt as though the torture had lasted at least an hour, it probably hadn't lasted more than five minutes. Neji was nothing if not efficient, thankfully.

When the pain finally subsided into nothing but a dull throb, she could not help but gasp her relief. This action caught Neji's notice, of course, and he pulled back to gaze inquisitorially into her face. He must not have liked what he saw there because he clenched his jaw and roughly pulled her body to his in what could only be called a hug.

And Tenten was unable to do anything but collapse into it, unwilling to think about why he was doing it, only grateful that he was. She didn't know how long they stayed there like that, but she knew the moment she started becoming fully aware of their position.

It started somewhere with the realization that her head was buried in the bare skin of his neck and that she could feel his hot skin under her lips. Following that was the memory of the time she'd been there before and the temptation to repeat just what she had been doing at that time.

Then there was her acknowledgement of the fact that she was indeed still only partially clothed. This acknowledgement stemmed from the feeling of his cool hands on the hot, bare skin of an uninured portion of her back.

Following that, she gradually became aware of the fact that he was nuzzling her neck. It was the only way she could describe it.

And the desire slammed into her as soon as she felt his lips on her neck.

And the atmosphere shifted instantly, becoming a remnant of the one that had existed during that kiss one month ago. She knew the instant he realized it because suddenly his body went dead still. She could tell he was fighting with himself again when he still hadn't moved after a few agonizing moments and this time she _did_ start to wonder about what was happening.

Over the past month she had played their kiss over and over in her mind and had spared no thought whenever she got to the point of their eventual separation. She'd known that he had desired her then. She could not fathom it, but she knew it with an innate sense of instinct every woman possessed. She couldn't talk herself out of that one. He had. He just had. But she had chalked that desire up to the way she'd looked that night and the position they'd been in at the time. She didn't know much about men, but she knew they were more easily aroused than woman. That she had looked so different to the way she normally did pairing with the content of their activity must have aroused him and so he had desired her. It was a logical explanation that made sense.

But that logical explanation did not cover this occurrence.

Yes, she was partially clothed, but even partially clothed she looked entirely like herself so there was no way his body could forget it was her he was with. And they hadn't been kissing (unfortunately). They hadn't been engaging in _any_ form of stimulating physical activity (_definitely_ unfortunately), so why had the atmosphere suddenly become thick with sexual tension?

Suddenly cold air rushed around Tenten as Neji's warmth left her and she felt utterly bereft without it. She wanted nothing more than to look up into his face, seeking the answers to her thousand questions, but she didn't dare, afraid of what she might find there.

All she did was clear her throat and the moment was broken.

And she regretted it with everything.

* * *

He hadn't meant to hug her. He'd been doing a lot of things he hadn't meant to lately. But he had seen the look on her face and it was no longer a matter of whether or not he wanted to. He'd _had_ to. And once he'd had her in his arms, no force in existence could have pulled him away. Not when it had felt so unbelievably _right_.

Then the feel of her body and the smell of her skin and the texture of her hair and the warmth she'd radiated had engulfed him. He'd had to taste her. That too had become more than a matter of whether or not he wanted to. He'd _had_ to.

And then everything changed. Suddenly he'd felt as consumed by her as he had that night so long ago, like nothing in the world mattered but that moment and that she was in it. The feeling was so terrifying that he had frozen up immediately.

He could not handle losing control of all his faculties like that.

So he did the safest thing possible. He retreated, yet the moment still lingered. Then she made a sound and it was if it had all been in his imagination.

The look on her face dispelled that thought immediately.

She'd felt it too, just like she had the first time. She was just as affected by it as he was. Once again he was comforted by the thought that he wasn't alone in his inexplicable feelings, but afraid her obvious receptiveness to his actions would tempt him to do something he'd later regret.

He needed to leave, but just quite couldn't move. It was a good thing she seemed to be able to.

Unfortunately her movement brought his attention back to her state of undress, as she was putting her shirt back on. Once again, he felt his control slowly begin to return as she covered herself. Even more control was allotted him when she stepped around him and opened the door. It was almost completely back by the time they entered her room. Well, what he could see of her room, anyway. There were clothes strewn everywhere.

"I'm fairly certain this is considered a fire hazard," he commented, simply because he wanted to make sure as uncomfortable as she had made him recently.

It worked.

"I was…uh…looking for something earlier," she stammered.

"And now you're going to have to start looking for your bed if you want to sleep at all tonight," he retorted, enjoying her discomfort far too much to stop any time soon. It felt good to feel in command again and he relished in that feeling until he caught sight of various items of underwear.

He'd never thought about it before but now that he did, he realized he'd figured Tenten to be the practical underwear type. But what he saw on her floor were items of sheer, intricate lace that couldn't have provided much comfort or practicality whatsoever, items in which he desperately wanted to see Tenten adorned.

He noticed Tenten had noticed he'd noticed and was glad she too felt uncomfortable with their current situation. But he was uncomfortable for reasons she'd never begin to guess…unless, of course, certain parts of his body betrayed him.

He needed to get out of there.

* * *

There didn't seem to be words apt to describe the amount of humiliation Tenten was experiencing. Neji had just seen her _entire_ collection of underwear and of _course_ it had to be the impractical collection.

She had a drawer specifically reserved for the lacy lingerie her mother sent her each year for Christmas as she tried in vain to inspire her daughter to embrace her womanhood. The tags were still on each piece. Earlier that evening she'd searching through The Drawer in an attempt to find something a bit sexier than her usual drab collection. She had, but she hadn't cleaned up after herself.

And now every time Neji saw her he'd be imagining her in those items and probably shuddering each time the mental image occurred. How bloody wonderful. Could her life get any worse?

Apparently so, as it appeared Neji had picked up one of the letters her mother had sent her.

Her dear mother sent her biannual letters of admonition, pleading with her _one_ and _only_ daughter to please give up her man's career and settle down with a nice young man. Oh, and speaking of nice, young men, one of her friends had a son that was about her age - give or take five years or so - who would be just _perfect_ for Tenten and well, she should drop by at an unspecified date – perhaps two weeks Sunday – and _perhaps_ she might just bump into the fellow. Now wouldn't that be purely coincidental? He was just the loveliest young man…

_Gag._

Tenten had stopped humouring her mother after she'd been set up on a date with a fifteen-year-old. Upon calmly interrogating her mother (knives may or may not have been involved) about her choice, her mother had replied, "Might as well snag them young, my dear. Then you can mould them into whatever you want them to be." From that point onwards, Tenten had vowed to never participate in her mother's marriage schemes again.

A while this was only mildly embarrassing, what the rest of the letter surely contained was not mildly embarrassing. It was _excruciatingly_ embarrassing because it was filled with praises for Neji and 'Oh, why haven't you married that wonderful young man yet, Tenten?'

And Neji was _reading the letter_. Tenten only prayed that the dating schemes covered the first half and not the latter so by the time she stealthy snatched the letter out of his hand, which would be about now…

"Oof!"

Success! Even though it had come with the price tag of falling onto the couch and irritating her wound, it was well worth it. She was executing a small victory dance in her head when she felt the paper disappear from between her fingers. Her eyes shot open to find Neji sitting on the end of the couch, eyes lit with amusement scanning the paper.

With a small squeal of alarm, Tenten threw herself at the paper, vaguely remembering a similar situation in which she had done the same thing and had ended up straddling Neji.

After the short scuffle that ensued, Tenten wasn't straddling Neji. He was straddling her.

She should have known that showing overt interest in the letter would just peak his curiosity to unforeseen proportions, but she hadn't been able to affectively cover her alarm at his possession of it. And surely she should have known that jumping on him wouldn't have bettered her chances at stealing the letter back.

But at that moment, she couldn't care less because Neji was on top of her and it felt divine. Her elation even overcame her embarrassment when his smirk grew into what could only be classified as a smile – a mocking smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Interesting," and he said it as though he found it _very_ interesting indeed.

"Shut up." Yep, she was good at comebacks. A master, even.

"When should I begin planning the wedding?" he taunted with a self-appreciating smirk.

Her face flamed. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Oh, but it is," he replied, his eyes dancing with amusement. "It _really_ is."

Then he seemed to realize that he was straddling her and lifted himself off, settling on the side of the couch once again. Tenten barely contained her whimper of disappointment.

"Doesn't your clan every try to set you up with unwanted dates?" she shot back.

His expression became grim. "Constantly."

Oh good, so she wasn't alone in her suffering. "That bad, huh?"

He seemed to consider this statement for a moment. "No, it was not that they were bad necessarily. The clan has great hopes for my offspring so they only offered me the best of choices, all beautiful, accomplished, strong Hyuga mistresses."

Great. Now she was feeling slightly jealous and amazingly aware of her own faults; there were so many and they were so obvious.

"So why haven't you chosen any of them?" she asked, trying to keep her sorrow out of her voice.

"Partly because none of them interested me and partly because I have never planned on having children." After his last statement, his eyes shot to hers as if he couldn't believe he'd actually relayed that information. He'd probably never told anyone else before.

"Why not?" Tenten asked as though his feelings were completely natural.

"It doesn't matter," he replied shortly, having obviously shut into himself again. But Tenten wouldn't let him. She'd been doing this – helping him open up – for years, but it had never been so important.

"Of course it does. And you might as well tell me' you're not the only one who can be tenacious."

One corner of his mouth jerked upwards and she knew she had him.

"I do not want to subject my children to the same life I have endured," he replied gravely.

She immediately knew exactly what he meant. He was talking about the mark and what it represented: a life that didn't belong to him. It wasn't that he didn't want children; he just loved them too much to give them the life he'd hated so much.

The thought was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"How have the clan reacted to that news?" she asked, trying to inject a little humour into the conversation.

His mouth twitched again. "I have not yet told them of my personal views on the matter and I dread the day I can no longer wait to do so. But for now it is relatively painless to sit through a few dinners with forgettable women."

The 'forgettable women' part should have made her feel better, but it had the opposite affect. If women like _that_ were forgettable to him, then how much more so was she? Distracted by her depressing thoughts and the need to dwell on a different subject, she spoke without thinking.

"Well, for the record, I think it's beautiful."

His eyes shot to hers in confusion. "What is?"

Tenten, realizing what she had just said, bit her lip. "Um…nothing!"

"Tenten…" Neji growled in warning. She knew that tone. Hell, she knew _him_. He wouldn't let this go, obviously.

_Well, nothing to do but open myself up for yet more humiliation! _But hey, if she was going to do it, she may as well do it the way she'd always wanted to.

So she leaned forward until her face was level with his, pulled off his hitate, ignored his look of surprise, and kissed his forehead right where it was graced with the mark.

"This."

* * *

_I love you._

He'd almost said it.

His mouth had formed the "I" and then he'd gotten the hell away from there before the rest of the sentence was spoken.

He wasn't ready for this, for love. He'd never thought he'd actually experience it in his lifetime. Love was for people who wanted it, who needed it. He'd never thought he did. But now he needed her. Tenten.

_Tenten._

Why had she had to go and do that? He could have lived in blissful ignorance for just a little while longer if she hadn't _done that_. But by doing that, she had reached into the part of his heart he had shut off from everyone else. She had reached into it and taken it captive.

Now how was he supposed to live without her?

But he had to. He couldn't exactly force his love on her. He didn't want it and he doubted she'd feel any differently.

No, he had to keep this bottled down as far as he could and carry on with life as normally as possible. He wouldn't avoid Tenten because he wouldn't be able to stand it, but he wouldn't touch her because that would be his undoing.

Yes. He'd just watch and crave.

And love.

* * *

**A/N: Woo hoo! Neji's in love! I actually hadn't planned on writing that, but what the hell! It's all good! **

**I had planned a kiss for this chapter but it's just going to have to be in the next one due to the unexpected length. Something more to look forward to!**

**This chapter was also a lot more...emotional than my previous ones, I think. I hope you guys didn't mind it! I tried my hardest to inject some humour in there as well!**

**So...please review and tell me what you think and I will TRY and get the next one out as quickly as possible!**

**'Till then!**


	7. The End Part One

**A/N: I am **_**so**_** sorry. Really. I take full responsibility for the late update. You see, I have this disease called laziness. It's quite a nuisance, really. Fortunately it is currently in recession so BEHOLD! The next chapter appears!**

**Now, to explain the 'Part' stuff. This **_**was**_** going to be the final chapter (hence the title **_**The End**_**), but once again what started as a baby morphed into a monster and the chapter became too long to combine. That and I was desperate to get this done and uploaded tonight. I wouldn't have been able to do that had I written it all at once. So the final chapter is in two parts. This is Part One, obviously.**

**For those of you who are still waiting for me to get this damn story over with so I can finally start on the sequel to **_**A Whisper in the Night**_** - I apologize. This will be done soon, I promise. And the other Interludes won't be as long, I promise. I can't promise I'll keep my promises but I can promise that I'll certainly try. **

**Finally, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend **_**walkingwater**_** for her birthday. I won't tell you how old she is because she'll maim me as I sleep (people become like that when they start getting old). This was supposed to be a Christmas present, but we all see how well that worked out so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**Now, finally...after a long, long, **_**long**_** wait...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Seven**

**The End - Part One**

To say Neji was torn was a serious understatement. To say he was heartsick was another. Placing a word on what he was currently feeling did not give the current feeling nearly enough justice, for he had never felt as such in his entire life. He doubted he would feel it again. At least, he hoped not for he was not certain he could withstand it once more. As it was, it crippled him.

When his love for Tenten had become apparent to him, he had prepared himself for a life of mild discomfort, moments of pain, and chilling emptiness. Living the rest of one's life without the one they want to live it with couldn't be pleasant, but nothing he couldn't handle. He was used to disappointment, used to living with things he didn't want and without things he did.

Some may call him a coward for settling, for not fighting for what he wanted, but he believed in something greater than self-gratification. He believed in the bigger cause - a bigger cause than his life and what he wanted from it. He considered that his own form of bravery because what was braver than giving up one's life for something greater than it?

At first he'd thought he hadn't a choice in the direction his life would take. He'd thought his accursed mark left none. But he was wrong, as Uzumaki Naruto had soon proven to him through his straightforward (if not somewhat violent) methods of persuasion. Then he'd found himself with choices - many important choices. His Uncle had left him with those choices, saying he owed is Father as much.

And that's what it all came down to, really - his Father, the one man who remained his sole hero even after his death so many years past. It was his Father's own example that he led him to his final decision.

His Father had been placed under the same circumstances that he faced – a life of forced servitude. While Neji had struggled and rebelled against his circumstances, his Father had embraced his. He had decided that there was a reason for his circumstance and a greater good that could come from it. He'd been right.

His Father had saved the Hyuga clan through his sacrifice. The Hyuga clan was quite literally what it was today because of his Father and the life he had given up.

That had him thinking that maybe there was something he was missing, maybe there was something more than what he could get out of his clan for himself. His Father had shown him that instead of their similar circumstance being a curse, it could be used as a blessing and the ultimate courageous act was not to fight the course his birth had placed him in, but to choose to embrace it and make the most out of it as he could – to do something great in that capacity.

So he'd chosen the path his Father had chosen: sacrifice.

When he'd made the decision, he'd thought of all he'd have to sacrifice - his own illustrious desires for his own future, the ability to choose freely in some matters, aspects of his personal life and opinions, even his very life. But he'd never - _never_ - thought he'd have to sacrifice love because he'd never - _never - _thought he'd find it. Of all the plans he'd had for his future, falling in love had never been one. Even when he'd fought his circumstance he'd planned on marrying within the clan, if for nothing other than political and social gain.

Then love had come from the place he'd least expected it and was more powerful than he could ever have fathomed. Thus, he was now faced with another decision, one that would determine the course for the rest of his life.

"What is your decision, Neji?" Hiashi demanded as he looked his nephew square into eyes identical to his own. "Are you going to give this all up for _her_?"

He didn't like the way Hiashi said _her_, like Tenten was not worth the sacrifice…if he indeed chose the sacrifice. This was a different kind of sacrifice than the one he had made all those years ago. That one was out of courage and devotion to his clan. This one would be out of love.

So as Hiashi asked him the make the most important decision of his life, Neji could only wonder if love was enough.

* * *

_One Week Earlier_

"…So then I _kissed_ his forehead! Right where the mark is!"

"No freaking way! I cannot believe you actually did that! Props, girl!"

It was comments like those that made Tenten regret telling Ino about all that had transpired since the assignment of that damned mission almost two months ago, but she had quite literally been about to burst in some form or manner and had just _had to_ talk to someone. Unfortunately the only person she knew on a personal level well enough to trust with such serious matters was Ino.

She really needed to get more friends.

"No, it's not a good thing! He probably thinks I'm a freak or worse!" Somehow Ino had interpreted everything that had happened to her as a good thing. It was unfathomable.

"He wouldn't think you were a freak. He'd probably be thinking more along the lines of pure desperation," Ino supplied oh-so-helpfully.

"Oh, great! So he thinks I'm desperate!" Tenten sighed.

"Well, you _are_ desperate."

"You know, you really suck at giving advice," Tenten replied.

Ino shrugged. "It was your decision to come here so you either get help the way I give help or go home and wallow in misery and self-pity."

Gods knew she'd done enough of the latter the past month. Why else would she be _here_ of all places?

"Fine, fine. What's your _expert_ opinion?" she asked with as little sarcasm as she could manage.

"What was Neji's reaction to your forehead kiss?"

When Ino said 'forehead kiss', Tenten realised just how juvenile and unbearably amateur it sounded. She'd given Neji a _forehead kiss_? She'd _kissed him_ on the _forehead_? And she was having a mini-breakdown because he'd left afterwards? He'd probably only left so quickly because he hadn't been able to contain his laughter. It was just _so_ depressing.

"Well, his face went absolutely blank. Not blank like it's normally blank, but shocked blanked, you know?"

"Not really, but do go on."

"Then he was about to say something but stopped himself after 'I' and shook his head slightly before saying 'I need to go.' Then, without another word or glance in my direction, he got up and practically _fled_ from the apartment!"

"Fled? Please! I never thought you'd be so melodramatic, Tenten," Ino teased.

Tenten glared. "I'm not! I swear he fled like he couldn't get out of there fast enough!"

"Like he couldn't get out of there fast enough, hey? Well, that could mean one of two things."

Tenten tried to not appear too eager for the answer but knew she did anyway. When Ino didn't continue for a few seconds she couldn't help but add, "Yes, and?"

"I was thinking! Anyway, it could either mean he was seriously freaked out by your sudden display of intimacy…"

Which would be the worse thing ever…

"Or…"

Gods bless the '_or_'.

"…Or he could be freaked out by his _response_ to you sudden display of intimacy."

Tenten blinked once, twice. "I don't get it."

Ino sighed. "I didn't think you would. You see, Tenten my dear, you are only looking at the surface reaction. It _seemed_ as though Neji was freaked out by your actions - and he was - but you immediately assume he was freaked out because he _doesn't_ return your feelings. _You're_ blinded by your own insecurities and doubts, but _I'm_ looking from an objective point of view, and this objective point of view thinks he was freaked out not because he _doesn't_ feel the same, but because he _does_."

It took Tenten about thirty seconds to process this information and once it was processed, she could only stare at Ino. Parts of it made sense, but did she dare hope?

"Who's to say it isn't just what I first suspected, that he doesn't feel he same and that's why he got freaked out?" Tenten asked.

Ino shrugged. "Simple, really. I am not just taking that single occurrence into account. I'm also thinking back on everything else you've told me and it all falls together so obviously."

"Explain."

"Firstly, the sleeping bag incident. You said yourself you were surprised because you never thought he'd do something like that. Normally he wouldn't but this time he obviously couldn't help it because he couldn't stand the thought of you being unnecessarily uncomfortable. This hints that he cares for you."

"Yes, but that could just be the feelings of comradeship one feels for a teammate. Lee offered to do the same thing Neji did."

"Didn't you say Neji told Lee that you had to bear the consequences of your mistakes? If he said that, then why would he contradict those words later? It doesn't make sense logically unless he has…erm…_intimate_ feelings for you."

"It could still just be feelings of comradeship," Tenten mumbled.

"Possible, but that brings me to my next point: the kiss."

Oh, yes. The Kiss. Tenten's face had been positively scarlet when she'd told Ino of The Kiss. Unfortunately, Ino hadn't let her brush over the facts. She'd demanded second-to-second detailed recollection.

"He was just kissing me because I looked different that night. I've already thought about that." She'd already thought about that _far_ too much.

"Yes, you looked different - you looked _gorgeous_. How else would you have gotten Tyran's attention? Obviously not through your charm from what you told me."

"Thanks," Tenten mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't mention it. It's somewhat true, though. You looked ravishing and Neji's body was obviously responding to it."

Tenten's face heated and she wished for the fiftieth-thousandth time that month that she wasn't so damned innocent, especially when she saw Ino's knowing grin.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about - it's pure biology."

"Pure biology is nothing that hints at possible feelings for me."

"Don't be so hasty. You can't have love without attraction and he was attracted to you at that moment at least. He wouldn't have continued kissing you unnecessarily if he hadn't. _That's_ my next point. It could be chalked up to pure comradeship if it weren't for that obvious attraction."

"But it was just then, right? When I looked different."

"Wrong. That brings me to the wound-dressing."

Tenten's face flushed yet again as she remembered. "What about it?"

"You said there was a moment of electricity."

"I said I _thought_ there was. It could have just been my desperate imagination."

Ino smiled and for the first time since Tenten had gotten to know it, it was genuine. Girlish. Excited. Sentimental. It made Tenten wonder if there was more to Ino than what she appeared to be.

"If there is one thing that I have learned through my life and my experience, it is this: 'moments' are never imagined. You can't simply _imagine_ magic like that. It just _is_."

"That sounds logical." Tenten didn't even bother to _try_ to mask the sarcasm this time.

Ino shook her head. "That's your problem, Tenten. You're far too logical and far too insecure. You can't even see the possibility that Neji likes you and that possibility is far stronger than the one that suggests he doesn't. Trust me on this. I wouldn't say this to you if I wasn't one hundred percent certain."

Tenten rubbed her eyes in frustration. "I just…I mean…its _Neji_!"

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "I _know_. I found it relatively shocking myself, but facts are facts, and the facts point to his reciprocation."

"So he _might_ like me…now what?"

Ino smiled wryly. "Now it's all up to you to make the next move. My bet is that Neji doesn't even know you're in love with him."

Tenten gaped in disbelief. "How couldn't he? After all I've done! And Neji's the most observant person I know!"

Ino smiled knowingly. "Boys are uncommonly obtuse when it comes to matters of the heart, illogically so. Neji's type is the worst. I'll bet everything I own that he doesn't even _suspect_ you're in love with him. So therefore it's up to _you_ to make the next move…if you want to."

"But there's a risk."

"There's always a risk."

"You may be wrong and I get rejected."

"Maybe, but I doubt that. Well, the 'wrong' part anyway."

"Maybe it's true, but he rejects me anyway."

"More plausible."

Tenten thought about that for a moment. "He _is_ subject to all those Hyuga clan politics. I doubt his family would be too happy about Neji starting a relationship with me. Or maybe he does like me, but doesn't want to and rejects me on those grounds alone."

"He _is_ the type…" Ino mused.

"So everything points to rejection!" Tenten exclaimed in aggravation.

"No, you're just thinking pessimistically. He could accept you and then the risk would be worth it."

"…Or he'll reject me."

Ino leaned forward in her seat and stared Tenten straight in the eyes. "But isn't the chance worth the risk? What if you don't try? Then you'll never know if it could have worked and you'll have settled for second rate and have to deal with that knowledge for the rest of your life! You don't want that."

"No, but I don't want to be rejected either."

Ino threw her hands up in exasperation. "Gods, enough with that rejection business already! I'm not saying you have to march up there immediately and say 'Neji, I'm in love with you and I'm pretty sure you're feeling something for me so I was just wondering if you could clarify.' That's just impulsive and stupid. Test the waters a bit first."

"Test the waters?" Tenten wished she understood half of what Ino was saying. It'd make this conversation so much easier to follow.

"You know, do things that you can gauge his reactions to. For example, use the most common and most effective trick in the book: make him jealous."

"Intentionally?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Isn't that manipulation?"

Ino rolled her eyes again. "Obviously."

"I'd feel wrong doing that and he'd definitely see through it. Boys may be blind to matters of the heart, but Neji is not blind to underhanded tricks."

"Who cares if he knows? It's the reaction that counts and no male can control that kind of thing, no matter how hard they try!"

Tenten's chocolate brown eyes blinked blankly.

Ino's summer blue eyes blinked blankly back.

"No."

Ino sighed in disappointment. "Then don't blame me if you get _rejected_."

Tenten flinched at the word, Ino smiled in triumph. Tenten narrowed her eyes, Ino narrowed hers back.

"There must be something else."

Ino sighed again, this time in complacency. "There is, but it's not nearly so much fun!" Tenten found it amazing that she and Ino could be of the same species yet be so astonishingly different. "In your case, you need to be extra sneaky because you don't want Neji to know you're testing him," Ino continued.

"I don't like that phrase _testing him_. It makes it sound like we're performing an experiment and he's the unknowing test subject."

Ino blinked at her. "That's exactly what it is. Why mince words?"

Because it'd make her feel better? She had to admit that a little security would be welcome, but she didn't want to manipulate Neji. She respected him too much for sneaky underhanded tricks just to satisfy her own insecurities and fears.

"So I'm thinking that it's really simple. All you have to do is accidentally turn up wherever he is."

"Isn't that like stalking?"

"Probably."

Tenten stared at her in disbelief. "And that doesn't seem desperate how?"

"Let me remind you, Tenten. You _are_ desperate."

"But-"

"No 'buts.' This is too perfect! I can do your espionage work for you! Find out where he'll be and when. Surely he must have some kind of schedule. Hinata will provide prime assistance with this. Fortunately for me she's unbelievably gullible…"

"Wait, _what_?"

"And then I'll dress you up so he won't be able to take his eyes off you! He won't know what's hit him!"

"I don't think I…"

"Oh wow, this will be the most fun I've had since Sakura and I had that bet on how many guys I could hook up with in one night!"

"Okay!" Tenten injected loudly. "Thanks for your help, Ino. Really. But I think I'm just going to let this one ride out and see what happens." That seemed completely preferable to any of the options Ino had offered.

Ino's face fell. "Really? But that's so boring!"

Precisely.

"I'll let you know if I change my mind."

"Okay, sure."

Fat chance.

With those parting words, Tenten left Ino's place. She needed to go home and think. She had a lot to think about. She had to turn over all this new information in her mind and sort out what made sense and what didn't. By the end of it, she'd probably convince herself that Ino was delusional.

But she hadn't gone further than five steps when two masked ANBU ops stopped her.

"Tenten, the Hokage requests your presence in her office immediately."

Tenten nodded her understanding and the two ANBU disappeared, probably returning to the Hokage's office. She couldn't begin to guess what the Hokage wanted to see her about. It could be any number of things ranging from a mission assignation to a pointless errand to a harsh reprimand. The Hokage was unpredictable at best.

It looked like her serious thinking had to be put on hold for a little while longer.

* * *

Neji was used to serious thinking. He'd sit alone in perfect stillness for hours doing nothing but, well, thinking seriously. It was how he functioned. He liked to process each thought and question through his mind so he could analyse it and know everything about it. One could not be in full control unless one knew all facets of one's thoughts and actions.

However, he was quickly discovering that love was illogical, irrational and unpredictable. It was the most infuriating, frustrating emotion he had ever experienced. He couldn't just sit down and think love through. He could try, as he had for the past three hours, but he always failed because there were no whys and wherefores. Love just was and would forever be.

It was infuriating because that meant he couldn't get rid of it. With every other unwanted emotion he felt, all he had to do was discover its source and deal with it accordingly. Once the source was gone, so was the emotion. It had worked splendidly so far.

However, his love's source was Tenten. Availing himself of Tenten was simple enough. Was that not what he had been trying to do with the month-long mission? But love did not depart with her absence. It dug its claws in deeper, ripped his logic apart, transformed from a burning flame into a blazing inferno and now, no matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to extinguish the fire…

...Was not sure he wanted to.

He felt more liberated than he had in years. There was no duty or obligation, just possibility - endless possibility. The hope that filled his heart warmed his soul. It was as though he were finally his own person. It was as though he had found himself in Tenten.

He did not want to let her go.

But he would, for her sake. He would find a way to extinguish this flame so she would not have to be unwittingly burned by it. The fire did not burn in her heart, so there was nothing else to do but either pine away or conquer. He chose to conquer, obviously.

Then it became infuriating again because he doubted his decision. He _never_ doubted his own decisions! He made a decision and stood by it, stood through it, regardless of the outcome. However now he was second-guessing himself and his own conclusions.

What if she _did_ actually feel something?

His mind rejected the possibility of something so ludicrous. Who could want someone owned by someone else? Who could love a man who was not his own? He certainly didn't expect her to, certainly would never _ask_ her to.

But his heart was alive with a foolish hope that maybe she did anyway. Maybe. _Maybe_.

It was that maybe that was keeping him up at night. It was that maybe that made him reluctant to let his love for her go.

But even if the impossible happened and she did somehow love him, it could only amount to nothing. Theirs would be a relationship of which his clan would never approve. They had far too many hopes for him in the breeding department. It would be too much of a waste for them to let him procreate with a _commoner_ of unsubstantial bloodlines.

He forced himself to push down the overwhelming bitterness towards them that he hadn't felt for years. It was the bitterness he'd felt when he'd thought he'd had no choice, but such feelings were erroneous because he _did_ have a choice. Correction – he'd had a choice and this life was what he'd chosen. The elders could pair with him who they wished.

And then his heart started beating fast with hope again. They could pair him with who they wished, but what if they did not have a particular wish? What if they actually did not care? Of course, this was all futile if Tenten did not even love him, but would it not be good to have the option, just in case?

He rebuked himself for such wishful thinking but could not seem to help himself nonetheless. It was pitiful and yet the thought of the possibility, however slight, kept turning over in his mind.

"Neji."

Neji turned, startled at the deep, commanding voice that interrupted his foolish thoughts - the voice that belonged to his uncle.

Neji stood and bowed formally. "Lord Hiashi."

Hiashi laughed. "You know you do not need to be so formal with me when we are alone, my nephew. In the presence of others I am your Lord, in the presence of you and I only, I am your uncle."

Hiashi sat and Neji followed suit. Over the years since that fateful day at Neji's first chunin exams, Hiashi had been decidedly less severe with clan matters concerning him. He was still the only man Neji knew who could intimidate him, though. He wouldn't _dare_ disobey Hiashi. Hiashi was ruthless and unfeeling in practically all matters. He had to be. A leader had to be partial in all matters, not letting his emotions cloud his judgment. Neji had always thought he would be up to the task…until now.

"Tell me what is on your mind, Neji. You were so deep in thought you did not even hear me approach. That is unlike you."

Neji didn't want to tell him that he had been doing many things unlike himself lately. Or perhaps, his actions actually were in concurrence to his nature, but he just hadn't had the chance to express that facet of his character until now.

"I was thinking on a great deal of subjects."

"Such as…"

Hiashi had that tone he used when he wanted an answer and would not accept 'no'. Neji recognized part of himself in such assertiveness so he knew better than to try to avoid giving an acceptable answer.

Then again, why shouldn't he just speak about what weighed heavily on his mind? Who better to speak of clan matters with than the leader of it? Hiashi needn't know who he was in love with necessarily. Neji doubted even Hiashi would figure it out.

"Marriage."

"_Marriage?_"

In all his years, Neji had never seen Hiashi so shocked…and then so pleased.

"Well, Neji, I must admit I thought we'd have to force someone on you with the amount of interest you showed in interacting with the opposite sex. I cannot express how pleased I am that you are taking the initiative on your own. It shows maturity."

Neji hated to disappoint him, but... "I was not talking of _my_ marriage, necessarily."

Hiashi's disappointment was palpable. "Then whose?"

"No one's in particular. Just marriage, what it entails, and to whom."

"Ah, so you want to know how people know who they are supposed to marry." Hiashi was pleased again. Did they really want him to marry _that _much? This did not bode well.

"Not necessarily. I was thinking more along the lines of clan marriage. How does it work?" He was finding it difficult to smooth into the topic in such a way as to ensure Hiashi would not be suspicious of his true motives.

"It works like any other marriage."

This was not working. "I am referring to one's choice of partner in the clan. Is it exclusive to clan members only, or is one permitted to marriage outside the clan?"

Hiashi raised a brow in apparent suspicion. Wonderful.

"It depends on who is requesting permission to marry outside the clan."

So he'd have to request permission to pursue a relationship with Tenten? Excellent. That would go down _so_ well.

"It would also depend on whom the clan member wanted to marry."

It just kept getting better.

"So it is selective then?" Neji asked.

"Quite. While it is not forbidden to marry outside the clan, we as the clan must be certain that the clan member is not of particular use to us or that the outsider in question is worthy of becoming a member of the clan. Even if they are not Hyuga, they must have reputable bloodlines and heritage."

Neji felt his stomach drop. "Is that not a bit harsh?"

"Perhaps, but there is a reason for such severity. The Hyuga are the most prestigious clan in Konoha and that is because of such guidelines. These guidelines have preserved the status of the clan and have worked thus far; therefore I see no reason to change them."

In other words, a relationship between him and Tenten would be hopeless, it would never be allowed. It was obvious that the clan had particular use for him and he could not see how Tenten would be of any use to the clan. _He_ thought she was a brave, honourable, and skilled kunoichi who would benefit any family she joined. However, the Hyuga would not. They were all about bloodlines.

"I see. That makes sense." It _was_ logical. That's how the Hyuga functioned – through logic. That was how he had always functioned until now - until Tenten.

Suddenly logic wasn't enough anymore, but he was trapped by it nevertheless.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes as he watched his nephew walk back to the compound with heavy movements…and a heavy heart, no doubt. He knew not who Neji was in love with, but it was obvious that he had been inquiring for himself because this woman was not of the clan.

It was unfortunate that Neji should encounter such ill-fated luck. Fate had not been kind to his nephew. Just when Hiashi thought Neji was beginning to be happy and satisfied, he received another blow to the heart.

But there was nothing to be done for it. Neji had made his choice years ago and he would stand by it. He had to.

Hiashi would make sure of it.

* * *

Apprehension gnawed at Tenten's insides as she stood outside the door of the Hokage's office. It was ridiculous because she didn't think she was in trouble (she'd spent the entire walk over turning that possibility over in her mind and hadn't come up with anything to be in trouble for) so there was no reason she should be worried. She felt like she was back in the Academy and the Headmaster had called her to his office. It didn't matter whether or not she'd done something wrong, she still got nervous.

"Come in!" the Hokage yelled from behind the closed doors.

Tenten passed the two ANBU guards on either side of the double doors and entered the Hokage's office. She felt small and insignificant, like nothing she could ever do would be worth the Hokage's time. She was but one shinobi – an unimportant one at that.

And her team wasn't with her. She'd never been the in the Hokage's office alone. Then again, Neji's presence at that moment would hardly make her relax.

"Ah, Tenten! You're here!" the Hokage was cheerful, which seemed out of character, and breathless as if she'd just been laughing.

Tenten inclined her head respectfully in reply before she turned her gaze towards the man sitting next to the Hokage.

He appeared middle-aged but was still attractive in a hard, ruthless sort of way. Something about his features seemed strangely familiar, though she knew as a certainty that she had never seen him before. She'd remember a man with such a compelling presence. But there was something about those eyes…

"Tenten, I would like you to meet Yuraka Masuma. He was just telling me the story of how you seduced his son."

Tenten could have sworn her heart dropped all the way to her stomach. That's what it felt like.

"H-How nice to meet your, sir," Tenten stammered out. It was a miracle she had found her voice at all.

Masuma gave her a not-so-subtle once over and she tried not to squirm. She was hopelessly unsuccessful.

"I was expecting a bit more."

Yes, of course he was. Tenten had never felt more like an insignificant blob of nothingness as she did at that moment. She wished she'd made some effort towards her appearance but alas, she was in her regular clothes with no make-up, her hair tied into a casual ponytail at her nape. She was sure she looked as plain as a bag of flour.

"Tyran usually goes for the great beauties," he continued. Wasn't it nice to find a man who spoke his mind? Yes, so very nice indeed.

"Ah, but one can look worlds different with a bit of make up and a nice dress," the Hokage countered. However, Tenten could not take comfort in her defence. It was like they were discussing a sheep. She was the sheep. She didn't like sheep.

"That _is_ true…"

Then the Hokage and Masuma spent the next five minutes discussing the difference clothes and make up made while Tenten stood there, unable to interrupt and unable to leave. It was a vaguely vexing position and hardly helped the insignificant blob feeling.

The Hokage finally seemed to remember Tenten's presence. "Oh, Tenten! Forgot you were there!"

Yes, of course she had.

"All arguments of appearance aside, I summoned you here to discuss the results of your mission. I won't bother apologizing for taking so long to get around to it because you know I have much more pressing matters to attend to."

Tenten opened her mouth to reply when a thought struck her - a thought that should have struck her as soon as she'd walked in the room.

"Masuma? Isn't he the merchant I was supposed to garner information on?"

The Hokage tilted her slightly in suppressed amusement. "Did you really think I would send you in on a real mission for your first time in that situation and hope for the best?"

Tenten swallowed deeply. That made sense. It was logical. She should have figured that out from the very beginning. The Hokage would never send someone on a _real_ mission to test him or her when there was such a high chance of failure. That would just be stupid.

"So Masuma knew of the mission while Tyran did not?" Tenten guessed.

"Precisely."

That would explain the invitation and the fact that the list had her real name and the fact that Neji…

_What?_

"Did my teammates know of this?" she asked, her voice surprisingly steady despite the way the world seemed to tilt before her eyes.

The Hokage considered that question for a moment. "Well, Gai would have figured it out for himself. He's been in the game far too long to have not to. Lee would only know had either Gai or Neji told him. I told Neji personally because I specifically requested he follow you inside, keep an eye on you, save you if you did something stupid, and report on your execution."

Suddenly the world seemed to stop and everything became startlingly clear. This explained his presence at the party and his comments about orders from above and his light-hearted attitude during the mission - he'd _laughed_ and drunk _alcohol_! It was so obvious. She should have figured it out as soon as she'd seen him there, but she'd been too distracted by her feelings for him to clue in.

"Did you order him not to tell me?" Tenten asked, still strangely calm.

"No. I thought you'd figure it out anyway. I'm surprised you didn't. I suppose you were too nervous to think of anything else. Understandable. Disappointing, but understandable."

She was mortified and furious. The anger she could not quite understand. Well, she understood why she was angry but she was angry for a stupid reason. She could not understand why she was angry for a stupid reason.

He should have told her. He was her teammate. No, that wasn't it. Gai was her teammate but she wasn't the least bit angry with _him_. It was more than that. Ever since that mission, things had been different between them. No, even before that mission things had been different.

But that wasn't it, either.

Had he been laughing at her? She knew the thought of Neji laughing at any of his teammates was ludicrous, but she thought of it all the same. Had he watched her, so nervous and so serious, make a complete fool out of herself? And he'd even _kissed_ her for cover.

That was it. It wasn't that he hadn't told her or that he might have laughed at her - it was that kiss.

And she wasn't so much angry with him as she was angry with herself for being so pathetically delusional. She didn't want to be angry with herself, so she directed it at what she thought was a much more satisfying target.

He should have told her instead of letting her bumble around like a mindless idiot, after all. Was that not what teammates were for? Yes, it was. And she was bloody well going to remind him of that. And no, she was not going to turn up at his residence to remind him of that because she hadn't seen him for days. That was purely inconsequential, coincidental even.

The Hokage spoke to her but Tenten felt like she was in the eye of a storm, the place where everything was unnaturally still and calm…just before it exploded into a massive, destructive force of nature. She nodded when appropriate and said the right words and smiled the right way and didn't hear a word of what was being said to her. She knew when to leave without hearing the Hokage dismiss her. She politely gave her best to Masuma even though she didn't give a rat's ass about his future.

Then she walked. The walking turned into stomping. The storm was beginning to quicken.

Now she was truly mad. This was no longer forced anger because this was no longer solely about the mission. It was about the last straw.

For two months her emotions had been up and down and everywhere they could possible be, all because of him. She was acting like a hormonal pregnant woman because of him. She doubted herself and her abilities simply because of him. And she was horny _all the time_ because of _him_.

And what did he do? He left for a month. He kissed her and then 'Goodbye, Tenten. See you in a month or so.' No worries. Well, of course _he_ had no worries. _He_ was Neji. _He_ didn't care about anything, least of all her or the fact that he'd taken her first real kiss (never mind that she _wanted_ him to - that was hardly the crux of the matter). She was his teammate. He was her world.

It was simply not fair. She hated delving into pathetic self-pity but hey, after her torturous months of physical, emotional, mental, and hormonal fluctuation she damn well deserved a little self-pity.

It wasn't fair that she would care so much for him and he would care so little for her. It wasn't fair that she thought of him all the time and he didn't think of her at all. It wasn't fair that she could hardly bear to leave his presence for a week and he could leave hers for a month without a care. It wasn't fair that he'd kissed her and felt nothing when she'd felt everything. It wasn't fair that she loved him and it was utterly unrequited.

And that made her angry…at him, which wasn't fair either but if nothing was going to be fair in her life she figured he should share some of the load. He'd understand. He knew all about unfair, what with his clan and all.

Guilt pricked her chest at that thought. He hardly deserved to bear the full brunt of her misplaced anger. It wasn't his fault that he didn't love her back. She could hardly expect him to force himself. She didn't _want_ him to force himself. She didn't quite know what she was trying to gain from this, but she knew she wanted _something_.

Maybe she was hoping that if she let some of her eternal frustrations out on the cause of them, they would ease. Maybe she was hoping that if he saw her angry with him he wouldn't think she was desperately in love with him. Maybe she was hoping to gain his attention as a person rather than just a teammate. Maybe she wanted to make him feel as bad as she did now. Maybe she just wanted to see him and needed an apt excuse to do so (though this hardly sufficed). Maybe it was a mixture of all of the above.

It didn't matter now because she was there and the fierce adrenalin was still coursing through her veins. She didn't even care that she was at the threshold of the formidable Hyuga residence. While she'd been there before, she'd never been inside - she'd never wanted to venture into that cavern of terror. It was the only place she would ever admit she was scared of.

Fortunately for her, she was too angry to even think of being scared.

Unfortunately for her, Lord Hiashi opened the door.

* * *

There was a girl standing on his doorstep - a plain, ordinary, nondescript girl standing on his doorstep. And she was very angry. One needed not superior deductive skills to detect such. But that still did not explain why she was on his doorstep.

"Lord Hiashi," the girl muttered respectfully as she bowed her head.

She seemed familiar somehow. He felt like he'd seen her before, but couldn't quite place where. That was unusual. He _never_ forgot a face.

But then again, upon taking a closer look at her he decided perhaps it was not so unusual. Hers was a forgettable face. It was not that she was ugly - not at all. Ugly was hardly forgettable. He supposed that with a bit of effort she could be quite lovely, but if this were the way she carried herself usually, she'd be forgettable.

"Have I seen you before?" he demanded. He never asked.

The girl did not look him in the eye as she answered. At least she knew her place.

"Perhaps, my lord. I am one of your nephew's teammates."

Hiashi's gaze sharpened. How had he forgotten that one of Neji's teammates was a female? Apparently it was _this_ female. He could hardly imagine Neji falling in love with a girl as unremarkable as her, but there was a possibility. Love worked in strange ways and when it came to Neji's female companions, he had but two: Hinata and his female teammate. _Her_.

There was the possibility that Neji was interested in someone Hiashi did not know of, but that also seemed unlikely. Neji did not sneak around under the clan's watchful eye to dally with unsuitable female cohorts.

This plain girl before him was quickly becoming the most likely suspect but he would have to observe them together to be sure.

"What is your name?" he demanded.

"Tenten."

Hiashi resisted he urge to sneer. No noteworthy surname to be heard there. She hadn't supplied a surname _at all_, suggesting she was embarrassed to do so. That meant no notable blood ran through her veins. That meant she was unfit for his nephew. Neji deserved greater than this. She would only bring him down. Of all the Hyugas that currently existed, Neji's future was the brightest and he would not let his nephew make a mistake in his youth that he would regret for the rest of his life.

"I suppose you are here to see my nephew, Tenten," he stated.

"I am. I am sorry to disturb your home but this matter is urgent."

Hiashi raised a brow. Urgent? He'd almost forgotten how angry she'd been when he'd first come across her. Was such potent anger directed towards Neji? And why? Had they a falling out of a sort? He could not imagine that there would be any other reason that this girl would be so angry with Neji unless they were emotionally involved.

But it was only a theory, one he would test out. He would let this girl see his nephew only to gauge the outcome of their encounter. Hopefully Neji knew what was best for himself and his clan.

* * *

Okay, now she was definitely more scared than angry. The anger was still there, churning beneath the surface of her skin, but the fear weighed much heavier.

Scratch the scary residence; the _Lord_ of the residence was the scary one! She did not know how Neji was able to live with such a foreboding person and still have the confidence to slice anyone to pieces with nothing but a look. Or perhaps he had received such habits from the man standing in front of her…who was currently slicing her to pieces with a look.

He was sizing her up. She recognized the feeling because it seemed a lot of people had been sizing her up lately. And like mostly all of them, Lord Hiashi found her wanting, which made her feel _so_ much better about her feelings for Neji.

Who was she kidding? Neji was on a completely different playing field than her. No wonder their connection could not surpass casual comradeship. All this time she had thought him incapable of connecting with people when it wasn't him that was the problem, but his upbringing.

"Come inside. I shall show you the way to his quarters."

Tenten was sort of feeling a little more reluctant to go through with this whole thing, but she could hardly say to Lord Hiashi _'Oh, no wait. I've changed my mind. I guess it wasn't so urgent after all!'_ She had no choice now.

Excellent.

She kept her eyes on the floor, afraid that if she looked anywhere else she'd be further intimidated by the grandeur of her surroundings. She did not need anything else to intimidate her. Lord Hiashi and his cold, white eyes were more than enough.

She supposed it was more of an insult than a blessing that Lord Hiashi would be okay with her visiting Neji's private quarters. She knew how traditionally steeped this clan was. She doubted any other females besides family members were permitted to enter a man's chambers - it was _inappropriate_. Lord Hiashi obviously thought there was no way Neji would ever try something _inappropriate_ with _her_ so therefore had no problem with her presence.

How comforting.

Lord Hiashi stopped abruptly and Tenten had to jump back to keep from bumping into his back. When she looked up she noticed they were standing in front of a door. Lord Hiashi was glaring down at her. Or perhaps he was staring. There was no way she would ever be able to tell the difference.

"Neji's room is here. Do not waste too much of his time."

Now she was a waste of time, was she? Well, at this rate her ego might grow so large she wouldn't be able to fit through the front door of her apartment.

Lord Hiashi left her without another word and Tenten stared at the door, trying to recall some of that anger that had been driving her earlier. She practiced her glare at the white door before her. Nothing. Her face probably looked like she was about to scold a child for eating sweets before dinner.

It seemed as though her anger had evaporated with the fear. And that meant she was standing in Neji's _house_, in front of his _door_, which led to his _room_, which he was _inside_ and she no longer had a reason to be there.

She _really_ should have thought this whole endeavour through a bit more.

And then before she could walk away and pretend this had never happened, the door opened. And Neji was there.

In nothing but a towel.

_Oh my... _

It was only a slight consolation that Neji looked almost as embarrassed as she was. He was the one in the towel, after all. But she was the one who was shamelessly ogling his body and quite unable to stop. That warranted quite a high level of embarrassment.

But it was probably worth the view.

No, it was _definitely_ worth the view.

She would have raised her fist to her mouth and bitten on it as hard as she cold but thankfully Neji prevented such a humiliating response to his semi-nakedness by speaking.

"Tenten? What…?" He shook his head in bewilderment. "Why are you here?"

She almost replied _'I'm here to stare at you in a towel'_, because what else in the world would she ever want to do but that? Fortunately it seemed she was unable to utter sounds other than high-pitched squeaks.

All traces of anger had most definitely left her now. All she felt was something wild…and hot.

This could _not_ be good for her constitution.

* * *

If there was any place he'd never expect to see Tenten, his house was it. She'd never had reason to come there before…and she still didn't have reason now. But she was there, in front of his room. And he was there…in a towel.

And if she kept staring at him like she wanted to eat him he may just have to oblige her and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

"Why are you here?" he repeated, but she did not answer. It seemed she did not even comprehend the question. She was staring at him as though she'd never seen so much of a male body bared before. She must have. Perhaps it was the knowledge that nothing was underneath the towel that had her rapt.

Perhaps it was simply him.

Dare he hope?

…

Yes, he dared. He liked the thought too much to banish it from his mind. He knew he was far from unfortunate looking but he'd never wanted a woman to appreciate that fact until Tenten did. But the knowledge of their mutual attraction did not bode well for his self-control, so he supposed it best he attire himself appropriately as soon as possible.

First, he needed to do something with Tenten.

He snapped his figures in front of her face. She jumped with a start and coloured immediately. He'd never seen a more fetching shade of pink on a woman, but thought it best not to tell her as she was currently stammering out an apology. Or perhaps it was an explanation. Mostly, it seemed like complete nonsense that he would not even try to begin to understand. He had much more pressing matters at hand, such as getting dressed and removing her from the sight of the entire clan. He would question her thoroughly once they were out of the prying eyes of the residence.

* * *

Neji's room was bare. All she saw before her was traditional furniture and walls all in various shads of beige. There was not a thing before her eyes that identified this room as his.

But it smelled like him and she felt her mind grow cloudy again.

What _had_ she been thinking? She had come here with nothing but her legs – legs that were quivering and not doing too much to support her anyway - to stand on and now she was in his room - his domain. This was the place he lived in when he was not with her. It was just too weird for words.

Then Neji emerged from his bathroom in a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, his damp hair framing his perfect face with a towel hanging around his shoulders and Tenten felt her breath leave her again.

This was not going to be good. She could hardly explain herself if she couldn't breathe.

And of course Neji got straight to the point.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded and judging by the look in his eyes, he wouldn't accept anything less than the truth.

That didn't mean she couldn't try.

"I see you don't have a TV here. How come?" she asked with a falsely bright smile.

Neji's gaze did not even waver for a second. "I have no need of one. What are you doing here?"

So the changing-of-subject trick wasn't going to work, eh? Maybe it would have if she'd been a bit more subtle, but he was onto her now so trying it a second time would be just as pointless.

Next option – retreat.

She coughed nervously. "It doesn't matter anymore so I'm just going to head off. Bye!" She rattled the farewell sentence in a matter of seconds and made a mad dash for the door. She'd just gotten it open when Neji's hands came from behind her and slammed it shut.

She could feel his body heat behind her. She tried the door. It wouldn't budge. He was far too strong and she was far too distracted.

Then he lowered his head next to hers. "What are you doing here, Tenten?" he demanded in a low voice in her ear.

Tenten swallowed deeply.

_Too close! Too close! Too close!_

She could hardly think of her next plan of attack when he was invading her personal space like this and she wouldn't dare turn around, so she ducked underneath his arm and darted back towards the couches a safe distance away.

Neji was still staring her down, but now he was blocking her only escape.

Her only option left was to plead with him for mercy, but that option was totally unacceptable. Firstly, he'd never give her mercy. Secondly, that'd just be far too degrading and she was sick of feeling degraded.

Tenten shut her eyes in resignation as she felt the weight of Neji's gaze. She'd come here for a reason, however pathetic that reason was, and she owed him an explanation. It was _his_ house and _his_ room and _his_ time she had intruded on. If she wasn't going to be fair about anything else, she might as well be fair about that.

"I was summoned to the Hokage's office today." She looked down at the floor lest she loose her nerve. "Masuma was there. It was only then I realized that the entire mission had been a farce."

Tenten hated the way she sounded hurt instead of angry. Anger was preferable because now she just sounded weak and vulnerable and she hated being weak and vulnerable…especially around Neji. She sounded like she cared, and she did not want him to know that.

She chanced a glance and him to see he was still looking at her with that unwavering intensity.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she choked out past the tears – or perhaps phlegm – of frustration that were inconveniently clogging up her throat.

He raised a brow. "You should have figured it out yourself," he replied coldly.

Tenten's jaw dropped. _That_ was all he had to say? The anger she thought she'd lost started to boil underneath her skin.

"'I should have figured it out myself?' I was concentrating on _seducing a man_! How was I possibly supposed to _figure it out_?" Her voiced seemed to rise with every syllable and her hands started to ball into fists.

Neji's intense stare turned into an intense glare. "Do not blame me for your inexperience."

Tenten snapped.

"In case you forgot, I'm not so _inexperienced_ anymore."

She was mortified with herself for bringing _that_ up, but it was like her words were detached from her brain and they kept leaving her mouth without her permission and she was unable to stop them.

Neji's eyes flashed. "Don't."

"Why not?" she hissed.

She hadn't thought his eyes could get any colder. She'd been wrong.

"That was nothing but an escape route. Do not seek to use it as a weapon because I warn you now – it is an ineffective one."

Tears burned behind her eyes. There. He'd said it himself. There was no more room for speculation, no more farfetched hopes. He'd said it and it hurt more than she could ever say. She was numb with the desire to inflict the same amount of damage on him. It was only fair if he could inflict such damage on her. But it wouldn't work. Like he'd said, anything she said was ineffective.

But that didn't mean she couldn't try.

* * *

He'd figured Tenten would find out that the mission had been nothing but a farce sooner or later. Truthfully, he hadn't really thought about it because he hadn't really thought she'd care so much.

She obviously did.

And now she was trying to make him feel like he'd done something wrong when he hadn't. She should have been able to figure it out for herself. It was not _his_ fault she hadn't.

She was getting angry. That was rich. She was getting angry over a miniscule detail of a mission long past when he'd been suffering the entire past _month_ because of her. And _she_ was getting angry with _him_. So maybe it hadn't been fair that she hadn't known. Well, he knew a little something about unfair. She was in his room and he couldn't touch her. That wasn't fair. He'd gone through hell this past month because of her and she didn't even have a clue. That wasn't fair either. He was in love with her and it was completely unrequited. Now that _certainly_ wasn't fair.

"I should have figured it out myself? I was concentrating on _seducing a man_! How was I possibly supposed to _figure it out_?"

Neji's anger officially exploded at her casual mention of seducing another man. Again, not fair. He was getting angry over the fact that she'd been concentrating on seducing another man when she was only using that fact to make a point.

The knowledge that she was affected so little by this made him want to hurt her just so she'd know how it felt to be him for a little while. That was fair, wasn't it?

"Do not blame me for your inexperience."

That hit the mark. He could see it in the way her expression shuttered, in the way she flinched as if the words were a physical blow. He should have felt satisfied. He didn't. He was quite far from it, actually. He felt like comforting her, erasing the hurt he'd caused. But he wouldn't because he dared not touch her.

Then her hurt was replaced by anger again and he thought he was on safe ground...at least until her next statement was vocalised.

"In case you forgot, I'm not so _inexperienced_ anymore."

He couldn't believe she'd bring _that_ up, couldn't believe how fierce the pain in his chest was at the mention of it. Not just the mention of it, the _way_ it was mentioned.

"Don't." His voice sounded hollow to his ears. Did she have any idea how heavy the ache in his chest was?

"Why not?" she challenged.

Apparently she didn't have any idea. No matter. She would soon enough.

"That was nothing but an escape route. Do not seek to use it as a weapon because I warn you now – it is an ineffective one."

He saw the extent of the damage his words wrought immediately. Her features blanked out completely, and then sifted through a myriad of emotions – shock, horror, humiliation. Pain.

Hurt.

There were tears in her eyes and he felt like the worst sort of person in existence. He loved her and yet he'd made her cry. What was wrong with him? Where had his sense of honour and decency gone?

He opened his mouth to apologize but she opened her mouth first.

"An escape route? Of course. How utterly stupid of me to think otherwise. I forgot you were a cold, callous, unfeeling, uncaring, unappreciative, insensitive, unreasonable _jerk_!"

She stared at him and he stared back at her. She gasped in horror and he stared at her. She started to apologize and he stared at her. She ran to the door and he stared at the place where she used to be. She started to open the door…

And he kissed her.

* * *

She could not _believe_ she'd just said that. She had just insulted _Neji_, and right to his _face_! In his _room_, no less! She had just made a complete idiot out of herself…again.

More importantly, _she could not believe she'd just said that_!

What was _wrong_ with her brain? She loved him and she had called him all _that_?

She waited for his reaction but he only stared at her in shock. This was a good time to get the hell out of there while she could. She gasped and dashed past him to the door. She had almost gained her freedom when he grabbed her arm, pushed her back against the door and kissed her.

Hard. Unrelentingly. Furiously. Possessively.

And all she could do was shut her eyes and go along for the ride.

_This_ was what she'd been hoping for by coming here and she hadn't even realized it until it happened. She'd needed him to touch her again, like this.

The contact was broken far too soon. Neji's head rose from hers and she was already feeling the pang of loss. But he didn't move. His head fell forward onto the door behind her. She could do nothing but stand completely still, stare at his shoulder, and wonder what the hell was going on.

Why had he kissed her?

"I can't. I…"

Tenten heard Neji's pained voice in her ear and caught her breath. He couldn't what? Couldn't kiss her? Why?

Tenten's head was trapped between Neji's forearms. She hardly dared breathe.

"`It's just…too hard…"

It sounded as though he wasn't talking to her at all, but himself instead …fighting himself. Over what?

Over her?

* * *

Neji clenched his eyes, fists, jaw, muscles - whatever he could to keep himself from touching her again. He _had to_ fight this. If he started he wouldn't stop. As it was he couldn't tear himself away from the door.

He inhaled deeply in a bid to regain some semblance of self-control. Big mistake. All he inhaled was her scent. His eyes shot open to discover the pale, smooth skin of Tenten's neck before them. He immediately recalled the unique taste of her.

Now that was far too much temptation for any man to handle.

* * *

She didn't know whether she should try to move or not. She knew what she _wanted_ to do. She'd be _more_ than content to just stand there in the circle of his arms and bask in his exquisite proximity. But she didn't know if she was _supposed_ to stay.

Then she felt something on her neck. A jolt of electricity shot through her body when she realised what it was - Neji was nuzzling it. Again.

This had happened after he'd treated her wound. That time he'd pressed his lips against her skin, but had ventured no further. Would the same thing happen this time? Or would he continue, escalate the sensation?

_Please, let him keep going!_

Her body was throbbing with heat and if she didn't release it somehow and soon she didn't know _what_ would happen. Nothing good, she was willing to bet.

She felt his lips next and had to bite her lip to keep from making a sound. She didn't want to risk anything distracting him. The heat was building.

Then his lips were no longer there and her heart started to sink down to her stomach.

That is until she felt his tongue.

* * *

Neji liked discovering new things. He liked exploring every aspect of his new discovery and familiarising himself with every single facet of it. Tenten's neck was his new discovery and he found there was a large amount of enjoyment in the familiarisation of it, _especially_ when he used his mouth.

He started with the graceful curve of her neck where it met her shoulder. He spent a few seconds there, acquainting himself by using his tongue and lips. Then when he felt he knew that area well enough he moved a little higher, kissed a little deeper.

He thought he may as well mark her in this new area so he could find his way back to it later. That was an attractive option indeed. So he sucked. She squeaked. He smirked, but not for long because he wanted to continue his work.

He moved his mouth a little higher and was disappointed to find that there was not much skin left for him to explore. He was done with this new area much too quickly. It was unfortunate, but he supposed it was an opportunity to move on to different things.

His lips left her skin and he heard her whimper of protest. He smirked again. It was good to know she was enjoying his exploration as much as he was. It wouldn't be so much fun if it was one-sided.

Without wasting anymore time speculating, he moved on to his next discovery.

* * *

This couldn't be good for her nerves, but she didn't really give a damn. Why should she? Any damage wrought was fine with her. Why? Because Neji was making love to her neck with his mouth. They were the only words apt to describe what he was unleashing on her skin. It was insane. It was incredible.

And she would combust if he went any slower.

His lips left her neck and she couldn't stop the whimper of protest. He _couldn't_ stop now. That would be inconsiderate. That would just be plain _un-gentlemanly_. That would be utterly-

_Oh. Oh my._

He'd turned his attention to her ear. He was using something else this time - his teeth.

A groan escaped from the back of her throat and she shifted restlessly, needing something but not knowing what exactly. Her eyes shut tighter and her hand blindly reached out for something to hold onto for support. It found his t-shirt. That was okay for her, but maybe not for him. At the rate he was going she just might rip it off.

He continued his torture a few agonizing seconds longer before he ran his nose along her jaw and his mouth found hers in a slow, lazy kiss.

He held her lips with his until they could not longer breathe and they gasped for air when they parted, but did not open their eyes or seek to put distance between them. They couldn't, as though an invisible yet immensely physical force was holding them together.

His lips blindly found hers again and her other hand fisted into his shirt and his hands dug into her hair and he kissed harder. Suddenly her body was sandwiched between him and the door so she grasped at his back in a vain attempt to pull him even closer.

They separated for air once again.

"Neji…" she gasped, "Neji, I…just…"

He kissed her harder this time - it was becoming more urgent now. She felt a hand on her thigh, pushing her shorts up as high as they could go. Then he squeezed and she groaned. And he kissed harder still. And faster. And then they weren't breaking for air anymore. One kiss flowed straight into another and he devoured her mouth and she devoured his and it grew hungrier and she needed to feel his skin.

She tried to pull his shirt up his back but couldn't get far. Neji found the strength to resist the force between them long enough just to tear his shirt over his head for her convenience before his mouth and hands went straight back to assaulting her senses.

Then she wanted to feel his skin on hers – bared, just like her soul. She _needed_ it, no ifs, buts, whys or wherefores. So she pushed him back and avail herself of her cumbersome shirt, but it was tricky and intricate and focusing enough to put buttons through holes was just too much to ask of her addled brain just then. Neji growled deep in his throat, animalistic and deep, before roughly pulling it over her head and attacking the bare skin of her neck and collarbone with his mouth.

She started to sink to the floor, her legs no longer able to support her. Neji captured her thighs, his mouth never leaving her skin, and hoisted her off the floor. Tenten dug her hands into his hair as he carried her to the nearest convenient surface - a bench. However, there were some inconvenient items on their chosen stopping point so Neji carelessly removed said items with a broad sweep of his arm before setting her down.

His mouth returned to hers again and she locked her legs around his hips, trying to draw him closer. Frustratingly, their latest position still did not allow the contact they so desperately sought, so Neji picked her up again, his mouth never breaking contact, and collapsed on the nearby couch.

Tenten moaned as she felt his glorious weight finally settle between her legs. At long last some of the torturous pressure was easing. She ground her hips against his and he groaned and kissed harder still, simultaneously creating a nerve-shattering rhythm with his hips against hers. She ran her hands down his back, savouring the feel of his bare skin as he tasted hers. He left her mouth in order to trail scorching kisses down her body - her throat and lower and lower…

She was going to rupture. She _had to_. This was not possible. She needed something. She needed to _do_ something. She needed to _say_ something.

She said something - the wrong thing.

"I love you."

* * *

Neji had no idea what he was doing. His slow seduction had turned into mindless passion and he was only doing whatever it took to taste more of her.

They'd made it to the couch somehow and he was shirtless and she was shirtless and he was slowly going insane from the feel of her skin on his and he wanted more of it. He wanted to taste more of it.

He dragged his mouth down the front of her throat as she restlessly clutched at him. Then he continued his sweet torture lower and was exploring the rise of her chest when she uttered the only words that could give him pause.

"I love you."

He froze mid-way down her chest, trying to process what he had just heard.

He raised his head to look at her. Her eyes were wide, just like his probably were. Apparently she was just as surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth as he was.

But that didn't matter.

_She loves me._

She couldn't…could she? Obviously she felt _something_ otherwise she wouldn't have been reciprocating to his amorous ministrations so zealously, but _love_? He'd dared not hope.

Now what?

The implications of their current position slowly dawned on him. They were on a couch, half-clothed. He was lying on top of her. One hand was up her shorts, the other was apparently in the middle of trying to undo her bra. His head was over her chest. Her hands were stretched above her head. Had he put them there? He couldn't remember.

They'd been making out – heavily, almost ferociously. And they'd been about to do a hell of a lot more than that.

He abruptly removed himself from her person and sat at the end of the couch. He had to think this through logically and he couldn't do that whilst lying upon a half naked Tenten.

So…he loved her and she loved him. That certainly explained why they'd been doing what they'd been doing.

But…she _loved_ him?

He looked at her. She was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, looking confused and thoroughly kissed.

"You love me?" His voice was hoarse from passion. She didn't seem to notice.

She shut her eyes and rested her forehead against her knees, nodding against them – confirmation. Sweet, liberating, crushing confirmation.

She loved him.

She _loved_ him.

The lightest feeling Neji had ever experienced settled in his chest. His heart started racing and his thoughts started muddling together. He hadn't thought it possible, but she _did_ and…

"How long?" he asked, trying to keep the excitement from his voice.

Tenten raised her head from her knees but did not look at him. "About a week or so before the mission."

Neji gaped. He'd _never_ gaped in his entire life - it was unseemly and ill bred. But he gaped then.

Since _before_ the mission? That meant all that time, _that_ kiss, those months…she'd loved him through it all. He couldn't fathom it.

So then…now what?

* * *

She wanted to die. She'd thought she'd wanted to die a few times those past few months, but this time she actually did. Like, really.

She'd told Neji she loved him in the middle of an intense make out session that she didn't even understand and now he was looking at her as though she had two heads…or as though she'd told him she loved him. Which she had.

_Where is some poison when you need it?_

She had a knife in her shoe. That'd work.

She chanced a look at Neji. He seemed to be thinking. It seemed strange that he was thinking. She'd seen him thinking too many times to count – it was like his default state, but it didn't suit him now. His hair was mussed, he was shirtless, and he sported faint claw marks – dear gods above, _claw marks_ – marring the pale skin of his back. All signs pointed to a full on make out session. Normal people didn't usually have intense thinking sessions after making out…did they?

But then again, normal people didn't blurt out that they love people in the middle of making out. Only idiots did that.

Well, if he was going to think she was going to think too. She had a _lot_ to think about after all. Things like how she was going to manage to avoid Neji for the rest of her life without avoiding the rest of Team Gai. Things like whether it'd be better to slice the wrists or throat. Things like why they'd been making out in the first place.

She knew why _she_ had been kissing _him_. She was in love with him, as she had just so kindly shared. But why had _he_ been kissing _her_? He'd started it as well. This time there was no mission, no need for escape. He'd just _kissed_ her. For nothing.

Or maybe not for nothing, but if for nothing then for what?

She cleared her throat nervously. Neji looked at her.

"Um…" It came out as a croak so she cleared her throat again. "Um…why…uh…why did you kiss me?"

Now _there_ was an awkward question.

Neji simply looked at her for a few excruciating seconds. She didn't understand why he couldn't answer her, unless he didn't know himself…

"Why do you think?" he finally replied.

Not quite the answer she'd been hoping for.

"I don't know what to think," she replied honestly.

Neji raised an arrogant brow. "Use your head."

Why couldn't he just _tell_ her? "I can't. It's too…muddled."

Neji sighed in exasperation. "Because I love you, obviously."

Pause.

"What?"

"I do not repeat myself."

Tenten shook her head. "Yes, but…did you just say you _love_ me?"

"Did you not hear me correctly?"

"But wait…you love me?"

Neji sighed again. "Is that so very hard to believe?"

"Yes, actually!" Tenten spluttered.

Neji raised his brow again. "You said you loved me and I believed you so is it too much to ask for you to do likewise?"

If she wasn't already sitting down she definitely would have needed to sit down. Stuff the knife, this was…this was…

_What?_

"Since when?" she found herself asking.

"The mission, just before you seduced Tyran."

She noticed the way he jaw clenched after he said 'seduced Tyran.' She noticed it and knew what it meant – that he wasn't happy about it. He wasn't happy about the idea of her seducing anyone else because he was jealous. He was jealous because he didn't want anyone else to have her, didn't want her to want anyone else. He didn't want these things because he had feelings for her - because he _loved_ her.

"So…so we love each other, right?" Her voice still held that incredulous edge. She suspected it would for a long time.

"Apparently."

"So…now what?"

"What do you mean now what?"

Tenten furrowed her brows in confusion. "I _mean_ what do we do now?"

Neji seemed to ponder this for a few moments. "Well, I know what you're going to do."

Tenten swallowed nervously. "Yes?"

Neji looked her straight in the eye, his gaze hard and unrelenting. He was deadly serious now, a state she was accustomed too but now an inexplicable sense of foreboding accompanied it. "You are going to put your shirt on, walk out that door, and go back to your apartment. Then you will speak of this to no one and pretend it never happened."

Was it possible for a heart to break? Yes. Yes it was.

"I don't understand…"

Her head started to pound and her eyes start to burn and her chest started to tighten and her lungs felt like they were going to collapse and her limbs felt like lead and her tongue felt like rubber and her heart felt like it wasn't there anymore.

"Tenten…" Neji began, but his throat closed up.

"How can you…?" Tenten whispered, but her throat closed too.

Neji rubbed his hands over his eyes and propped his elbows on his knees. "I don't want to. Believe me, I'd love nothing more than to be with you." He looked up at her, his eyes haunted. "You have no idea how much torture this past month has been, how much it killed me to be away from you. I just want to see you, hear you," He reached out and traced her cheek with his fingertips. "Touch you."

Tenten took his hand before it could retreat and held it against her face. "Then touch me."

Neji swallowed deeply and shut his eyes. For a brief, wonderful second Tenten thought he might have given in, but then he withdrew his hand from her grasp and took her breath with him.

"I can't. Were we but in any other world."

And then realization dawned on her.

The clan. This was all about the clan. Of _course_. It didn't matter to him whether or not they were in love. She was not suitable for the clan and therefore he could not be in a relationship with her.

"What would they do?" she whispered.

Neji looked at her quizzically.

"What would the clan do to you if you disobeyed them to be with me?" she clarified.

Neji looked away. "They don't like to be disobeyed and as well as that, I made an oath years ago to serve the clan however they needed me. Apparently they need me to marry within the clan. If I refused, they'd probably disown me."

Tenten caught her breath. _Disown_ him? She could not imagine Neji without the clan. The clan was part of his life. It _was_ his life. It was what he lived for. He was a Hyuga. He couldn't be anything else. He wouldn't know how.

If he left them for her, she'd be his only family. Compared to the Hyugas, she'd _never_ be enough. While she would love him continuously throughout anything they may encounter, she didn't know whether he would love her if he were nameless.

She understood, but it still felt like she was slowly ripping apart from the inside.

"Okay."

She wanted to be with him no matter what, but of the two of them he had much more to lose. She had nothing to lose; he had everything. Why would he give that up for her? Why should he? She wouldn't give that up for her.

"Okay."

Without another word she stood up, grabbed her top from the floor, and put it on as slowly as possible. This was the last time she'd ever be this close to him. She knew it. She didn't want to leave.

* * *

He didn't want her to leave. As soon as she left this room, that was it. He'd never be this close to her again. He knew it.

How he wanted to hold her and tell her he'd give anything and everything to be with her, his very being was it but his to give away. However, he'd made a promise long ago, one he _had to_ keep. He was nothing if not a man of his word, could be nothing for her. This had to be done.

He watched as she slowly clothed herself. He memorized every inch of flesh. Suddenly he was standing and walking towards her and taking her hand. He brushed his fingers over her cheek, across her lips, memorizing every detail, the way it felt, the softness of her skin. She closed her eyes then opened them before raising her hands to his neck, pulling his head down and kissing him.

His hands dug themselves into her hair and he held on for dear life. This was it. This was the last time.

All too soon they needed air and they broke apart and before he could kiss her again she ran from his embrace, out the door and out of his life.

And it was all of his own choosing.

* * *

**A/N: So...was it worth the wait? Let me know what you think!**

**...**

**Please.**


	8. The End Part Two

**A/N: Before you start blaming me for an insanely late update, give me a chance to defend myself. I am now officially a Uni student. That's great for me, but not so great for you. Uni means lots and lots of work and not much time to update. I do have to sort of prioritize, unfortunately.**

**If chapter five was a monster, this must be a monster on steroids. That is the reason this is NOT the last chapter as I had originally planned. I don't even know why I bother planning things anymore because it never works out that way. Anyway, 'The End' will be in THREE parts instead of two. Fortunately for you readers, I pretty much know exactly what I want to put in Part Three so it SHOULDN'T take as long as this one did. I suppose it's all a matter of how much work I have for Uni.**

**I struggled a bit with this chapter because I was trying to find the right balance between angst and humour. I knew I wanted to depict the first encounter following the 'break up', but that can go either way. I started writing it and it was just all angsty and sad and I just had to delete it all and start again! So I hope I finally got it right for you in the end!**

**I would also like to forewarn you about this chapter. It gets a little...perverted. I think the long study hours have made my imagination go a bit crazy (like it needed the help) so yeah, just a warning. I'll be interested to see your response to it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**The End – Part Two**

"How long has it been, Tenten?" Ino demanded.

How long had it been since her heart had become numb after suffering through debilitating heartbreak? It was hard to tell. One day just ran into the other, every minute seemed more meaningless than the last. How long had it been? Who cared? She didn't want to count, didn't want to know. She was only holding out for the day when it would stop – if it ever would.

"Hello, Tenten! Are you there?" Ino impatiently waved a hand in front of her face.

"It's been five days."

Just because she didn't want to know how long it had been didn't mean she hadn't counted every hour, every minute, and every second. 5 days, 120 hours, 7,200 minutes, 432,000 seconds.

"And your still moping around like your cat died?" Ino scoffed in disbelief.

Tenten glared. "My cat didn't die, my heart just got irreparably broken so give me a bit of time to pick up the pieces, okay?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Three days is enough time to pick up the pieces. I gave you an extra day on top of that because you're not used to getting your heart broken. The first one is always the worst. Inexperience is a bitch. I think it took me two months to get over my first heartbreak, but after I got over it I realized how much time I'd wasted and swore I'd never let myself nor any of my friends do the same."

"But I love him."

"That doesn't mean you have to be a slave to that forever. It doesn't mean you stop living. You have two choices: you can either mope around like a lump of clay your whole life or you can choose to live it, and live it well, despite the pain."

Tenten flopped back down onto her couch, wishing she hadn't told Ino about everything had transpired between her and Neji so she'd be blissfully alone instead of pestered. "I really don't feel like living right now."

Ino put her hands on her hips and stood in front of the TV. "Of course you don't. I wouldn't much feel like living if I was watching the kind of movies you are! Please! Can you say _lame_?" She turned around the pushed the off button. "Problem solved. Now get your ass off that couch and get dressed because, honey, we're going out!"

It'd been five d

* * *

ays. How much longer was this pain going to persist? It was becoming irritating. Even the simplest tasks seemed to sap his energy until all he felt like doing was lying down to sleep and dream and forget, if only for a few hours. It was beginning to get ridiculous.

He needed something with which to distract himself. He'd tried to meditate - pointless. All he'd ended up meditating upon was his last encounter with Tenten, the way she'd felt as he'd kiss her, the dead look in her eyes as he'd rejected her. He'd tried to train - pointless. He'd only been reminded of the many times he had trained with Tenten, the years of comradeship and memories he could not escape nor replace. He'd tried to help with various jobs of administration and the like around the compound - also pointless. He had only been reminded of the reason why he and Tenten could not be together, the stifling rules and restricting eyes that followed his every move.

His only briefs moments of reprieve were his conversations with his cousin, Hinata. She had constantly sought him out over the past five days to acquire his help with tasks she could easily do herself and distracted him with incessant chatter over nothing in particular. It was almost as if she knew what was happening with him and was trying to help.

But that was impossible. The only people who knew of what afflicted him were himself and Tenten…and perhaps Hiashi. He had just been summoned by Hiashi moments ago. He was at a loss as to why, though Hiashi had been acting peculiar this past week. It was almost as though he were taking pains to keep an eye on him. Whenever he happened to leave to compound, he always noticed the presence of a member of he clan wherever he went. He knew it was not coincidence.

He arrived at his destination and waited to be summoned further.

"Come, Neji!" his uncle and Lord called from behind the doors. Neji walked in to see his uncle sitting at his desk perusing the content of a variety of scrolls.

Neji bowed respectfully. "You wanted to see me, my lord."

Hiashi looked at his nephew fondly. "Have I not told you to call me Uncle in the presence of just us?"

Neji bowed again. "My apologies…Uncle."

"These past five days I have been searching through various files of our clan members. It has been most frustrating."

_What is he trying to get at?_

"Why is that, Uncle?"

"I have been in great pursuit of a particular file. I did not have a particular person in mind, only a particular type."

_Why can he not just arrive at the point?_

"A particular type of woman, of course," Hiashi continued and purposefully looked up to gauge his nephew's reaction.

Neji refused to react and kept his features perfectly void of expression. He had no doubt that Hiashi would be able to see past his stoic façade (he had been the one to teach him the trick, after all), but at least he would preserve his dignity.

"I see," Neji replied, for lack of anything better to say.

Hiashi returned his attention to the scrolls that lay before him. "Yes, yes. After a lengthy search I have discovered two possibilities: Hyuga Yuraya and Hyuga Masao. The potential and pedigree is so great in both that I cannot seem to choose, so I thought I would hear your say in the matter."

A feeling akin to dread started to curl in Neji's chest. "In what matter would that be, my lord?"

"Why, the matter of your bride-to-be, of course." Hiashi gazed up into his eyes as if daring him to defy.

Neji felt rooted to the spot by a terrifying mixture of confusion, foreboding, and pain – so much pain. He opened his mouth but words would not come forth.

"I figured you would appreciate submitting an opinion on the matter, so you can choose between the two. I care not which one you pick; I approve of them equally."

The world ceased moving and all he could hear was his heavy breathing. It had been five days. Only five days. This could not happen now. He was not ready. He would not be able to bear it.

"I can't." He barely recognized his own voice. It had never been so hollow.

Hiashi's gaze hardened to stone. "Can't choose between them?"

He felt as if his energy had drained completely and he was left unbearably tired and weak and unable to stand.

"I can't choose either," _because they are not Tenten_. The unfinished sentence hung in the air between them as Neji finally understood.

Hiashi knew about her.

He had never questioned how Tenten had gained access into the compound that fateful day and had been much too distracted since then. But how else could she have gained access to his room? Hiashi had led her there purposefully, seeking to gauge his reaction to her presence.

Had Hiashi been watching for her the whole time? Waiting to see the state of her departure? Were that what Hiashi had been trying to accomplish, he would have seen a great deal. He would have known from the first second Tenten stepped out of Neji's room that he loved her. It also explained why he had been watched those past five days and why Hiashi was presenting him with this conundrum now. He wanted to know what Neji would choose – not between the two girls, but between the clan and his own desires, between the clan and Tenten. This was a test.

"It has only been five days," Neji croaked, his voice near breaking, as he abandoned all prefix of ignorance.

Hiashi deserted the scrolls and stepped in front of the desk. "Five days too long. This should never have happened in the first place."

Neji turned his face away. "It was not as if I could help it."

Hiashi sighed. "I suppose not, but of all people I thought would never allow themselves to succumb to the fickle emotions of the heart, it was you. It was in you that I saw a strength and determination that matched my own. I still see remnants of that strength and determination now, Neji."

He turned his face back to his lord.

"I have seen this strength and determination in the decision to turn her away. I am proud of you for that, but you are breaking. I can see it. You're a hair's breadth away from crumbling and giving into your lesser emotions - those worthless, unnecessary emotions. Do not disappoint me now, nephew."

Neji's heart and mind warred furiously. His heart lay with Tenten, his loyalty and life lay with the clan. If he gave up his heart, would he then live in a state of constant emptiness and pain? All he knew was if he gave up the clan he would no longer know who he was.

His very identity was etched with that of the clan's. All he'd ever been and hoped to be was found in the clan. All he'd ever cared about to this moment was found in the clan. The clan determined was who he was and he did not think he could live without it. He could not lose himself, because if he did his love for Tenten would become as hollow as he would be. He didn't want to infect Tenten with a poisonous love. He could not do that to her. Better to be in pain than cause her pain. She may be hurting now, but she would get over it. He'd make sure of it.

So there really was no choice at all.

"Show them to me."

* * *

Tenten sighed as she sat in the cosy booth with Ino and Hinata. Ino had dressed her up and dragged her out to a bar where they had met up with Hinata for their Girls Night Out. She hadn't much felt like moving off her couch since the day she dubbed The End of Her Life, but Ino would not hear any complaints. Even the word 'couch' was met with a sharp slap on her knee. So there they were, sitting down doing nothing but sipping cocktails and listening to Ino's sob stories. If this was what the rest of her life was going to be like, she might as well just marry her couch.

"Can you stop doing that, Tenten?"

Tenten looked up blankly from the table at Ino as she thoughtlessly spun the kunai around her in hand, guiding it through an array of intricate movements. "Don't worry, I'm not going to drop it." A kunai was practically a natural attachment to her body. She had as much control over it as if her brain was directly wired to it, as if it was part of her nervous system.

Ino huffed in annoyance. "I'm not worried about that! It's just bugging the crap outta me!"

Tenten sighed. "Sorry."

"And could you please stop sighing every five seconds! Geez!"

Tenten sighed in response.

Ino huffed again. "I know the love of your life had deserted you and all, but surely you can make it past five seconds without sighing!"

Tenten glared at her. "If you didn't want to hear me sighing then you shouldn't have made me come along!"

"Oh, and now you're attacking me! This is the thanks I get for being a concerned friend? Remind me never to take pity on you again!" Ino yelled.

"Um…you shouldn't yell…" Hinata tried to inject, but her voice was far too soft for Tenten to take any notice.

"I never _asked_ for your pity in the first place so you can take it back, thanks." She was sad and sick and heartbroken and she bloody well didn't need Ino chiding her for it!

"Consider it returned! And after all I've done for you! I was the one who taught you how to seduce in the first place; therefore, I am responsible for you snagging Neji! You should be thanking me!" Ino retorted.

Tenten smiled harshly. "Oh, yes! Thank you _so_ much, Ino, _for helping me get rejected_!"

Ino flicked her long, lush blonde hair over one shoulder. "Getting rejected was all you, honey. Don't blame me for not being woman enough to keep your man."

And then Tenten burst into tears.

"Tenten!" Hinata exclaimed as she leaped over to her side of the booth and enveloped her in a hug.

Ino slid around to her other side and joined in.

"Oh, Tenten, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean that! I really didn't! I'm just being a bitch because I can't get the man I want and you can't get the man you want and Hinata can't get the man she wants! It's just all so depressing! Thank the gods Sakura's not here otherwise we'd have to depress it up another notch, because she can't get her man either!"

Tenten smiled through her tears. "What a lot we are. We should be called the Four Sisters of Unrequited Love."

Ino laughed. "That's not right. It'd be the Three Sisters of Unrequited Love. Your love is totally requited! Neji's just a blockhead."

Hinata laughed. "If it helps you any, Tenten, Neji has been in constant pain this past week. I've had to go out of my way to distract him otherwise he just stands in one spot and stares out into nothingness for hours on end! I've never seen him like this!"

"Hinata, how did you even know about all this?" Ino questioned in confusion.

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "My suspicions first arose after you returned from your mission, Tenten. It was unlike my cousin to leave for another mission directly after he had returned from one _and_ to suddenly go on such a long one, at that! When he told me he was going, I felt a sense of urgency, like he was trying to get away from something as quickly as he could."

"That would be me," Tenten injected miserably.

"Yes, but Neji would not have had reason to flee if he were not feeling overwhelmed by feelings for you. He is not used to such intense emotion. He would not have known how to handle it," Hinata explained.

"So he did what all men do so well," Ino added. "He ran away."

Hinata giggled. "Precisely, but when he came back he was worse than before. He'd start to do something and then forget to complete it, he wouldn't hear me when I was speaking to him, and he barely ate a thing! I knew he was in love after that – an affliction I unfortunately know all too well - but I didn't know with whom. I suspected it might be you, Tenten, because I wasn't aware of any other close female acquaintances but I wasn't sure."

"So how did you find out?" Tenten queried. She had become _increasingly_ interested in this little story.

"Well, one night just over a week ago he came rushing through one of the back entrances to the compound. I happened to be out in that particular courtyard practicing techniques. He was panting as if he'd just been running and his eyes were wide and his hands were shaking, which I noticed because I had be Byakugan activated. I asked him where he had come from, and he gasped 'Team Gai'. I knew it had been the night of the dinner and he was home much later than usual, so I figured something had happened. Then I surmised that something must have happened with you, because I've never seen him look so rattled over just the team as a whole before."

Tenten gasped. "That was the night I kissed his forehead!"

"So I _was_ right." Hinata smiled serenely. "What I saw afterwards confirmed my suspicions completely. About five days ago I saw you rushing out of the compound."

Tenten gasped again. "You _saw_ me?"

"Yes, and you looked a little…disheveled." A crimson blush spread across Hinata's cheeks. "I'm sorry to have intruded, but you literally ran right before my gaze! I did not mean to see you!"

Before Tenten could reassure the girl, Ino let out a shriek of indignation. "You got _freaky_ with _Neji_ and you _didn't tell me_!" She groaned and fell back against the cushions. "Tenten, I feel utterly betrayed!"

Now it was her turn to blush. "How do you know we weren't just sparring?"

Ino snickered. "Maybe you _were_ sparring, just in bed and without any clothes on."

Tenten squeaked, "I did no such thing!" She hastily turned to Hinata, whose face had deepened to a darker shade of pink. "Hinata, don't listen to her! I didn't! We didn't! I swear!"

Ino snickered again. "Maybe you didn't, but I bet you were getting close."

Tenten clamped her mouth shut and refused to meet Ino's knowing gaze.

Ino bolted upright. "Ah-ha! I knew it! I _knew_ it!" She grabbed Tenten's shoulders and forced her around. "Details! Give them to me!"

Tenten pulled herself away from Ino's vicious grip. "Later. I want to hear the rest of Hinata's story first."

Hinata pressed her forefingers together nervously. "I…well, there isn't much more to tell."

Ino slumped back onto the cushions again, her fun officially stolen from her. "Just talk already."

"After I saw Tenten run out, I was going to follow her but my father stopped me and told me to leave you be. As soon as he left, I went to Neji's room. I knocked but he didn't answer. So I opened the door and went in. He was sitting on the couch, shirtless, with his face in his hands. He looked utterly bereft. I was about to console him when he said 'Leave me'. It was the kind of tone you don't argue with in the Hyuga household, so I left. It was after that day that his temperament became worse, darker, lost. It wasn't until tonight that I confirmed my suspicions that you love him back, though."

Tenten blinked in shock. So Neji felt as terrible and bereft as she did? Then why did he continue to deny their feelings for each other?

_Well, because of the clan, of course_, she thought bitterly.

"Can we go back to the shirtless bit?" Ino spoke up. Tenten started laughing - that was just what she'd needed.

"I don't mean any offense to you personally, Hinata, but I really hate your clan right about now," Tenten grumbled.

Hinata smiled ruefully. "Don't worry. I understand."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "So the only reason Neji isn't with Tenten is because of the clan?"

Tenten sighed. "Basically."

"Well, isn't that just stupid!" Ino exclaimed in disbelief.

Hinata smiled sadly. "All Neji's ever known is his life as a Hyuga. He does not think he can exist anywhere else or as anyone else."

Ino took Tenten's hand and gazed seriously into her eyes. "Don't worry, Tenten. It's not personal. One thing you will learn in this life is that men _always_ choose their professions over women!"

"Amen to that!" Hinata exclaimed vigorously, probably thinking of Naruto's dedication to becoming Hokage. Talk about a life-consuming desire! Tenten felt sorry for the girl - it'd be practically impossible to compete against an all-consuming passion that wasn't her.

"Enough with this bloody pity party!" Ino declared. "I'm sick of it already! Let's buck up and have some fun! Drinks on me!"

Tenten and Hinata smiled at each other. It figured. Though Ino could be hard to handle sometimes, she certainly had an ability to turn any depressing situation around. She was actually a really good friend. Incredibly blunt, but loyal to a fault.

"First things first." Ino turned to Tenten. "Go fix your face up. I feel like slitting my wrists just looking at you."

Yep, she was blunt alright.

"Are you coming with me?" Tenten asked.

"What are you, in fifth grade? You don't need me to hold you hand! Besides, I can't leave Hinata alone here! Who knows what sorts of nefarious men will try to take advantage of such obvious virginal innocence!" Hinata blushed and Tenten smiled sympathetically and left. Ino _did_ have a point.

Tenten pushed her way into the bathroom crowded with chattering females. As soon as she gained access to a mirror she gasped in horror. Her face looked like it'd just been dragged through dirt!

"Oh gods!" she whispered in horror. She didn't know how to fix this problem!

As she was staring at her reflection in despair, a girl with the white eyes of the Hyuga approached the basin beside her. Those beautifully pale eyes only served as a reminder of Neji and she felt tears start to burn in her despicably plain brown ones.

_I can't start crying now! I'll never stop!_

"Here." The Hyuga girl handed her a tissue. "I think you need it more than I do."

Tenten thanked the girl and took her offering. She wanted to hate her simply because she was Hyuga, but couldn't bring herself to. The girl was too nice. How unfortunate.

Also unfortunate – she didn't even know how to _begin_ to fix her face. Those tire-tracks looked like they'd need bleach to come off. Why, oh why had Ino made her wear mascara? Was it really necessary? Did guys even _notice_ if girl's eyelashes were long? She thought not. It wasn't as if a guy saw a girl and thought 'Her eyelashes are so long! She's hot!' She was _pretty_ sure that didn't happen.

But she was wearing mascara and there was nothing to be done for it now. She'd just have to clean it up the best she could.

Her best wasn't all that great. She didn't look like someone had done skid-marks down her face, but she still sort of look half-dead. Her face was sallow - she could have sworn her skin had a greyish tint to it - and her hair was flat. She was tempted to tie it up but she had nothing to tie it with. Once again: how unfortunate.

_Well, my appearance hardly signifies either way_, Tenten thought as she walked out of the bathroom. It wasn't as if she was trying to impress anyone. It wasn't as if she was going to run into anyone else she knew.

Then she rounded the corner and her eyes were drawn towards the Hyuga girl she had seen in the bathroom. There was something in the way she moved that caught the eye. Now Tenten was officially jealous. That girl was upper class Hyuga, she was sure of it. She moved exactly the way Hinata did, with that strange innate grace. And she was gorgeous. It would just _figure_ that she would be upper class.

She watched the girl move through the tables, hating her more with every step she took. No doubt that girl's love life was well intact. What guy would dump her? Even now she was probably going to her table where some gorgeous Hyuga male sat waiting and-

_Oh gods!_

This was _not_ happening. This _could_ not happen. It was simply just-

Tenten poked her head around the corner, only to retract it immediately. She shut her eyes and pressed her back against the wall behind her, needing some form of physical support to keep her from melting to the ground.

It _was_ happening.

The Hyuga girl _was_ meeting someone and that someone was _Neji_.

She inhaled long, deep breaths, seeking to gain some control over the spiralling emotions that threatened to completely overwhelm her. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She felt like screaming and crying and moaning and running and freezing and falling and, most of all, dying. Oh _yeah_, dying seemed like an attractive option right now.

_Why_ did this have to happen to _her_? What could she have possibly done to deserve such torment? Was it because she liked knives? Was it because she avoided her mother at all costs? She would rather go on a hundred blind dates with fifteen-year-olds than suffer through this reality. If all this would just _vanish_, she'd even procreate with one of them!

She chanced another look, just to make sure she wasn't just delusional.

Nope, he was there and _that girl_ was there and they were there _together_, on the same table and everything! She was pretty sure she wasn't just a friend because if Neji had a friend like _that_ she would've known about it. She had been (note past tense) the closest female friend (outside of immediate family) that he'd had and he hadn't taken _her_ out to dinner _alone_.

This was definitely – gods help her – a date.

Neji was on a date.

Not with her.

With someone else.

A _date_.

Five days after he'd told her he loved her.

_No. No, no, no, no, no! _

This wasn't the way things were supposed to be happening. If he couldn't be with her, then he couldn't be with someone else. She hadn't even thought about the possibility that she could be wrong. She hadn't been able to. But now…now it was staring her square in the face. No, it was assaulting her.

He would move on. It was what Neji did. He found a problem, fixed the problem, moved on. She was the problem, he'd fixed the problem, and he was moving on.

But five days?

The thought that he could move on so soon was like a swift punch in the gut. No, try a hundred punches in the gut…with a kunai. Yeah, that was more like it.

She'd known that she'd see him again. That was obviously inevitable as they were on the same team, after all, but she'd thought she'd have a little more time to prepare herself mentally, physically, emotionally…well…any way she could prepare herself, really. But five days wasn't nearly enough time (she'd just barely gotten off the couch) and she certainly hadn't been forewarned. She'd been relying on two weeks at the very least (she didn't know if it were physically possible to avoid Gai or Lee for more than two weeks).

But she was here _now_ and he was here _now_ and while she would love to just stand there for the remainder of the night and woe her general lot in life, she couldn't. Ino and Hinata would be wondering where she was. They'd come and get her. They'd drag her back. He'd know she'd been hiding.

He'd see her.

He _couldn't_ see her. If he saw her he'd know immediately what hell she was in. She didn't think she could bear him knowing how affected she was when he wasn't affected at all. She just _couldn't_ let that happen.

Now the predicament was how to get back to her booth without being spotted by him. She popped her head around the corner to scan the possible routes of escape around the tables. Left, right, left and left? No. The second left was in his direct line of sight. Right, right, left, right? The second turn didn't work. Right, left, right, right? The second turn again!

It seemed no matter what combination of rights or lefts she used, the Second Turn would always lead her into his line of sight. It seemed there was only one option left.

Down. She couldn't bloody well do 'up' in a dress, after all.

However, down still presented a number of tactical problems. One: people didn't usually crawl around on floors. Why would they? Two: it was possible that the unfortunate length of the dress would cause some flash-age. Three: …people didn't usually crawl around on floors.

This presented her with a conundrum: to go down or not to go down? In a situation such as this, one must weight the pros and cons.

Pro: escaping Neji's detection. Con: looking like a retard. Pro: she was well accustomed to that. Con: dress getting dirty. Pro: it wasn't her dress. Con: hands getting dirty. Pro: she wasn't eating so it didn't matter. Con: flashing unsuspecting patrons. Pro: she was wearing good underwear. Con: being asked to leave. Pro: she _wanted_ to leave. Con: drawing attention to herself. Pro: she was on the floor so hopefully people wouldn't see. Pro: escaping Neji's attention (that one bore repeating).

Well, it seemed as though the pros outweighed the cons, so down it was!

* * *

Someone was watching him. He could feel it, that telltale prickling at the back of his neck. It was unfortunate that he couldn't activate his Byakugan, but he scanned the room anyway. His gaze fell almost immediately on Hinata and her gaze fell almost immediately on him. But the look in her eyes was one of surprise…mixed with a good dose of shock and horror.

Strange.

He certainly hadn't expected his cousin to be there, though he'd overheard her mentioning an outing to her father. So she'd turned up here? Small world. She was accompanied by Ino, who was also looking at him with a similarly stricken expression.

Strange.

He would contemplate the meaning behind these reactions after he had solved his first query.

Who was watching him? It wasn't Hinata. She'd been as surprised to see him as he had been to see her. It was someone else…but whom?

He scanned the room and saw nothing but various groupings of friends and couples that didn't look suspicious at all. How irritating.

"Neji?"

He reluctantly turned his attention back where he supposed it should have been all along: his date.

"Yes?"

She smiled serenely at him. "You seemed a little distracted."

He _had_ been distracted. He _wanted_ to be distracted. This forced date was nothing but a nuisance and his companion was growing more unbearable by the minute. It was not that she was unpleasant, exactly.

She just wasn't Tenten.

He couldn't feel at ease in this female's company knowing the intent of it. He felt like bolting. He wouldn't, obviously, but the undeniable urge was present nonetheless.

"I had the feeling someone was watching me, but it turns out to be my cousin. She seems surprised to see me here," he lied. He was as good at lying as he was at detecting them, but rarely utilized the talent. Lying was petty and beneath him. Right now he didn't much care.

His date – Masao, he believed her name was – looked over her shoulder to search out his cousin.

"Oh, Hinata! She's a nice girl," she commented as she turned back to face him.

"Indeed. You are second cousins, I believe. On her mother's side." No blood relation to him, of course, though such couplings did occur within the clan.

She smiled. "Yes."

Gods, he needed to get away from there if only for a minute. This was torture.

"Excuse me while I order a drink. Would you like another one?" He hoped she'd say yes just so he'd have a least a few seconds longer away from the hell he was currently embroiled in.

She smiled again. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

He stood up stiffly. "I will return shortly."

She smiled…again. "Take your time."

He would.

* * *

The floor wasn't really working out so well for her.

Firstly, it was dusty. It was becoming increasingly harder to refrain from sneezing. A sneeze would give away her position therefore such an occurrence was thereby unacceptable. She didn't know why the floor was dusty. Weren't floors in places that served food supposed to be clean? Was that not a hygiene requirement? Well to be fair, she supposed the bar could hardly help the amount of dust that fell on a floor during the course of an evening and she hardly expected them to employ a 'sweeper' to do nothing but…well, sweep. It wasn't as if they thought to cater for customers who decided to crawl on the floor. Perhaps she should have given them notice, like '_Oh, just so you know in approximately ten minutes I am going to become quite physically familiar with your floor so – if it's not too much trouble – could you please have it swept for me by then? Thank you so much__!' _Hm…maybe not.

Secondly, her sense of direction became befuddled when all she could see were table legs and feet. When she had been ingeniously mapping out her Escape Route, her booth had been her point of reference. However, now she could not see her booth so therefore she no longer had a point of reference. For all she knew she could be about to crawl under Neji's table! Also unacceptable - _w__ay_ unacceptable!

Thirdly, she was feeling just a teeny, tiny bit self-conscious. People were staring. She could hardly blame them. If she saw a woman crawling on the floor she'd stare too. Such was a natural reflex. At least no one had said anything. If someone said something, they'd have to deal with the problem and dealing with a problem they did not want to deal with was far too much of a bother for most people so therefore they would pretend they did not see a crazy lady crawling by their table. She'd been counting on it. Whoever said the human nature was unreliable?

The only positive feedback she could draw from this entire experience was that Neji had not seen her.

And then she bumped into a pair of legs.

_Shit!_

This situation she had not thought of, but now that she was presented with it she realized it _was_ quite a problem indeed. It was fairly easy to ignore a crazy woman crawling on the floor because you could pretend she was not there. You could pretend she was not there because she was not invading your personal space. Once that personal space was invaded, you were no longer able to ignore the crazy lady. And she'd just _totally_ invaded this person's space.

"Tenten?"

Upon hearing the one voice she would rather have not heard at that moment, Tenten starting poking at the floorboards beneath her. She was convinced that there must be a secret catch somewhere that allowed it to – quite literally - swallow her whole.

Her search was futile. All that was left to do was look up and face her fate.

"Hi, Neji."

* * *

Tenten was on the floor.

Not only was she _there_ - as in within the same vicinity as himself - she was on the _floor_.

His mind could not begin to fathom the reason behind why she would be _there_ on the _floor_.

His heart didn't much care. She was _there_. Who cared whether or not she was on the floor and why? She was _there_. All he wanted to do was stare at her. Well, all he was doing was staring at her. It was the perfect opportunity and it would seem a shame to waste it.

She was on the _floor_ after all.

* * *

He stared at her. She stared at him. It was all quite dandy.

Honestly, she didn't quite know how to react at this point. She hadn't exactly prepared for bumping into Neji's legs. It seemed as though everything was frozen – mind, thoughts, emotions, body. Everything waiting for his response, which happened to be:

"You are on the floor."

"Um…yes. I am."

"Why?"

Okay, the time had arrived for her Brilliant Lie.

Too bad she didn't have one.

Instead, she laughed weakly and groped around on the floor, searching for something – anything – that would provide her with some means of escape.

She found a hairpin.

_I hate you, God._

She laughed again. "I was…uh…I was just…uh…looking for my hairpin!" She held up the measly, dust-covered pin in triumph. "See!" She pushed it in her hair, trying not to wince as she did so. That thing was rank! But she'd gladly pay the price of bad hygiene in order to save at least one meagre shred of pride. It was all she had left, really.

Neji did nothing but raise a brow at her dubious claim and she figured it would be a good idea to get off the floor and possibly run away. Yep…running away seemed like a good idea, followed by a hard hit to the head to cause some form of memory loss.

Tenten moved to step past him with her face aflame. If she had a diary this experience would be recorded under the heading: Second Worst Experience Ever; the first, of course, being The End of Her Life. Talk about traumatic.

She was ready to move past him and forget this had ever happened when a hand took hold of her wrist, effectively stopping her from doing so.

She knew this hand, how it felt against her skin in other places, how the weight of the pressure it exerted lit up her veins. There was nothing to stop the flood of memories now, and the pain that accompanied them because she remembered that they were only that – memories, bittersweet and devastating. Was this to be her existence from now on? Starting at the very thought of him, hopelessly looking for a sign of him wherever she went, simultaneously hating and loving the memory of their brief spark that was extinguished too soon, regretting the future they never had?

Would this last forever, another day, a couple of months? Would this affliction plague her for the rest of her days, a disease that had no cure? Tears pricked at her eyes and she turned her face away so he could not see them betray her. She did not want this. She already missed him tomorrow and the day after the next. She leaned into his touch, her heart recoiled, the pain too raw to relinquish yet too weak to resist the irresistible draw that only he possessed. Would there be anyone else? Could there be? Did she have enough room in her heart overflowing with love for him, unrealised love that seared her very being?

She would have given everything, all of herself if he'd but let her. She would have persevered through any trial that may have happened upon them if he'd but accepted. She was willing to put it all on the line, risk her heart and her very self to love him, to be loved _by_ him, but that wasn't enough for him. Never enough. He need more, needed his clan. His family.

She would be his family; she could try to be enough. If he'd but given her a chance.

She was angry, furious, heartsick, broken. She was raging, despairing, strong, frail.

She was still, frozen underneath the promise of his touch.

Would this ever end? What did he want? Why did he touch her? Please, could he never let go.

She knew he would.

* * *

Tenten obviously hadn't been looking for her hairpin. That hairpin had been there for a lot longer than ten minutes, judging by the vast accumulation of dust attached to it (did they not sweep this place?).

So the question remained. What had she been doing on the floor?

The answer was apparent. She'd been hiding from him. Did she really hate the sight of him that much? Did she want to hide her presence from him that much? Was it because this was as hard on her as it was on him?

Then she was on her feet and she was moving. Leaving.

On impulse alone he reached out his hand and took hold of her wrist, effectively ceasing her departure.

_Not yet._

She looked down at their joined limbs then up into his eyes. He could see the questions in hers, swirling in those chocolate depths.

_Not yet._

He couldn't let go of her yet, not so soon after he'd finally touched her, however insufficient the contact was. It didn't matter. It was contact all the same.

He tried to convey through his eyes what his mouth could not speak.

_I love you._

But this love was a curse.

He let go of her wrist and severed the tie between them, the way it would be from now on.

* * *

Tenten stumbled back to her booth in a daze.

What had that just been? That moment of pure, intense electricity? Why had he grabbed her like that? Why had he looked at her like that?

Was that what Ino called A Moment?

She plopped down onto the seat, staring ahead like a doe caught in headlights.

"And what was that?" Ino demanded, snapping her out of her reverie.

She blinked in confusion. "What was what?"

Ino rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You were on the floor."

Tenten sighed. "Suppose I was."

"And would you care to tell us why?"

Tenten's face flamed anew. "I was searching for my hairpin."

Ino scoffed. "And I'm the Virgin Mary."

She sighed again. "I just…I didn't want him to see my agony when he wasn't in any."

This seemed to be an acceptable answer for The Interrogator. "Yeah, what's with that anyway? Why is he here with another girl _five days_ after he gets rid of you?" She turned her icy blue glare onto Hinata. "Obviously something wasn't all that right in your deductions, Hinata."

Hinata's face blushed red. "I think that Neji may not necessarily be here by choice."

Ino scoffed again. "Please! You _always_ have a choice, however unpleasant it may be. He could have just said no!"

Hinata smiled sadly. "Things are not so black and white in the Hyuga clan."

Tenten sighed for the third time. Regardless of whether or not Neji was here by his own choosing, the situation remained the same. He was there with someone else and this someone else was a _suitable_ someone else, which she was not.

All that was left to do was sigh. It was either that or stab herself in the throat. Sighing was _probably_ the better option.

"So can we please leave?" Tenten asked hopefully. Leaving was also a good option. It was a _really_ good option.

"Hell no." Ino replied. "_You_ aren't going _anywhere_."

Tenten gaped at her. "Why not? Surely I have humiliated myself enough for one night! Why must I suffer through aftermath too?"

In flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Trust me, Tenten. I am only looking out for your best interests here."

"What 'best interests'? They've all gone!"

Ino smirked. "Aren't you curious?"

Now she was completely lost. Were they still in the same conversation? She turned to Hinata, hoping to gain some clarification.

"Hinata, do you know what she's talking about?"

A small smile graced Hinata's rosy lips. If Tenten didn't know her better, she'd say that smile was devious…but she so totally knew Hinata better…she thought.

"I believe Ino wants you to remain so you can…ah…_scope_ out the competition, I believe the expression is."

Okay, so she didn't quite know Hinata after all. That smile was _devious_.

And Ino's smile matched it beautifully. "Precisely. Don't you want to know who she is, where she comes from, what she's doing, how well she can fight?"

"Wait, wait. Who said I was going to _fight_ her?" Tenten asked incredulously.

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "No one. I'm just saying you have to be prepared for the possibility. That's all."

"Yeah, but how would we get this information?" Tenten argued. She _really_ didn't want to stay.

"I know quite a bit about her. She's my second cousin, on my mother's side." Hinata added.

Tenten sighed in defeat. Gods only knew if Hinata was all for it she had no chance. Majority ruled.

And she _was_ curious.

"Well, I already know that the girl is main-branch Hyuga, gorgeous and nice. If this is a competition, I'm pretty sure I'm losing."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "And how do you know all this?"

Tenten shrugged. "I saw her in the bathroom. She gave me a tissue to fix my make-up with. I watched her go back to Neji's table."

Speaking of Neji's table, she would not look over there. She would _not_. She would-

Oh damn, she looked! Why did it have to be situated so conveniently across from their booth? It was just _far_ too much of a temptation. Not only did her eyes seem to hunger for a sight of him, she wanted to know how his date was going. She wanted to see how he reacted to that girl. She wanted to know if he was looking at her too.

He wasn't.

"Don't look!" Ino hissed.

Tenten immediately dropped her gaze back onto their table. "I can't help it!"

"I don't care! Just don't!" Ino exhaled in irritation. "You need to pretend your as completely unaffected by his presence as he is by yours!"

_Thanks, Ino. Real ego-booster there._

"Now, Hinata. Tell us all you know." Ino demanded.

Hinata flushed, unused to be the centre of attention so much in one night. "Um…well. Her name is Hyuga Masao. Tenten was right. She is of the main branch. Her mother was my mother's first cousin. She's eighteen, I believe. She has basic shinobi training but only enough to protect herself should a situation call for it."

"You could so kick her ass!" Ino crowed triumphantly.

"Yeah, I could kick her ass but she looks like a living doll." Tenten countered. It wasn't as if she was going to fight the girl anyway. Please.

Hinata smiled sympathetically. "Her beauty is the reason she is not a fully trained shinobi. Her sole purpose in life is to preserve the Hyuga bloodline; therefore they train her mentally instead so she can pass on the best cognizant traits to her children. There are a few girls like her in the clan. They always get matched with a strong male shinobi so the pairing is balanced out and the progeny receives the best of both desired shinobi traits."

Tenten's stomach dropped. "Someone like Neji."

Hinata looked apologetically at her. "Someone like Neji."

Tenten gulped heavily, trying to find her voice. "Well…uh…well at least she's nice."

Ino scoffed. "Bitch. Hate her."

Hinata looked uncomfortable. "Tenten is right. She is a nice girl. I have talked with her on many occasions."

Ino scoffed again. "It wouldn't make a difference to me if she were the nicest girl on the planet or the meanest girl on the planet. I'd hate her on principle alone." She glared daggers at Hinata. "As should you."

Hinata was saved from having to reply by a loud, boisterous voice that Tenten recognized all too well.

"Tenten! What a pleasant surprise it is to see your youthful self here!"

Lee.

The three girls turned their eyes up to the boy clad in green spandex standing at their booth.

"What is _that_ doing here?" Ino asked pointedly.

She didn't have a clue until Lee called out again.

"Friends, over here! I have found some most joyous company!"

Soon enough their semi-circular booth was surrounded by four boys – Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

Suddenly, Ino's smile grew positively, evilly enticing. "Boys, what a surprise!" She scooted out of the booth, affectively pushing Hinata out, and gave them all big smiles. "Please, join us!"

Kiba grinned back. "Don't mind if we do." He slipped in, followed by Chouji, followed by Shikamaru, followed by Ino pushing herself in front of Lee followed by Hinata who was dragged by Ino and then finally Lee.

Tenten found herself between open air and Kiba. All she really knew about Kiba was that he had a dog/wolf called Akamaru and was Hinata's teammate. She'd never really spoken to him directly; had never really needed to. Now it seemed she'd have no choice, as he was her closest option for conversation. Ino was monopolizing the attentions of Shikamaru and Chouji and Hinata found herself in forced conversation with Lee. It was a good thing Hinata was so patient.

"Um…so Kiba," she started, deciding it'd be less awkward to just dive right in there. "Where's Akamaru? I don't think I've ever seen you without him."

Kiba half-smiled and it was then that Tenten noticed Akamaru's absence wasn't the only surprising thing about his appearance. A fur-lined hood usually covered his hair and that same coat usually enveloped his body. Now he was wearing jeans and a button-up shirt. Very modern, very different from how he usually looked. He actually appeared – dare she think it – handsome. Perhaps Hinata hadn't struck out so miserably in her teammates after all.

"Yeah, I would love to take Akamaru with me everywhere but animals aren't allowed in places like these. But he understands." He raked an appreciative eye over her, looking like an animal eying its prey. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress."

Tenten blushed. Well, she felt her face heat up so she assumed she must be blushing. It wasn't that she was particularly pleased by his comment or the look in his eyes (not that she was necessarily _dis_pleased by it) - she was just embarrassed. She wasn't used to guys complimenting her.

"Yeah, well, that would be Ino's doing," she explained away dismissively, hoping he'd drop the subject so she wouldn't blush anymore.

No such luck.

"I think maybe she should do it a lot more."

And she blushed again. Embarrassed and seeking distraction, Tenten found her gaze wandering over to Neji's general direction. She wasn't looking for him or at him or anything. Really. She was just trying to-

_Oh my…!_

Was he _looking_ at her?

She quickly withdrew her gaze and stared down at the table in front of her.

"Seriously," Kiba continued, drawing Tenten's attention to him. "I had no idea you could look so hot."

Tenten laughed uncomfortably. "Thanks. You…uh…you look…err…different yourself."

Honestly, she wasn't even thinking about Kiba whatsoever. Her mind was totally focused on the man across the room and whether or not he was looking at her.

She looked again and looked back straight away.

She could've _sworn_ his eyes were on her before she met them and he turned away. It was probably just her desperate imagination though. The mind could conjure up practically anything if the owner of it was hopeless enough.

She was.

But then…

"_Psst…Tenten!" _

Tenten looked up to see Ino hissing at her.

"_What?"_ Tenten hissed back.

Ino's eyes drifted to the side. _"Neji keeps looking at you."_

If her heart leapt any higher it would fall out of her mouth.

"_Really?" _Tenten's eyes started to drift to the side too.

"_Don't look! He'll look away then!" _Ino murmured urgently.

Tenten forced her eyes to remain on Ino but Ino's attention had already reverted back to the males beside her.

Was he _really_ looking at her? She dared not hope but then she found herself hoping anyway.

"So, Tenten. What have you been up to these days?" Kiba asked her.

What had she been doing lately? Well, she'd been moping around and generally bemoaning her lot in life. Not very productive, nothing worth sharing.

"Oh, just the usual. Missions and all that, you know?"

Kiba smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty crazy, huh! But I'm glad you made it tonight."

Realisation chose that exact moment to strike Tenten. Kiba was _hitting_ on her. He was hitting on _her_. Whatever for? Was he also desperate?

Then Hinata caught her eye. It seemed as though she were trying to give her some kind of nonverbal signal. Unfortunately Tenten didn't have a clue as to what she was trying to get at. She kept rolling her white eyes to the side, followed by vicious head jerking in the same direction.

In reply, Tenten pointed to Lee and sliced across her throat with her hand. Was Hinata sending an S.O.S? If so, Tenten could hardly blame her. Lee was a bit hard to converse with for those who were not used to doing so.

Hinata shook her head.

No? So she _didn't_ want to escape Lee? Admirable, but what then?

Hinata started repeating the strange jerking motions. Tenten followed the direction of her eyes and her gaze landed on the toilet sign.

Ah, so Hinata needed to go to the bathroom but didn't know how to extricate herself from her one-sided conversation with Lee to do so?

"Bathroom?" Tenten mouthed in reply.

Hinata exhaled sharply in exasperation and shook her head again. Apparently giving up with the whole nonverbal thing, Hinata spared a glance at her conversation partner – who seemed to be well engrossed in his monologue – and decided to whisper it.

"_He's looking at you."_

"Who is?"

Both Tenten and Hinata's eyes shot to Lee. Tenten almost groaned. Figures Lee would pick that exact moment to pay attention.

Hinata smiled. "Ah…no one!"

But Tenten had already given away the secret with her eyes. She hadn't been able to help it! If Hinata had said Neji was looking at her then of _course_ she'd want to check for herself. Unfortunately for her, Lee had followed the line of her gaze.

"Ah, Neji is here! What another most pleasant of surprises!" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

Then Tenten did groan. She knew what was coming next.

"Let us go and say hello, Tenten!"

"No," Tenten replied adamantly. There was no way…

Lee's face fell. "But Tenten! Neji is our most honourable teammate and friend! We must go and greet him!"

Tenten sighed. It seemed as though she was going to have to say it. "Lee, I don't think Neji _wants_ our company right now. He already has company."

Lee looked over at Neji's table once again. "Ah, what a beautiful flower of youth!"

Tenten sighed again. Even Lee thought she was beautiful, huh? Well didn't that just make her feel _so_ much better about her situation.

"Yes, and he happens to be on a date with her so we shouldn't interrupt," Tenten continued. This hurt to say, but at least Lee wouldn't make her go over there. That'd be even worse.

Lee's eyes lit up like a little kid who just found out he'd been locked in a candy store overnight. "Neji has a girlfriend?"

Tenten winced as the imaginary kunai stabbed her in the gut. "Sort of. I don't know. Maybe."

"Then we must go over to introduce ourselves to his wonderful girlfriend! We are his teammates! I am certain he would want us to meet her!" Lee prattled excitedly.

Tenten's stomach felt as if it were about to drop out of her bowels. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't, Lee."

But it was too late. Lee was already on his feet and grabbing her hand.

_Oh crap._

Tenten frantically looked at Ino for help, but she was too embroiled in whatever conversation she was having with her teammates and Hinata was only looking up at her sympathetically.

At least _someone_ noticed her imminent departure.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked, looking strangely crestfallen.

"Um…"

That's when Lee cut it. "We are going to greet our honourable teammate and his honourable girlfriend!"

Tenten groaned again. "We'll be right back."

Kiba's face lit up. "I'll save your seat."

Tenten was about to reply but could not as it seemed Lee was already excitedly rushing her towards her doom.

* * *

Could his night get any worse? It appeared it could as it seemed Lee was rushing over to them.

First, he'd had to put up with the company of a female who was not the female he wanted to be in the company of. Then he'd encountered the female he _did_ want to be in the company of, but she was no longer in his company. Following that, he had spent the last ten minutes trying to rip Kiba to shreds with his glare. Why? Because Kiba was most obviously attempting to hit on Tenten. The worst part about it? It seemed to be working.

The blush had caught his attention first. He'd done well until that point, allowing himself only to look at her from the corner of his peripheral vision. But as soon as that peripheral vision had caught the blush his attention had been front and centre.

Kiba had been looking at Tenten in a way he didn't appreciate but apparently she did, judging by the pretty blush that rose to her cheeks. He hadn't meant to keep looking, but he hadn't seemed to be able to stop.

It appeared he was jealous. Not of Kiba. Not necessarily. If Kiba's attentions had been futile he would only have registered as a mild annoyance. It was Tenten's reaction to Kiba's attentions that had him feeling like he needed to inflict some physical damage upon him.

This wasn't the way things were supposed to be happening. If she couldn't be with him then she couldn't be with someone else. He hadn't even thought about the possibility that he was wrong. He hadn't been able to. But now…now it was staring him square in the face. No, it was assaulting him.

And it now seemed he would have to put up with the trying presence of Lee also. It was the exact opposite of what he needed. Not only that, he considered Lee an embarrassing acquaintance and while he did not care about impressing Masao, he did not want to degrade himself in front of her. He didn't want to degrade himself in front of _anyone_, unwanted dates included. Lee would do that quite naturally for him.

He turned to his date. "Disregard whatever happens next."

She looked confused. Understandable. "I'm sorry, what?"

He didn't have a chance to reply, as that was the exact moment The Menace - more commonly known as Lee - fell upon them.

And Tenten was behind him, looking like she wanted to be _anywhere_ but there. He could empathize greatly.

"Neji! How profound that we would be in the same place at the same time!" Lee declared.

He suppressed a sigh. It could be worse. Gai could be there.

But Lee wasn't finished yet.

"Then I noticed that you had a most lovely of companions with you and I decided that Tenten and I would have to greet this beautiful flower of youth!"

Neji could see the confusion clouding Masao's eyes. He doubted she'd ever been referred to as a 'beautiful flower of youth.' It was unfortunate that such an event had to occur but there was nothing he could do about that now. All he could do was ensure it was over as quickly and painlessly as possible.

He turned to his 'beautiful flower of youth', who was becoming more and more confused by the second. "Masao, this is Lee and Tenten. They are my fellow members of Team Gai. Lee has a mental illness so pay no heed to his actions."

Lee laughed heartily. "Ah, Neji! How you jest!" he replied, sounding dangerously akin to Gai.

While Lee took Masao's hand and proceeded to freak her out further with unwarranted adulations and praise, Neji finally allowed himself to focus on Tenten.

Looking at her seemed to bring lightness to his chest. It was suddenly easier and harder to breathe congruously. She, however, did not look at him at all. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her eyes were downcast, at least until they turned upon the table she had left and the occupants of it.

One occupant in particular, it seemed, who smiled energetically upon seeing the direction of her gaze. One occupant who she smiled back at.

Neji felt hot, angry jealousy build up in his chest, replacing the lightness that had so recently resided there. Tenten's smile was slight and shy and secretive and he couldn't stand the thought that she was giving it to Kiba and not him. He knew he hardly deserved it, but at least if he couldn't have it, Kiba couldn't have it either.

"You should come and join our table!"

Neji's head shot around to face Lee and Masao. Now _that_ wasn't what he'd been expecting. He'd thought they'd have to suffer Lee's presence for no longer than five minutes then he'd depart from them and they'd put the regrettable occurrence behind them, pretending it had never happened.

_This_ was the recipe for a whole new kind of disaster. Not only would it mean prolonged contact with Lee in a civilized setting, it meant conversing with the likes of Ino and pretending he wasn't in love with Tenten and pretending that he'd never tasted her skin and felt her lips on his and watching Kiba drool over her beauty and watching her respond and…

_Now there's an idea._

It was hardly a fair one, but he decided that was insignificant.

"Do not feel obliged to accommodate him," he said to Masao, knowing that would cause her to feel the opposite.

She took one look at Lee's shining, hoping face and Neji knew she was hooked. Lee could have the effect of a forlorn puppy with those hopeful, shining eyes, all weak and pathetic and – according to females – adorable. He was not blind to the fact that Lee used it to his advantage when the situation called for it. Lee was socially stunted, not necessarily intellectually stunted.

"I don't mind," Masao began. "I would love to meet your friends."

Neji suppressed a smirk. No doubt she wanted to escape the tedium of their date as much as he did. Smart woman.

"Seriously," Tenten cut in, speaking up for the first time. "You don't need to feel obliged in _any_ way."

Neji narrowed his eyes. She was that determined to prevent their amalgamation, was she? How foolish to try to match her willpower against his.

"But if you _would_ like to meet my friends, I would be more than happy to introduce you to them," Neji countered. It was Tenten's turn to narrow her eyes at him. No doubt she was wondering why he was doing this. She probably thought he'd want to prevent contact between them as much as she did. Originally that _had_ been a common goal, but the stakes had changed.

He almost felt sorry for Masao, caught up in the middle of their power struggle - _almost_ being the operative word. He hardly knew her enough to care for her feelings in the matter.

And then it was decided.

"I would like to meet your friends."

Tenten's face fell and Neji struggled to keep his expression from looking as triumphant as Lee's.

* * *

_What is he _doing_?_

That was all Tenten could think as the group of four made their way to the booth she'd once occupied without Neji's overwhelming presence. His actions made not one bit of sense. When he'd said they couldn't be together and to pretend everything between them had never happened, she'd assumed he'd be eager to distance himself from her in any way possible. Now he was quite purposefully placing himself right in the centre of her path. Why? What could he possibly hope to achieve from such an act? All she foresaw was pain, embarrassment, and then a bit more pain. It did not seem like an ideal situation.

They arrived at the booth far too soon.

"I have bought more companions!" Lee declared excitedly. Everyone looked up at them. Only Hinata and Ino did so with horror.

They immediately looked to her for explanation. She mouthed the word 'Lee.' This was met with an understanding nod from Hinata and a glare from Ino at the unknowing offender.

"Tenten, you're back!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly. "Here, I saved your seat."

She smiled at him, simply grateful that at least _one_ male in the world found her somewhat attractive, even if it was Kiba. He wasn't _that_ bad, really. He was actually quite handsome. And so what if his best friend was an animal?

Okay, she really was desperate, wasn't she?

Sighing in defeat, she took the seat he offered only to find herself squashed in between two male bodies immediately after. Kiba to her right and to her left, no other but Neji.

_What is he _doing_?_

The thought bore repeating because not only had he intentionally placed himself in the centre of her path, but he was also preventing her from walking on by around him. How the hell was she going to ignore his presence when the entire left side of her body was pressed up against him?

It was strange enough that he had squeezed in next to her, but he had also left his date alone to fend for herself – never a good thing when she was fending herself against Lee. Fortunately for her, Lee was acting the gentleman and allowed her to slide into the booth first, placing her next to Hinata, but she'd still have to put up with Lee on the other side. How utterly wretched for her.

But Tenten had enough problems of her own to bother worrying about Masao's or whatever her name was (she liked pretended she hadn't memorized every detail about the girl). She was squashed in between Neji and Kiba. Actually, forget Kiba - she was squashed against _Neji_. He was the only one that mattered.

This presented a number of problems for her. Firstly, she couldn't pretend he wasn't there. Secondly, it would be impossible to carry on a conversation with anyone else because thirdly, his proximity was causing her to become a tad…distracted (that was putting it _very _mildly).

Her body was starting to heat up and it wasn't because of body heat (but now that she was thinking about _his_ body heat is sort of was) and the air was becoming stifling and _dear gods above_, it was torture! Possibly the best torture she'd ever been subjected to, but torture nonetheless!

And if she could help it, it wouldn't end.

* * *

He was quite pleased with his crafty piece of manoeuvring. The only way he could have been more pleased was if he had prevented Tenten from sliding into the booth first so then she would not currently be as physically intimate with Kiba as she was – the only level that he would reluctantly allow, as they were only _sitting_ after all. He decided he would be generous in this regard and not make her move.

He supposed his inconsideration towards his date could be considered rude, but he hardly planned to prolong their acquaintance further than tonight so it hardly mattered. Lee and Hinata were apt at keeping her company while he progressed onto more pressing matters at hand, such as ensuring Kiba got absolutely nowhere in his quest for Tenten's attention.

"So Neji," Kiba addressed him, though he would have preferred he hadn't. He was hardly in an accommodating mood. He would have preferred the dog boy not be present at all, really. Then he would have been able to continue his evening in relative peace instead of running interference.

"Yes?" Neji supplied, seeing as the dog boy seemed to requiring a slight push. How troublesome.

He smiled suggestively. Neji wanted to gag. "I never knew you had a gir-_mmmfph_!"

Neji raised a questioning brow at Tenten who had raised her hand to Kiba's mouth, effectively blocking his words.

He knew what Kiba had been about to say. He was about to comment that he didn't know he had a girlfriend. He _didn't_ have a girlfriend, but that was hardly the signifying issue at hand. Tenten had not wanted Kiba to say it.

Was she…jealous?

Tenten smiled in discomfort while Kiba removed her hand from his lips. The grin that followed made Neji's skin crawl and the words that followed even more so.

"Tenten, if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask."

Not only did that not make sense, Kiba had just broken past the barrier of what Neji deemed acceptable and not only had he done that, he was doing so with his face. That was an offence on three counts, which warranted his interference, which happened to be face-blockage.

In hindsight, perhaps it would have been more hygienic to halt Kiba's advancing face with something other than his hand, but it was all he could come up with under the space of three seconds.

"Cease this train of thought before I do it for you," he threatened. A successful blockage had to be accompanied by a threat, naturally.

He felt Tenten's hand encircled his wrist in an attempt to prevent him from suffocating the dog boy.

"Neji, please!" she pleaded, addressing him for the first time in approximately twenty minutes. "Kiba was just joking." She turned to Kiba whose face was still captive under his hand. "Weren't you, Kiba?"

Kiba nodded emphatically and Neji let go simply because Tenten's contact was enough consolation for him. Tenten pulled his hand away from Kiba's face and tried to deposit it on his lap, but he would not allow her to escape. He took her hand with his before she could move it away.

This was one opportunity he would not pass up.

* * *

Tenten could feel her face heating up in the aftermath of her rash action. She hadn't meant to put her hand over Kiba's mouth, but she just hadn't wanted to hear him say the word 'girlfriend.' If he had said it then Neji would have had to reply and that was one answer she preferred not hearing. In instances such as these, not knowing was far less painful than knowing.

She ignored the look she could feel Neji giving her as Kiba removed her hand from his mouth. However, the suspicious grin that followed made her want to blanch.

"Tenten, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask."

That sentence did not relate to her actions whatsoever and she had no idea how to respond to it. Then she realized that Kiba's face was getting far too close to hers and now she had to find a way to stop his progression.

Turned out there was no need. Neji did it for her.

It would be an understatement to say she was surprised when Neji's hand quite literally _grabbed_ Kiba's face, effectively halting his movements. It would also be an understatement to say that she hadn't expected what Neji said next.

"Cease this train of thought before I do it for you."

Was he _threatening_ Kiba?

Was he…jealous?

Regardless, she really did need to get Neji's hand off Kiba's face before he suffocated. While she didn't exactly want to be kissed by him, she did care for his general wellbeing and his general being would not be well for too much longer if Neji's hand continued to block his mouth and nose.

She grabbed Neji's wrist and gave it a little tug with no success, so she turned to him instead, hoping reason would win out against this nonsensical violent display.

"Neji, please!" This must have been the first time she'd addressed him in twenty minutes (not that she was counting). "Kiba was just joking!" She turned to Kiba for confirmation, hoping he'd be smart enough to go along with it. "Right, Kiba?"

He nodded quite enthusiastically.

Fortunately for Kiba's wellbeing, Neji relented and removed his hand. She deposited it straight back into his lap because the contact was doing nothing for _her_ wellbeing, but as soon as she tried to bring her hand back to her lap it was halted.

By Neji's hand.

It enveloped hers and trapped it against his thigh.

His _thigh_.

_What is he _doing_?_

Her breath caught and her body froze.

And it only got worse.

His fingers started playing with hers, moving through them and over them and under them. The cool smoothness of his skin against hers paired with the intimacy of the gesture itself caused her heart to palpitate vigorously against her ribcage. She didn't know what she was supposed to do in the face of such sensations. All she could do was sit, staring at nothing, and _feel_.

"So when's your next mission, Tenten?" Kiba asked casually. She was grateful he'd foregone the 'charm' but couldn't really care less either way. Neji was still playing with her hand.

"Um…" That was all she could manage, regrettably.

"Team Gai has not yet been assigned a mission so we will continue to train in the meantime," Neji answered for her.

It was so not fair that he was able to form complete thoughts and construct complete sentences as if nothing was going on beneath the table.

"So whereabouts do you train?" Kiba persisted.

"Well…" Where did they train again? Did it matter? No, it didn't because Neji was still playing with her hand.

"I fail to see how it signifies to _you_," Neji answered. Again, not fair.

"Just wondering," Kiba grumbled more to himself than anyone.

There were a few moments of silence that she certainly didn't care to fill. She was quite happy in the silence, really. It meant she could focus on what Neji was doing to her.

"So _Tenten_," Kiba emphasized as he looked her directly in the eye. "Do you go out much?"

It was at that moment Neji's hand left hers. She almost whimpered in disappointment but held herself in at the last moment. But the next moment she _did_ whimper because his hand reappeared again.

On her leg.

"Is something wrong?" Kiba queried.

Tenten cleared her throat once, twice. "Um, no!" Her voice was three octaves higher than it usually was.

"So…do you?" Kiba persevered.

Neji's hand was on her thigh.

"Do I what, sorry?"

Neji's hand was moving up her thigh.

"Go out much."

Neji's hand was under her dress.

Tenten clenched her teeth and clenched her hands and clenched whatever the hell she could to stop from moaning out loud.

And his hand got higher still.

Was he going to stop? Was he waiting for her to stop him? Would she?

Neji's hand reached her panty line.

Yes, she would.

She clasped her hand down on his to halt his movements. She saw his smirk out of the corner of her eye and her face flamed. He'd been testing her, to see how far he could go before she stopped him and now she was hot and bothered and just plain horny while she was trying to carry on a civilized conversation with Kiba without gasping and moaning out every second word.

In retaliation, she grabbed his hand and dumped it back where it belonged.

"No, I don't go out all that much, Kiba. How about you?"

There.

"Nah, not all the time. Probably because I can't take Akamaru. It sucks that they don't let animals in these kinds of places."

Neji grabbed her hand again.

"Uh…yes." What was he up to now? "That must be disappointing."

Neji pressed her hand against her thigh, trapped by his own.

"Totally! I mean, this is a _shinobi_ village! They should make exceptions for unusual circumstances," Kiba argued passionately.

Tenten hardly thought having a dog as a best friend was cause enough for an exception to rules of etiquette and hygiene, but it hardly mattered because Neji was moving her hand against her leg.

"Uh…"

"I mean, if a guy came in with webbed fingers they wouldn't tell him to leave because he's a person! What's with this prejudice against animals, huh?"

"Yeah…" Tenten gasped and shifted restlessly in her seat as Neji's fingers grasped at her.

"Seriously, it is so annoying! I want to go somewhere with my best friend and he just happens to be my dog. Does that mean I can't go anywhere with him? And Akamaru isn't just a dog! He's my partner! He's a shinobi in his own right!"

Was what he was doing to her considered extremely perverted or was she just being extra hyperaware all of a sudden?

"Mmm hmm…" Oh good gods above, what was he doing now? Could you even _do_ that?

Tenten grasped at the table in a bid to get a grasp on her pulsating emotions. Her serviette fluttered to the floor, but she hardly noticed.

Neji did.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Here, let me get that for you."

Down he went.

"I am so glad you understand where I'm coming from, Tenten. Most people see Akamaru as an overgrown dog and nothing more! It's so disheartening!"

Was that his _mouth_ on her _leg_? No, that was his _tongue_! _And_ his teeth!

Did he just put her _finger_ in his _mouth_? He couldn't have…

But he did. He was.

_Oh…_

"Tenten?"

_Just…_

"Tenten!"

"Oh!" she could've sworn she just jumped three feet. "Yes, Kiba?"

"Were you listening?"

Neji reappeared beside her, looking quite pleased with himself. "I am afraid her faculties were otherwise occupied."

Kiba looked absolutely crestfallen. "On what?"

"Nothing!" Tenten squeaked. "I mean, they weren't!"

Yeah, real convincing.

"Um…Neji?"

Every head at the table turned towards Masao. She flushed under the attention.

"I…I'm sorry to draw you from your conversation, but it is getting late and I promised my Father I would be home early."

The next two minutes went by in a blur. Neji stood up and Masao stood up and Lee stood up and everyone was saying goodbye and then they were gone.

And Tenten was left wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: So...was that too perverted or just perverted enough? I myself quite like the thought of Neji doing naughty things to Tenten underneath the table. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	9. The End Part Three

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not going to make you suffer through an Author's Note when you've been waiting so long for this update. Like anyone would bother to read this after waiting so long! I just wanted to say one thing...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The End - Part Three**

Tenten loved to train. Training meant indulging in her favourite pastime – the use of weapons. Training meant she could try out new tricks and moves that had been choreographed in her head in the last waking moments of her day, those smooth, precise sequences that travelled into her dreams and haunted her waking moments, tantalizing her with the thought that perhaps they were possible to execute. Not only could she try them out, she could do so in a relatively safe environment. For her, a relatively safe environment meant an environment in which she was most likely not going to be killed by an opponent's attack, allowing her to take risks she normally wouldn't be able to take. Not only could she take these risks, she could spar with one of three very distinguished shinobi in their own right. Each one utilized different techniques, allowing for a greater scope of her understanding of the move she employed.

Team Gai set up training sessions twice a week. Usually Tenten could hardly stand the anticipation of these sessions, as eager as she was to try out her new moves. Today, however, she could barely spare the energy to drag herself out of bed. Not only had she not thought of any new moves or any ways to improve her old ones (she'd been a bit distracted with getting her heart broken and all that), she was about to see Neji.

It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him since the End of Her Life. She'd seen him just two nights ago, actually. It was just that what had happened on that fateful first sighting post-End of Her Life was still befuddling her. His actions that had made her breathless with desire had also made her unable to function from the confusion they wrecked on her conscience.

Had he not told her they were to live separate lives despite their apparent love for each, she would have read his actions as an expression of his feelings, albeit a slightly inappropriate expression. Had he not told her they were to move on and forget about their love, she would have read his actions as possessive. Had he not been on a date of his own, she would have read his actions as a confirmation of his desire to be with her.

All she could really get from the whole breathtaking experience was that Neji had totally contradicted himself and now she had to live with the consequences of that contradiction. He had touched her and teased her and prevented her from possibly finding happiness with another guy (not that Kiba was a real contender, but still), satisfying his apparent need to fulfil all these things.

And what did she get in return? Hours of sexual frustration and the inability to ever consider moving on. She hadn't been able to satisfy her need to touch him and tease him and prevent him from ever finding happiness with another girl. He walked away scot-free while she suffered.

Now she had to see him again and she had no idea how to act or what to say. She'd planned on thinking about that the day she'd had before this doomed training session, but thanks to his actions that night that day had been spent trying to figure out what the hell he had meant by those actions. Now she had finally figured that out and had become even more depressed from the outcome of that thinking, she had approximately ten minutes to think about how she should act.

She'd walk extra slow.

As Tenten walked out her front door, she suddenly had the impulse to beat up Lee for arranging this gods-forsaken training session. She'd planned on avoiding it like she'd avoided every other training session for the past few weeks, but Lee had cornered her at the bar that fated night, demanding her presence with the threat of getting Gai on her case (whoever said Lee was stupid obviously didn't know him very well) and then had later threatened Neji with the same, all with that guileless manner that fooled so, so many.

Yep, Lee was totally going to be her sparring partner, though the thought of sinking a few decisively sharp weapons into Neji's person was also particularly appealing.

She was mad at him for sure. She was angry that he decided he had the right to break it off with her, thoroughly smashing her heart to pieces in the process, and then decide he could completely contradict his own words with actions that were sure to leave her panting for more _and then_ walk on off like it wasn't worth a thing.

But underlying all that anger was a distinct feeling of brokenness that she could not shake, effectively diffusing any thoughts of purposefully causing Neji bodily harm. Anger needed energy to keep it going strong. She just didn't have that energy. It seemed not only her heart was broken, but her spirit also. Unlike her heart, she knew that this damage was not irreparable. Someday she would manage to get on with her daily life, even without her heart, but it had only been a week. She'd needed a lot longer than a week to get her spirit back.

As she didn't have the energy to face Neji, sparring with Lee seemed like the more attractive option.

"Tenten!"

Tenten smiled. _Speaking of the devil…_

Lee enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, and for once she did not try to wriggle out of it in vain hope that maybe some of Lee's abounding energy would somehow flow into her. It didn't work. She was only left feeling like she'd been squeezed by a boa constrictor. That boy's appearance was amazingly deceptive.

"Tenten!" Gai called from a few meters away. "It seems as though your youthful flower has wilted petals! Never you mind, our blossom! Your petals will soon be fully invigorated with youth after you have stared into the sunset of life!

Tenten interpreted that garble to mean she looked like crap and she'd feel better after a bit of training. She had become skilled at interpreting Gai and Lee's nonsense.

"Sure thing," she replied none too enthusiastically, all the while refusing to look in the direction she knew Neji was. "Just let me spar with Lee and I'll -"

"Nonsense! Nonsense!" Gai interrupted boisterously. "You will be sparring with the worthy opponent, Neji! I have a special technique that I must teach Lee this glorious morning full of youthful wonder! I know it is the special technique that will finally allow him to blossom into his full youthful potential!"

Tenten felt as though she was falling from midair – her stomach dropped to her bowels and her feet didn't seem to be standing on anything anymore. She didn't want to spar with Neji. That would take energy, and she didn't have any. That would require prolonged close contact and she didn't have the fortitude to withstand that for such a long period without bursting into tears or doing something equally shameful.

She didn't dare look at him but felt his gaze on her, piercing her like a freshly sharpened kunai. It was already whittling away at her shaky resolve - too much more and she'd be a lump of nothingness on the ground.

_Okay. I need to stop this melodramatic crap. I won't get better if I don't stop being a whining puddle of pussy, depressed about everything to do with Neji. Consider this the first step to recovery. I'll focus what little energy I do have left to beating his ass. That should make me feel better!_

Resolve set, she lifted her head and stared Neji straight in his eyes, and taking strength from the surprise she saw in them.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei! What is this special technique that you are so graciously teaching me this glorious day of youthful training?"

Gai grinned down at his eager student. Lee was always so eager to learn. He reminded him of himself back in the day when he was but a young beast of Konoha, ready to learn what he could, wherever he could, whenever he could. Yet Lee was still so innocent when it came to the ways of the world. He could not let his young protégé venture into a jaded world of conflicting forces of good and evil without a basic knowledge of the basic nature of man.

And every great shinobi knew the basic nature of man was sex.

Every and any conflict, no matter what the circumstance, could be resolved by finding out with whom the bad guy was sleeping. Sex was the cause of and the answer to all the problems of the world. That and power, but sex was a far more basic nature, imbedded deep within every man and woman from birth. Not all mankind wanted power, but all mankind wanted sex.

It was Gai's honourable hope that this exercise would allow Lee to have a greater understand of the problems sex caused.

"Lee, I have once told you that when a man loves a woman," Gai figured he best start explaining sex on terms that Lee would most likely get. Lee was still too ignorant to understand why a man and a woman would have sex when they didn't love each other, "and when a woman loves a man, they perform a very youthful act that allows their love to blossom like never before."

Lee's wide eyes blinked in wonder, "And what is this most youthful act of love called, Gai-sensei?"

Gai beamed. "Sex."

Lee's mouth formed into an O of awe. "Sex?"

Gai beamed brighter. "That's right, Lee. Sex."

Lee sighed, "Wow…sex."

Gai stroked his chin, revelling in the brilliance that was sex. "Yes, Lee, I see you understand the significance of such an intense youthful act."

"I do, Gai-sensei, I really do!"

Gai was suddenly serious and sombre. "But you see, Lee, with every thing good there is something bad. You know this."

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"Sometimes this youthful gift can make youthful blossoms wither and die. It is a very sad thing to witness." Gai emphasized this point by dramatically placing his hand over his eyes in despair.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"In order to be a good shinobi, you must understand the good and bad effects this wondrous youthful act can have on the people who engage in it."

"How do I do that, Gai-sensei?" Lee questioned eagerly.

Gai grinned broadly and put his hands on his hips in self-satisfaction. "By observation, Lee!"

Lee gasped in amazement. "And who are we going to observe this glorious day, Gai-sensei?"

Gai's grinned bigger. "Neji and Tenten."

Lee looked as though he might faint from excitement. "Neji and Tenten? Is it possible that they have committed this most youthful of all acts?"

"Yes, Lee, yes it is."

Lee looked lost for words. "Wow…"

"But!" Gai said with a finger raised, Lee's eyes snapped to attention. "Neji and Tenten are most unfortunately suffering from the bad consequences of this most youthful act. You will remember how I observed Tenten's wilted petals not ten minutes ago?"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"I can only conclude that Neji and Tenten have blossomed together and some unforeseen circumstance has prevented them from continuing this blossoming." Gai grew serious once again. "Lee, it seems as though Neji and Tenten have not had sex for some time."

Lee looked horrified, "Oh no…"

"That's right, Lee. It is quite serious indeed. If two people who love each other do not engage in this most youthful act regularly, their newly blossomed petals start to die. I am hoping that through today's observational exercise you will be able to recognized the effects of this abstention and hopefully, if we are lucky, be able to observe Neji and Tenten regain their blossoms together." Lee nodded eagerly. "Now, it is important to understand that this youthful act is very personal, so when it gets close to happening…"

"We must leave?'

"Leave?" Gai laughed. "What would you learn from that? No, we must be extra careful not to be seen! Now as you know, Neji and Tenten are both very highly skilled shinobi, always very aware of their surroundings, so this will also be an excellent way to test your powers of concealment."

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"Okay then, Lee, let us depart and witness this blossoming springtime of youth!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

* * *

Neji had the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. He hated that feeling and had the impulsive urge to seek out the offender, but unfortunately he could hardly spare the diversion as it would be unwise to do so at that point in time.

Tenten was in fine form. A second's wavering in concentration and she'd cut through his immaculate defences.

She was angry. That much was blatantly obvious. He did not fault her for her anger. He more than deserved it after his actions two nights ago.

Upon reflection following the untimely occurrence, he concluded that his actions had been foolishly impulsive and decidedly inappropriate. What's worse, they completely contradicted the stand he had made that night one week ago when he'd told her they could not be together. Tenten suffered the consequences of those contradictions and for that he was immensely ashamed. She deserved so much more than his petty selfishness concerning her attentions. He had told her that she should move on and forget about her love for him and as soon as he saw evidence of that, he contradicted himself by preventing that movement.

He obviously didn't want to let her go just yet.

That was just too bad because he had to. He had to follow through, but it was a lot harder than he had originally thought it would be. Even now when she was facing him – proud, defiant, and angry – he wanted to pull her to him and never let her go, no matter how much she or anyone else protested.

Well, he was in little danger of doing that when she prevented him from getting within three meters of her, which was precisely what she was doing now. The majority of her attacks were long range, a fact she was greatly taking advantage of at present. The only problem with this for her was that he had the ability to utilize a wide variety of effective defences, almost impossible to penetrate without superior force.

On the other hand, he could utilize both long range and short range attacks, but he could hardly use his long range attacks without either seriously damaging her or, as was most often the case, facing her easy avoidance of them. With Tenten, his short range attacks and hand-to-hand combat was most effective, but when she constantly bombarded him with attacks as she frequently did and was doing now it was extremely hard to find a moment to stop defending and draw her into hand-to-hand combat with which he was more aptly skilled.

They had been sparring together for years and had ventured across this particular conundrum many a time. They had both long since learned how to penetrate this stalemate, but each penetration of either his defences or her attacks resulted in further defences or attacks that returned them both to the same stalemate. The only result he had discovered to this was to draw her into hand-to-hand combat without leaving her a second to attack with her weapons, which would give her an opportunity to fall back. Once this had been achieved, which was difficult to accomplish in the first place, he had to make sure she stayed in hand-to-hand combat if he wanted to effectively maintain the advantage. That would allow him to disable her chakra flow and consequently acquire the victory.

He knew that Tenten knew exactly what he planned to do each time they sparred, but she had yet to figure out a way to counter his disarming attacks as he used different manoeuvres each time, preventing her from predicting his actions. This was paired with the natural advantage of observation and prediction his Byakugan gave him. Regardless of this, she was very skilled and accustomed to sparring with him so it became more difficult to take the advantage each time they sparred.

Today he was more eager than ever to obtain and maintain that advantage. The faster the battle was over, the sooner he could apologize and endeavour to set things right between them, and the sooner she would be out of the pain he had selfishly inflicted. She deserved no less, and so much more than what he had given.

Her next attack came and he deflected it swiftly, his mind continuously working to find a way to penetrate her continuous attacks. As he deflected yet another attack, he noticed in the far corner of his peripheral vision (that corner being behind him when his Byakugan was activated) that this last deflection had caused a miniscule amount of sand to swirl into the air, congruous with his circular motion.

An idea dawned and he silently thanked Naruto for inspiration. No doubt Tenten was expecting his penetration of her attacks to be an intricate and complicate sequence, all of which she would be more than prepared to counter, but by using a simple attack he could take her by surprise and take the advantage. So with his next deflection he made sure he spun backwards slightly so he was directly over the patch of dirt. Therefore, with the next deflection, which came seconds after, he could create a Shadow Clone without Tenten's detection. Then, by further distracting her with a well-placed long-range attack, he could place the clone in the centre of the whirlwind of sand surrounding them and position himself behind her, waiting for the retreat she would have to allow in order to avoid his latest long range attack.

As she flipped back and simultaneously deployed another weapons attack to counter his distraction, he created another Shadow Clone to attack her from her left, allowing her to notice that one and destroy it, then destroy the clone where he had previously been before attacking her from her right. By the time she had destroyed the two clones and realized he was coming from her right, he was inches away and she barely blocked his hand in time.

He had successfully drawn her into hand-to-hand combat. He had obtained the advantage. Now he had to maintain it, which was a bit more complicated. It required his full attention.

What he had been unable to predict was the reaction he had to her closeness. As their bodies danced around each other in a flurry of arms and legs and motion, her scent would drift past his nose and their shoulders would brush and their breath would mingle, all miniscule occurrences running together to provide one massive distraction that was Tenten.

Suddenly the fight wasn't just about winning - it was about his ability to conquer his feelings for her. It was as though conquering the distractions was akin to conquering his inability to let her go. If he could resist now, he could resist tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and so on until he no longer needed to resist anymore.

If that was even possible.

* * *

That move had been good; she'd give him that. She'd been expecting something intricate and complicated to disarm her, but it was surprising simplicity that had caught her off guard. He knew what she'd been expecting and had countered that, which was annoying. She should have known he'd know what she was thinking and countered that herself. Stupid.

Well, nothing to be done for it now. They were in hand-to-hand combat and he had the natural and tactical advantage. He was stronger than her, therefore she took his blows harder and he took hers easier. He had the Byakugan, which meant he could predict her moves in a way she could never hope to predict his. Also, just one finger he may manage to lay on her body could render that section useless for the remainder of the battle. He didn't need the further advantage _that_ would present him as well as all the others, which were more than enough to overpower her on their own.

The only thing for her to do now would be to escape the short range and move back to middle range so she would still be close enough to penetrate his defences and far away enough to utilize an attack. She'd never accomplished this before. It was _so_ frustrating knowing what needed to be done but being unable to do it. Neji knew what she had to do so therefore he knew how to prevent it from happening. Each battle they'd fought had resulted in her defeat because of this, which resulted in him striking the final blow and overpowering her completely.

So she had all this to contend with. That was plenty hard enough. But today…today she also had to deal with the man himself and the distraction his nearness was providing.

Until now, she'd been fine. She'd directed every emotion she had – bad or otherwise – into the fight, allowing that intense spiral of emotion to fuel her every attack, keeping her mind clear to focus on strategy and execution. Now the stakes had changed. With each brush of her body against his, a new wave of misplaced emotion washed over her, blanking out her mind for a precious few seconds, which she could have otherwise used to figure out a plan of extraction from her current detrimental position.

She needed to conquer this. Conquering the effect his nearness wrought would concurrently conquer the situation as a whole. As it was, she was amazed he hadn't yet broken through her blocks and disabled her.

Could it…

Could he possibly be as distracted as her? Seeking answers, Tenten looked into his eyes as they spun past each other and saw nothing but fierce determination in their pearly depths.

Well, if he could be determined, so could she. Vigour renewed, she spun and brought her hand down towards his face, which he blocked with his left hand and retaliated by bringing his right hand towards her next in an attempted to disable her from the neck down. She blocked this with her own right hand, seconds before noticing his left hand coming swiftly towards her face, which she blocked at the last second with her left hand. Too late did she realize her mistake. In this position he could more than easily bring his hand to the major chakra point on her stomach, effectively disabling the chakra flow to her whole body, and even if she did the only thing she could do fast enough to stop this, which was bring her crossed arms down to stop his progress, he could both disable a chakra point in one of her arms and with his other hand, sequentially free of blockage, resume its course to her neck, and disable her from that point as well.

She looked up in horror, anticipating his final attack. Her arms were still crossed over her face and his right hand was in the midst of its journey to the chakra point in her stomach, but it had stopped mid-way as their eyes caught and the whole world stopped moving, stopped being.

The atmosphere shifted instantly. Previously it had been charged with the electricity of determination and the desire to win. Now it was charged with a different sort of determination and a different sort of desire.

Tenten suddenly became very aware of her heart thumping erratically against her ribcage and vaguely thought to herself, _so it's there after all…_

At least that thought was comforting when all else stood on a precipice, needing just one nudge in the wrong direction to make everything fall. Just one nudge and her determination and resolve to conquer this would be either shattered or fortified.

Despite the cease of action, her heavy breathing did not abate, as neither did his. Each of them were standing there, staring into each other's eyes with a mixture of anticipation and trepidation, waiting for something, anything, to happen which could ruin them both. The wait was driving her insane, and yet she did not want to be the one to make the first move because she didn't know what move she wanted to make. She could determine the way she was nudged, but she didn't yet know which way she wanted to fall.

As indecision plagued her, she noticed something flicker in Neji's eyes. He'd come to his decision.

Tenten waited with bated breath, any thought of battle and fighting long dissolved in the face of this electrifying mixture of anticipation and trepidation – anticipation to see what he would do, what he would choose; trepidation of the consequences that decision would produce.

Her breath caught and her heartbeat stuttered as one hand captured her conjoined wrists and lowered them, while his other hand rested on her stomach and snaked around to the small of her back, exerting a slight pressure that she felt with every module of her being. The space between their eyes sparked with a new heat as he lowered his face and it came closer and closer…

She knew what was coming. She didn't know what she wanted to do about it. No, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to accept all of him, but she knew she shouldn't. The question was whether she had the strength to do what she must.

* * *

He lost.

Those few seconds had been the most agonizing of his life. He knew what he must do. He must pull away, creating a safe distance between them, and then walk away, allowing her to do what he'd told her to do – move on.

But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He lost.

He was disgusted by his own weakness and yet he couldn't do a thing to stop his body from moving towards her, of his hand on the small of her back pushing her body against his, and the other on her wrist moving up to slide along her cheek as he brought his lips closer. He felt her indecision and hated that she could still resist when he'd lost his determination what seemed like an eternity ago.

Her eyes fluttered shut with the next inch he gained and he could feel her resistance abate. Their lips were now only centimetres apart and the distance was killing him slowly. He finally understood what the phrase _so close, yet so far_ truly meant.

He felt her hands move through the air and suppressed a shiver as they settled on his back. Then he let out a grunt of extreme discomfort when she…

Kneed him in the groin.

His hands sought out the area of pain, as if by doing so he could stop the hurting. Not too likely. He sunk to the ground and gasped as he tried to recover from the unexpected blow. He opened his clenched eyes long enough to see Tenten turn around and take a step to walk away.

_Oh no._

She was _not_ going to get away with this.

He managed to ignore his pain long enough to reach and take hold of her ankle. Fortunately the unanticipated hindrance to her movement brought her crashing to the ground.

* * *

She hadn't planned on kneeing Neji in the groin. Not really. But there was only so much you could do when you were that physically close to someone and she figured that it was the most sure-fire way to completely disable him.

She was mostly right. She hadn't anticipated the ankle-grab.

So she was on the ground, like he was, and he still wasn't letting go of her ankle.

What pity she previously would have felt for his unfortunate plight now dissolved into intense frustration. He'd had his answer – she'd made it more than clear – but he still wouldn't let her go!

It'd been close, far too close. _He'd_ been far too close. She'd almost fallen off the precipice, but a random sliver of sense had run through her brain at the last second, reminding her of the pain and confusion she'd felt the last time she'd let him contradict himself. It wasn't that she didn't want him; that desire was still there in full force. No, she'd just been acting out of self-defence, the most basic of human instincts.

And he wouldn't bloody let her go and wallow in loneliness in peace!

"What?" she demanded as she tried to kick out of his grasp.

Neji glared, still somehow managing to condescend to her even though he was covered in dust and holding his balls, which was _extremely_ annoying. "You just kneed me in the groin and 'what' is all you have to say about it?"

She tried kicking out again, but his iron grip only tightened. "Oh, stop complaining! You deserved it!"

He was obviously taken aback in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

She sighed in frustration. "You can have all the pardon you like, but that doesn't change the fact that you forced yourself on me."

Neji looked impossibly affronted by this accusation. "I did no such thing." Then his gaze turned arrogant. "I believe you were receptive."

Tenten scoffed. "Yeah, up until the point when I kneed you in the groin." Neji's gaze darkened but she refused to take notice. "Now if you wouldn't mind, could you please let go of my ankle so I can go home and proceed to continue my life without you."

"No."

Tenten's eyes shot to his, meeting with that same fierce determination she'd encountered during their battle only minutes ago.

"No? What do you mean _no_?"

Neji pulled her towards him, causing her to squeak in protest as she was unceremoniously dragged across the ground.

He gazed directly into her eyes, more serious than she had ever seen him. "I mean _no_."

A thrill passed over Tenten's body before she regained her sense, what little of it there was. "Who said you could dictate the terms between us?" she asked in a whisper, unable to trust her voice with more. "Why are you the only one exempt from the rules?"

Neji clenched his jaw. "What rules?"

"The rules of our love!" Tenten exclaimed even as her voice broke on the last word. She felt the tears burning in her eyes and clogging up her throat and hated them for it. It showed her vulnerability in the time she didn't want any.

Neji just stared, seemingly unable to formulate a response.

"You say we can't be together, that I should move on, and then you do everything to stop me from doing that! And just now as I finally get the resolve to stop you from contradicting yourself _again_, you won't let me! What is it that you want, Neji? Because your words are saying one thing but your actions are saying something completely different."

Tenten rose to her knees, put her hands on either side of Neji's face, and stared deep into his eyes. "Neji, I want to be with you no matter what the circumstances will be. Just tell me what you want and I will oblige, even if that means I have to let you go. But if I have to let you go, you have to do the same with me. You can't have it both ways. My heart can't handle that. It's either everything or nothing."

She looked down and took a deep breath, steadying her resolve for the risk she was about to take, and then raised her eyes to his once again.

"You decide."

It was the sight of Tenten's tears that brought him back to common sense. He'd hurt her more than he'd realized and would have done so again if she hadn't stopped him. He had no right to be angry with her. Every word she'd spoken was the truth. He had to abide by the unwritten rules that he himself had set between them.

And now she was giving him a chance to change those rules, to have her, to be with her. She was giving him that chance, even after he'd rejected that chance once before.

Throughout the entirety of his life he couldn't remember a time when he'd ever so fervently wished he was not of the Hyuga clan. With matters concerning his Father, he'd only wished he were of the main branch instead of second. Now he wished he was not of the clan, of any clan, whatsoever. He wished he were free to be with Tenten.

But he wasn't.

He laid his hands over hers and drew them away from his face. Her face fell and he almost gave in at the sight.

"Tenten, I would give anything to be with you, but all that I have to give is not mine to do so. It is not up to me to give it away. Were I but a free man, deserving of your love –"

Tenten grabbed his hand in hers and pulled it towards her chest, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "Neji, you _are_. You _are_!"

Neji shook his head, withdrew his hand from hers and used it to wipe her tears away. "It hardly signifies either way as I am not a free man."

He stood up and she followed suit. "I apologize for any pain I have caused you out of my own selfish desire to monopolize your attentions. You are free to love who you wish. Know that I will endeavour to never let such happen again."

A sob broke free from Tenten's throat. "No…"

"Goodbye."

Tenten felt frozen as she watched the man she loved walk away forever. Surely this couldn't be it? How could it be possible that two people in love were not allowed to be together? That was not how love was supposed to work! Love was supposed to bring two people together, not tear them apart!

With each step he took, another piece of herself died. And here she'd thought she'd already had nothing left.

Without another thought to what she had lost or what she was supposed to do, her feet started running, each step bringing her closer to him, and when she got there she threw her arms around him, pressing her face in into his back, wetting his clothes with her tears.

She felt him stiffen underneath her embrace, indecision wracking his body. She knew she was breaking the rules that he'd just set, but she didn't care. Was this what he had felt like? If so, she was no longer mad. In fact, he could break the rules whenever he liked. That was better than nothing at all.

His hands grasped hers and disconnected them from his body, but before he moved away she could have sworn she felt something wet and warm land on her skin.

As he started to walk away once more she looked down at her hand…resting on it was one, single tear.

* * *

Unknown to Neji and Tenten were the two spectators crouching the bushes, their otherwise noticeable green spandex suits now aptly allowing them to blend in with their leafy surroundings.

"Well, Lee," Gai started as he saw Tenten begin to walk home, "what do you make of that?"

One look at Lee revealed him to be staring open-mouthed at the spot Tenten just vacated. "Gai-sensei! I had no idea sex was so emotional!"

Gai chuckled in amusement. "They didn't have sex, Lee. What we witnessed were the effects of sex. That youthful act is something that surpasses mere words! Lee, once you understand what sex really is you will never see the world the same. Each sunset is brighter than the last, each blossom blooms a little bigger. It will change you life, Lee."

Lee's eyes widened immeasurably. "So…so…if that wasn't sex, then what is? What does it look like?"

Gai chuckled again and ruffled Lee's hair. "Ah, Lee - my eager, young student. You have much to learn, much to experience. I remember when I was so innocent of the world, such as you are right now. But do not fear, my protégé! When the time is right, I will…"

"Yes, Gai-sensei?"

"…Let you read one of Kakashi's books!"

* * *

Something had happened between Neji and

Tenten. That much was unmistakable. But what? She had no way of helping the situation if she didn't know what the problem was. There was no way she could ask Neji. He hadn't been out of his room all afternoon, but the look on his face as he had come home had almost broken her heart. She hated seeing such a look on pain on her dear cousin's face. And if she had seen correctly, which she always did, those had been tear streaks down his face. Through all her eighteen (almost nineteen!) years of knowing Neji, she had never seen him cry. The closest time would be when his father died, but he was a boy then and she even younger, so the memory was blurred with time.

If Neji had that kind of look, what kind of look did Tenten have? What pain was she also suffering as a result of whatever had occurred between them? She didn't have to think much to wager a guess as to what the root of their problems was: the clan. Its rules and restrictions were suffocating Neji and Tenten's love and she'd be damned if she sat by and watched Neji's only chance for happiness pass on by because of some stupid, ancient law that wasn't even relevant in modern society!

Neji and Tenten deserved each other because they both deserved an equal chance at happiness. If that could only be found in each other, then she'd damn well make sure they had each other even if she had to go against her father's wishes! She'd always rebelled against her father's wishes in her heart and mind, maybe now was the time to defy him openly.

A part of her – a large part of her – was terrified at the thought of his wrath, but she took strength in the possibility of Neji and Tenten's happiness.

With this thought guiding her heart, Hyuga Hinata went to the library in search of a loophole.

* * *

She couldn't go home. Home meant watching sad movies, eating bulk amounts of ice cream, and feeling sorry for herself. She'd done enough of that. It was just that…well…she was restless. She felt like she needed to _do something_, but didn't quite know what that _something_ was supposed to be. It was an important _something_, rolling around her in stomach like bad ramen and tightening her chest like one of Lee's hugs. Her breath was quickening and her palms were getting clammy (ew).

Ino would know what she had to do. Ino had provided her with good advice to this point (well, some of the time anyway) and it wasn't like she had anyone else to go to. Hinata was another option, but she would be at the Hyuga residence at this time of night. Hyuga residence equalled unacceptable. Even if she didn't tell Ino about what had happened that morning, just going there to hang out was better than wandering around aimlessly, which is what she had been doing all day. Besides, she heard thunder.

And it was raining. Heavily.

_Well isn't this just wonderful._

There was no debate about it now. She was going to Ino's house.

Unfortunately by the time she got there she was soaked to the skin and felt as though she was suffering from hypothermia…or at least frostbite…over her whole body.

She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Then she knocked again and…

"_What_?"

Apparently Ino was not in a good mood. Were it any other day Tenten would have turned around by that point. As it was, she was wet and cold…and surprisingly still restless. It just wouldn't bloody go away.

"Can I please come in?" she asked as nicely as possible.

Ino didn't look impressed. "You can't just show up unexpectedly on someone's doorstep and expect them to let you in at _your_ convenience. People say it's rude if you don't, but I say screw them. It's rude of people to show up without warning anyway. I could look like crap right now!"

"But you don't."

Pause. "True, but what if I was entertaining someone?"

"You live with your parents. Who could you possibly be entertaining?"

Pause. "True."

"And I'm kind of really cold and wet so I would really appreciate it if I could, you know, just come in. I'll just stand inside the doorway if you want."

Ino glared at her, "Who do you think I am, some inhospitable bitch that doesn't let friends in the house? What are you waiting for? Come in!"

Tenten didn't even bother to point out the contradiction, as grateful as she was to be somewhere dry.

Ino looked her over in disgust. "You look like a wet cat. Gross. Take those clothes off and I'll give you some of my clothes to wear while they dry off in front of the fire. Come on."

After a (pointless) argument about the clothes she was going to change into and whether or not she should take her hair down (she did), Tenten joined Ino on a chair in front of the blazing fire.

She was warm, she was mostly dry, she was out of the rain, and yet she was still restless. That pressure on her chest and that rolling of her stomach required _movement_. But what movement? What was she supposed to do? Whatever it was, just sitting there was killing her.

She paced.

"I guess you have something on your mind," Ino observed.

Without a moment's hesitation, Tenten proceeded to relate the events of that morning. As she spoke them aloud in sequence, she couldn't help but feel emotionally detached from the otherwise emotionally traumatic experience, as though her mind and her heart were telling her she needed to see something and act on it, but she couldn't place it.

"So let me get this straight. Neji almost gave into his baser instincts, for once choosing them over his insufferable rationality, and you rejected him on principle."

"No, I rejected them out of self-defence."

Ino looked at her.

"Okay and maybe a little principle. I was pissed."

"And then he doesn't let you reject him, which is, once again, very uncharacteristic. And then you try to reject him again but as you do, you end up offering an alternative course of action."

Tenten thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that is what I did."

"Then…then…_then_…"

Tenten sighed impatiently. "Yes, then…"

Ino shook her head in bewilderment. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get my head around the idiocy of your actions!"

"What…?"

"_Then_," Ino punctuated, "you give _him_ the choice whether or not to accept this new offer - this new offer being whether or not you recognize your love for each other and get together like you should."

"Yes…so?"

"_Then_! He decides he's going to change his mind _again_ and reject it!" Ino huffed. "So _then_ you are the one who ends up getting rejected _again_!"

Pause. "Yep…that sounds about right."

Ino exhaled in exasperation. "Tenten! Are you not seeing what I'm seeing?"

The _something_ in Tenten's chest began tightened around her heart, constricting it, constricting it…"What? What don't I see?"

"Each time your love has been rejected it's because _Neji_ decided he wanted to reject it!" Ino exclaimed.

The pressure was almost unbearable now… "I'm not seeing the significance."

Now Ino stood up and huffed and made noises of disgust and waved her hands around. "Why does _he_ always get to decide, huh? Who gave _him_ the power to decide matters of the heart? Love is not something that _logic_ can just _decide_ to live without! It's illogical! _Love_ is illogical therefore logic has no power over it!"

Tenten could hardly breathe now. "I…I think I'm seeing it…"

Ino was waving her hands even more enthusiastically now. "Each time your love has been rejected because _Neji_ decided that loving you was an _illogical_ decision so using his _logic_, he made the choice to reject it, but that in itself is _illogical_ because _love_ is _illogical_ – it does not come under the power of logic – so therefore he is _wrong_!"

Now her heart was beating so fast and erratically she feared it would break past its cage and free itself of the restrictions of her body to go and do what she was supposed to.

"He's wrong…" she whispered, disbelieving the idea yet marvelling at the sense of it. "He's _wrong_."

Tenten sunk down on the chair behind her and Ino kneeled in front of her. "Tenten, you need to _tell_ him he's wrong, make him see the _logic_ in loving you. It is so obvious that both of you are absolutely miserable denying this love, therefore how could it possibly be logical to disallow it from being?"

She was breathing faster now, her mind grappling for a hook to sink itself into, a way of anchoring to something concrete, familiar. "But the clan…"

"Stuff the clan!" Ino exclaimed as she stood up and began pacing. "The clan is as wrong as Neji! Who in the hell gave that stuffy institution of out-of-date rules the power to deny love? Huh? Who? If anyone did, I'd like to meet them and tell them to shove those stupid rules where they belong – up their ass! That is, if they can get past the five-foot pole already stuck up there!"

Tenten laughed, amazed at the idea the clan could be wrong. It was so…so _simple_ that she couldn't believe she'd never seen it until now. Ino was right. The clan was no infallible organization and no power from above had ever given it permission to decide who should love whom, nor had they the power to deny what should be – and she knew with _everything_ she was that she and Neji _should be_.

"So the clan is wrong. Neji is wrong." Then her elation died. "But the rules still exist. No one gave them the power to make rules denying people's love, but they are there all the same and Neji is still bound by them. How do I get around those?"

Ino threw her hands above her head in disbelief. "Tenten! Were you even listening to a word I said?"

"Yes."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You were going to stick a five-foot pole up someone's ass?" Tenten guessed.

Ino thought for a moment. "Close…but no. Stuff the clan! _Stuff_ the _clan_!"

"Stuff the clan…."

"Yes! Exactly! If the clan doesn't have the power to make rules against love then those rules are farces! They don't exist! If they don't exist, Neji isn't bound by them!"

Tenten pursued her lips in thought. "I have a feeling Neji won't agree."

"Then convince him, for goodness sake!" Ino yelled. "_Make_ him believe they don't exist! You're just doing what you've done every other time! You're giving him the power to decide. Don't! This time you're going to decide and you're damn well not taking no for an answer!"

Her heart started beating erratically again, pounding and pounding and pounding… "Stuff the clan."

"That's it, Tenten! Stuff the clan!" Ino egged on.

"Stuff the clan!" Tenten exclaimed as she stood to her feet.

"Come on, now! Put a bit more fire into it!"

"_Stuff the clan_!" Tenten shouted.

"Girls, what in the _world_ are you yelling about? What exactly are you stuffing?"

Tenten blushed furiously as she saw Ino's mother standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a bemused expression on her face.

Ino didn't have the decency to look even slightly abashed. "We're yelling 'stuff the clan'. It's Tenten's spirit-building chant - very important stuff."

Ino's mother raised a brow in disbelief. "Yes, well, can you spirit-build a bit quieter, you're father is trying to sleep."

Now Ino had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry, Mother."

"Sorry, Mrs. Yamanaka," Tenten chimed in for good measure.

As soon as Ino's mother shut the door, Ino turned to her with excitement lighting up her eyes. "Okay, so first thing tomorrow you're going to march up to the compound of hell – right up to the enemy's gate – and you're going to demand to see Neji and you're going to tell him 'Stuff the clan!' and you sure as hell are _not_ leaving without him!"

Tenten shook her head in disagreement - the pounding of her heart and the tightening of her chest and the rolling of her stomach were getting more and more insistent… "I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm going now."

Ino's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? You can't go now! It's raining! And there's, like, thunder and lightening and…come on, Tenten! You can stuff the clan in the morning, when you'll be dry and somewhat presentable!"

Tenten shook her head again, more emphatically this time. "No, I'm going now." Her feet were beginning to move of their own accord; her breathing was starting to increase without cause. "I'm going now." Her heart wasn't waiting any longer than it already had had to.

_Too long, _it was whispering, over and over… _too long…_

It'd waiting too long for her to buck up and realize what should be happening here and now that she saw, it wasn't going to wait for a little rain to lighten up or a little thunder to fade away. No, such things were insignificant in the face of what she could gain at that moment.

And then she was running, and Ino was yelling after her, but she couldn't make out the sound over the blood thumping in her ears in perfect sync with the beating of her feet on the pavement, and her legs just seemed to know where to take her, even though her eyes were blinded with the pouring rain that somehow couldn't cool the fever that had taken hold of her, that all-consuming fire of sweet anticipation that was burning up all her inhibitions and doubts. This was it. This was it.

And then after a moment, after a lifetime, she was there and knocking on the door, but the formidable residence no longer held the trepidation it once did, it no longer slowed her steps or made her concrete resolve waver. The grandeur no longer intimidated and the restrictions it represented no longer held her captive under their oppressive weight of expectation.

But the man who opened the door did.

As his cold, white eyes bore holes into her steely resolve, trepidation crept up on her, intimidation began to drown her along with the stinging rain, and the oppressive restrictions all came crashing down on her, suffocating her. He represented everything she was up against…and it _terrified_ her. Never had she felt more inadequate, so far below disregard. And all of this with one single look.

Suddenly, she was very cold.

In hindsight, it _probably_ would have been better to wear some shoes.

* * *

He was restless, insufferably so. Why? Nothing had looked right, sounded right nor _been_ right since he'd walked away from Tenten that morning. Why? It was like his world had been encased in a blur, everything running together to form one big pool of insignificance. Why? What was he supposed to be doing?

The last time he'd walked away from her, rejected her love, he'd been thrown into a cesspool of pain and misery, every day without her he'd drowned a little more. This time…it was worse. Nothing was right. Even pain and misery had their place, but now it was as though he were numb and misplaced in his surroundings. Numb was not the tingling of nerves when you're foot fell asleep. It wasn't the inability to move an appendage. Numb was the absence of feeling…and it wasn't _right_.

He needed to _move_. He stood up and paced around his bedroom to no avail. He didn't just need to move, he needed to _do something_.

But what?

* * *

"_What_ are you doing here? And without any shoes on, no less."

Yep, it _really_ would have been a good idea to put some shoes on.

"I am very sorry for disturbing you, Lord Hiashi," Tenten murmured, not caring if he couldn't hear her over the rain that was belting down on her body. She was so wet it felt as though she were soaked from _under_ her skin.

"As well you should be. Do you know how unseemly it is of a young woman to be out at these hours? And without shoes on, no less," he condescended.

_I think we've already covered the 'no shoes' thing. Could we please move on?_

"I…"

"You would never catch a member of the Hyuga clan demeaning themselves in such a degrading manner. You should be ashamed," he continued ruthlessly.

_I'm not part of the clan so screw you, buddy. I can do what I want!_

"Um…"

"Furthermore, it is plain foolishness to expose oneself to such harsh elements of nature. One can acquire all sorts of diseases and infections from such impulsive behaviour."

_Then let me come inside, dickface._

"Uh…"

"This shows a careless treatment of a shinobi's greatest weapon – their body. Do you really take your sacred duty so lightly as to risk your greatest weapon so flippantly?"

_Right now my only sacred duty is to kick your ass! _

"Well…"

"And yet you have the nerve to present yourself, here, now, to me?"

_The only thing I'm going to present to you is my fist as it comes towards your face!_

"You see…"

Why couldn't she speak? The fire was there, but it was trapped inside her frozen body and that fire was dying with every word Hiashi spoke. Suddenly 'Stuff the clan!' wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Yes? Do you have something to say? Some possible explanation to explain your untimely and unwelcomed appearance? Well, do go on."

Tenten took a deep breath and attempted to make some sense, "I need to talk to Neji. It is urgent."

Hiashi's eyes turned colder than her almost-frostbitten feet. "The last time you came here, as untimely and unwelcomed as you are now, you said the matter was urgent. What could possibly be urgent this time?"

Tenten held back the tears of frustration that burned in her eyes. "You don't understand…"

Hiashi's shoulders straightened and his chin rose just a little higher and his eyes seemed to chill a just a few more degrees and his voice condescended. "I don't understand? I disagree. Let me tell you just how much I understand."

He braced one hand on the doorframe and brought himself to her eye-level, boring into her chocolate eyes as though he could burn holes through them and out the back of her head.

It felt like it was working.

"You're in love with my nephew. Your last visit here made that unfortunate fact excruciatingly clear. And my nephew, as talented and bright as he is, seemed to have made a brief lapse in judgment. Somehow he has deluded himself into thinking he loves you. How laughable, as though a young man of Neji's pedigree, talent, skill, class, prestige and heritage could love a nameless, forgettable girl such as yourself. Fortunately for Neji, this lapse in judgment has been dually addressed and rectified. Therefore, your presence is no longer needed here."

Shame burned Tenten's cold face. "You may have thought you have 'rectified' the situation, but Neji loves me. I know he does. I saw it just this morning, in fact."

"What you witnessed was nothing but your own pathetic delusions. Even if Neji himself is still caught up in this childish infatuation, it matters not. With time it will fade. He will never leave the clan to be with the likes of you. Neji is the embodiment of the values and ideals the clan has upheld since its time of establishment. Neji _is_ the clan." Hiashi smirked, a replica of the one Neji so often gave her, which made it even more painful to witness - t was a reminder of how right Hiashi was, how embedded Neji's identity was in the clan and the people within it. "If you think that I am going to let you tear his identity away from him, you are unbelievably mistaken. I will not allow the nephew I care so much about to be ruined by an illogical infatuation of youth. He may not understand it now, but with full maturity he will see the wisdom – the _logic_ – of my actions. You know this as well as I. So why are you still here?"

The tears that burned her eyes now burned her cheeks as her heart seemed to contract and falter and her stomach imploded and her body began to shake. It didn't matter if Neji believed in their illogical love – they would never let him go. Even if he wanted to go, who was she to take away his identity? Who gave love the power to take away someone's identity? Their love was right, but it would be wrong if her selfishness clouded its true intentions.

Defeated, dejected, Tenten raised her eyes to meet the fate she had chosen. "Okay, you win. I will leave Neji alone. But know this – I will _always_ love him. Always. Nothing you say or do to me or to anyone else will _ever_ change that."

With those final words, her fate was sealed and she turned to walk away into the life that it would bring.

* * *

She had to find him. She _had_ to find him. The knowledge she held meant liberation for both he and Tenten!

As Hinata ran through the winding corridors and past the uniform doors of the Hyuga residence, she wished her legs could propel her faster towards her goal. Any second might be too late and all she had worked for, all Neji and Tenten deserved, would be lost.

She'd seen her father with Tenten and she'd seen the look on Tenten's face. She, more than anyone, knew the effects of her father's powerful gift of persuasion and intimidation…and manipulation. No doubt at that very instant he was making Tenten feel like the lowest insect ever to crawl the earth, or maybe he was onto the next phase, which was 'kick 'em while they're wounded', or maybe – and she prayed it was not so – he was at the point when he delivered his final blow: making the victim feel bad for not doing what he wanted so then they'd _volunteer_ to do just that. That got everyone, her especially. It was even worse for Tenten because Tenten loved Neji so therefore she'd be willing to do almost anything to keep him from what she thought would hurt him.

She loved her father despite his numerous shortcomings, and she knew he meant well, but he didn't understand that disallowing Neji's love would cause more pain than allowing it would. Her father may think that Neji will only be in pain for a short while, but he was wrong. It wouldn't end. It would destroy his life and she was _not_ going to let that happen. Besides, her father may be the head of the clan, but he was not a god. He had no right to decide who could love whom simply because he thought it best. He was not infallible and it was time he realized that.

She knew he cared for Neji deeply. She'd just have to appeal to that area…maybe that would soften his resolve somewhat…

But first, she had to find Neji. It was imperative that he know what she did. Maybe that would give him the push he needed to realize that he couldn't live without Tenten.

_Almost there._

* * *

Neji was about to leave his room when Hinata burst through the door, out-of-breath and panting like she was about to die.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed at the state of her. He hadn't seen Hinata so worked up…ever.

"Neji…(pant)…I…(pant)…Tenten…"

Neji rushed forward and grabbed her forearms, "What? What about Tenten?"

Hinata held up a finger and he reluctantly let go, impatiently waiting for her to regain her breath. He paced to the other side of the room, so intent was his need to _do something_.

It seemed like a couple of millenniums had passed before she could speak.

"I saw Tenten," she started, still gasping for breath.

His head whipped around to face her. "When? Today? What time?"

Hinata rest her hands on her knees. "A few minutes ago, actually."

Neji rushed over to her. "What? What was she doing?"

"Talking," she paused, "to father."

Neji's stomach lurched at the implications those words presented. Tenten was here – at his house – talking to his uncle. His uncle knew she loved him. His uncle didn't want her to love him. His uncle didn't want him to love her. His uncle wanted him to marry someone else. His uncle would make sure Tenten was separated from him for the rest of his days.

_No…_

His heart started pounding against his ribcage as if it had somewhere to go, something to do, and it was just waiting and waiting for him to get on board and take it there.

Hinata grasped his hands and held them between her own, imploring him, imploring him. "Neji, Tenten loves you. She really loves you. Why are you keeping yourself from happiness for the sake of the clan? What are you separating yourself from her for the _clan_? It is the single most stupid thing I have ever heard!"

And then it dawned on him. That _was_ stupid, so stupid he wondered at the fact he hadn't seen just how stupid before. He needed Tenten far more than he needed the clan, far more than he had _ever_ needed the clan. The clan was his identity, but Tenten had his heart and he needed his heart a lot more than he needed his identity. He could find another damn identity with her, an identity that was his own and did not belong to anyone else. He could finally become his own man, worthy of her love.

"Where is she?"

Hinata's smile could have outshone the sun. "At the front door. You better hurry. Father could have driven her off by now!"

He took his cousin's face between his hands and kissed her on the forehead, more affection than he'd ever shown her before, not giving a damn about it. "Thank you."

But before he could race out the door and to the woman he loved, a hand on his arm prevented his movement.

"Hinata?"

She was beaming. "One more thing. There are no laws bounding you to marriage within the clan."

That stopped him.

"What?"

"Neji, you don't have to marry within the clan! Secondary branch members are free to marry whomever they wish! It is only the main branch that has to preserve the lineage! Everyone these days just assumes everyone has to marry in the clan because everyone does anyway! But I researched for hours and hours and didn't find one single law that contradicted this one! Neji…you're free!"

A lightness that he had never before experienced settled on his chest. Was this what freedom felt like? He'd peruse that feeling later, after he'd secured his future with the woman he loved.

Hiashi watched until the girl could no longer been seen, and then he watched some more – just in case she needed a second helping. He was certain his words had had the desired effect. Her body language had certainly indicated as much, but infatuation was a foolish emotion and could affect the bearer in strange ways, embed in their minds ridiculous notions of bravery and the idea that they could overstep the boundaries that made them who they were. These foolish notions and ideals had to be destroyed as quickly as possible so they would no longer infect the host.

He'd probably done that girl a favour, though she would have no idea (the ungrateful thing). By preventing the unequal union between her and his nephew, he was preventing her inevitable future heartbreak when Neji realized the different between them was a gap to wide to overcome with an emotion as foolish as love and left her for the destiny he should have recognized belonged to him from the beginning. He had hoped that Neji would have recognized this destiny earlier, but emotion had an unseemly way of clouding logic. When his nephew's logic was so obviously clouded, it was the responsibility of those whose eyes were still clear to lead them back onto the right path, regardless of their say in the matter.

He cared too much about Neji's future to let him sabotage it with youthful lusts that would amount to insignificance in the fires of time and experience. One day – though he was not sure when this day would come – Neji would thank him.

"Where is she?" Neji asked as soon as he reached Hiashi, who was standing erectly at the threshold of the residence, looking far too pleased with himself for Neji to feel anything close to ease.

Hiashi did not register surprise at his sudden appearance. "I assume you are referring to your unfortunate teammate? Who notified you to her presence?"

"That is irrelevant. Tell me what you did to her," Neji demanded.

Hiashi turned to him, his eyes harder than granite. "All I did was allow her to see the truth."

Neji gritted his teeth as despair gripped his heart. "And what truth would that be, _uncle_?"

"The truth that any emotion spared between the two of you was pointless and would soon develop into nothingness, and that any attempt of hers to separate you from who you are was pure selfishness."

Neji felt a beast rising in his chest, a beast that roared and clawed at the insides of his chest and felt suspiciously like furious indignation. "And she believed you."

Hiashi blinked. "Why shouldn't she? The truth shall make itself known even in the direst of circumstances."

"Excuse me?" He could say little else past the roaring of blood in his ears.

"She saw the truth because it was the truth," Hiashi clarified, though he well knew Neji had understood him the first time.

"That is _not_ the truth," Neji bit out through clenched teeth.

Hiashi put a hand on his shoulder in what was supposed to be a gesture of comfort. The raging beast inside him roared in protest.

"I do not expect you to be able to see the truth in your current state, clouded by emotion as you are. It is my job as your guardian and superior to take the right course of action while you are unable to do so."

"You have no right," Neji stated, feeling the truth of those words with every part of his being.

"I know you'll be angry with me for a while, Neji, but one day you will see the logic of my actions," Hiashi countered gently.

Neji roughly brushed off Hiashi's comforting hand. "To hell with logic. If living by logic means I'm miserable, then I don't want it. What is so logical about denying my heart what it needs, anyway?" He laughed humourlessly. "Well, then I guess I am living by logic after all - just not yours."

Hiashi shook his head. "I don't expect you to understand…"

"No," Neji interrupted. "I don't expect _you_ to understand when you have never known love. How can you understand when you haven't felt the way it rips apart your insides when you deny it? Your advice in inadequate because you don't understand. Therefore you're _logic_ is inadequate also."

Now Hiashi's eyes flashed in anger, the first emotion Neji had seen in them for a long time.

"You are defying me?"

Neji set his jaw. "I am."

"What about your commitment to the clan? Are you going to go against the promise you made, the oath you swore?" Hiashi challenged.

Neji straightened his shoulders. "No, I'm not because there is no such law binding me to marriage within the clan and you well know it. It is only your ambitions for my future that are binding me, no more."

Hiashi shook his head. "The law of the clan has never bound you, Neji. It doesn't need to. I said this to that girl because it was the truth and I will say it to you for the same reason. Your identity is etched within the deepest recesses of what makes a Hyuga. You _are_ the clan. You are a _Hyuga_. By aligning yourself with this girl, you are denying yourself the destiny that belongs to you – the destiny that can only be found in the clan. What is your decision, Neji?" Hiashi demanded, as he looked his nephew square in the eyes identical to his own. "Are you going to give this all up for _her_?"

He didn't like the way Hiashi said _her_, like Tenten was not worth the sacrifice…if he indeed chose the sacrifice. This was a different kind of sacrifice than the one he had made all those years ago. That one was out of courage and devotion to his clan. This one would be out of love.

So as Hiashi asked him the make the most important decision of his life, Neji could only wonder if love was enough.

It was.

He looked back into his uncle's eyes, not as a boy who needed guidance and the safety of body of set ideals to find his way, but as a man with an identity of his own.

"I love the clan and I am proud that I am a Hyuga, more proud than I can ever describe. However, if a destiny of misery, pain, and loneliness is all the clan can offer me – no matter how great the compensations – then yes, I will give it up for Tenten. No compensation that the Hyuga destiny could give me could ever compare to how she makes me feel. It doesn't even come close."

Hiashi stared at him in utter disbelief, as though what he had just heard was completely fictional, some kind of ridiculous embellishment. "You are giving up your identity?"

Neji smiled, that unfamiliar lightness that he suspected was freedom settling on his chest. "I never said I was giving up anything. I'm just gaining something precious." And judging by the look on Hiashi's face, it seemed as though he was finished here. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find it."

* * *

With each step she took her feet became heavier until it was almost impossible to move forward. She didn't know if she'd made the biggest mistake of her life or committed the most unselfish act of her life. Either one sucked.

It wasn't as if she could go back there anyway. Hiashi would be watching out for her with those cold, cold eyes of his. That guy was like a freaking ice block. He could freeze her legs and melt her resolved from a mile away with that piercing gaze. No doubt he'd be guarding Neji like a freaking ANBU squad from now on. She probably wouldn't be able to get within ten meters of him without being obliterated by those goddamn eyes. And if he were too busy to guard Neji, he'd probably booby-trap him with explosions set to recognize her chakra alone. Better to blow up his own nephew than let her have him, what, her being so shameless and nameless and all. Ho ho…but he'd thank him one day!

What's worse, he'd probably brainwashed Neji by now, telling him how brazen she was, how below his level she was, how utterly worthless any further association with her would be. She knew how manipulative and convincing that guy was. After Hiashi had his little talk with Neji – complete with Secret Hyuga Ninja Brainwashing Technique 101 – Neji would never want to lay eyes on her again. That is if she ever even saw him again. Neji could see her coming from ten miles away, more than enough time to cower and hide before she, gods forbid, infected him with these filthy plebeian hands of hers. Oh, the horror!

Yep, the future was looking bright and –

"Tenten!"

All movement ceased, including breathing. Especially breathing.

"Tenten!"

Her ears picked up a sound her brain registered as Neji's voice calling what seemed to be her name in a frantic, breathless fashion as if he were – but surely not – running after her.

Running to her.

Now.

Dare she turn? She wanted to know if he were really there and if that was really his voice she was hearing, but would she turn to be disappointed once again, to find that her desperate heart was playing tricks on her brain frequencies? She didn't need another disappointment.

But what if it was him.

Rain ran down her hair, clothes, skin, eyes, lips, permeating every second she waited in breathless anticipation for that voice to call her name once more…

"Tenten!"

Her heartbeat faltered, and then quickened double-time. The voice was closer now.

She turned to see an unmistakable figure in the darkness, a silhouette shaped by the rain that failed to cool the fire that consumed her body.

The figure grew closer now, closer, and she strained to catch a glimpse of his face, cursing her eyes for failing her in this time of desperate need. Lightning flashed, giving her what she so desperately craved and a sob caught in her throat.

Neji.

She willed her feet to please just move but they wouldn't. Her body screamed its protests – it was barely managing to inhale, what more did she want?

Now he was no more than ten feet away and she could make out his features – so perfect to her – and then he was closer and closer still, yet she couldn't move, and then he was kissing her and her body responded immediately to his touch, not caring about anything but his lips on hers, over and over and over again…

Water enveloped them, ran between them, united them as she pulled him closer and he pulled her closer. And then her body was running out of air and she cursed the need for it – who wanted air – and then their mouths were apart but their foreheads were together and all she could see before her were the pearly depths that held nothing but love for her. They didn't need words. From that moment on she knew that nothing – no warped ideas of logic, no erroneously preconceived notions of what love was supposed to be, no rules or laws, no power that existed – was ever going to separate them again.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was far too bright for her to want to open her eyes and she was _far_ too comfortable to even _begin_ to consider moving. Asking such a thing of her at that moment would be inconsiderate to the origin of the word!

But alas, a problem of the most unfortunate kind presented itself to her in an unwelcomed moment of common sense. It was a two-fold problem – the worst kind – more commonly referred to as The Problem. Even moving was better than encountering The Problem.

Now she was face with another problem: how to wake Neji. He was surprisingly difficult to wake, at least when he was with her, but then again she'd never really had to think about it because when he was with her she never wanted to wake up anyway. Well, waking up was okay because then she got to look at him while he was sleeping, which was always a welcomed sight, but moving was an entirely different matter, one that she'd be encountering soon enough.

She turned in the circle of his arms, taking a brief moment to marvel in the knowledge that she was in the circle of his arms, before opening her eyes. The sight that greeted her made her breath catch in her throat. It always did.

Many a time had she wondered how she'd become as lucky as to end up with Neji. Many a time she had wondered just how it happened. It all seemed a blur – one big, happy blur. They'd be kissing in the rain (sigh) and then BAM – next day they were together. Obviously there'd been some exchanging of stories (his were very interesting, especially the one about the clan's marriage laws) and all that, but that _still_ didn't explain how in the hell she'd ended up _with Neji_.

But she'd been through his question before, had yet to come up with a decent answer, didn't think she was ever going to get one, so had decided to just give up and enjoy being with the man she loved – who, it so happened, loved her back.

Oh damn, now she was marvelling again! It was just the look on his face as he slept and the fact that she was sleeping right next to him, in his arms, and so many other things that prevented the reality from sinking in.

But she still had to wake him up.

Tenten sighed and poked his arm. No good. Then she poked his chest, resisting the urge to start feeling it up (he had a good chest). No good. She poked his cheek, resisting the urge to kiss it (or his lips, either one would suffice). No good. She poked his ribs (she was still on resisting his face). No good.

Option Two presented itself to her and she decided that she liked this option. It provided mutual benefits – as in both benefits went to her. She'd wake him up _and_ get to indulge in her favourite fascination – that being the one she had with his lips (especially when they were on hers).

After taking another moment to marvel in the perfection of his face and the fact that she got to kiss it (regularly), she leaned up and did just that.

His response was immediate. It always was.

His eyes fluttered open in surprise as she pulled away, having achieved her desired objective, only slightly disappointed she couldn't continue (she could get to that later when The Problem had been remedied). Unfortunately (or possibly fortunately), Neji was not of the same mindset she was at that point in time.

He kissed her back.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

Neji awoke to a bright morning, comfortable warmth, and a sweet pressure on his lips. Before his eyes even opened he knew what the pressure was from.

Tenten.

He opened his eyes to look into hers, taking a moment to marvel at his good fortune. He still wondered what he'd done to ever deserve her. After much fruitless deliberation, he'd decided it best not question in case whoever had graced him with her love decided to take it away.

But it was moments like these that took his breath away. And it was in his best interests to ensure that the moment continued.

He kissed her.

She responded immediately. She always did.

Without wasting any time, he rolled on top of her and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. She didn't respond this time.

Irritated, he proceeded to kiss down her neck, making sure to spend extra time in all the places he knew she liked. There was no way she was going to deny his affections. Such an outcome was unacceptable, therefore it was imperative that he do all in his power to ensure it did not venture into existence.

"Neji, wait!" she hissed as she tried to wriggle from his embrace.

"Why should I?" he answered before claiming her mouth again. She responded once more and he thought he had her until she pushed him back again.

"We can't, that's why!" she protested, still whispering.

He returned to her neck. "Why not?" he asked against her skin, smirking when he felt her shiver.

"Gai and Lee!"

No other two words could have brought a speedier demise to his current favourable state of being.

All too soon but a little too late he remembered that he and Tenten were not in the privacy of a bedroom, but the open plain of a dirt floor with the two most unwelcomed companions he could ever desire at _any_ time, much less _this_ time.

He rolled off her immediately. "Why did you not notify me of this unfortunate situation earlier?"

She glared at him. "_Because_ you wouldn't stop kissing me!"

Having no relevant counter, he wisely decided to change the topic of conversation. "Then let us not waste any more time."

He sat up only to meet the wide eyes of none other than Rock Lee.

_Excellent. Just excellent._

Tenten sat up beside him and he heard her curse. He completely agreed with her assessment of the situation.

Lee looked between them with a bewildered expression. Neji only hoped he would not turn to Gai for assistance in his evaluation of the situation. Suffering Gai's incessant nonsense, which would be sure to recur constantly for the remainder of the mission, was undesired and unacceptable.

Then Lee's eyes brightened with understanding. "Oh, I see! Neji, you were just keeping Tenten warm again! I did not know she had forgotten her sleeping bag once again. How fortunate that you were here!"

Neji smirked. He figured telling Lee some inkling of the truth would do no harm to their current situation, taking into account Lee's ignorance of all ways of the world.

"No, Lee. I wasn't. Not this time."

He felt rather than saw Tenten smile and she whispered in his ear, "Well, you were sort of doing both, weren't you?"

His blood fired up and he certainly had ideas about doing something more than both before he saw Lee's eyes widen in a mixture of amazement and awe. Then Lee ran off, possibly (and preferably) seeking a sunrise to stare at for the remainder of the morning.

Neji was entertaining thoughts of returning to the continuation of the morning's activities when he heard Lee's voice in the distance, effectively cutting short any hope of peace for the remainder of the mission.

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei! Guess what! Neji and Tenten had sex!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow...I can't believe I've actually finished this! It's kind of sad. I really liked writing this story. It was a LOT of fun (he he)! Had I not promised many readers that I was writing a sequel to **_**A Whisper in the Night**_** I would have extended this story considerably. As it was, it took WAY longer than expected. Anyway, it's over now and I'm free to move on to the next Interlude - Ino and Shikamaru! Now I KNOW (for sure, for sure) it won't be as long as this one was, but I still hope you guys read it!**

**I will now apologize for the insanely late update. Granted, I spent the majority of this time acquiring a higher education (takes up a lot of brain power), but I will admit to being caught out stalling (otherwise known as lazying-it-off) by **_**Social Riot**_**, so for those of you who checked for this update every day (Omg, I am SO sorry), you should get on your hands and knees and thank **_**Social Riot**_** because without her taking my ass to task, this update wouldn't have come for a while. I think I just might get on my hands and knees as well...**

**As for the final chapter itself, I hope you guys think it's a sufficient end to the fic! If I'd had more time to make it longer it would have been better, but I think I'm more than a little happy with it ;P I know its pretty angsty and emotional, but I couldn't avoid it and it needed it. Besides, I just love that stuff so as compensation I injected humour whenever I could (I 3 Gai & Lee!). I hope the ending was to everyone's satisfaction and please, please, please (I beg of you!) tell me what you think of it all! I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight because I'll be so nervous to hear what everyone thinks about it! I'm satisfied with it so I can only hope you guys feel the same!**

**Well, I think that's all from me! Thank you all so much for your amazing support! It was so much more than I had ever hoped for, so much more than I had ever expected. You guys are amazing! I've said this so many times and it becomes truer with each repetition - you, the readers and reviewers are what keep me writing. I owe this story to all of you. **

**IncessantOblivion**

**PS. R.I.P. M.J.**


End file.
